Breaking Walls
by I-Fizzy
Summary: The walls Troy Bolton built around him long time ago are unbreakable. He didn't allow anyone to love him; he didn't allow himself to love anyone. But love is something you can't control; love is something that turns upside down your life.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Breaking Walls

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

**A/N: Well, hello there!! :) **

**Here is my second story; this one will be more focused in Troy and Gabriella's relationship, the other characters will appear too, but this time I am not going to work with 4 couples, so these other characters will be **_**support cast**_**. **

**This story will be darker than "Sometimes…" but I hope you'll enjoy just the same, if not more. If you like it, please, let me know pressing this cute purple button, and if you don't like it, press the button anyway, because I want to know what you do think for real, so I can correct whatever you think I am doing wrong. Remember that I am Spanish so if you have doubts about the plot or something because of the way I write, PM me and I'll answer right away trying to solve your questions the best way I can.**

**I can't tell you now how often I'll update this story; one chapter per week for sure, but I don't know if I will be able to have more chapters written each week, you know? And you know I don't like to promise something if I am not sure if I will be able to do it, so let's say **_**I'll update that story at least one time per week**_**. ;) **

**Also, please, this first chapter might be confusing, but don't worry because you'll understand everything in the fellow chapters. Remember this is only the story's presentation, so probably you'll end the chapter like "What?" but I assure you everything will become clear.**

**By the way, I'll follow the idea which I explained you, but I am going to modify some things.**

**That's it for now, so…well, ENJOY! :)**

* * *

The petite brunette parked her car in her assigned spot, turning off the engine and trying to gain the enough courage she needed to step in her school, East High.

It was not as if she was afraid to enter there; the bullying ended five minutes later it began because Troy Bolton, the king of the school, stopped it, and though she was the biggest nerd, she was also his best friend, so that made her really untouchable. No; her fears were more because she knew that once she was inside, the man she loved, her best friend, wouldn't be with her the way she would have liked.

She knew she had to act around him as if nothing was happening between them, as if he was just another person living in this world who, casually, was her best friend, but how could you act like that with the person you loved more? How could she was supposed to act around him as if nothing when he had left her bed not even three hours ago? She understood his rules; she understood his reasons behind his behaviour, and she had accepted them, but it was more difficult each day by.

Sighing, she got out from the car, and when she was locking it, someone poking her from behind made her squeal. "Fuck Gabs," Chad Danforth exclaimed. "Do you really want to make me deaf, don't you? Jeez…"

"Sorry Chad," Gabriella answered giggling. "But you know what happens when you put up your little surprises; we've been rehearsing for years now…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Chad muttered. "I don't want to go to class; I swear Darbus hates me." He whined as if he was a little boy.

"Oh poor baby," Gabriella mocked while she slapped his abs. "Grow up Chad, if you sleep in her class and you don't let go for a moment your ball," Gabriella said as a matter-of-fact pointing to his basketball tucked under his arm, "what do you expect? A round of applause? A thank you?"

Rolling his eyes at her sarcasm, Chad placed a friendly arm around her shoulders and pulled her to the school. "Come on, you are beginning with the violence and so that tells me it's time for you to go to your sanctuary for a while."

"You got me." Gabriella said fastening her steps and stepping inside East High.

Chad tried to restrain her but Gabriella continued with her rush. "Jeez Gabs, I get you love school, but that is getting ridiculous. There is no need to hurry!"

Pointing with her head to the right, Gabriella whispered only for Chad to hear. "Yes Chad, there is."

Her hiss made him to turn to the right to see what she was seeing, and then he widened his eyes. "Shit, and what if we run?"

"Do you want a detention?" Sarcasm laced her voice and Chad winced. "Shut up and come on!"

When the pair was about to turn the corner, a scratching voice stopped them. "Chad!"

Stopping dead in their tracks, sighing and turning around, with Gabriella positioned by Chad closer to him, Chad spoke. "What do you want Sharpay?"

"Have you seen Troy?" The ice queen asked in a dreamy voice.

Of course. Where is Troy? The question Sharpay Evans and almost all the female population of the school directed to Chad, Troy's best male friend, each time they saw him. People didn't ask to Gabriella because they thought Troy protected her because he didn't like bullying, nothing more and nothing less, but they didn't know anything.

They didn't know Gabriella and Troy had been the best of friends all their life. They didn't know how deep their relationship was. They didn't know anything about them but what they saw, though all was a façade, a lie. They only saw a cold with everybody (even Gabriella) Troy. A statuesque Troy. A stone heart Troy. Maybe that was the reason so almost every girl wanted to fuck him; his mystery aura, his coldness towards everything, his iced blue eyes…he could be scary if you didn't know the real him, that is. But Gabriella knew better.

Chad tightened his arm around Gabriella. "I think I've seen him in the outside court practicing."

Though Gabriella knew that was a lie, she almost believed in Chad's words. Whenever he talked about Troy's whereabouts, though always a lie, his voice sounded so sincere you couldn't help but believe everything. As Chad pointed every time Gabriella and him talked about that, he had years of practice.

"Oh," the blonde said. "I am going to look for him then. Tootles!"

"That girl crisps my nerves," Chad muttered only for Gabriella. "Do you know where Troy is?"

"I suppose he is in his apartment," Gabriella answered softtly. "But I am not sure about that."

Chad stood there, silent for a moment. "Did you see him last night?" Chad whispered.

Gabriella nodded and Chad sighed. "Fuck…"

And yeah, _fuck_ was the right word to say.

When Troy had arrived at his apartment almost three hours ago, he was mad. Though he wanted to protect Gabriella from him, he knew that was impossible being their relationship so deep. He wanted to be apart from her, he wanted to give her the chance to meet someone really worthy, but he needed her at the same time. She was the only one who knew everything about him, and still she was beside him every time he needed her. She was the only one who he allowed to see him in his weakest moments. She was the only one who had seen him cry. And that was because Gabriella Montez was the love of his life.

He knew that was wrong; one thing was for him to be miserable, but not Gabriella too. She was his life; she was the most important thing is his life, and so he needed to make her happy. He was fucked up, but Gabriella couldn't be affected by that, she had to be happy even if that cost his life.

Stepping in the shower, he sighed. Though he knew the "theory" he also knew he was incapable to be apart from her. Not when she was the remedy to erase all the nightmares which haunted him; not when she was the only one who could save him. He knew Gabriella was aware of all that, but still she was still there. And that was what amazed him; she had accepted him the fucked up way he was, and that was all that mattered to him. She was his rock; he knew without her he probably would have gone crazy because she was the one who kept him sane.

At the same time, however, he hated to be the one hurting her. He knew he hurt her by acting the way he acted towards her, and though his heart hurt with hers, his brain knew that was the only solution he had to save her from who he was.

Putting on a pair of jeans and a simple white shirt, Troy went to the kitchen of his small apartment to grab a granola bar and his lunch. When he was at the door, he put both items inside his bag and put on his Converse. He grabbed his keys and his bag and went to his car.

He arrived at East High in less than fifteen minutes, and when he turned off the engine of his car, he took a deep breathe still not moving. He knew he had to go inside, there was no question about that, but he didn't want to do that. He wanted to escape to his perfect world, where he and Gabriella were the perfect couple, where he could love her freely, where he could allow her to love him…where he was happy. But he knew that to not go to school would imply a visit from Susan, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Stepping inside the school, he spotted Chad and Gabriella talking quietly in a corner. He saw Chad had one of his arms around her shoulders, but that didn't bother him. He was glad that Gabriella had Chad in her life; he was glad she had him to comfort her, and he knew Chad was madly in love with Taylor McKessie.

Taylor was one of Gabriella's best friends. She was the captain of the Decathlon Team, and when Gabriella joined the team, she and Taylor clicked almost since the very beginning. Gabriella introduced Taylor to Chad and Troy, and though Troy appreciated the girl, he hardly showed any kind of emotion when he was around her. Well, he didn't show any kind of emotion to anyone but Gabriella, and sometimes Chad.

Though he supposed, at first, that Taylor would try to take Gabriella away from him because he was a jerk, the truth is that since she and Chad became a couple she learned to stay away from Troy. Chad and Gabriella had explained her how things worked, and she had accepted them. Troy was thankful for that, and he knew Chad was happier than ever with Taylor, so though he didn't show emotion around her, the way he acted towards her was cold yeah, but not as cold as the way he acted with the rest of East High's population. And when someone bullied her because she, like Gabriella, was a nerd, Chad and Troy drew a line so no one would hurt them that way.

Deciding against to go to his best friends, he went to his homeroom. People stared at him, but he couldn't care less. No one of them mattered to him. Troy knew people gossiped about him; Troy knew the craziest things about him ran along the corridors of East High, but that didn't bother him. He never showed any emotion; he only had made clear his will when Gabriella had been involved. He knew that fact surprised his classmates, but in his brain all of them could go to hell for all of his care.

Almost every girl threw herself at him. He never had fucked with anyone of them. He only had been inside one girl, he only had kissed one girl, he only wanted one girl, he only desired one girl: Gabriella Montez, and that would remain like that forever. The school's sluts were that, sluts who only wanted him because he was popular, because he was the basketball team's captain, because he had brought the championship four times in a row and because he was supposed to be the hottest of the school. But neither of them mattered. They weren't Gabriella.

If someone hurt Gabriella Troy would made this someone's life miserable, a living hell. A bruise that she couldn't explain, a tear she couldn't explain and then Troy's fury took everything. He had made sure everyone knew Gabriella was untouchable when it came to her being hurt. Their classmates didn't know about their relationship, and that would continue like that, but that also meant that some guys tried to make moves to fuck her. He couldn't claim her as his publicly so they didn't know Gabriella was his. Luckily for him, Gabriella always turned down every guy; one time he asked her why, and her answer melt his heart: _because I love you_, she had told him.

He had gotten mad after that, and he knew he had upset Gabriella, but he also knew she knew why he acted that way. He had exited from her house silently, calling Chad afterwards and telling him to go to Gabriella's. Chad had gone and the circle began again.

Chad was the only one who knew about their weird relationship; though he couldn't understand it, he supported them. He knew why Troy acted the way he acted; he knew what was what pushed Troy to act the way he acted, and he respected Troy for that.

Sitting in his desk, ignoring every stare pointed at him, he buried his head in his arms waiting for homeroom to begin.

"Hey man," Chad said after a while.

Troy lifted his head and locked his eyes with his. "Is she okay?"

Chad nodded. He could breathe again. "Thanks man."

"No problem bro," Chad said patting his back.

Suddenly, the sweetest of the giggles sounded in the classroom and he knew his angel was there, probably talking with Taylor about God-knows-what. Both girls went to their desks, which were situated behind his and Chad's. "Hey Troy," Taylor greeted him politely after she kissed Chad's lips.

Troy nodded his head and then he looked at his love with a look full of love, respect, care and gratefulness, trying to read her eyes. The only thing he saw was all his emotions but this time towards him. Her eyes were a mirror for his.

Neither of them said anything; there was no need. Both knew what the other was thinking, and that was enough at the moment.

"Troy!"

That pitched voice made him to close his eyes and groan quietly. He decided to not say anything waiting for the Ice Princess to come to him, because he knew that was what she would do. "I've been looking for you outside. Chad said you were there."

Troy smiled inwardly. Chad was a great friend for him, and he always had his back. Of course, Troy had Chad's back too. They were like brothers; Chad was the brother he had lost a few years ago, and so he had let him in all the way. At first he had been reluctant to let him in, to allow himself to be closer with him, but Chad fought against him about that, and he knew he had let him win because he was not Gabriella. His main fear was to hurt Gabriella, to make her suffer, to make her feel pain, and so he had built walls between them, walls that disappear when his nightmares _attacked_ him, because in those times, he was with Gabriella and the pain was gone.

"What do you want?" His cold voice stopped her rambling.

Sharpay smirked in a way which was supposed to be sexy, though Troy only thought it was pathetic. "I wanted to tell you that my parents are going away for the weekend. Maybe you could come over and spend the weekend with me. We can use the pool, the hot tub…"

Gabriella widened her eyes and Troy saw her reaction. He knew Gabriella was not worried about him sleeping or fucking other girls; Gabriella knew him better than that, but that didn't mean she didn't suffer when girls threw themselves at him. She was always worried that some girl could take him away; no matter how many times he had assured her she was the one, no matter how many times Chad had talked to her too, she still doubted about her hold on him.

Cursing Sharpay inwardly when he realized Gabriella was hurting, his eyes became colder. "No." Troy answered in a harsh tone.

Girls were always like that, and he hated that. If he hadn't made a move with anyone for 4 years of high school, you would think the girls would know that, maybe, the reason behind his behaviour was that was not interested in them. But no; the girls were still trying to fuck him.

"Oh Troysie," Sharpay chimed caressing his arm with her fingertips. "You know you want to. Don't be shy, we can have a great time together…"

Gabriella stood up all of a sudden and Troy closed his eyes as if he was in pain. Luckily for him, Chad stood up too and went to stand behind Gabriella and embraced her petite body with his strong arms. Taylor didn't say nor do anything; she was used to that, and she knew Chad loved her and that Gabi was like his little sister. Troy turned to look at them and saw Chad whispering something into Gabriella's ear, and then he saw her head nod. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and never let go, but he knew he couldn't.

Suddenly, a manicured hand waved in front of his face and he narrowed his eyes. "What Sharpay?" He snapped colder than before.

"You haven't answered me Troysie…" Her pout was absurd; if she thought that was turning him on was clearly wrong.

"I don't want to fuck you. Now go away!" He said clenching his fists.

Sharpay smiled sweetly at him. "Oh well, another time then. Tootles!"

Rolling his eyes, he turned to look at Chad and Gabriella again. His cold heart broke when he saw her eyes were too bright because of the tears she was stopping with all her might. He knew no one but him, Chad and Taylor, would realize about that because no one knew her like them, and because Gabriella was one hell of an actress and her emotions were always bottled for everyone but her friends, but he knew her; he could read her like a book, and he knew Sharpay's words had stabbed her heart.

Gabriella locked her eyes with his, and he tried to apologize with his eyes. Her pain had subsided a little and he knew she understood him, but he still could read the agony she felt in her eyes. Clenching his fists and hissing lowly, he turned around when Mrs. Darbus entered in the classroom.

Concentrating on Taylor and Gabriella's conversation, he heard Taylor trying to console Gabriella. He knew the one who should be doing that was him but, then again, he couldn't because he couldn't fuck up Gabi's life.

When Chad sat beside him, Troy looked into his best friend's eyes, knowing he could see there how much damage Sharpay's words had created.

In Chad's eyes, he saw Gabriella was hurting bad.

In Chad's eyes, he saw Gabriella didn't was mad at him.

In Chad's eyes, he saw Gabriella still loved him.

And he had to close his eyes at that; she couldn't love him. But then again, he wasn't supposed to love her, either.

**

* * *

**

**A/N2: I know it's confusing…but that's only the first chapter! Give the story a chance please, things will become clear when the story advances, I swear!!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, thanks for you reviews! :D I hope you'll find that chapter clearer than the last one, but I warn you about something: it's still confusing :P I hoe you'll forgive me with uploading this new chapter so soon LOL **

**I would really like to know your opinions; that's my second story and it's very different from my first, so I am not sure about what I am doing or if I am writing it correctly, so a little help here would be amazing :)**

**Stop with my rambling and here goes chapter 2. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Gabi has told me yesterday you went to her house," Chad asked quietly at Troy while they were in Chad's backyard practicing free rows.

Troy nodded his head but didn't say anything.

"Want to talk about it?" Chad asked softly knowing that, if not about his nightmares, Troy would want to talk with him about Gabriella.

"Not really." Troy shrugged though his eyes darkened. "What has she told you?"

"Nothing." Chad said throwing the ball to the net. "She has only told me you went to her house yesterday."

Troy nodded again. "How is she?"

Chad grabbed the ball and sighed. He knew Gabriella was a soft topic for Troy, and he knew that the game would be forgotten when they began to talk about her, so he let the ball fall and went to sit on the grass. "I think she is okay but…"

Troy picked up his best friend's hesitation at once. "But what?" He asked worriedly.

"What Sharpay said is bothering her Troy." Chad said after a minute or so silent, trying to find the best words to explain him Gabriella's feelings without hurting Troy in the process.

"Fuck," Troy hissed. "I am going to kill her…" Chad remained silent, letting him to get everything out of him. "But Gabriella knows I wouldn't, and won't, do anything with anyone right? I mean, she is sure about me, right?"

"She is sure about you," Chad answered sincerely, "but she is hurting Troy. She has to see how every fucking slut of the school throw herself at you. And…"

"I know," Troy sighed. "But you know why I can't be with her Chad."

Chad sighed again. "Look, I am not judging you, and neither is Gabriella for that matter. But maybe you could cut her some slack; you say you can't be with her but still you run to her every time your nightmares return. Maybe this is getting too big for her…"

Troy lifted his head to lock his eyes with Chad's. He saw he was speaking the truth, and Troy knew it was unfair for Gabriella to run to her every time he had a nightmare but then almost ignore her the rest of the time. But what could he do? Put her in danger? No. He wouldn't do that; he couldn't do that. Chad broke his thoughts. "Troy, Gabriella is not going anywhere; she loves you."

"Don't say that damn it!" Troy's eyes darkened. "She can't love me."

"But she does!" Chad yelled frustrated. "And you love her too, right?"

"Don't you dare to doubt about that!" Troy said standing up. "You know she is my life Chad!"

"And then again, you don't want to love her." Chad stood up too. "Am I wrong?" He threatened.

"No." Troy whispered.

"You can't control who you love Troy;" Chad said with tiredness in his voice. "Look, I know why you keep telling her she can't love you, and she does too, but both know that you are hurting her by trying to protect her because your feelings, hers and yours, are which they are. You both love each other."

"I know." Troy said grabbing his bag. "I am off; Susan is supposed to come over later."

"How are things going with her?" Chad asked walking with him to the front door.

Troy shrugged. "Same old, same old."

"Call me later, ok?" Chad asked when they were in front of Troy's car.

Troy nodded, got inside his car and then he was gone while Chad went inside his house.

Chad understood Troy, he really did, but he knew his best friend's behaviour was unfair for Gabriella. Gabriella was one of the sweetest girls he knew, and even then he had to see how Troy was hurting her trying to protect her. He understood from where Troy was coming from, but things were getting out of hand. Troy had had a very hard life; he had been living drama after drama, and though he wasn't the one to blame, Troy blamed himself for everything had happened in his life. Chad knew that, until Troy realized he wasn't responsible for anything, he wouldn't be able to be happy with Gabriella.

Arriving at his apartment, Troy parked the car and grabbed his bag. He knew Susan would yell at him because of how messy his house was, but he couldn't care less. Letting his body fall on the sofa, Troy thought about Gabriella's face when Sharpay had spoken to him. A low hiss escaped from his mouth when he remembered the watery sheet he saw in her eyes; the girls had nothing to do with Gabriella. She would be always his one; she would always be the one. The rest of the female population of the world could die and he wouldn't think twice about it. He had already lost two of the three more important women in his life; Gabriella was the only one who remained with him, and that would continue like that.

_Gabriella_. He knew she was hurting, he was well aware of that, but he couldn't do anything. He needed her alive and his only worry was to keep her safe from everything he thought he was.

Looking at his watch he sighed. Susan would be there at any time now, and he knew he had to tidy his apartment. That was another thing that annoy him; why she still had to be in his life even when he wanted for her to be in the other side of the world? He understood her presence when he was younger, but now? He was almost an adult, for God's sake! Groaning, he stood up and tried to clean a little the living room. She would have to live with that, and if not, that was her problem.

Sure, less than thirty minutes later the doorbell rang. He went to the door and pulled it open, finding the woman who for him seemed to live to make his life more miserable than it already was. "Troy," she greeted him softly. "How are you?"

"Good." He answered in an unfriendly voice.

Susan sighed. When the Social Services assigned her his case, he didn't think for a moment that Troy would be so difficult. She was aware that everything was a façade, but still it hurt her that he couldn't trust her with his problems. He never called her; she was the one who had to go to his house from time to time to see him and she was the one who had to call him to know how things went.

She had been her social agent for 2 years now, and still their relationship was cold. At first, when she was only his therapist things were easier between them, but since two years ago, when she began to be his social agent everything changed. She had tried multiple times to bond with him again, but he was stubborn.

However, she was stubborn to, and she wouldn't give him up; she cared for him, and she hoped that one day he would find the one who would hold his hand and would help him to escape from his past. He had never accepted what happened a few years ago, and that would remain like that if he didn't make an effort to get over it.

"How is school going?" The woman in her mid thirties asked sweetly sitting on the sofa.

"Good." He answered in a flat tone.

Susan groaned inwardly; he always answered her with one single word. "And what about basketball?"

"Good."

"Have you gone to the bank yet?" She asked knowing he wouldn't give her more answers about his personal life.

Troy nodded. "Mr. Cheemy has told me he has to talk with you."

"I know," the agent said quietly. "He has called me this morning."

"What did he want?" Troy asked sitting in the other sofa.

Susan looked at him. "Nothing special;" she shrugged. "He only wanted to tell me the state of your account and stuff like that."

"But I haven't done any scandalous movement!" Troy snapped. He really was fed up of all those babysitters.

"I know Troy, calm down." Susan said reaching her hand to touch him but stooping it in the air. "He has told me you are being very responsible with your family's money."

Troy nodded his head. "But I need money now, more money than the amount you allow me to use in a month."

Susan's eyes bulged. "What? And why do you need so much money?"

"Personal reasons." Troy answered. "I need the money and the money is mine, so you need to sign one of those damn papers."

"Troy," Susan said tiredly, "you know I won't sign anything if you don't tell me why and for what you need the money."

"Fuck Susan!" Troy shouted suddenly mad. "I say I need the money damn it!"

"Tell me why." She answered calmly. She was used to his outbursts and so she knew the quicker way to calm him was to act nonchalantly.

Groaning, Troy spoke. "Ok, I'll tell you. But I don't want questions, ok?"

"Ok." Susan said trying to understand why a young adult of 18 years old wanted more than $1000 at once.

"I need to buy something in a store and so I need the money to pay for it." Troy said flatly. "Now will you sign the damn paper?"

"What kind of store?" Susan narrowed her eyes. "And why you have to spend so much money in that store?"

"Please Susan," his aggressiveness gone. "Trust me just this once…"

"Troy," she said, "I trust you, but you know I have to follow the rules…"

"But I don't know what to buy yet! I only know I need to buy something…" Troy begged. "Please Susan…"

"What do you mean you don't know what do you have to buy yet?" Susan said confusedly. "That doesn't make sense…"

Susan was surprised; she had seen Troy mad, furious, frustrated, angry…but to see Troy Bolton pleading and begging her was something new. She was used to his rage, but not to his soft side. She knew that side existed, of course, but she also knew he always hided it at all cost. He didn't allow no one to see this side, and to see him so…desperate, was something shocking.

"Well," Troy began hesitantly, "I need to buy something very important, it's crucial. But I don't know what to buy yet…"

Susan remained silent thinking about what she was seeing and about what he was saying. "Why don't you know what you want to buy yet?"

"Because I know what I have to buy once I see it." Troy answered in a defeated voice. "Please Susan; you know I never ask anything, but this time it's important, please…"

Susan didn't know what to do. She could see that whatever he needed to buy was very important for Troy, important enough so he didn't mind for her to see this side of him, but then again, she was his social agent; she was the one who controlled his money, and he was talking about a huge amount of money. Another path of thought broke inside of her; maybe she could help him to find the perfect thing he wanted to buy, and if she was with him, she would be sure about where had gone the money, what amount of money they were talking about…and maybe he could use her help to choose the perfect thing.

"Troy," she cleared her throat and Troy lifted his head to look at her with begging eyes, "what would you say if I give you green light with only one condition?"

"Anything." Troy answered without thinking.

Susan nodded. "Ok, you know we are talking about a huge amount of money, right?"

"I know," Troy answered without any kind of rudeness in his voice.

"And though we both know money is not an issue here, you know I have to control what you do with your money until you are 21." Susan said hesitantly.

Troy nodded this time. "Ok. We are both in the same page then…"

"Susan please," Troy said, "tell me your condition."

"I am going with you to buy that thing." Susan said in a rushed way. "So this way I'll know in what you've spent the money, we avoid the bank here and, maybe, I can help you choose whatever you want to buy."

Troy was there dumbfounded, but then what she said clicked in his brain. "No way!" He yelled. "You are not coming, I am going alone."

"Then you are not allowed to use the money," Susan said angry this time. "I am offering you the easiest way out; you don't want it, fine. I'll see you next week. Bye."

Troy growled. "Susan wait!" He grabbed her arm. "Please Susan, that's really important…"

"No Troy," the agent said. "I am always putting up with your tantrums, with your yells, with your angriness. I've tried to make your life easier, but you always push me away, so sorry, but that's it. I don't have to hear and see your disrespect towards me. I'll see you next week."

Susan turned around to open the door but Troy's hand stopped her. "If I tell you why I need the money will you forget the idea of to come with me?"

Smirking inwardly, Susan turned around still with a cold face. "That depends."

"Fuck Susan," Troy whined but stopped when she slapped his arm. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Language." She said. She knew him better than he thought, and her degree in physiology helped, of course.

Troy glared at her and she kept her eyes locked with his, defiantly. In the end, Troy was the one who pulled away. "Ok sorry."

"Troy, speak now or I am gone." Susan said inspecting her nails.

He glared at her narrowing his eyes. "You are diabolical…" He muttered.

"Thank you," Susan told him with a smile. "Now talk."

Troy didn't answer her but went to the living room again and sat on the sofa, where he closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. "I need to buy something for Gabriella." He said in a low voice.

_Gabriella_. Susan remembered one Gabriella; at first, when she and Troy had a weekly talk when she was only his psychologist and not his social agent, he sometimes talked about a Gabriella. She had realized at that time that this girl had a special place on his heart; his eyes, usually cold turned soft; and he even had smiled in front of her speaking her name.

She only knew Gabriella was one of his longer friends. Troy's grandmother had told her Troy and Gabriella always had been together; their bond was special, and during Troy's grandmother funeral she remained behind to look for Troy.

He had been silent during all the service; he hadn't talked with anyone; he hadn't returned any hug. He only stood there, as if anything happened that day mattered to him. However, one little girl stood behind too. She saw the girl to walk towards him and put him in a tight embrace without a word. Though she thought he would shake the girl off, the truth was that not only Troy hugged her with all his might but he broke in sobs when both bodies touched.

She had been clearly shocked about that; she had never seen him to show any kind of affection but towards his grandmother, and to see him broken in the girl's arms, was something totally unexpected. She remembered she talked with the Danforth's that day; she knew for a fact Chad was like the brother Troy lost a few years ago, and so she supposed they would know who the girl was. _Gabriella Montez_, they had told her.

"Oh, I see." Susan said. "Is she your girlfriend?"

"No!" Troy yelled madly. "She is not my girlfriend!"

Susan's eyes were wide. She couldn't understand his reaction, and she guessed there was much more than she thought between them. However, in order to be able to speak with Troy, in order to be closer to him, she knew she had to put herself at his level. "Ok, there is no need to yell. I've told you that before, but I don't mind to repeat it for you seeing you are quite obtuse today. If you disrespect me, I am gone. Got it?"

Troy nodded in a defeated way. "Good. Ok, now you want to buy something which costs more than $1000 for Gabriella but she is not your girlfriend. Am I right?"

Troy nodded again. "Ok, when do you want to go and buy it?"

Her tone was crisping his nerves; he couldn't stand people patronizing him, and that was what Susan was doing now. Narrowing his eyes, he looked at her…but she keep her eyes locked with his again, defiantly, and he was the first to pull away. "What about now?"

"Now it's late." She answered him giving him a sympathetic smile. She could see it was really important for him if he was agreeing with everything she was saying. "We have to find the perfect thing, so what about tomorrow afternoon? Say after school? We'll still have 6 hours to find whatever you decide…"

Troy was shocked. She was okay with spend a whole afternoon with him? After his behaviour and his outbursts she was still there, trying to help him. He couldn't help it, but the corners of his mouth twitched up, touched by her care. Of course he controlled his mouth fast, and he hoped she hadn't seen him, but Susan saw him, though didn't say anything and acted as if nothing. "That's good."

"Ok then," Susan said, "I'll be here at four."

"Can we meet in the mall?" Troy asked in a petite voice.

Susan smiled inwardly. She knew they had taken a step approaching positions, and she was ecstatic, but she knew she couldn't show him that, and she also knew she didn't have to push his buttons. "Sure. I'll see you in front of _La Bodeguita_, ok?"

"Perfect." Troy said nodding. "I'll see you there and, Susan," he added when she had already turned her body towards the door, "thanks."

Though his face was cold again, though his voice was flat again, a new light was shining through his eyes, and she was happy enough with that. "No problem Troy." She smiled sweetly leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Troy didn't say nor do anything more.

And that had been a first time for both.

* * *

Gabriella was at her house doing homework when the phone of her house rang. "Hello?"

"_Hey girl!" _Taylor exclaimed happily. _"What are you doing?"_

"Math homework." Gabriella answered throwing her pencil away. "Have you finished it?"

"_Yeah," _the girl answered. _"I have a date with Chad tonight, and so I won't have time later…"_

"Oh it's true!" Gabriella giggled. "Chad has told me where you're going." She teased.

"_And why can't I know it?" _Taylor whined making Gabi laugh. _"He only has told me to wear the red dress…"_

"You'll look amazing!" Gabriella squealed. "You are going to explain me everything tomorrow!"

"_Sure, sure…" _Taylor said nonchalantly knowing that she would explain everything to Gabriella tomorrow but that tonight, when Chad dropped her from the restaurant, she would text Gabriella explaining her some details. _"Crap! I still have to shower and he always is complaining about me being unpunctual. See you tomorrow!"_

Gabriella laughed again. "Have fun," she chimed. "And good luck!"

Gabriella was still laughing when she pressed the end call button…but her mood changed when her brain registered that her friends were going to a date. She wanted to have a date with Troy so bad, but she knew it was impossible. Not when he was stubborn the way he was about having to protect her.

She understood him, but she couldn't understand his worries. Though Troy thought about himself almost as a killer, none of the deaths he blamed himself for were because of him. But though she had tried to help him see things the way they were, she hadn't been lucky; he hadn't wanted to hear her, and they'd always ended fighting. And she didn't want to fight with him over that.

She hoped that, at some point, Troy would realize about the truth, but until that moment, she would remain beside him in the weird way she was now. She loved him too much to give up on him; she loved him too much to try and forget him even though that was what he wanted. Troy would have to live with her by his side even if he didn't want it.

Sighing and letting her back to fall on the pillows of her bed, she remembered Sharpay's words. She was hurt about that; she knew Troy wouldn't ever do anything with any girl but her, but still. The hottest girls of the school threw themselves at him as if he was God-knows-what. She understood them because Troy was hot; his body was to die for, but she saw more than a good body in him. So she had to see how the girls offered him sex openly and as if it was nothing, and though she wasn't worried about that, that fact hurt her. No one would want to see the love of his or her life assaulted by girls or boys offering their bodies like someone could offer a candy to a little boy.

So there she was, in her huge house, alone. She was always alone; since her mother ran away with her gym trainer, her dad had been busying himself more and more, forgetting he had a daughter in the process. She couldn't remember when had been the last time they had had dinner together, but she was used to that. She had learned to live with that; it was sad, she was aware of it, but what could she do?

If she was having some contact with her mother, though her parents were divorced, it would be different, but it was as if her mother had disappeared from the world. She didn't know anything, and she doubted her father was better informed than her. She hadn't received any call, message, letter…anything. She only had the look her mother gave her when she crossed the doorway to not come back ever; and to tell you the truth, it hadn't been a tender or soft look, quite the opposite. But then again, what could she do?

Standing up from her bed, she put her long black hair in a messy bun and went to the kitchen to prepare herself something easy and quick to eat; her father never ate at home, so she knew she hadn't to worry about him. Making a turkey sandwich, she filled a glass with milk and went to sit in front of the TV, trying to forget her life for a while.

* * *

_He was screaming for him; __he needed him and he didn't was with him. He couldn't find him because everything was dark; he couldn't see two steps in front of him yet he needed to find him before it was too late._

"_Mark!" He screamed with agony laced in his voice. "Where are you?"_

_He began to cry; __he was begging for him to find him, but he just couldn't. "Troy!" _

"_Mark__!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Keep talking so I know where to find you!"_

"_It hurts Troy__!" He was desperate and his sobs were louder each second by. _

_Troy couldn't see anything; he didn't know where __he was. He couldn't find him. He was loosing him. "Mark, keep talking damn it!" His cold eyes began to drop iced tears, burning his cheeks. "Mark!"_

_And then, he couldn't hear anything._

"_Mark no!" _

"Mark!"

Troy awoke from his nightmare screaming. His body was wet of sweat; his heart beat was frenetic, huge tears were falling from his eyes and his chest was panting hard, trying to refill his lungs.

Panic was running through his veins; it was as if Mark was still screaming for him, begging to him to find and help him. Closing his eyes with force, trying to stop the tears, he took a deep breath. He was shivering, partly because of the fear he was having and partly because the cold air of the night was touching his bare and wet skin.

He knew what he needed, but he also knew he couldn't need it. He knew where his remedy was, but yet he couldn't go there again. He couldn't _use_ Gabriella that way…he couldn't make her life miserable too, though she always insisted it was fine with her for him to go there.

Troy was aware that he wouldn't be able to sleep again without check on Gabriella first. The burning sensation which came from his stomach alerted him about that; it was automatic: he wouldn't be in peace until he had seen Gabriella okay with his own eyes.

Putting on a pair of sweats and his sneakers, Troy grabbed his keys and went to his car, driving to Gabriella's house without second thoughts. He would deal later with his own sadness which took everything every time he had to leave her, but first things first, and Gabriella was the only thing that mattered to him.

When he arrived at the Montez's household, he realized that her father's car wasn't parked in the driveway. Narrowing his eyes he couldn't help but curs Peter Montez. How dared he to abandon Gabriella that way? It hadn't been enough for her to live how her mother left her in front of her eyes when she was a kid of four years old?

Turning off the engine, he got out of his car and locked it. He went directly to Gabi's backyard, where he had played a million times when he was a kid, and then he climbed the tree which leaded to Gabriella's room. Landing with a soft thud because of all the times he had done that, he took a moment to observe his love sleeping peacefully with her face shining in the moonlight, giving her a magic aura.

A sudden need to be in contact with her ran through him, and though he wanted to stay away, it was being difficult. However, when he saw Gabriella tossing around and mumbling something incoherently, the pain in his heart increased. She was having a nightmare, and so he knew he had to do something.

He didn't think twice; opening her balcony doors with the key Gabriella and he made years ago, so he could sneak in and out without parent's knowledge about that, he stepped in her room. Her sweet and floral scent, the most amazing smell in the world, was all over the room. He knew her scent would help him later; he had the scent memorized, but still he always tried to make the most of the times he was close with Gabriella.

However, a mumbling girl awoke him from his daydreaming state. Shaking his head, he discarded his sneakers, leaving them forgotten beside the bed and, pulling away the sheets, he slid into the bed behind Gabriella, placing one of his arms around her waist and pulling her body into his. Gabriella mumbled louder this time. "Shhh," Troy whispered kissing her forehead, "it's me baby…"

"Troy?" She asked sleepily.

"Yes baby, it's me…" Troy said kissing her neck this time. "Go to sleep…"

Gabriella's tossing stopped, and her incoherent mumbling too; with him, though unconsciously, she felt safer, she felt securer. She knew he was there and then everything was okay. It was amazing the effect he had on her, but then again, it was also amazing the effect she had on him.

He felt Gabriella pushing her body closer to his and couldn't help but smile. Leaning on his shoulder, he observer her; for him, she was the most magnificent creature without doubts. Everything about her was extraordinarily gorgeous. She was perfect, inside and outside.

With those thoughts in mind, a sudden pain stabbed his heart, but he tried to not think about it. She was there; she was okay, and that was all that mattered. He would deal with the rest tomorrow.

Kissing her temple again, Troy positioned himself to sleep, but Gabriella grabbed his arm. Troy didn't do anything, waiting for her to let him know what she wanted, and when she did, he smiled.

Gabriella intertwined her fingers with his which were flat on her stomach and then lifted her head a little. Troy put his arm where her head had been resting before and kissed her forehead again, and so Gabriella knew her _pillow_ was ready. Lying again, Gabriella searched with her free hand his arm under the pillows, and once she found it, he pulled her body closer to his and embraced his arm, planting a kiss there.

He knew that was their little ritual; Gabriella, though sleepy, would know he was there and she would adjust both bodies until both were comfortable and as much closer as they could.

"I love you baby," Troy whispered tightening his arms around her.

"I love you too, Troy." She whispered in her sleep.

And he allowed himself to be happy just for once, letting sleep overcome him, with the love of his life in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there! **

**So…I am not sure about that chapter but I think you'll **_**like**_** it. If not, let me know please! I am warning you: this contains huge drama, but also a little peek to their past. I hope that will help you to understand the story…or at least, to comprehend a little more Troy and Gabriella's weird relationship.**

**I want to say a big thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I am more or less disappointed but not because I was hoping for a number of reviews but because being the beginning of the story, I would love to know what people think about the story and about my writing, and the only one method I know for me to know what you think is by reviews or PMs, but well, if you don't want to review, then I suppose I'll have to continue with the story…blindly :(**

**Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story. Here goes chapter 3. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gabriella awoke from her dream thirsty; she decided to go downstairs to grab a glass of water but stopped when she realized Troy's arms were around her.

The sensation that came with his body so close with her was fantastic; she had never felt safer than when she was in his arms. It was as if her body had been in pain and just only with his touch the pain disappeared; it was as if she was living a nightmare until _her _Troy, her best friend, was with her, because then, her life was amazing. Of course, the incredible feeling she was feeling in his arms was more because they were totally alone, so Troy showed himself the way he was.

Part of her was happy about that, but another part couldn't help but feel pain. She was happy because Troy was in her bed; he was embracing her, loving her, but she also was hurting because of the reasons he was there.

She knew for a fact that Troy wouldn't be there if not because he had had a nightmare. It was bizarre, but every time he had a nightmare, though she didn't appear in that nightmare, he would come to her house to _check _on her, as Troy told her. He needed a reassurance about her wellbeing; she knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at his apartment after a nightmare, she knew he needed to see she was fine so his heart was at peace again.

She wondered who the nightmare had been about; at first he didn't want to tell her about the nightmares, he only went to her house and slip inside her bed. Of course, she welcomed him; before his sudden change, they had been a couple _for real_ for almost two years, and she was used to sleep with him. She was always alone, and Lucy, Troy's grandmother, loved her as if she was her granddaughter. She always allowed Troy to come and sleep to her house because she didn't like the fact of Gabriella always being alone in her big house; they would have dinner at her house and then they would go to Gabriella's to sleep. That was their daily routine.

Thinking about that, she realized she missed those days when she and Troy were happy together; she always missed Lucy Bolton, the thing closer to a parent she had had in all her life. Two years had passed since her dead; Troy and Gabriella were 16 at that time, and she remembered clearly how Chad broke the news to them.

_Troy and Gabriella were in the park, sitting under a tree, and cuddled together. Those were the times where both were really happy: when they were alone and together. __They knew each other completely, they trust each other completely, they were in love with each other completely._

_A sleepy Gabriella pressed her body closer to Troy's chest, and he tightened his arms around her, planting a kiss to her forehead. "I love you." He whispered softly, rubbing with his nose her cheek._

"_I love you too, Troy, so much." Gabriella whispered turning her face to look at his. She lost herself in his blue eyes; it was always like that: his eyes were the door to his soul, and Gabriella was the only one who had the key to open that door. He knew that; she knew that._

_He began to draw circles in her flat stomach, under her shirt. She felt goose bumps form there and a sudden warmness began to invade her body. His fingers had a magical power or something, because even with the lightest of his touches, a thousand sensations ran through her body every time he touched her. "That feels nice…" She whispered snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes._

_Troy smiled. The beauty in his arms was his everything; he couldn't imagine a life without Gabriella. He didn't want to. He needed her; he needed every part of her in his life. Her smile, her eyes, her silky hair, her soft hands, her little but cute nose and also her body; he needed everything about her. With her he was happy; with her, he was a happier person; with her, he felt complete. "Are you tired babe?"_

"_A little," Gabriella answered smiling and opening her eyes to wink at him. "I don't know whose fault that is…"_

_He chuckled. "I don't remember anyone complaining…"_

"_Oh," she answered in a flirty way, "I am not complaining."_

_Her mischievous smile was like an invitation for him; he retrieved one of his hands from under her shirt and pushed her chin upwards. Leaning down to meet her luscious lips, he kissed her with all the passion and love he felt. Gabriella deepened the kiss pushing his head to her lips with her free hand, opening her mouth when his tongue caressed her lower lip._

_Their kisses, being them sweet or passionate, awoke always something inside of them. They had made love uncountable times, and then their union was the deepest, but there was something with the way they kissed that meant everything for them. _

_Troy's tongue danced with hers in the most incredible way; the feeling of their tongues brushing each other, the feeling of their breaths in each other mouths, the feeling of their noses rubbing together…was the best. It was as if they were having a conversation only with their bodies; their understanding was total so they didn't need words. One look, one touch, or even one kiss was enough to let know the other what they were feeling._

_After a while, the couple pulled away to breath, but even then, their noses continued to rub together. Both had huge smiles drawn in their faces, and that was because those moments alone were the most special moments of their lives._

_Gabriella's attitude or behaviour towards Troy was always the same, but Troy's had changed once his father died. He turned himself in a colder person towards everyone but Gabriella. With her, he had always a smile, a wink, a look…something, which told her she was special. When they were alone, Troy was the same he had always been: caring, lovely, sweet…but when they were with people, he hardly showed any kind of affection. Of course he would grab her hand, intertwining their fingers together, or would kiss her temple from time to time, but Gabriella knew he was holding his emotions back._

_She tried to understand him, but she couldn't; at first she thought his behaviour had changed because he wasn't feeling the same way towards her, but then they had been alone and _her _Troy had been back. Soon, she realized that he only acted with her like always when they were alone, and that worried her, because she couldn't help but think that maybe he was ashamed of her._

_Gabriella talked with Chad about that; she knew Troy was always the same with him, and she knew that, even Troy's best friend was her, there were moments when she was only his girl. Of course Troy had explained to Chad the reason behind his weird behaviour, and Chad tried to make Gabriella understand._

_Jack Bolton had been the role model for Troy and, without him, Troy felt as if he was lost. It was as if he didn't know who he was, it was as if with Jack's dead, a part of Troy had dead too. _

_Gabriella understood that; she knew Jack and Troy had a strong bond between them, accentuated when Mark, Troy's older brother died because, suddenly, they were alone, and so it had made them the closest. However, and though she understood Chad's words, she needed to talk with Troy about that, and so that had been what she had done._

_When Troy knew Gabriella's feelings and worries, he hadn't stopped until he had been sure Gabriella knew how important she was for him. In no way he was ashamed of her but he preferred to show himself the way he was only when they were alone. No more words were spoken._

"_We should go now," Troy said. "It's getting late…" _

"_Ok," Gabriella answered rubbing her eyes trying to erase the sleepiness which was there. "I am up!"_

_Troy chuckled. "Sure you are…"_

_Gabriella giggled her harmonious giggle and he smiled. He couldn't help but kiss her again, and the kiss had would become another make out session if not because Gabriella pulled away. "Let's go."_

"_Way to break the mood baby," Troy said sarcastically watching his girlfriend standing up from the circle of his arms._

"_You know you love me." She said flirty when he was standing up in front of her._

_Troy beamed at her and grabbed her waist. "That I do." _

_After another kiss, the couple walked hand in hand to Lucy's house, walking about anything and everything. But when they arrived at her house, they stopped dead in their tracks; an ambulance was in the driveway, and they recognized Chad's parents' car, where Chad was leaning on._

_When Chad saw them, he ran into their direction. When he was about to talk, Troy spoke. "What happened?"_

_Chad looked at Gabriella and what she knew made her shiver. Tightening her hold on Troy's hand, she moved her body closer to his. "Look Troy," Chad began hesitantly, "Lucy has had a heart attack and…"_

"_No…" Troy whispered, tears beginning to form in his eyes. "Is she okay?"_

_Chad swallowed aloud and Gabriella began to sob, embracing Troy with all her might, while he closed his eyes and returned the hug. "I am sorry Troy," Chad said swallowing the lump which had formed in his throat._

_But Troy didn't say anything else. He remained silent, searching for comfort in Gabriella's arms, thinking that he was alone in the world now; first his mother, then his brother, later his father and now his grandmother. _

_Troy couldn't remember what happened after that; he had been living in Chad's house until the day they buried his grandmother's body, and they had taken care of everything. He only remembered a lot of people hugging him, a lot of people telling him how sorry they were, but he had only wanted one pair of arms at that time. And Gabriella hadn't failed him. Only when they were alone, he let go of all his emotions, soaking her blouse with his tears, but she didn't say anything. She only hugged him, giving him enough strength to continue with his life._

_Being 16 at that time, Social Services had entered in action. Chad's parents wanted for him to live with them, but he refused. He didn't want anyone; he didn't want to be attached to anyone. He didn't need more deaths; he didn't need more broken dreams. And so then, Susan entered in action._

_She had been his therapist after his father's dead, and when she knew everything happened with Troy, she decided to take care of his case, knowing that Troy would hate whatever solution they would come with, but his hate would be less if she was involved. Troy insisted on to live alone, and so Susan had arranged everything for his wish to be true. The only one condition was that he had to go once per week to Chad's, and that he would have to allow her to come over to his apartment to check on him without tantrums. Troy accepted her conditions knowing that they were the key to the freedom his heart was asking for._

Gabriella sighed remembering those memories. Turning her head lightly, she observed Troy: he had a small smile drawn in his lips, and she knew he was dreaming about her. She was happy she was enough for him to be happy; she was happy she was enough to make him feel better; she was happy her love was enough to make Troy to want to live.

Caressing his cheek softly, Gabriella pecked his lips and disentangled herself from his grasp slowly and trying to not wake him. Walking along the corridor of her house, she saw her father's bedroom's door was open, meaning that that her father hadn't returned. She didn't care; she was used to that.

When she was in the kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water and went to lean on the window of the living room. She couldn't help but smile when she saw a huge thunderstorm had the city taken. She absolutely loved the thunderstorms; the feeling of neat it left on her, the feeling of freshness, the feeling of a new start, the smell it left…always made her feel better.

However, those memories she had just remembered brought tears to her eyes. Lucy's dead anniversary would be in less than 2 weeks, and she was worried about how Troy would feel, be or simply exist. It was a very difficult day for him; he was always more apart, colder or even angrier with the world, and also with Gabriella, and though she understood his pain, it was a difficult day for Gabriella too. She didn't know if she go trough the day without Troy. But then again, that decision wasn't up to her.

Upstairs, Troy rolled to snuggle closer to Gabriella's body, but he found nothing. That fact awoke him in a breath, and his worries kicked in. "Baby?" He muttered in a sleepy way.

When he didn't receive an answer, he became truly anxious now. Standing up from the bed, he went to check on her bathroom, finding it empty. Trying to be silence, in case Peter was at home, he exited from the room. He saw his door open and so he knew he and Gabriella were alone. "Gabi?" He asked with fear laced in his voice.

Looking into all the rooms, to find them empty, he tried to call for her again, but louder this time. "Baby?"

Still hearing nothing, he went to the stairs…only to stop in the middle of them when he saw his girlfriend standing by the window. He turned to look outside and smiled, because he understood why she was so absent; her love for thunderstorms amazed him. He remembered that, when they were little, Gabriella was afraid to dead of thunderstorms, but everything changed one day without him knowing why. However, his smile disappeared once he heard Gabriella sniffing.

Slowly and noiselessly, he climbed down the stairs and went to stand behind her. When a lightning lighted the room, and also Gabriella's face, he could see she was crying silently. Seeing her in pain was painful for him; he couldn't stand a Gabriella hurt or sad, it was as if his heart was stabbed by this sight.

Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her waist; at first she jumped a little because of the surprise, but he could feel her body relax when she recognized his arms. "Why are you crying baby?" He whispered hoping to not startle her too much.

"Nothing," Gabriella answered also whispering but welcoming the safeness and warmness which came with his embrace snuggling closer to him.

Troy narrowed his eyes at her answer; if she was crying something wasn't right for sure. "Don't lie to me…"

His voice was laced with pain and Gabriella had to close her eyes. "I am not lying, Troy," she said caressing his arms. "I was thinking…"

"About what?" He asked caressing her flat stomach with his fingertips.

Gabriella tried to distract him. "What are you doing awake?"

He narrowed his eyes again; he knew she was trying to distract him but he wanted to know why she was upset. However, he decided to play along. "Because I've looked for you and I haven't found you."

His sincere answer made her insides melt. "Sorry," she whispered. "I was thirsty."

"I see." Troy replied quietly. He noticed she was trying to control her emotions, but he didn't want that. He knew that, if not because he had seen her cry he wouldn't know she was upset. He wanted to know everything about Gabriella; he needed to know if he could do something to erase her pain. "And now are you going to tell me why were you crying?"

He heard her sigh. "The past." The word hung between them. Gabriella noticed Troy's body stiffen and she closed her eyes waiting for his rage to appear. But it didn't come.

Troy tightened his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. "What about that?"

Gabriella was surprised; whenever she talked about the past Troy would react badly, but this time he was unaffected. Turning around into his arms, she looked into his eyes. They had a tint darker than in its normal state, and she knew he was holding something back. "Why aren't you mad?" She asked placing her hand in his cheek.

She felt Troy rested his head on her hand and smiled inwardly. Those little things were what keep her sane when it came to their weird relationship. "What about the past baby?" He asked sweetly but never forgetting she was upset over something.

Giving up, Gabriella answered him sincerely. "In two weeks is your granny's dead anniversary," she said quietly noticing how his arms tightened around her. "And I've been thinking about…well, us…those days…"

"I am sorry Gabi," Troy whispered closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on hers. He understood why she had been crying; he knew it was unfair for Gabriella to suffer his mood changes, his sudden outbursts, his rage towards the world, but he couldn't help himself.

"Don't be," Gabriella answered placing her hands on either side of her face. "I understand."

"But still is unfair to you," Troy said. "And the worse is that I know it's unfair to you but still I act as a jerk."

Hugging him with all her might, Gabriella smiled. "Don't be silly, you are here Troy, and that's all that counts."

"You love me too much." He said into her shoulder.

"I love you the way my heart wants to love you." Gabriella said sincerely. "I don't care that outside our little world there are sometimes you…don't…seem you," he noticed how she was thinking the best words, "but if you are _the you_ I know whenever we are alone, then I know everything will be okay."

Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; her love for him was infinite, like his for her. But her understanding was beyond limits; he knew she deserved better but, he was a selfish creature, Gabriella was his medicine, she was what kept him alive, and so he wasn't ready to live without her. "I love you," he said pulling away from her to look into her eyes.

"As I love you." Gabriella answered, not only with words but also with her eyes.

Troy couldn't help but lean down to kiss her furiously. The kiss turned into a desperate kiss in a matter of seconds; he plunged his tongue into the warmness of her mouth, and tightened his arms around her, trying to bring her body closer to his.

Gabriella moaned into the kiss, and Troy smirked at her reaction. When the need of air became too much, the pair broke apart, but then again, Troy's lips never left her body. He massaged her jaw and neck with them, leaving soft kisses. Gabriella was panting; she noticed her underwear beginning to get soaked, and the feeling of Troy's shaft poking into her tight wasn't helpful. "Upstairs," she muttered tilting her head to the right so he had better access.

Troy didn't say anything; he only grabbed her by the waist and Gabriella interlocked her legs around his waist. He carried her upstairs, but never breaking eye-contact. When he reached her room, he closed and locked the door still with her petite body glued to his, and then he carried to the bed.

Placing her body softly on the mattress, he went in after her, hovering her body and devouring her mouth again. This time was Gabriella who introduced her tongue into his mouth, not letting even an inch left to caress.

Her hands began to roam under his shirt; his toned torso was like her drug, and she had a sudden need to see it. Pulling the item up, he understood and pulled away from her to pull the shirt off. Throwing it away, he devoured her neck, while her hands caressed his back. He shivered when she used her nails and began to suck just when he reached her collarbone, knowing that that turned her on through unsuspected levels.

When he was sure he had left a mark there, he lifted her shirt over her head, exposing her round breasts for him. He didn't waste time; he devoured her right breast with her mouth while the other was being attended by his hand. Pinning her erect nipple with his tongue, he sucked and Gabriella moaned his name.

He noticed her hands tightening its hold on his hair, and he changed breasts. Giving the other one the same attention, he had to stop when Gabriella pulled his head upwards so she could kiss him. He responded into the kiss without second doubts; their tongues began a sensual dance which had both of them having to break away to moan each other's name.

Gabriella tugged at the hem of his sweats, introducing one of her hands under it. Grabbing his length in her hand, she began to pump her hand and his body stiffened. "Fuck baby…"

He lapped her erect nipples again and pulled down her shorts. Gabriella retrieved her hand and pulled down his sweats, along with his boxers. Troy caressed her core over her thong, and could see she was wet.

Sitting down on his knees, he pulled her thong downwards her legs, throwing it away and resuming his position over her. The couple embraced again; their legs tangled together, their arms around each other trying to be closer though it was impossible, and their mouths caressing each other's passionately.

Pulling away from the kiss, the couple rested embraced together trying to regulate their breaths, but then again, Troy couldn't stop himself and had to kiss her shoulder with the sweetest and softest of his kisses.

The continued contact between their bodies was enough for them; it wasn't strange for them to rest embraced together, both nude and enjoying the feeling of skin with skin, but this time Troy needed more. "I need you," he whispered in a throaty voice, full of emotion, rubbing her nose with his.

"I am here." She answered looking him with all her love.

He locked his eyes with hers, she nodded and then he positioned himself in her opening. Craving her sweet taste, Troy couldn't help but lean down and kiss her lips softly one more time.

Pulling his lips inches away from hers, he whispered those three words which were their most treasured possession. "I love you."

"I love you too," Gabriella said spreading her legs farther away.

And then, he began to penetrate her softly. There was no rush; the world had stopped for them. No problems, no worries…only them both, loving each other together.

Troy growled when his dick was totally inside of her. "So tight…"

"Troy…" She moaned encircling his hips with her legs, deepening his penetration.

He began to move in and out of her, and soon Gabriella joined moving her body in sync with his. Always looking into each other's eyes, he sped up his thrusts and Gabriella's moans increased its volume. "Harder Troy…"

He obliged; he retrieved his shaft until it was almost out of her and then he plunged it inside all the way, making Gabriella scream in pleasure.

"You are my life," he panted while thrusting into her with all his might.

She couldn't help but let out a few tears of emotion; he kissed them away, and searched her hand with his.

Gabriella understood what he was doing and reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Faster Troy, I want you…"

Incredible feelings were running through their bodies; their union at that moment was infinite. The love they shared overtook everything in them; love, lust, passion and everything in between could be read in their eyes, and when his thrusts sped up again, both knew the other was close.

Gabriella closed her eyes in pure bliss when she could see her peak almost there. "I am going to cum Troy," she panted letting go of his hand and embracing him pulling his body closer to his.

"Open your eyes babe," Troy said. He loved to see her when she reached her orgasm; it was a magical sight, and he knew that if he died at that moment it'd be the perfect dead.

He was so close now, he had to rub her clit so they could orgasm together. Putting pressure on it, he only had to thrust into her twice and then her walls contracted over him, engulfing him completely. Both orgasmed together, screaming each other's names, with their eyes wide open, reading in each other's faces all the love they felt.

His thrusts began to slow down, and when he stopped them, Gabriella engulfed him in a tight hug, crying again when all the emotion overtook her. He didn't pull away from her; he rolled over resting on his back and pulling her body over his, still joined intimately.

Both were panting.

Both bodies were sweating.

Both were gasping for air.

Both were crying in relief.

Both were falling in love with each other over again.

Neither of them said anything; they simply rested in each other arms, the perfect place, letting the feelings and emotions talk by themselves.

After a while, Gabriella's sobs stopped and she lifted her face to look at his. His tears were falling silently, and she knew he was feeling the same. His departure was close, and neither of them could bare it. She needed him with her; she needed to feel his body closer to his…and though she knew he was feeling the same, she also knew he would leave wherever she wanted or not.

"Please Troy," she begged trying to convince him with her eyes. "Don't leave me…"

"Baby," Troy said softly. "You know…"

"I know but please," Gabriella said tightening her arms around his neck. "I need you…"

Troy had to close his eyes; he hated to hurt her, but he needed to get away from her now because if not, if he remained beside her, he knew he wouldn't be able to leave her.

After making love, because what they did was not only sex but _love_, he always left her. Not because he didn't want to be with her; he needed to feel her beside him, but he feared the moment where they had to see each other again if he saw her just he had left her. Whenever he slept at her house, he would leave before Gabriella awoke; he would left a sweet and lovely note and that was it. Gabriella knew it was not as if he was using her; she knew how much painful was for him to do that, but his fears for her overtook every other sense.

However, when they made love it was different. Their union at this point was infinite, and Troy knew that, if he waited for her to sleep, he wouldn't be able to go. He needed to prepare himself to be the cold stone people at the school knew, and though was unfair for Gabriella to be the one who suffered his changes, he needed some time alone apart from her to be able to put things in perspective. Though Gabriella seemed to understand his reasons and his behaviour, after making love, with all the emotion and feelings so recent and fresh, everything was more complicated.

"Please baby," he said holding her body closer to his, "don't do that to me…"

"No!" Gabriella screamed sobbing again. "It's you who is pulling me away! Please Troy…"

"I am not pulling you away Gabi," he said crying too. "You are my life…please baby, don't be like this…"

Gabriella didn't say anything; she only sobbed and he knew he couldn't leave her being her so broken at the moment. She deserved at least that after everything she did for him, so he tightened his arms around her and let her sob into the crock of his neck, rubbing her back softly, peppering sweet kisses in every inch of skin his lips could reach and whispering soothing words into her hair.

Troy hated himself more than ever; he was hurting her, the one thing he didn't want to do ever. He was being the reason of her pain, and the worse was that he was doing what he was doing trying to protect her. "I am sorry it has to be like this baby…" He whispered feeling each of her sobs as a new stab at his heart. "But it's for the best…"

"No…" Gabriella whimpered pushing herself more into him. "It's not the best if we both are worse if we are apart…"

"I know but…" Troy tried again grabbing her face to lock his eyes into hers.

Gabriella shook her head. "I can't stand that you are not with me Troy…" She whispered, her voice breaking twice.

"You know I want to be with you too," he said trying to convert all his love into his eyes so she could see it. "But you also know why we can't be together…"

"But we _are_ together!" Gabriella screamed frustrated. "Troy we are together in all the imaginable ways!"

"You know what I mean," he snapped and then regretted it when he saw the hurt crossing her face. "Sorry…" He kissed her temple.

"I can't continue like that Troy," she whispered resting her cheek on his chest, listening intently his heart beat.

Troy froze. "What?" He asked in a shivering voice. "Do you want to end this?" For him Gabriella was his girlfriend; though they weren't a _normal_ couple, for him they were together. He couldn't see another girl the way he saw Gabriella; he couldn't feel for another girl the love he felt for Gabriella. But then again, technically they weren't a couple.

"I don't want to loose you," Gabriella whispered.

"I am yours." Troy said with his sincerest voice. "Always yours."

"That's not true," Gabriella said stubbornly. "You don't let me love you even though you know I do with all my heart, you don't let me to act with you as if you were my boyfriend…fuck, you don't allow yourself to love me even though you say you do!"

Troy knew this time the fight was a loose-loose situation, and that scared the shit out of him. "If I say I love you is because I do. It's wrong and selfish for me to love you but I can't stop to love you."

"Then let us be together Troy…" Her plea came muffled from his chest. "Don't forbid yourself to be happy…"

"I can't be happy putting you in danger baby," he answered hesitantly.

"Stop that damn it!" Gabriella said slapping his chest. "We've known each other for almost eighteen years Troy! And I am here, and I am okay…nothing is going to happen!"

"You don't know that," he said tiredly. "Every time I am close with someone that someone ends dead. I am not going to do you that."

"Why are you blaming yourself? Why are you torturing yourself this way?" She questioned in a desperate way. "You are not a bad person Troy. Nothing was your fault…"

"I am sorry baby," Troy said lifting her body from his.

"No!" Gabriella said hugging him again with all her might. "No, no, no, no!!!! You can't leave me!"

"I am sorry…" He whispered disentangling her arms from around his neck. "I love you so much baby, don't doubt that, ever."

And Gabriella fell back on the mattress, burying her face into her pillows and crying her eyes out. Troy got dressed while huge silent tears fell from his eyes. When he ended, he went to the bed again and picked Gabriella up, placing her in the middle of the mattress and enveloping her shivering figure with the sheets and a blanket.

Gabriella's sobs subsided but her eyes were still letting fall the tears which were there. She had a blankly face and was looking at the wall silent and absently. Troy leaned down and kissed her forehead again with all his love for her. "You are my life Gabriella. Without you my life wouldn't make sense; without you I'd die. Never forget you are the owner of my heart."

She whimpered but said nothing. "I love you Gabriella…"

His words had been merely a whisper, but Gabriella heard him loudly and clearly, and not ever letting her to say it back to him, he was gone.

Gabriella wanted to be mad at him; she wanted to be able to hate him so the pain which invaded her body when they were apart wouldn't exist. But she knew that was impossible. He was the love of her life, and that wouldn't change ever.

She only hoped that, one day, Troy would realize that happiness was not so far away from him; she hoped that, at some point, Troy would realize that he had the right to be happy too. And she would be waiting for him.

At that moment she decided that she would help Troy to see clearly; she would be the light in his dark world. She would be the one who would teach him to be happy again; she would be the one who would unfreeze his heart.

And that was because she knew they were meant to be together; that was because she knew the love they felt could win over everything. Troy could say whatever he wanted, but Gabriella had a new mission in life: she wouldn't allow him to be miserable again, she would help him to find the happiness he deserved…even if he pushed her away.

Gabriella Montez was in Troy Bolton's life for good.

With those new thoughts, a small smile began to fall upon her face and, hugging the pillow he had been lying on which was full of his scent, she drifted to sleep. Soon her dreams were filled with Troy; dreams where both were together, happy, with a life full of incredible things, with a long life in front of them to enjoy together…and then she knew everything would be okay.

Her love for him would break every of his walls…and his love for her would give her the strength she needed to be able to do that.

* * *

**A/N2: Well, a new Gabi has born! :D do you like this turn of events? I hope so :S but I want to warn you about something: the story is far away from ended, so…expect more drama, but don't worry because I am going to introduce here also some happiness. The story is now introduced; you have a more or less sigh****t of why they are the way they are and also of how is their relationship. Now it's time to develop it ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Another chapter up! I think it's weird and I am not sure about it, but I hope you'll like it anyway :D Tell me your thoughts…if that's not much to ask for! ;)**

**Here goes chapter 4; enjoy! :)**

* * *

Since Troy had left Gabriella's house, his brain hadn't stopped to replace the events occurred that night.

He was mad at himself because of a lot of reasons; the main one was that he was the one hurting Gabriella, though he wanted to protect her. He wanted to leave her alone so she could find someone right for her, but he couldn't. The simple thought of not have Gabriella in his life was enough to kill him; he needed her, and he was sure about that. She was his oxygen; she was the reason because of his heart was still beating, she was the reason because of he hadn't ended his own life.

Sighing, he tossed and rolled onto his back. When he arrived at his apartment he had gone directly to bed but he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Gabriella's broken face begging him for to not leave her. It had been painful but he knew it was needed; Gabriella deserved much better than him, she deserved to be happy with someone who could love her _for real_, but still he was the one running to her and making her impossible to forget about him and move on.

If only he could live through a day without her…but no, he was not that strong. He was incapable to do that; he needed at least to see her to see she was fine.

Groaning, he decided to take a shower trying to clear his mind. Letting the hot water to fall over him, he closed his eyes and another memory of that night entered into his mind: Gabriella doubting about his love for her. He had to laugh at that; actually, he probably would doubt about his love for Gabriella too if he wasn't the one loving her because of the way he treated her. But he hoped that Gabriella knew better than that; he hoped Gabriella could see him through all his own messed up self; he needed for Gabriella to know he loved her with all his heart…and he hoped Susan could help him with that.

Stepping out of the shower, he got dressed not paying attention to what he was putting on and he went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. He had plenty of time until homeroom but still he decided to go to the school. He knew some alone time in the gym would make him some good.

When he arrived to the school, he realized that only a few cars were parked there, and he observed that all of them were in the teacher's parking lot. Locking his car, he went directly to the gym, grabbed a basketball and began to practice by himself trying to ease his sore body and letting the adrenaline to "clean" his fucked brain.

* * *

"Beep, beep"

Chad awoke by the sound of his phone alerting him about a new message. Groaning, he searched for the item and grabbed it. Squeezing his eyes shut trying to adjust them to the light which came with the phone, he read the new message.

'_Chad I am skipping school. Troy doesn't know and you won't say anything. I'll explain everything later. Gabi xx'_

Chad re-read the message; Gabi skipping school? That was so not like her. Instantly, he became worried and his first reaction was to call Troy but then he recalled the message Gabi had just sent him. He didn't know what Gabriella was up to, but if she had told him to not tell Troy, then she knew what she was doing; Gabriella knew better than that with Troy. Chad knew everything she did or said when it came to Troy had one purpose, and he also knew Gabi's intentions always were the best for Troy, so he forgot about Troy and typed an answer.

'_Sure, but you are going to explain everything later. You know Troy is going to freak __out right? ;) Chad x'_

Turning his head to his right, he saw it was almost time for him to wake up so he turned off his alarm clock and went to the bathroom grabbing his clothes for the day. Once he stepped out of the bathroom refreshed, he saw he had one new message. Opening his phone he read it and had to smile.

'_I know :D don't worry, I know what I am doing. I'll explain everything later but remember that: I want my Troy back, and I am going to get him ;) Please, don't tell him I am skipping school. If he asks, you don't know anything, ok? Thanks bigbro! xxxxx'_

Sighing, Chad went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast before he went to his car and drove to Taylor's house. Once there, he honked and waited for his girlfriend to appear.

"Hey there!" She greeted him stepping into his car and leaning to peck his lips.

"Hey beautiful!" He answered pecking her lips once more. "Look, Gabi is skipping school today, but if Troy asks, we don't know anything, ok?"

"Sure," Taylor said. She had learned to not ask when it came to Troy and Gabi's relationship and so she knew she would do whatever her boyfriend told her to do. "How come she is skipping school though? It's so not like her to do that…"

"I know," Chad answered intertwining his fingers with hers. "But she said she knows what she is doing so I am going to shut up and let her do whatever she wants to do. It has to do with Troy and when it's about him, I trust Gabs 100%."

"So we don't know anything at all about her then?" Taylor asked trying to have the story straight.

Chad nodded. "Exactly."

"No worries," Taylor replied smiling.

After a while they arrived to the school and Chad parked his car beside Troy's. "Is he here already?" Chad asked to no one. "Wow…"

"Well let's go to homeroom," Taylor said grabbing his hand. "We'll see him there…"

Going to the classroom, they encountered with some team mates of the Decathlon Team and so Taylor told Chad to go without her because she needed to discuss something with them; the guy agreed and he went to the classroom, only to find Troy sitting there by himself with his earphones on, avoiding everyone he guessed. Chad sighed and went to his desk and that's when Troy noticed movement beside him and turned his head.

"Hey man!" Chad greeted trying to act nonchalantly. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Troy answered absently. "Trying to avoid the Ice Queen, I don't want to kill her but she is pushing my buttons…" Troy had to stop and took a deep breath trying to not let his angriness got the best of him.

Chad realized about that and knew that had to do with Gabriella. "Calm down man…" He placed one comforting hand on Troy's shoulder and the boy nodded. "She is not worthy and Gabriella knows better than that, ok?"

"You think?" Troy asked bitterly thinking in Gabriella's words that night.

"I know it." Chad said trying to convince him also with his eyes. He couldn't understand why Troy was so bitter that morning but he guessed it had to do with Gabriella having in mind her text. He decided to drop the subject knowing that it would make things worse in the end.

When Mrs. Darbus entered in the classroom, Troy lifted his head from Chad's to look at the door. He saw Taylor entering in the classroom along with her team mates but Gabriella wasn't with them. Thinking that maybe she was late, he shrugged and continued talking with Chad until Mrs. Darbus asked for Gabriella.

"Where's Miss Montez, Miss McKessie?" The teacher asked narrowing her eyes.

Chad turned to look at his girlfriend and hoped she remembered what they had talked in the car. "I don't know Mrs.," Taylor answered innocently. "I haven't spoken with her since yesterday."

Troy couldn't help but worry. He knew he had been the last one to see Gabriella, and he flinched when he remember her state when he left her house. A pain stabbed his heart when he remembered her words, her tears, her shaking body, her blank face…

Groaning inwardly, he hoped he wasn't the reason for Gabriella to not being in the school and that she was only late. However, his instincts kicked in and he knew something wasn't right.

"Oh," the teacher said. "Well okay. As I was saying…"

Mrs. Darbus continued with her lecture while Chad winked at Taylor and gave her a smile, looking at Troy surreptitiously and seeing how his best friend was lost in his thoughts. Chad knew Troy was thinking about Gabriella, and he also knew Troy was worrying about her not being in the school. He wanted to tell him that everything was okay, but he knew he had to trust Gabriella. She knew what she was doing, and he would know later, when Gabriella explained her plans to him.

"Have you talked to her?" Troy's voice cut his thoughts and he turned to look at him.

Chad shook his head. "Why?"

"Because she is not here Chad," Troy growled. "Something is not right…"

Chad flinched at his harsh tone but tried to compose his face before Troy realized. "She is probably late man, don't worry…"

"Whatever," Troy hissed. "Something is not right…"

Chad saw how Troy pulled out his phone hiding it under his desk so Mrs. Darbus couldn't see it and then he saw how Troy closed it madly. Taylor was seeing everything from behind the boys and pulled out her phone to write a text message to Gabriella.

'_I am in with Chad. I hope you know what you are doing because Troy is mad right now. He is worried as hell… :S Mwah! T'_

Gabriella was cleaning her house when her phone vibrated on her pocket. Grabbing the item, she saw the message Taylor had sent to her and smirked. Stopping for a moment her duties, she answered her friend.

'_I__'ve supposed as much. Don't worry, I know what I am doing. I am going to turn off my phone in case he tries to call me or something, but I'll call you back later. Thanks hun! Love G'_

Taylor received the message when the ball rang. She wanted to show the message to Chad but she didn't want for Troy to know about the message and so she tried to act nonchalantly. "Chad babe, come here for a minute…"

Chad, who was looking at Troy worriedly, turned his head to his girlfriend. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Come here for a minute please…"

Chad nodded. "Troy, are you okay?" He asked concernedly.

"I am going to call her." Troy answered mechanically. "See you later."

With that, he stood up and exited from the classroom not even looking at anyone nor paying attention to anything and Chad went to his girlfriend. "I hope Gabi knows what she is doing. He's going crazy…"

"Look at that," Taylor said giving him her phone with Gabi's message on the screen and waiting for his reaction.

"Woah," Chad said widening his eyes, "she is really serious about that. Troy is going to be angry…"

Taylor nodded. "Hey Chad," she began hesitantly; "do you know what is happening between them?"

Chad knew why she was asking; if he wasn't _in_ he also would be curious about their weird relationship. He even was surprised Taylor hadn't asked anything sooner. "They have a story longer than you can think. I can't explain anything because it's not my place but…well, what they have is special, but some things happened in the past and so they messed up everything between them."

"Oh!" Taylor didn't know what to say after that. She respected Chad when he told her he couldn't explain anything, and though she knew that whatever what was going between Troy and Gabriella was nothing to do with her, she couldn't help but feel curious. "Don't worry, I'll ask Gabriella when I see her…"

Chad nodded grateful for her understanding and, grabbing her hand, he pulled her out of the classroom. "Let's go…"

Troy was walking through the school to his secret place: the rooftop garden. Not one of his friends, but Gabriella, knew about that place and he was thankful for that. There were times when he needed to escape from everything and everyone and so this place was perfect. Gabriella talked him about it when she discovered it; she told him she thought that could be a good place for him to be apart from everyone.

Thinking about Gabriella made him smile a little inwardly; even though Gabriella knew about this place she was never there. She found it and she gave it up so Troy could escape.

He was walking not paying attention to anyone; his brain was hardly registering some people greeting him but he was ignoring everyone because he needed to talk with Gabriella and he couldn't do that with his classmates eavesdropping; he needed privacy and he was going to look for it. However, he stopped when a soft hand grabbed his hand, making him to turn around.

His first thought had been that the hand was one of Gabriella's, but soon he realized the hand which was holding his was too cold to be hers and he pulled away. Glaring, he lifted his head and came face to face with Sharpay.

"Hey Troysie," she said in her nasal voice. "You have free period now, right? Do you want to hang out? I have the key to that janitor's office…"

Her words ended with a wink and, though Sharpay was trying to seduce him, he couldn't help but think that was disgusting. "Leave me alone." He said walking again.

"Oh don't be like that," she pouted pathetically. "When will you realize you and I are meant to be?" She asked as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

Troy looked at her with a blank face. _Meant to be_? Yeah right. He was meant to be with Gabriella and Sharpay was not Gabriella, thank God for that. Sighing, Troy ignored Sharpay and continued to the rooftop garden. However, her nasal voice pursued him. "Call me later!" Rolling his eyes, he didn't even acknowledge her.

Arriving at the rooftop garden he pulled his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and dialled Gabriella's cell…only to reach her phone voice mail.

'_Hey leave me a message and I'll call back ASAP. Mwah!'_

"Baby it's me. Where are you? I am so worried. Are you not feeling okay? Call me as soon as possible to let me know you are okay please…" Troy said closing his eyes and sighing. "I love you…"

He went to the bench and sat there. He couldn't go back to class now; he was worried as hell and he only wanted to loose himself in Gabriella's arms. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help it. He was fed up with being the supposed "God" of the school; he was fed up with his life. Gabriella was the one who was keeping him sane and without her he was lost. Why he couldn't be with her? Maybe they were right and he was a good person, but still…he couldn't put Gabriella through that; the simple thought of something happening to Gabriella was too much for him.

Though Troy wanted nothing more than to be with Gabriella, he knew he couldn't skip class. Susan would make his life a living hell if he skipped without a reason, and he didn't want to give her reasons to be more on him. Standing up, he took a deep breath and went downstairs thinking only about how long would be his day if Gabriella was not in the school.

Gabriella was at her house with her laptop on her lap. Deciding that she needed help to be able to help Troy, she decided to contact with the woman who had been his therapist. Troy would throw a fit if he ever knew about that, but she couldn't care less at the moment. She wanted her Troy back; she wanted for him to be able to be happy, she wanted for him to stop blaming himself for his family's deaths. It was a soft topic for him, she was aware of that, and she also knew that once Troy knew about that, he would be super mad with her, but it was worthy if that meant that Troy could be happy again.

Seeing that the internet wasn't being helpful she decided to call Chad's mother, Diandra. She knew for a fact that she was the closest thing to a mother Troy had, and she also knew Troy had to go once per week to the Danforth's so they could check on him. She didn't know if Diandra would give her the name and the address of Troy's social agent but it was worthy a try.

Dialling her number, she waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"_Hello?" _Diandra's sweet voice asked.

"Diandra! I am Gabi," Gabriella said sweetly. "How are you?"

"_Gabriella dear!" _The woman exclaimed clearly surprised. _"Good thanks, and you?"_

"Good, good, thank you." Gabriella hesitated; she wanted to go straight to the point but she knew Diandra would be curious. "Look, I am calling because I needed to ask you a favour…"

"_Is everything okay?"_ Diandra asked worriedly knowing how Peter was never at home and that Gabriella was most of the time only by herself in her big house.

Gabriella sighed. "Well, with me yes, but I need the number of Troy's social agent."

"_What?" _Diandra asked bewildered. _"Is everything okay with Troy?"_

"Look, I can't go into details and I would prefer to talk only with Susan." Gabriella said softly but also firmly. "Troy is fine, but I need to talk to her…"

"_I don't know if I can give you her number Gabi," _Diandra continued worriedly. _"She won't talk with you about Troy dear, she can't do that. It's against the rules, and you know that."_

"Oh," Gabriella said sighing. "I know that; I want her number because I need to talk to her, I won't ask anything about Troy and I don't mind if she doesn't say anything and only hears what I have to say."

"_You sure?" _Diandra asked.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Look Diandra, I know what I am doing, ok? I need to talk with her..."

Diandra was aware that Troy and Gabriella's relationship was weird somehow; she knew they had been dating in the past, but she didn't know how things were going at the moment. Also, she was curious about what Gabriella wanted to talk about with Susan; she knew for a fact that Troy was a private person, she knew he had become a cold and stone-ish person, and though she cared for him as if he was her son, she also knew he was a difficult person now. But if she knew all of that, she also knew that Gabriella had a special place in Troy's heart.

Sighing, she gave in. _"Ok, I am going to give you her number, but Gabriella, listen to me, I don't want a call from Susan complaining about you being noisy, ok?" _Diandra asked severely.

"You won't, don't worry." Gabriella assured her. "You can call her and ask her if I have bothered her or not."

Diandra nodded though Gabriella couldn't see her. _"Ok, take a pen. Susan's number is 555-98-76"_

"Thank you Diandra," Gabriella said softly. "Don't worry okay? I know what I am doing and think that I only want to help Troy…"

Gabriella hoped her words would be enough for Diandra to stay calm. _"Ok, thank you dear."_

"Bye Diandra," Gabriella greeted the woman. "Talk to you soon!"

"_Bye honey." _Diandra said. _"Ah, Gabriella, you know you can come over whenever you want right? I feel bad knowing you are all alone at your place…"_

"I know," Gabriella smiled. "I'll be there some day this week, ok?"

"_Perfect," _Diandra answered and Gabriella could know she had a smile on her face. _"Bye!" _

Gabriella closed her phone and called Susan; she didn't want to waste time, she needed to meet with her and talk about Troy. She knew Susan would be at least surprised, but she hoped the woman would, at least, hear what Gabriella had to say. Of course she was aware that Susan wouldn't share personal information about Troy, but she didn't need information from a stranger; Gabriella knew Troy much better than anyone.

Unluckily for her, Susan didn't pick up her phone but Gabriella didn't want to leave a message. Closing her phone, she continued cleaning her house trying to not think about what she was about to do. Troy would freak out, but she knew it was for the best.

Back at the school, Troy didn't know where to hide. His body was aching for Gabriella; he needed to see her, he needed to be sure she was okay, but Gabriella hadn't come to school at all and she wasn't answering his calls. He had left four messages at her phone and still he didn't know anything back from her. To say he was worried was the understatement of the century; he had even thought about to go to her house and see personally that she was okay, but he knew he couldn't being school time.

Punching his locker with frustration, he groaned aloud, making the people who were in the corridor turn to look at him with curiosity written in their faces. Groaning, he realized he was showing his emotions and he knew it had to end. "Mind your own business!"

Everybody turned their faces away from him and the corridor became empty in seconds. Chad and Taylor, who had been observing Troy, waited until the last person was out of sight and went to stand by him. "Hey man," Chad said.

"Tell me you know something about her," Troy begged not caring that Taylor was there. "Tell me you've talked with her…"

Taylor saw Chad was about to give in and she talked in behalf of them both. "No Troy, sorry. I've tried to reach her at her phone but I've reached her voice mail…"

Chad knew Taylor was lying but still he doubted because of the firm voice with which she had spoken. "Look Troy, maybe she had something to do, or maybe she wasn't feeling well. Don't worry…"

Troy punched his locker again. "I can't not worry Chad, damn it!"

"Troy," Taylor began hesitantly from beside Chad. "I am sure she is okay…maybe she needed some alone time or maybe her father was at home and they are having some father-daughter day…"

She had come up with that excuse knowing that Troy hardly would have thought about that. Though Gabriella's father was never at home, from time to time he would take Gabriella away for the day trying to make up for all his absences.

"She would have told me…" Troy answered right away though he knew that maybe Taylor was right.

Chad chose that moment to interrupt. "Are you sure she would have told you Troy?"

Troy locked his eyes with Chad and knew why he was asking that question; after the Sharpay's incident of the day before, Chad guessed he had spent the night at Gabriella's. Though Troy didn't know anything about Gabi's message, he guessed what Chad was thinking. Chad, on his part knew, thanks to Gabi's message, things hadn't gone smoothly between Gabi and Troy this time. He, of course, was pretending he didn't know anything, but he knew better.

"Maybe not," Troy answered surrendering and closing his locker with a bang without another look at his friends and going away from them.

"You think Gabi is doing the correct thing baby?" Chad asked in a dubious tone. "I haven't seen him so broken before…"

"You know that when it comes to Troy Gabi knows what she is doing Chad," Taylor said rubbing his arm soothingly. "I know you're suffering for him, but Gabriella is a wise woman Chad. If she thinks Troy can't handle that she wouldn't be avoiding him. She'll explain everything later, don't worry, ok?"

Chad nodded and put one of his arms around her shoulders. "You are right," he pecked her forehead. "Let's go…"

Gabriella was in her room reading a book when her father arrived at home. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I've been vomiting all night and I didn't feel well enough to go to school this morning," Gabriella answered softly knowing her father would believe in her words because it was so not like her to skip school.

Peter touched his daughter's forehead. "Are you feeling better? Have you eaten something at all?"

"I've eaten some boiled rice and an apple." Gabriella answered knowing her father was believing in her words. Looking surreptitiously at her nightstand to see what time was, she realized the school was almost over, and if she knew Troy the way she thought she knew him, Troy would come to her house to check on her, and she didn't want to see him, but she couldn't explain that to her father. "Are you going to sleep here tonight?"

"No sweetie," Peter asked already walking to the door. "I've come home to prepare my luggage; I have to go to Seattle for a week. Will you be okay here?"

Gabriella felt like crying but not even one tear fell from her eyes; she was so used to be alone that what would have been strange was for her father to be at home for more than one hour. "Sure daddy; if I need anything I'll call Diandra, don't worry."

Peter nodded; he was glad Chad's parents, his friends for so long, were there for Gabriella. Though it was not as if he had forgotten he had a daughter, the truth was that Gabriella looked like her mother, and he couldn't stand to be for long in her presence because that would remind him about the woman who abandon him and their daughter fourteen years ago. "Ok, I am going to my room. I'll come back before I leave, ok?"

"Sure," Gabriella nodded absently trying to not think about the pain she was feeling when her own father almost didn't look at her face. She wanted to add _I love you daddy_, but she wasn't sure anymore if that was true or not. Sure, he was her father and he gave her whatever he thought she needed, but he failed: she wanted a father at home, not an almost a strange, but it was too late for them now. Gabriella knew on whom she could lean on when things were bad for her, and sadly, neither of her parents was on her list.

After fifteen minutes, her father came into her room again. "I am going, I'll call you when I land, ok?"

"Ok," Gabriella said softly. "See you…"

Peter leaned down to kiss her forehead and Gabriella closed her eyes when all his scent enveloped her. She missed her father; she missed to play with him, to joke with him…to live with him, but it wasn't up to her to be with him or not. "Take care of you sweetie…I…" Peter hesitated; he usually didn't show affection to Gabriella, but something in her face made his stomach burn with a foreign feeling. "I love you…"

His words, though whispered, arrived to Gabriella who was too shocked to even answer him. She remained frozen in the same spot, replaying her father's words again and again. She heard his car leaving the driveway and she went to enter her car in the garage of the house, in case Troy decided to come over. Once the car was in the garage, she decided to lock both doors, the windows and some curtains, so the house seemed to be empty.

Sure, when the last bell rang through East High Troy jumped from his seat and ran to his locker to grab his things. Gabriella hadn't told him anything back and his worries were eating him alive.

Rushing to the parking lot, he unlocked his car and jumped in, turning on the engine in a breath and driving to Gabriella's house barely paying any attention to the traffic. He didn't care for anything but to see that Gabriella was okay, the rest of the world was insignificant.

He arrived to Gabriella's house in half the time it was usually needed; he had broken the law for sure, but he didn't have time to think about that. Jumping out of the car just he cut the engine he ran to the door and rang the bell.

Gabriella was at her room and she had seen Troy arrive; well, she had heard the noise the brakes of his car made when he parked his car in her driveway and, curious, she went to the window to see if her guess was right. It had been.

Trying to be as noiseless as possible she waited for him to go to the backdoor knowing he would go there if no one opened the front door. Sure, within seconds, the other bell rang through the house, but she remained still knowing he would go to her backyard and try to climb up the tree.

However she knew she was doing the right thing she winced when Troy began to scream her name desperately. That made her to drop some tears, and trying to control her sobs, she went to the bathroom, closing the door behind her so Troy couldn't see any shadow or something. Trying to cry silently, she heard how Troy tried to open her balcony doors, knocking when he found they were locked. The screams of her name increased its volume and Gabriella flinched.

Troy, on his part, was agonizing in desperation. He had hoped to find Gabriella at home with the flu or something like that but it seemed no one was at home; all the lights were off, her car was not in the driveway, both doors were locked and even her balcony doors had been locked too. He tried to look through her windows but he saw nothing out of the ordinary, so he decided to sit there and wait for her.

Gabriella was still hided in the bathroom and when she didn't hear anything, and was about to go out thinking Troy had gone home, she heard him singing softly, a thing she knew he did when he was about to loose it, and she remained locked inside her temporary refuge.

Troy waited there two hours until he realized he was supposed to be meeting Susan at the mall. Sighing, he climbed down the tree and went to his car. Gabriella heard him jumping from the tree and went out of the bathroom. Carefully, she went to the window which was in the corridor, which let her see her driveway, and observed at Troy grabbing a notebook from his bag and writing something. Then, she saw him going to the front door again but no noise came from it this time.

She waited until Troy entered in his car again and pulled off her driveway so she was safe. Curiosity took the best of her; what had done Troy in her door? Climbing down the stairs, she went to stand in front of the front door and saw a note on the ground; he had slipped a note under the door, and she couldn't help but grab it as if it was a lifesaver.

His messy handwriting adorned the part of the note which was visible. _'Gabi'_ he had written, and so Gabriella unfolded the note and read it.

'_Baby, I've come here to see if you were okay. How come you haven't gone to school today? I've been dead worried all day. I need to know if you are okay or not. Please baby, I understand if you are mad at me but please, only let me know that you are okay. Talk to Chad if you don't want anything with me, but please, let me know you are safe. _

_I've called you a few times, and Taylor has told me she had called you too but you haven't answered any of our calls. That's not like you babe, at least contact them so I know you are okay. _

_I have to go now, but I'll come back later to see if you are at home. If you read that before I come here again, PLEASE, call me._

_I love you with all my heart Gabi, don't ever doubt that. You are my life and what keeps me alive._

_Troy xx'_

Gabriella sniffed when she ended her reading. She believed in every one of his words, and though she wanted to call him and tell him to come over, she knew she couldn't do that. If she wanted to help him to be happy again she had to wait until her talking with Susan to contact Troy; she maybe was being cruel with him at the moment, but her intention was not to hurt him or make his life miserable. She only wanted his happiness, she only wanted her Troy back, and if she had to be cruel with him so her Troy was back then so be it.

Sighing, she went to her bathroom to take a shower, trying to clear her head. The hot water did some good at her aching muscles, and so she put some pj's and went to her room again. She wasn't planning on to leave the house that day; she needed time to think about everything she was doing. She decided that, at that point, she was grateful at her father because of his work trip; she needed time alone, away from everyone so, laying on her bed, she put a blanket over her and drifted to sleep, adjusting the alarm of her phone to sound in a hour, knowing Troy wouldn't be already at her house by then.

In the meantime, Troy arrived at the mall five minutes later. Locking his car, he went to the restaurant Susan had told him and sure, she was there. "Troy!"

"Hey," he said quietly.

Susan looked at him bewildered; no sarcastic remarks? No comments? Weird. "Are you okay?"

"No, but let's go." Troy said trying to recompose his cold face.

Susan grabbed his arm. "Not so fast," she said sternly. "What's wrong?"

Troy sighed knowing he had to behave if he wanted the money he needed to buy something for Gabriella. "Look, I've had a bad day and I don't want to talk about it. Can we go now?"

"Bad day?" Susan asked pushing him. "Are you in trouble?"

Troy laughed harshly. "No, I am not in trouble. Can we go already?"

"If you don't explain to me what's happening I am off." She said carelessly.

"What?" Troy asked, her words broken his cold façade. "You can't!"

Susan inspected her nails acting coolly. "Well, the thing is that I can. You know my rules Troy; I accept you have your privacy and your personal matters, but when it comes to your wellbeing I don't care about your privacy. So suit yourself…trust me or you won't be able to buy anything."

She knew she was crossing the line, but she was curious about that Gabriella Montez girl and the weird relationship she seemed to have with Troy. Also, his reaction when she asked him if Gabriella was his girlfriend had her shocked. He had gone literally crazy! Something was up, that was sure.

"Look," Troy answered after a while and glaring at her. "And listen to me because I won't repeat that. Okay?"

Susan nodded her head acting if what he was explaining wasn't really important, knowing that if she showed her real curiosity Troy would close himself more. "Of course, go on."

"Gabriella is super important to me, and…" Troy hesitated. He wasn't used to show any kind of affection but towards Gabriella and in front of Chad, but at the moment, and with the pressure Susan was putting on him, he knew he needed to empty a little his hear. "Well, we dated for two years before Lucy's dead. After that, you know…I've pulled myself away from everyone…but her. Well, in a weird way anyway, and…I need to know she is okay and she hasn't come to school today, and I've gone to her house after school and no one was there, and our friends haven't talked with her either and…and…"

Susan realized Troy was about to loose it; though he had begun like hesitantly, in the end his words had been rushed, frantic, desperate…it was as if the walls which surrounded him had broken when Gabriella's name had been said. "Troy, calm down!" She said grabbing his arms and trying to lock her eyes with his.

Susan's action stopped his rambling and though he tried to recompose his cold façade he couldn't; he was so worried about Gabriella that he needed some support now. "I am sorry…" He whispered lowering his eyes.

"Don't be," Susan sighed astonished about how Troy could change when Gabriella was in the middle. "Let's sit and then you can explain whatever you want to explain me, ok?" She lowered her voice until it was soft and, grabbing his arm, she pulled him to the bench and sat there.

She let him be for a while when she saw Troy had a blank look on his face. She had the feeling he would open at her, but she didn't want to push her luck. She wasn't going to pressure him; if he needed some time to recompose himself, to think about what he was going to explain she would let him alone with his thoughts.

Gabriella's alarm sounded and awoke her from her nap. She was feeling better and somehow refreshed; she didn't know why but she had the feeling Troy was okay at the moment and so she let her body to relax a little.

However, she still had in mind to call Susan Meyer so she could meet her and talk to her about Troy and her plan to help him. She hoped the woman would help her, but she knew she had to be careful about the way to approach the subject. Grabbing her phone from her nightstand, she dialled the number Diandra Danforth had given to her earlier and waited.

Susan was still sitting beside Troy at the mall; neither of them had spoken and she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. Troy had more colour in his face and so that let her know he was somehow better now. His eyes weren't so sad now; it was as if he was becoming more in peace with himself, and she was glad for that.

The piercing noise of her phone startled them. Searching into her bag for the item, she found it and saw it was an unknown number. "Sorry Troy, I have to answer that. It'll be a moment."

"Go ahead," Troy said in a neutral voice.

Susan nodded and pressed the answer button. "Susan Meyers," she greeted into the phone.

"_Hi Susan, I am Gabriella Montez, the best friend of Troy Bolton and I __need to speak with you about him." _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! Another chapter is up! This chapter is way too dramatic, and I am not sure if you'll like it or not, but well…this had been my idea from the very beginning and so I had to write it. I want warn you that though I know this is fiction (and I am the one who come with the ideas) I've gotten very emotional while writing this chapter…so I hope you'll **_**like**_** it, though it'd be amazing to know your opinions about that :)**

**Also…that story will be way shorter than "Sometimes…"; I am not sure about how many more chapters I am going to write, but I am sure that story won't have 30-40 chapters or so for sure. **

**I am quite nervous about this chapter really; I hope you'll enjoy the story the same that you've been doing until now, and I really hope I am not messing up big time with that chapter, but…well, I've had that planned from the very beginning so this is not a spur of the moment.**

**I am going to stop my rambling and I am going to let you read the chapter. I would really appreciate if you could tell me if I've messed up or not please…**

**Here goes chapter 5. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Susan didn't know if run, hide, laugh or cry. A girl called Gabriella Montez calling her? A desperate guy sitting beside her because he hadn't seen this same Gabriella at all that day? Talk about ironic.

Gabriella waited patiently for Susan to say something but no sound came from the other side of the phone. Clearing her throat, Gabriella tried again. _"Susan?"_

"Oh sorry," said the woman dumbfounded. "Hi?" She said more like a question and looking Troy from the corner of her eye.

"_I know it's__ weird for me to call you but I need to talk with you about Troy," _Gabriella pressed.

Susan continued to look at Troy. "Now it's not a good moment," she spoke into the phone not sure if Troy should know about Gabriella calling her.

"_Oh," _Gabriella said disappointedly. _"Do you think we could meet tomorrow or so, then?"_

Just when Susan was about to answer Troy spoke to her. "I am going to the bathroom; I'll be right back…"

His voice hadn't been harsh but totally flat, but Gabriella heard him and gasped. _"Are you with Troy now?"_

"Sure Troy, go ahead. I'll wait for you here." She said placing a comforting hand on his arm. When Troy was out of sight, Susan sighed, a headache forming right then. "Yes Gabriella, I was with him."

"_Oh my God!" _Gabriella gasped. _"Does he know I am the one calling you?"_

"No, don't worry." Susan said closing her eyes and pinching her nose with two of her fingers. "But he will be here at any moment. Not to be rude Gabriella but, what do you want?"

"_Look, I only want to talk with you __about something…" _Gabriella stopped trying to phrase her thoughts properly. _"But Troy can't know anything…"_

"What?" Susan asked shocked. "Gabriella I can't tell you what he tells to me, you should know that…"

"_Don't worry, I know." _Gabriella assured seriously. _"And I wouldn't bother to ask because I know him better than anyone…"_

"You seem really sure about that," Susan said sceptically.

Gabriella giggled. _"That's because it's the truth. Look, before Troy is back, can we meet tomorrow please?"_

Susan didn't know what to do; part of her was curious about Gabriella and the reasons she had behind her to call her, but another part of her wasn't sure because she didn't want to betray Troy.

Sensing Susan's doubts, Gabriella spoke again. _"I won't ask anything. I only want to talk with you and if after you hear me you don't want to do anything with me I won't bother you anymore. Only…give me the chance to talk please…"_

Gabriella was begging right now and Susan was clearly confused. From the corner of her eye she saw Troy coming back. "Troy is coming. I'll call you tomorrow, ok?"

"_Sure," _Gabriella agreed quickly when she heard Troy was coming. _"Thanks so much. Bye!"_

"Bye!" Susan said closing the phone after that and looking intently at Troy. "Are you okay?" She asked when he sat beside her again.

"No," Troy sighed closing his eyes. "But I can't do anything right now…"

Susan bit her lip. She didn't want to pressure him but she needed some information…and more after Gabriella's call. "Come on, take a deep breath and then…well, you can start…" She added the last part hesitantly.

"I am not sure about what I can tell you," Troy spoke quietly. "Can we go to the park?"

Susan looked at him surprised. "Of course, but what about that thing you wanted to buy for Gabriella?"

"I think I need more someone who I can talk to than to search the perfect thing for her and not finding anything." Troy said softly.

Susan was clearly shocked by those recent events; Troy didn't seem him. He seemed to have an internal battle where his head was telling him to not say anything but his heart was pleading him to open up to someone. It hurt she to see him so devastated; whatever it was what was between Troy and Gabriella was huge.

"As you wish," she smiled sweetly at him and grabbed his arm, surprised again when he didn't shake her off.

Troy put both his hands into his jean pockets. He had felt Susan grabbing his arm, but at the moment he needed that comfort. His heart was broking and the simple feeling of to have someone to lean on was what he needed. Of course he would have preferred for that someone to be Gabriella, but Gabriella was missing at the moment, along with his sanity, but he had to be strong until he was sure about Gabriella's wellbeing. When he saw her safe, alive and happy he would be able to go to his apartment moping and pitying himself, but Gabriella was first.

However, the desperation which the fact of not know anything about Gabriella for one day brought to him awoke in him something new: the need to be comforted. It was not as if Gabriella couldn't comfort him because when he was in her arms all his worries disappear, but at the present moment, he needed a type of comfort different from the one Gabriella could give him.

He didn't have time to think about his last thought because he felt how Susan sat on a bench in the park and pulled his body beside hers. He hadn't realized they were already at the park; he hadn't realized he had been walking…and then he remembered he was with Susan; the realization made him stiff and Susan dropped her arm from around his when she noticed the tension in his body.

Susan was observing Troy carefully. He was showing a side of him that she was sure no one beside Gabriella had seen. The thunderstorm in his eyes was frightening; the rigidness of his body gave him away, and she couldn't help but worry. "Troy," she asked sweetly snapping him out of his trance.

"What?" The boy asked flatly again making her wince.

Susan didn't know how to respond to him. "Are you okay sweetie?" Susan brought her arm around his shoulders, rubbing her back soothingly.

"No," Troy said with a shivering voice. "I need her…"

"Who?" Susan asked not even guessing who this "her" was.

"Gabriella." He said, his voice breaking twice.

Susan cleared her throat. "Sweetie, I am not understanding you…what do you mean?"

Troy closed his eyes in frustration; of course Susan didn't understand him, she didn't know anything about him, Gabriella or their story. However her question angered him, his worries about Gabriella took over his angriness and he found himself needing to empty his heart to someone who wouldn't judge him.

Pulling apart from her so their bodies weren't in no way in contact, Troy placed his arms on his knees and, looking in front of him but not seeing anything, he spoke. "Gabriella is the last thing I have…"

"Troy," Susan began tentatively.

"She was my best friend when we were little; then we dated for two years and well…then things got complicated…" Troy's voice was soft; it was as if he was sharing something he couldn't bring himself to talk about.

"What do you mean?" Susan pressured feeling that finally her relationship with Troy was going somewhere.

Troy never looked at her; his eyes were directed to the lake, walking back the path of his memories. "With Lucy's death I realized I can't love anyone."

Susan widened her eyes. "What are you trying to say Troy?"

Troy turned his head to look at her and Susan gasped when she saw how dark his eyes were at the moment. "Every time I am close to someone this someone ends dead; I am not going to do that to Gabriella."

"You lost me." Susan answered dumbfounded. "What aren't you going to do to Gabriella?"

"She can't die;" Troy whispered. "And if I have to be apart from her so she is alive, then so be it."

Susan didn't know what to say or think. Troy thought he was the reason because of his grandmother's died? "Troy, why are you talking about Lucy's death?"

"Because her death was the proof I needed to know that if I get close to someone this someone will end dead." Troy said as a matter-of-factly way.

"What?" Susan shouted shocked. "You can't believe that!"

"Why not?" Troy shouted her madly. "I killed my mother and then everything went down from here!"

With that Troy stood up and ran to his car while Susan screamed for him to stop. She stood up too and began to run after him but she arrived at his car when he was already inside and with the engine roaring in life.

She glued her hands to his window and screamed for him to hear her, to speak to her, but he didn't look at her once. Reversing the car, he sped up his car and then he was gone, leaving a defeated and shocked beyond belief Susan behind.

Susan's eyes let drop some tears; she couldn't believe Troy really thought he had killed his mother, she couldn't believe he thought he was the reason because of his parents, his brother and his grandmother's deaths happened. However, this new knowledge made her understood a lot of things; it made her understood why Troy had turned so cold towards everyone, why he was so moody, why he wanted to be left alone.

After a moment, she knew she had to talk with Gabriella. She didn't know her but she already knew that in Gabriella was the solution to Troy's problem. With shaking hands, Susan looked for her phone into her bag and looked for Gabriella's call, pressing "Answer call" when she found it. Putting the phone beside her ear she waited for Gabriella to pick the phone up, sniffing and whipping the tears her eyes were letting fall.

Gabriella was at her house doing some homework when she heard her phone rang. Grabbing it, she widened her eyes when she saw it was the number she had just inserted in the phone and that had, maybe, the key to be able to help Troy. "Hello?"

"_Gabr…__" _Susan let out a sob and she couldn't finish her sentence.

Gabriella gasped when she realized Susan was sobbing. "Susan? What's happened? Is Troy okay?"

"_No," _Susan answered making Gabriella froze.

"What…what do…you mean?" Gabriella spoke afraid to know the answer. "Susan please, calm down."

"_He…Lucy…his mother and then…deaths…and you and…" _Susan's stuttering was making impossible for Gabriella to understand anything though with the few words she could understand she guessed that Troy had explained more or less his fears to her.

"Calm down Susan, I can't understand you." Gabriella sighed; part of her was relieved that Troy had opened himself up to someone other than her, but another part of her was sad because he was still blaming himself for his family's deaths.

Susan was gasping for air but Gabriella's soothing voice and tone helped her. _"God Gabriella, he blames…"_ Another sob escaped from her mouth and Susan heard Gabriella sighed again.

"I know," Gabriella said quietly. "Where is he now?"

"_You kne__w?" _Susan asked shocked.

"Yes," Gabriella responded flatly. "This is why I wanted to talk with you…"

"_But how can he think that way about himself?" _Susan asked serener now that she realized Gabriella knew and that she wasn't afraid of what Troy could do in his state.

Gabriella didn't want to talk about that by the phone, and her main worry here was Troy. "Look Susan, I know it's complicated. I know it's crazy and everything you want but…where is Troy?"

"_He's left." _Susan's voice became soft. _"I suppose he has gone home, I don't know."_

"Fuck," Gabriella said closing her eyes. "Which was his state?"

"_Angry, mad, sad…" _Susan answered her. _"Why?"_

"Has he told you about…about…" Gabriella began hesitantly, but she didn't need to end her sentence because Susan understood her.

"_More or less," _Susan said. _"He is worried about you because you haven't gone to school today…"_

"We kind of fought yesterday and I wanted to talk with you first." Gabriella said sighing. "But I suppose I am going to call him now…"

"_I don't know if that's a good idea Gabriella," _Susan sniffed. _"He seemed even dangerous now…"_

"Don't worry," Gabriella assured her. "Look, can we meet tomorrow as we had planned? I would like to speak with you and I don't think we have to have this conversation by the phone."

"_Sure," _Susan assured her quickly. _"At first I was hesitantly but now I see there are a lot of things about Troy that I don't know…"_

Gabriella smiled a sad smile. "Susan, I hope you understand I won't be able to explain everything to you. If Troy hasn't told you those things, I am not going to betray him. I, however, am going to explain to you a few things so you can help me to help him."

"_I understand what you mean," _Susan said calmer now, _"I thought you would want to ask me things but now I see that you know him a lot better than I do."_

"I love him," Gabriella said softly into the phone. "And I miss him."

"_And he loves you,"_ Susan answered happy that Troy had someone who loved him so deeply.

"I know, and that's the reason because of why I want and need to help him." Gabriella said. "Call me tomorrow when you can meet with me, ok? I am going to call Troy now."

"_Okay, be safe." _Susan said sweetly.

"Don't worry Susan," Gabriella said smiling realizing Susan really cared for Troy. "The safest place for me is in Troy's arms."

Gabriella smiled again when she heard Susan's giggle. _"We'll help him Gabriella, don't worry."_

"I know, but thank you so much." Gabriella said. "Bye!"

"_Bye!" _When Gabriella heard Susan's bye she pressed the "End Call" button, dialled Troy's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

After one ring Troy's worried and frantic voice sounded into the phone. _"Baby?"_

"Yeah Troy, it's me." Gabriella said quietly.

"_Are you okay? Where are you? I was so worried…" _Troy's voice broke twice and Gabriella knew he was crying tears of relief.

"I am at home." Gabriella said. "Where are you?"

"_I am around the __corner; I was going to your house."_ Troy spoke softly, all the madness which he was in flooding out of his body.

"I'll wait for you here." Gabriella said softly standing up from her bed and going to the front door to open it and wait for Troy there.

"_Ok," _the line went dead and then Gabriella saw his car coming into her driveway's direction.

Gabriella opened the door and leaned her body into the doorframe, watching as Troy stopped the car harshly and stepped out of it almost not killing the engine, and running to the door, stopping dead in his tracks just in front of Gabriella.

Gabriella could see his eyes were bright red and that his cheeks were stained with tears. His lips were trembling from the mixture of feelings he was feeling at the moment, and that brought a few tears to her eyes, which fell silently down her cheeks. She wanted to hug him with all of her; she needed his strength and his love, but she couldn't take a step. She was frozen in her spot, falling in love again with the man of her life.

Troy was observing her carefully, assuring himself that she was okay, that her eyes weren't hiding anything from him, and that she was indeed in front of him, alive, healthy…and as beautiful as ever. He could notice that she was crying, and he wanted nothing more than to dry her tears and make her happy, but the relief he was feeling because she was alive was too much. The happiness and feeling of safety which came only with seeing her overtook everything in him, and without words, Troy pulled her body into his and embraced her with all his might. Gabriella wrapped her arms tightly around his torso too and filled her nostrils with his characteristic scent while Troy buried his head into her dark and silky curls.

Without warning, Troy began to cry and tightened his arms around her petite frame. Gabriella tightened her arms too, trying to give him enough strength. "Come here baby," she coaxed him trying to pull him inside the house and into the living room. She began to pull away so they could walk but Troy didn't let go of her. "Come on Troy, let's go inside."

Troy's brain registered her words and he picked her up, still hugging her tightly, closed the door with his foot and walked to the sofa, where he sat with Gabriella on his lap. She manoeuvred herself on his lap so she was straddling him, with his face buried again in her neck, and caressed his hair in a soothing way, whispering comforting words into his ear.

She didn't know how long they had been that way, not that she cared about that. Troy was letting go a lot crying, and she knew that would make him some good. She didn't want to pressure him; Troy needed this time to recompose himself, to let out his frustration, his angriness, his madness…all these wrong feelings his heart was full of, and Gabriella knew she was the only one who could be the shoulder he needed to do that.

When his sobs subsided Gabriella pulled away and softly rubbed his cheeks with her thumbs erasing the tears.

"Hey," she whispered looking with her eyes his. "I am okay Troy…"

Troy didn't say anything; he looked at her with worry and concern written all over his face. "I was so worried…" He said with a broken voice, searching with his hands hers so he could intertwine their fingers together.

Gabriella sighed. "I am sorry."

"What for?" He whispered tightening his hands around her fingers.

Gabriella didn't know if she should tell him the truth or not, but she decided to be sincere with him. After all, she wanted for him to be happy, and he had to know that with his current attitude, they wouldn't go anywhere. "Because I've been avoiding you all day," she spoke quietly but firmly.

Troy widened his eyes and a flash of angriness mixed with hurt crossed his eyes. "What?" He asked with a strangled voice.

"I've been avoiding you all day," Gabriella spoke louder and firmer this time.

He remained quiet, but Gabriella could tell he was swallowing whichever reaction came naturally to him so she couldn't see it. "Why?"

"Because you hurt me," Gabriella said with her eyes locked with his. She knew she was hurting him, but she also knew that pretending she was fine with their weird relationship wouldn't help Troy to be able to move on from his past. "You hurt me bad…"

She saw Troy close his eyes forcefully. "But you don't know how I've been all day! I've been in hell all day Gabriella! How could you do that to me?!"

Gabriella knew Troy, and she wanted a reaction from him; she knew she was pushing his buttons, but she needed to see how much of _her Troy_ was there. "The same way you appear and disappear of my life randomly." She wasn't shouting; she was calm and serene. She knew she was speaking the truth and she knew that it was needed so they could start over some day, forgetting the past and learning from it.

Troy stood up all of a sudden and Gabriella fell to the sofa. She wanted to cry but she swallowed all her tears; they were finally going somewhere and she knew her tears would make her fail miserably. "I've been fucking worried about you and you were what? Shopping?" His voice was laced with sarcasm but Gabriella was happy that he was letting go his emotions instead of bottle them inside of him.

"No, I've been here all day." She answered flatly making Troy to wide his eyes.

"I've come here a few hours ago and the house was all locked." Troy hissed narrowing his eyes at her.

Gabriella took a deep breath surreptitiously and locked her eyes with her when she was sure that no tears were about to fall. "I know, I've heard you."

"What?" His voice broke again and she winced inwardly. "You have fucking let me outside of your house only because you wanted to avoid me?"

Gabriella stood up making him to take one step backwards. "How does it feel Troy?"

"What do you mean?" He narrowed his eyes again.

"You avoid me whenever you want," Gabriella said walking to him, "and I have not a said in it. Now you know what I feel every time you do that to me…"

"I don't avoid you," he growled the words.

"Are you sure?" She asked standing just in front of him. "From where I am, you ignoring me always but when you _need me_ is a way of avoid me."

"You can't compare one situation with the other damn it!" He shouted with his eyes darker than ever.

Gabriella laughed without humour. "And why not?"

"You know I can't be with you." Troy said menacingly. "And you know why I can't be with you."

"You're wrong." Gabriella said locking her eyes with his. "I've been beside you all my life and here I am Troy. Your excuses are not valid anymore."

Troy's heart broke at her words; she didn't want to do anything with him anymore, she was tired of him, she hated him. Those thoughts made some tears appear in his eyes and he took a deep breath trying to not loose the composure in front of her. "Okay, I go."

He turned his back at her and began to walk to the door. "I am not finished Troy."

Her voice made him wince. He could tell Gabriella was mad, but he didn't want to hear whatever she wanted to say; his heart had broken and he had lost the only one thing that maintained him alive. "But you hate me…"

"I don't hate you," Gabriella said walking towards him. "I love you."

"Don't…" Troy said snapping his eyes shut. "Please baby, don't play with me…"

"I am not playing Troy," she said from behind him. "You've known I love you for years now."

Troy turned around and gasped when he saw how close she was. "Then why are you saying all these things?"

"I've only said your excuses are not valid anymore," she spoke softly. "I haven't said I hate you."

"Then what do you mean with that?" Troy asked her trying to read her face and finding that, for the very first time, he couldn't.

"I love you, do you love me?" She asked keeping her eyes locked wit his.

Troy took a sudden intake of air; of course he loved her, she was his life, but he couldn't love her. Now he could break whatever they had; now he could say the magical words so Gabriella could get over him, so Gabriella could forget about him. Closing his eyes, and knowing that he was about to speak a lie, Troy took a deep breath. "No."

Gabriella laughed without humour and he opened his eyes shocked. "What are you laughing at?"

"I've known you all my life Troy," Gabriella said sarcastically. "Now I dare you to tell me _that_ in my face, with your eyes locked in mine."

Troy locked his eyes with hers and took a deep breath; that was it. "I…I…I can't…" He sighed in defeat, turning his body away from hers and beginning to walk to the door.

"Troy," she spoke placing one of her soft hands on his arm, making him to look into her eyes which were full of all her love for him. "Do you love me?"

"You are my life," he answered seriously. "You have my heart."

Gabriella took a tentative step towards him, and slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Then why are you torturing us this way?" She whispered, closing her eyes when his arms embraced her waist.

"You know why…" He said tightening his arms around her.

"No Troy," Gabriella said softly. "That's the thing! I don't know why…"

"Baby please," Troy begged her. "Don't do that to me…"

Gabriella pulled away her face from the crock of his neck and put a hand on his cheek. "I've known you since I can remember; I've been your lover for 4 years and I've been your best friend all our lives. I am here; nothing has happened to me." When she saw he was about to turn his face away from her she tightened her hands on his cheeks and stilled his head between her hands. "I am more miserable without you than with you. I need you the same way you need me Troy…"

Troy didn't say anything but pulled her body into his again. "I am sorry, I am sorry, I am sorry…" He cried again and, again, she rubbed his back comfortingly and whispered soothing words into her ear.

Gabriella was glad Troy was letting go everything he had had inside of him for so many years. Of course he sometimes spoke with her about his worries, and she had seen him cry a lot, but she could tell he had been holding back a huge amount of things all this time. She had never seen him so broken, and though her heart was breaking with the sight, she felt relieved because Troy's torture had found an escape from his body. Maybe he would be like before the next day, but his heart wouldn't be so full of bad feelings towards himself…and a fissure in his walls would have been made.

Because Gabriella was aware that the first punch against his walls had been made and it had been effective. Maybe he would want to build it again, she was sure he would try at least, but she wouldn't let him end the wall, she wouldn't let him to close himself up again, she wouldn't let him to win their battle. He could push her all the times he wanted because she wouldn't move from his side. Gabriella was _in_ Troy's life whatever he wanted or not, and nothing he could do would change that.

"Come here babe," Gabriella said grabbing his hand and pulling him up to her bedroom.

Troy followed her numbly; his fingers were intertwined forcefully with hers and when she tried to pull away her hand Troy tensed his fingers and Gabriella stopped the movement of her hand, but caressed his hand with her thumb instead, noticing how he relaxed under her touch.

Opening the door of her bedroom, Gabriella pulled him on the bed and she followed, leaning her head on his chest. Troy put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, entangled his legs with hers and grabbed her hand with his free one. "Are you feeling better Troy?"

Her voice was sweet, and penetrated into his numb brain. "Uh?"

Gabriella lifted her head and locked her eyes with his. "Are you feeling better?" She questioned caressing his cheek softly. She could see how the thunderstorm behind his eyes was disappearing but the worry and the sadness were still there.

"Yeah," Troy sighed. "But I need you…" He said placing his other arm around her and caressing her warm skin with his fingertips.

"And I am here Troy," Gabriella whispered. "I am not going anywhere…"

Troy didn't say anything but simply pulled her body on top of his, burying his face into her curls and embracing her body as closer as his he could.

"You don't know how I've been feeling all day…" Troy murmured from her shoulder. "It's been horrible…"

Gabriella closed her eyes and squeezed his body. "I am sorry Troy, but…"

"I know," Troy said pulling away from her. "I understand but…please, don't do that to me again baby…"

"We have to talk about that Troy," Gabriella said softly. "You can't continue like that…"

"No," he said stubbornly hiding his face again.

Gabriella sighed. She knew Troy wouldn't give in; she had to work harder for that. She was glad enough that he had let go something, and she knew she had to be patient with him. However, now that the first fissure was there, she had to push him a little more. "Troy," Gabriella said sternly. "Look at me."

"What?" He snapped at her.

When he saw a flash of hurt crossing her face he winced, but he soon realized that as soon as the hurt had come it had gone because now Gabriella had a cold face. "Do you want to go?"

"No!" Troy panicked. "Please Gabi, I am sorry…"

She knew she had to be careful now because he was beginning to build the walls again and she had to stop him. "I am not asking you for be my boyfriend if you don't want to be that Troy. I am not asking for you to be beside me 24/7. And I am not asking for a shadow either. I want you to be you, but I want you to be _the you_ I know since forever and who I love."

"But…" He protested.

"No buts." Gabriella said firmly. "I am not going to give up on you. I am not going to leave and abandon you. I am not going anywhere if you don't come with me. But things can't continue like that."

"Gabi please…don't do that." Troy begged. "I can't live without you in my life but I can't be with you…"

"It's your choice Troy," Gabriella said fighting against the sobs which were about to start. "I am not doing that anymore. I want you to be happy and I want to be happy too. When we are together, and you are _you_, I am the happiest person alive Troy. If I am not with you I am miserable…"

"Gabi please," Troy couldn't believe his ears. He realized he was about to loose the most important thing in his life if he continued like that…and not only that, but the most important thing in his life would still be miserable. "I don't know how…"

"Troy you have to try and get over the past. You can't be a prisoner of it forever! You deserve much more!" Gabriella said forgetting her worries about her sobs so her eyes began to let fall tears.

"I killed my mother Gabriella, and everything went down from there. You and I both know that, damn it!" Troy said squeezing his eyes shut.

"Fuck Troy, open your eyes!" Gabriella said. When she saw he was pulling her body closer to his so their faces weren't at sight, she refused. "If you don't open your eyes now and look at me you are going out of my house Troy."

She had spoken in such a shivering voice that Troy couldn't help but open his eyes. He was about to answer badly, but what he saw into her eyes stopped him. He saw that though he was suffering, Gabriella was suffering too; he saw that though he wanted to protect her, though he wanted for her to be happy, he was making her to be miserable and hurting her. He was the reason she was unhappy at the moment, and that made him wince inwardly.

"What?" He said in a petite voice afraid of the strength Gabriella was showing in order to have him happy.

"You didn't kill your mother." Gabriella stated severely. "What makes you think that? I knew you blame yourself for your family's deaths because all of them happened while you were alive if you know what I mean, but I didn't know you think you killed your mother." She began firmly but ended astonished.

"She died in my birth Gabriella;" Troy answered tiredly. "I am the reason she is dead, because if not because of me, she would be alive."

"She died because she was ill Troy," Gabriella said softly. "You and your birth have nothing to do with her death."

"How do you know that?" Troy asked narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean she was ill?"

"Neither Jack nor Lucy never told you then?" Gabriella asked understanding a lot of things with this new revelation.

Troy was lost. "Tell me what?"

"Your mother had cancer Troy, she was dying way before you were born." Gabriella said with silent tears running down her cheeks. "When she knew she was pregnant with you, you gave her strength to be alive for a little more. She had lost all her hopes; she was tired of fight against the illness…but then she knew you were created, and you were the one who brought her to life again."

Troy was there speechless; he didn't have any idea or clue about that. No one had explained to him which was his mother's health at the moment and he assumed his birth was what killed her.

He tried to look into her eyes the truth because he couldn't believe what Gabriella was telling him was what happened for real; he tried to find the lie in her eyes, something which told him that was an excuse Gabriella had told him so he could be happy again, but he found nothing.

The softness of her look, the brightness which came from the tears her eyes were spilling and the special light full of love which her eyes had told him that Gabriella was telling him only the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, another chapter is up. I couldn't sleep and well…it's almost 2 AM now and I didn't want to study so I've decided to continue with the chapter and…well, I've finished it so…why can't I post it now if it's already ready? ;) I hope you'll like it! **

**I want, and need, to say a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has added that story to his/her story alert list or has added it to his/her favourite story list. And also…well, thanks to those of you who review and tell me your thoughts. I am glad to know you are enjoying the story, seriously…and I am even gladder to know it because you are saying it. Really it means a lot! :hug:**

**By the way, I think I am answering all the reviews I am getting but if you've reviewed, the next chapter is up and you haven't received any answer, I apologize! I swear I try to have all the reviews answered before the next chapter is up because I think it's the least I can do for someone who has used part of his/her time to review my work, but if I've missed your review, know that I am truly truly sorry. **

**Here goes chapter 6. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Silence had engulfed Gabriella's room after her revelation; the couple was still embraced together, but neither of them spoke. Gabriella was still on top of Troy, caressing his cheek and waiting for him to say or do something, but if not because he had tightened his arms around her, you could think Troy was a statue.

Troy's mind was racing; he couldn't believe his mother had been ill when she was pregnant with him. He couldn't believe no one had ever told him that but, then again, neither his father nor Lucy had known about his thoughts. He couldn't believe all these years he had been thinking he was the _killer_ of his mother when she was already ill and when her death was something expected at any time. He couldn't believe than he was what kept her mother alive for some more months.

The feeling of relief which ran through his body was immense; he hadn't killed his mother, and that was something which lifted a huge weight from his shoulders, but there was more: he wasn't a damned person. He had nothing to do with his mother's death, and so that would mean that he wasn't guilty of his brother and father's deaths either. But no, maybe he hadn't killed his mother, but he still was a magnet for deaths, because if not, how could someone explain to him how in his 18 years of life had died the four last members of his family?

Gabriella was waiting for Troy to show some sign of life; his stillness scared her. In her mind she couldn't decide what to do: speak or do something or, on the contrary, remain silent and quiet. However, the decision was made for her when Troy shifted and pulled her body on the mattress. Thinking that he was about to go, Gabriella panicked. "No Troy, don't leave!" She said grabbing his arm.

Troy, who was beginning to stand, stopped and sat again turning his body and pulling Gabriella so she was sat onto his lap. Gabriella encircled her arms around his neck. "You can't leave now…" She muttered in a shaky voice.

"I was going to the bathroom baby," Troy said wrapping his own arms around her waist. "I…I can't go…I…I can't leave you now…" He whispered tightening his arms around her. "I need you."

Gabriella lifted her head from the crock of his neck and locked her eyes into his. "Promise me that you won't leave."

"I promise." He spoke in a quiet voice. "I was only going to wash my face…"

Gabriella relaxed and nodded. "Hurry back…"

Troy nodded. "I think we have to talk…"

Gabriella's brain registered his words.

_We have to talk_.

Nothing good could come with those words spoken. She was afraid that revealing him that his mother was ill when she was pregnant with him would mean a fight between them; she was afraid that, instead of do some good, her revelation would become something bad. Trying to read his eyes, she realized that the softness which with they shone couldn't be bad for them; she realized her revelation had awoke something inside of Troy. Knowing that she had to trust him, she stood up from his lap.

"I'll wait for you here." She whispered with her fingers interlocked with his and then sitting on the bed again and leaning her back into the pillows.

"Sure," Troy whispered leaning down to kiss her temple.

Troy went to the bathroom which was adjacent to her bedroom. Closing the door behind him, he went to the sink and turning the water to the coldest, he washed his face. Some shivers ran up and down his spine but he welcomed the cold; he didn't know what he was feeling and the cold help him to release some tension.

Lifting his head slowly, he looked himself through the mirror. If he hadn't known better, he wouldn't be able to see some changes, but it was his face, and though maybe it was silly, he thought his face seemed to be more relaxed. The tension on his back had almost gone and now he could notice that the one of his face was going away too.

While Troy was in the bathroom, Gabriella was sitting on her bed looking through the window. Being alone, she thought about how crazy was that Troy didn't know the fact that his mother had been ill while being pregnant with him. She understood a lot of things now; she understood why he forbade himself to love and be loved, and the relief she felt was huge. She was relieved because the main reason because of why Troy had become a cold Troy didn't exist anymore. However, she was afraid that he would still be blaming himself for his father and brother's deaths.

Though she knew Troy was feeling relieved, she also knew that she still had a lot to do with Troy and his worries, fears and insecurities. She only hoped she would be able to help him, she only hoped her love would be able to help him see things the way they were in real life and not in his mind.

Hearing the click of the bathroom's door, she turned her head just when Troy stepped from there. Troy stopped dead in his tracks at the end of her bed, and Gabriella tried to read what he needed or if she could do something to help him more. Looking into his eyes, Gabriella read a tumult of emotions: relief, sadness, pain…and everything in between.

Without thinking twice about what she was doing, Gabriella opened her arms and Troy crawled onto the bed and into them desperately. Gabriella remained sat, with Troy's head on her lap and his arms around her waist. His face was buried into her stomach, and Troy cried again. She didn't say anything then; she only caressed his hair, whispering soothing words and letting him to cry peacefully.

The sun was being replaced by the moon, but Gabriella didn't turn on the lights. Firstly because Troy had fallen asleep on her lap, and then because the light coming from outside gave the room a calmer atmosphere. Turning her head to look at her alarm clock, she realized it was dinner time so, slowly, she placed his head on her pillows and stood up to grab a blanket, covering Troy's body with it. Kissing his forehead, she went to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat, assuming Troy would stay, at least, for a while with her. Putting on the earphones of her iPod, she chose a soft music and began to prepare the dinner.

Upstairs, Troy awoke alone in the bedroom and tried to focus to remember if everything had been a dream or not. When he realized it was dark outside, he did a double take and called for Gabriella. "Baby?"

Seeing that no one was answering him, Troy groaned and stood up. "Gabi?"

Hearing some noises coming from downstairs, he decided to go to the bathroom to refresh his face again so he would be able to join Gabriella in whatever she was doing. The cold helped him to clear his mind and to be more awake at the same time.

Climbing down the staircase, he followed the noises which he realized came from the kitchen. Once there, he stopped and a small smile appeared on his face; leaning into the doorframe, he observed Gabriella dancing while humming a song while preparing something to eat. The need for touch her overcome everything else and noiselessly, he went to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and making her squeal.

"Troy," she said slapping his chest, "don't do that! You scared me!"

Troy chuckled and tightened his arms around her. "Sorry baby," he said kissing her forehead, "but you looked too damn cute…"

Gabriella turned into his arms and observed him. He was better, that was for sure, and she also saw he wasn't as tormented as before; his eyes were lighter now, and though they were red from all the crying, they were shining in a special way. Her smile was also wider; it was as if he had pulled away a gigantic weight off his shoulders.

Troy realized Gabriella was studying him and his face softened. "I am okay," he said reassuringly and hugging her.

"You sure?" She asked from his shoulder returning the hug.

"Completely." He affirmed squeezing her and slapping her ass playfully.

"You jerk!" She said pulling away offended but giggling all of a sudden when she saw the boyish grin of his face. "You are mean…" She pouted playfully too.

"Poor baby," Troy said opening his arms for her. "Come here and Troy will make everything better…"

A very giggling Gabriella stepped into the circle of his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck. The couple locked eyes and then all the teasing disappeared, remaining only a look full of love for each other.

"Hey," she whispered softly with her lips inches apart from his.

"Hey you," Troy said also whispering and caressing with his fingertips her back.

Rubbing noses together, Gabriella smiled and then pressed her lips onto his. This kiss was slow; no rushes, no pressure, no tension…it reminded her of the first kisses they shared long time ago, when they were a couple without worries. Tilting her head, Troy deepened the kiss, introducing his tongue into her mouth craving to taste her sweetness; Gabriella welcomed him, moulding her body into his, and using her tongue to caress his.

Never breaking the kiss, Troy lifted Gabriella and placed her on the counter, stepping into her legs. Gabriella tangled her fingers with his hair and Troy rubbed her lower back with his fingertips under her shirt. When the need of air became too much, they pulled away but still remained with their bodies touching. "Thank you…" He whispered intently.

"It's been my pleasure," Gabriella said hugging him. "You'll be okay Troy, I promise…"

"Will you help me?" Troy asked in a petite voice which came muffled from her shoulder.

"Always." She said pulling away from the hug and speaking also with her eyes. "Always together Troy."

Her voice sounded like a promise and Troy felt touched by her care for him. After everything he had done to her, he was amazed that her love for him was so huge that she was still there; he knew she had an immense heart, but he was discovering a different side of Gabriella. He was discovering a strong woman; he was discovering a person who was willing to be with him in every step he made, and he knew, right then and there, that he wouldn't be able to live without her. He needed her, and this time, he put aside all his worries and fears and let himself to fall in love with her again; for the very first time, he let himself to enjoy their proximity, to enjoy the feeling of to have someone who cared for him, to enjoy the feeling of to be so close to another someone. For the very first time, he let himself to love Gabriella with all his might; for the very first time, he let himself to receive all the love Gabriella felt for him.

"Thank you," he said whispering and pecking her lips sweetly afterwards.

Gabriella smiled at him; she knew no more words were needed and she also knew too much had happened in the last hours. She knew Troy would be okay, but she was aware that it would take time. They had taken the first step together, but a long way was still in front of them; both knew it would be ups and downs but they also knew that, together, everything will be okay.

His stomach chose that moment to protest and Gabriella giggled. "Hungry?"

"Yep," he answered casually but with a smile on his face. "Shall we eat?"

"Sure," Gabriella nodded jumping down from the counter. "Can you grab something to drink while I serve?"

"What would you like?" Troy asked opening the fridge. "Coke? Water?"

"Water is okay," Gabriella answered grabbing two plates and filling them with the salad she had made.

When both were sitting at the table, the phone rang and Gabriella groaned but stood up to answer it. "Hello?"

"_Sweetie," _Peter's voice sounded. _"I've just landed in Seattle. Now we're going to the hotel so I won't be able to speak with you. I'll call you tomorrow ok?"_

Gabriella widened her eyes; she had forgotten about her father being away for the week. With everything happened with Troy she had forgotten about her father's trip; she had been so focused in Troy that everything had disappeared of her mind. Closing her eyes when the fact that she would be alone every day and night fell upon her brain, she obliged herself to answer. "Sure daddy, thanks for calling. Bye…"

"_Bye Gabi…"_ Peter said distractedly.

Troy had seen everything and he couldn't help but worry; standing up from the table he went and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. "What's up?"

"It was dad," Gabriella said in a petite voice. "He was calling to tell me he has already landed in Seattle."

Troy frowned. Another trip? Cursing Peter inwardly, he tightened his arms around her waist. "I am sorry baby," he whispered kissing her forehead. "When he'll be back?"

"Next week." Gabriella said in a petite voice. "I don't want to be alone all week here…"

Her voice was laced with fear and Troy spoke without thinking twice when he noticed. "Do you want to come and stay with me?"

Turning into his arms, Gabriella locked her eyes with his. She had been in his apartment before, but he was talking about be with him all week. _All week_. No worries about Troy disappearing in the middle of the night, no thoughts of Troy avoiding her all day…she realized then that the step she thought they'd made that afternoon had been huger than she thought. "Can you come here? You know my dad…I have to be here…"

"Okay," Troy nodded. "I'll go to my apartment later and I'll pack some things."

His tone was truly nonchalantly; Gabriella didn't know if he was being aware of what he was saying. She was more than happy with the new turn of events, but she wanted to be sure before the hope overcame her reason. "Are you sure you'll be okay with being here all week?"

"With you I always am okay." Troy answered sincerely.

He knew why she was having doubts about his arrange. It would be a huge test for him, and for them, but he hadn't thought when he had talked. He had spoken with his heart; he had offered whatever his mind had come with at the moment seeing her so distraught…and he was glad. "Don't worry, we'll be fine."

"If you're sure…" Gabriella said not being totally convinced. "But if you don't feel comfortable we'll talk about that. You won't disappear or vanish in the middle of the night; deal?"

Troy smiled. "Deal."

"A kiss to seal the deal?" Gabriella said returning the smile.

Troy chuckled freely this time. "Sure," he said kissing her cheek. "Come on, I am hungry!" He said pulling her by her hand to the table.

Gabriella gasped and he stopped turning to look at her. "What was that?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"What was what?" Troy asked with fake innocence.

Gabriella pouted and huffed. "Nothing…" She muttered going to the table ignoring him.

Troy laughed and grabbed her arm spinning her around, planting his mouth onto hers fiercely. It only took a second for Gabriella to respond the kiss but when she realized he was kissing her she wrapped her arms around his torso. Pulling away when the need of air became too much, Troy spoke carelessly. "Now let's eat, I am starving."

"Way to kill the mood babe," Gabriella said sarcastically making Troy laugh.

Seeing him so free, so happy, so _himself_ and so relaxed made Gabriella happy too, so she ended giggling with him. The dinner went smoothly; they didn't touch the soft topic but talked about Chad, Taylor, basketball, the Decathlon Team…being a normal couple for once.

"I am going to my apartment then." Troy said when they'd finished the dishes.

Gabriella couldn't help but worry; she hoped Troy was being serious when he agreed to come to her house to stay for the week, but she was aware that it was a gigantic change in their relationship, and so she wasn't sure. She was afraid that Troy was saying that so he could "escape" from her and her house, shelling himself from everything…and her.

Troy noticed the fear in her eyes and hugged her. "I'll be back so soon you won't have time to miss me." His lips touched her temple.

Gabriella pressed herself more into him. "Okay…"

Troy narrowed his eyes; he could see Gabriella was not okay, he could see Gabriella still had doubts. But he was sure that he wanted to be with her; he was sure he wanted to enjoy the feeling of proximity with Gabriella longer. After everything happened between them that afternoon, he was sure he wouldn't be able to be alone. "Come with me."

"What?" Gabriella said pulling away.

"Come with me to my apartment so I can pack some things and then we'll come back." Troy said pulling one of her curls behind her ear.

Gabriella was shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Completely." Troy said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. "Grab the keys and your phone come on!"

Troy waited for her at the door and when she had her purse with her he interlocked their fingers again, pulling her outside towards his car. When she was inside, he closed the door softly, went to the driver's side and drove to his apartment, always keeping one hand of Gabriella in one of his.

Gabriella couldn't believe this new Troy; she was more than happy, because she recognized in him the Troy she fell in love with, but she was surprised at the same time. Shaking her head, she decided to enjoy this new side of Troy and forget about their problems for a while. Squeezing his fingers with hers when they stopped at a red light, Troy turned his head to look at her. "I love you so much Troy."

"Oh baby," Troy said leaning to peck her lips. "I love you too, so fucking much it almost hurts…"

"We are together, always together." Gabriella said locking her eyes with his.

"Forever." Troy whispered kissing her once more and then continuing with the driving when he noticed Gabriella had relaxed her hand.

When they arrived at his apartment, Troy didn't enter the car into the garage. "Would you like to come with me or do you want to wait here?"

Gabriella remembered in that moment that she had to call Chad, but she also knew Troy would like to have a few minutes for himself. "I'll wait for you here."

"You sure?" Troy asked concerned. "It's late…"

"Lock the car, hurry back and I'll be okay." Gabriella said giggling touched by his concern.

"Okay, okay." Troy said kissing her knuckles. "Be right back."

Locking the car with Gabriella inside, Troy turned to look at her and returned her smile…with a wink, thing that surprised both him and Gabriella. From outside, he could see a giggling and clearly touched by his gesture Gabriella, and a warmness sensation flooded through his body.

Running towards the door, he stepped inside his house and, grabbing a bag, he filled it with clothes, his toiletries, some books and his practice's clothes. He had the bag filled in 5 minutes, but he decided he needed some time to himself. Lying on his bed, he let his eyes to drift through his room; when Lucy died, he moved to an apartment because he couldn't stand to be alone in her big house, and so he had sold it and had bought the apartment which was his home. He only had brought with him some essentials and some personal memories, like the pain which was hanging in the wall opposite to where the bed was.

It was his mother's favourite, and he knew that, whenever he was, the paint would be with him. He didn't have any memories of her, but the paint always made him feel like she was beside him: his father told him she had painted it the same weekend they received the news of her pregnancy with Troy. The whole family had gone to the beach, and so Lucille, his mother, had painted a beach in the dawn. Jack, his father, explained him that the two yachts which appeared had been there at the time, and the same with every other detail. So, needless to say, the paint was a treasure for Troy.

His eyes then went to his right, were the wall was full of pictures. His parents cuddling together in a hammock where they were young; Mark building some castles on the beach; pictures of when he was little with Chad and Gabriella; a lot of pictures with Gabriella; a lot of pictures where only appeared Gabriella…and the most special one: a picture of his mother lying on her bed while being in the hospital with a baby Troy cuddled in her arms and with Jack beside her, with Mark on his knees.

Standing up, he grabbed the picture and simply observed it. _The Bolton's_. The only one picture where the whole family appeared together; the only thing he had which was a proof that he had had a family at some point in his life.

While Troy was in his apartment, Gabriella grabbed her phone and dialled Chad's number. Placing the item beside her ear, she waited for him to pick it up.

"_Hey," _Chad's voice sounded relieved. _"I was worried. Where are you?"_

"I am outside Troy's apartment." Gabriella said quietly.

Chad gasped. _"What? What happened?"_

"Nothing…well, a lot of things…but now everything is better." Gabriella said calmly.

"_What do you mean?" _Chad sounded confused.

Gabriella sighed. "Now I understand why Troy changed so much…" She sighed again and continued. "He thought he had killed his mother Chad…" A few tears escaped from her eyes and she fought the sob.

"_What?" _Chad shouted.

"He didn't know Lucille had cancer; he thought Lucille had died giving him birth because of him." Gabriella whispered. "He had no idea that when Lucille knew she was pregnant she fought against the cancer again…he was totally clueless…"

"_Wow," _Chad said. _"I thought he knew that…heck, you and I knew the truth and he didn't? How weird is that?"_

"I know," Gabriella sighed again. "We still have to talk a lot…but he is better; you should see him, it's as if a huge weight has been lifted from his shoulders."

Neither of them spoke for a moment and then Gabriella spoke softly. "Daddy is on a business trip again and Troy will be staying at my house for the week Chad…"

Her voice broke twice; the mixture of emotions she was feeling was free now. She had been holding back for Troy's sake, but she also needed to let it go. "He's asked me to stay with him all week in his apartment but you know my dad; I've to be at home and when I've asked him to be at mine, he's agreed."

"_I…I…I don't know what to say…I mean…this is huge Gabi…" _Chad's voice was laced with shock, and Gabriella understood him.

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow but…well, at the moment it seems the old Troy is coming back…slowly but firmly…"

Chad could hear the smile in her voice and he also smiled. _"My God that's incredible…"_

"I am meeting with Susan tomorrow." Gabriella said. "Though I know we can help Troy, I think we need some help, and she was his therapist so…well, I've thought she could help us and she's agreed."

"_I suppose Troy doesn't know anything…" _Chad said cautiously. _"He'd throw a fit…"_

"I don't care," Gabriella affirmed. "I am not going to betray him, but what's sure is that he needs some help neither you nor I can give him."

"_You're right." _Chad sighed. _"I hope he'll understand…"_

"I suppose it'll be hard for him, but in the end he'll understand. I am sure about that." Gabriella's voice sounded so sure, Chad couldn't help but admire her more.

"_Where are you now?" _Chad asked curious.

"I am waiting for him in the car." Gabriella explained. "He needed to pick up some things and I know he also needed some time alone so I've said him I would wait for him here."

"_If you need something you know where I am, right?" _Chad asked.

"Sure bigbro," Gabriella giggled. "Don't worry; we'll be fine. I have to go now, Troy will be here at any moment now…"

"_Okay," _Chad said. _"I'll see you both tomorrow at school. Night Gabi!"_

"Night Chad!" Gabriella said quietly pressing the "End Call" button and putting her phone in her bag again. Leaning into the passenger's seat, she closed her eyes. A few tears were falling from her eyes, but she didn't care; she needed to cry, and she also knew Troy would know though she had been crying just when he saw her.

After a moment, she heard a click and the driver's door opened, appearing a refreshed Troy. When Troy looked at her, he saw the tears and instantly became worried. "Hey…" He whispered pulling her body for a hug. "Why the tears beautiful?"

He sensed Gabriella shrug. "I don't know…"

"Gabi," he sighed. "Are you really okay?"

She felt him began to caress her hair and smiled. "I don't know, I guess I am being hormonal…"

She giggled then and Troy noticed the giggle was real. Calmer now, he pulled away and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs, erasing the tears there. "Too much has happened uh?"

He was smiling softly at her and Gabriella nodded. "But everything will be okay Troy, I know it."

"Of course," he said leaning down to kiss her. "With you by my side everything will be okay."

After another peck, Gabriella pulled away. "Let's go."

Troy nodded and turned on the engine of his car again, driving to Gabriella's house with one hand while the other was busy intertwined with her hand and rubbing her silk skin with his thumb. The couple remained in silent, but this time, the silence was peaceful; it was not the silence before a storm, it was more as if you wouldn't have been able to think about a storm in the first place, and Gabriella closed her eyes enjoying the absence of any tension between her and Troy.

Arriving at Gabriella's, Troy spoke. "Baby we're here…"

"Oh," Gabriella said rubbing her eyes. "Okay."

Stepping out of the car, Troy retrieved his bag and wrapped one of his arms around Gabriella's shoulders, leaning her body into his. Arriving at the door, Gabriella unlocked it and the couple entered in the house, going to the staircase without any more words.

Gabriella supposed Troy would be sleeping with her, but she didn't want to pressure him. Clearing her throat, she spoke softly when they arrived at her bedroom's door. "Where do you want to sleep?"

"Uh," Troy was startled by her question. He had assumed they would be sleeping together, but maybe Gabriella didn't want that. "Truth to be told, I thought I'll be sleeping with you…but if you don't want that it's ok I guess…"

"No, no…" Gabriella said placing her arms around his waist. "I want you sleeping with me but…it's up to you. After everything…I don't know, it's a huge change and…well…I…you have to be comfortable and…well…I thought that maybe you would prefer to sleep alone or…well…to have your own room so…well…and…"

When Troy saw Gabriella stuttering so much he decided to stop her rambling. "I don't want anything more than to sleep with you. I want to be able to hold you baby…I…I…need to be close to you…"

Gabriella looked up into his eyes and saw he needed her the same way she needed him. Nodding, she grabbed his hand and went into her room, where she sat on her bed while Troy unpacked his things. She observed him silently. "Are you sure that's what you want baby?"

Troy lifted his head from his bag. "Yes." Crawling on to the bed so he was sitting beside her, he put a hand in either side of her face to talk to her eyes. "More than ever."

Sighing Gabriella leaned her forehead into his chest. "Come on," Troy said kissing her hair. "Let me unpack and then we can watch a movie or something."

This new behaviour was surprising Gabriella with no end; Troy proposing her to watch a movie with her? This was so couple-ish…she couldn't believe him. Lifting her head, Troy could see the surprise in her eyes and chuckled. "Don't look at me like that babe, I want to be with you."

The truth was that Troy was also surprised with himself; each one of his words was coming from his heart, and though he was the one saying them, he realized he wasn't thinking. He was only speaking what his heart told him to speak. He was being himself; he had let go of all his worries for the moment being, and he simply was enjoying the fact of to have Gabriella by his side.

"Ok, I am going to change then." Gabriella said when she was sure he was saying the truth.

"I'll do the same." Troy said standing up from the bed and continuing with the unpacking.

Gabriella didn't bother to go to the bathroom to change; grabbing a simple shirt of his she had claimed as hers long long time ago, she got undressed in front of him. Troy was aware that Gabriella was pulling out of her body her clothes, too oblivious to what she did to his body, and he had to clear his throat to calm himself. When Gabriella stood there only wearing her tong, Troy spoke. "Ok, stop with the teasing!"

Gabriella turned around surprised. "I was not teasing!" She said shocked.

"Sure," he growled. "Put your shirt on…"

Gabriella giggled. "I was not teasing. It's not my fault if you are a horny boy…"

"Sure, sure…" Troy said stripping out of his own clothes and leaving only his boxers on. "I dare every guy to not be bothered with you standing in front of them nude…"

"I was not nude!" She protested from under the sheets.

Crawling inside the bed with her, Troy narrowed his eyes playfully. "That little thing can't be considered clothes either." He ran a hand down her bare side under her (his) shirt and patted her underwear clad bottom to emphasise his point. "Pretty shirt, by the way..." He winked.

She giggled. "Thank you. And...well, you've never complained about my underwear before. Should I buy some cotton big panties from now on?" It was a first to be able to have this kind of conversation and both were enjoying every bit of it.

Troy widened his eyes in mock horror. "Of course not! I love your underwear…"

"Good." She said placing her head on his chest while Troy encircled her petite figure with his arms.

"You are such a tease babe," Troy chuckled kissing her forehead. "Have you chosen a movie already?"

"No." Gabriella mumbled.

"And then how are we going to watch a movie?" Troy asked. "Go choose one come on…"

"Too comfy…" Gabriella said nuzzling his chest with her nose.

Her actions made Troy smile. "So you make me stand up then?"

"No!" Gabriella protested. "I am comfy now…turn on the TV; maybe we catch something good…" She said snuggling more into his chest to prove her point.

Seeing that she was about to fall asleep, Troy nodded and did what she told him, knowing that she would be off in minutes. Finding a basketball game in the sports' channel, Troy left it and waited for her to protest, but nothing came from her. Looking down, he saw she had her eyes closed and realized her breath was too even for her to be awake.

Chuckling quietly, he looked for his phone, putting on the alarm so they would be at school on time, and turned off the lamp of his bedside table. His fingertips caressed her arms unconsciously while he watched the game…until sleep overcame him.

The next morning, Gabriella awoke and couldn't help but hope that everything her mind was replying happened for real; she hoped that, once she would be looking behind her, she would see Troy. However, two strong and warm arms encircled her waist and she squealed. "Morning baby…" Troy muttered with his lips inches apart from hers.

"Good morning," Gabriella said quietly. "Have you slept okay?"

Troy nodded. "I've dreamed about you…" He said smiling softly.

Blushing furiously, Gabriella turned into his arms and buried her face in his chest. "Are you blushing?" Troy asked shocked.

"No," she growled.

Troy laughed and turned off the alarm of his phone realizing that they didn't need it now with both being awake before it sounded.

"Come on Sleeping Beauty," Troy said shaking her body. "Time to go to school…"

"Don't wanna…" She murmured snuggling into him. "Can we stay here?"

"Sorry baby but no." Troy said slapping her bottom cheeks. "Come on Gabi…"

Gabriella growled. "Why are you so happy this morning?" She asked when her back touched the mattress because Troy was already sitting.

Hovering over her, Troy rubbed his nose with hers. "Because we are together…"

A wide smile opened its path into her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up so she could kiss his lips. What began as an innocent kiss soon became a hot and steamy kiss; his hands were caressing her back under the shirt she was wearing, and hers were tangled into his hair, deepening the kiss.

Gabriella rubbed his lower lip with her tongue and Troy obliged, allowing the wet intruder to enter into his mouth; their tongues danced together for a while, massaging each other with passion, eliciting a moan from Gabriella, and making Troy smirk against her lips. When the need of air became too much, they pulled apart, but Troy's desire overtook him and so he remained with his lips attached to her body. Massaging her jaw and neck with his lips, Troy moved so he was hovering Gabriella's body; their legs were tangled together and though Gabriella could feel Troy's body touching each part of hers, she couldn't feel his weight because he was leaning onto his forearms.

Troy's lips were moving sensually along her neck until he found the special spot just under her ear, where her pulse was, that made her squirm in pure pleasure. "Fuck Troy…"

Smirking he focused his attention to that special spot of her skin, sucking, nipping, lapping and kissing it until a mark was beginning to form there. Pulling away, he observed his _art work_. "Perfect…" He whispered kissing it.

Roaming her hands along his chest, Gabriella leaned up and kissed his shoulder, moving her lips up his jaw, leaving soft kisses along the way and making Troy shiver. She continued trailing kisses until her lips found his and he responded into the kiss, entangling his tongue with hers.

Gabriella opened her legs so Troy could rest more comfortably in between them; Troy welcomed the gesture rubbing her opening with his growing bulge and Gabriella let out a moan at the sensation. She moved her hips creating friction and Troy growled into her ear. "God…"

"Make love to me Troy," Gabriella pleaded in a husky voice.

Troy pulled away from her and caressed her cheeks with his hands. "You sure?"

Nodding, Gabriella tightened her arms around his neck. "I…I need you…but if you…well…if you don't want…"

"Shh," Troy whispered with his lips inches apart from hers, grabbing the hem of the shirt she was wearing so he could pull it away from her body silently but with his eyes locked with hers.

When the shirt was successfully removed, Gabriella's hands didn't remain stilled; playing with the hem of his boxers, Gabriella introduced one of hands under them, and began to rub him with her fingertips. Though Troy wanted to admire her body, under her ministrations his body stiffed and he moaned closing his eyes blissfully. "Gabi…"

With a sudden movement, Troy found himself lying on his back, with Gabriella straddling his hips. Her bare chest was too inviting for him to remain steady while she continued her _work_ with her hands, and so he leaned up and captured one of her nipples with her mouth. Gabriella groaned and involuntary moved her hips, creating more friction between their cores, adding more pleasure into her system and making her moan loudly.

Fighting against the pleasure she was feeling, Gabriella moved her hands from inside his boxers and grabbing the hem of them pulled the item down his legs; admiring his length, she licked her lips and Troy groaned at the sight. "Shit…"

"Yummy…" She muttered grabbing his base with her right hand and leaning her mouth down to his shaft, introducing his head into her mouth and sucking in ecstasy.

Moving her head, she alternate sucks, laps and caresses with her teeth until Troy was wriggling from under her. "Fuck…" Beginning to move her hand too, she felt how Troy tangled his fingers into her hair, guiding her until he was about to explode. "Baby I am going to…"

Sinking her teeth carefully into his dick, she fastened her hand's movements and then suddenly Troy's body went stiff, while a loud scream of her name abandoned his mouth. Gabriella welcomed everything he gave, swallowing everything and slowing her ministrations until she noticed his body relaxed completely.

"Woah," Troy panted pulling her head so he could kiss her lips. "That…that has been amazing…"

Gabriella smiled and responded into the kiss from her position over him; Troy moaned when her nipples rubbed his and he used his hands to caress her sides, using only his fingertips when his hands reached the sides of her breasts makig her shiver. "My turn…"

He rolled her until her back was pressed onto the mattress never breaking the kiss. Pulling away and kneeling beside her body, he used two of his fingers to pull her thong down her long legs, caressing them with his fingertips at the same time, making goose bumps appear. When he removed the thong completely, he began his trip up her body kissing and massaging her skin until he reached her core, where he did a quick flick with his tongue making Gabriella scream in ecstasy.

His lips didn't stopped there; kissing her breasts, and teasing her nipples with his teeth, Troy continued upwards until he arrived at her mouth, covering it with his in a furious, hot and steamy kiss. Their tongues moved at the same rhythm their bodies were moving together; each time the tip of his dick rubbed her opening she moaned his name and moved her hips so he could penetrate her, but he always pulled away. "Not yet…"

"Troy," she whined panting. "Come on…"

He didn't answer; he continued devouring her mouth and massaging her torso and breast with his fingers, teasing her nipples in the process. When he thought she was distracted enough, he introduced a finger into her making her gasp into the kiss. "Fuck Troy!"

He smirked and added another finger, curling them when he had them inside. Gabriella's hips moved along with his fingers, creating a new pleasurable friction. "More Troy…"

"Sure," he growled leaning down to kiss her nipples and adding another one.

Gabriella's body was wriggling violently and he noticed her walls were tightening around his fingers. "Faster…"

He obliged and his fingers sped up; the new rhythm was being too much and Gabriella could feel a tingling sensation building inside of her. "I am going to cum Troy…"

"Let it go babe," Troy panted from above her fastening his fingers' movement even more.

"Oh my God…" Gabriella panted loudly this time. "Fuck Troy…yeah…"

He noticed his fingers were getting soaked and the pressure her walls were doing over his hand increased and so he knew she was close. Leaning down, he whispered into her ear. "I love you so fucking much…"

Gabriella opened her eyes at that and when she locked her eyes with his that was it. Screaming his name in pure pleasure, her walls clamped over his fingers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to regulate her breathe while coming down from her high.

Carefully, Troy pulled his fingers out of her and lapped her juices from his hand. "You are exquisite…" His husky voice made Gabriella moan and a smirk escaped its way onto his face.

When Gabriella's breath was regular again, Troy leaned down and pecked her lips softly and Gabriella took the chance to capture his waist with her legs, so their cores began to rub together. She noticed Troy was getting hard again and so she fastened her hips' moves, helping him with the stimulation. "Inside of me Troy…" She panted whispering.

Troy didn't say anything; nodding, he positioned himself above her, with the tip of his shaft just in her opening. Both moaned at the very first contact and, slowly and savouring the moment, Troy penetrated her inch by inch and soon they became one.

* * *

Trying to regulate their breaths, our couple remained still joined intimately coming down from their orgasms. Lifting his head from her breast, Troy pecked her lips and pulled away from her falling onto his back and pulling her body with his. He kissed her temple sweetly and Gabriella returned the gesture kissing his chest.

"Troy," she whispered hesitantly.

"What?" He asked softly with his eyes closed and rubbing her arms with his softest caress.

"You are not going away now, right?" Gabriella said quietly and with a tint of fear in her voice.

Troy winced inwardly; he should have waited for her to react that way. It had been years with him leaving her after making love, but this time he was sure he was at the place he wanted and needed to be. Using his hand he lifted her chin so she could see his eyes. "I am not going anywhere…"

His answer made her smile and, moving her body upwards, she nuzzled his nose with hers. "I love you," she whispered with her lips touching his.

"I love you too…" Troy answered also with his eyes.

After a while, Gabriella kissed his shoulder and took a deep breathe. "What'll happen at school?"

Troy thought for a moment. "Well, I am not sure…"

"What?" Gabriella said pulling away. "Are you planning on to avoid me all day again?"

Troy could see she was hurting and rushed to explain what he meant. "Of course not!" He said pulling her into his arms again. "But I won't be like I am with you baby…you've to understand that…"

"I understand that," Gabriella said with a firm voice, "and I am not asking for you to be my shadow or to act all lovey dovey with me but…"

"But what?" Troy asked softly playing with her hair.

"I get we don't have to show the school what kind of relationship we have but I'd like to be able to be with you while being at school…" She whispered pleading.

Troy sighed. "Gabi, one thing is to be alone with you after what you told me yesterday, but I don't know how I am going to feel when we are in the school…I don't know if I'll feel comfortable or what…"

"I understand Troy but," Gabriella kneeled on the mattress grabbing his face into her hands, "I need to be able to be beside you. Please…don't shut me out again…"

"I promise you I won't do that," he reassured her. "Look, why don't we go there and see how things are _in situ_? We don't have to make plans…"

"Okay," Gabriella said, "but promise me that we'll be together through everything. Promise me you won't leave without a word; promise me you won't vanish all of a sudden of my life…"

Her petite voice made his insides melt. "Gabi," he said directing all the force of his eyes into hers. "You and I have been, are and will be together forever, remember?"

And seeing he was being sincere, and seeing he was speaking the truth, and seeing how deep his love for her was…she remembered.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here goes the promised update :D ****I am not too sure about it, but I hope you'll like it just the same!**

**I want to say thank you to all of you for your reviews; they really make my day! :D And they mean a lot: to know you are enjoying that the same way I am doing…woah, it's huge :P and to those of you who have added me to your Author list, or have you added me to your Favourite Author list…woah, I feel honoured :D **

**With the last chapter more people has added the story to his/her story alert list…or his/her favourite story list, and I need to repeat it: THANKS! You guys rock! :D**

**I'd love to know what you think about that chapter… :blush:**

**Oh, I won't be able to update until Thursday or Friday...if not the weekend :( so...well, I am updating now because I don't want for you to be waiting a lot for the update...I'd feel bad :S but now...well, it's not as long as the last chapter, but I think that's better than nothing ;)**

**Here goes chapter 7. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Troy asked Gabriella grabbing his bag from the table of the living room.

Gabriella nodded absently. "Do you know where my phone is?"

Troy chuckled. "It's beside your bag baby," he said amused.

"Oh right," Gabriella said picking the item and throwing it into her bag. "Let's go."

Troy grabbed her arm when Gabriella passed beside him. "Are you okay?" He whispered kissing her forehead.

"Yeah," Gabriella said quietly looking everything but his eyes. "Why?"

"Gabi," Troy said sternly. "What's up baby?"

Gabriella played with her fingers, lowering her eyes to the ground. Troy was surprised because they had been more than fine until that moment; after a funny breakfast together, where they fed each other and they'd done the dishes also joking with the bubbles…now Gabriella was avoiding his eyes stubbornly. To say he was confused by her behaviour was an understatement.

Lifting her chin with two of his fingers, he forced her to look at him. "Hey, talk to me…"

"I am nervous…about school…" Gabriella said with her eyes shining in fear and swallowing loudly.

Troy sighed. "Sorry." His lips touched her temple again and though his voice was merely a whisper, she heard him.

"I know," Gabriella said embracing him, "and I also understand you but…I can't help but worry…"

Tightening his arms around her, Troy buried his head into her curls. "Look, don't worry okay? We'll be fine; we'll go with the flow…"

"And what if the blow separates us?" Gabriella's voice broke twice and Troy knew right then and there that she would need his help to go through the school…but the truth was that he was scared too; he was afraid that the school would be too much for him to handle and so he would push Gabriella away. He didn't want that; he was willing to fight against that, but he knew it'd be hard, very very hard.

"No one will separate us baby," Troy said placing each of his hands in either side of her face. "Look, we will cross the bridge when we find it, ok? You don't know how you're going to feel when we are at school, and neither do I, so we will think about that when we are there."

"Okay, okay…" Gabriella disentangled from him but Troy grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms again.

"Together we can win over everything, remember?" He whispered.

Gabriella gave him a small smile and nodded. "We can."

"That's my girl," Troy chuckled softly kissing her lips.

Grabbing their things, both stepped out of the house and Troy waited for her while Gabriella locked the door and turned on the alarm. Her movements were slow, as if she was thinking about something. "Troy," she said turning to look at him.

"Yeah?" He asked searching for his keys in his pocket.

"Do you have practice today, right?" Gabriella asked hesitantly.

"Fuck," Troy said. "Will you wait for me to end it then?"

"No, it's okay." Gabriella was thinking about Susan; she knew she would be meeting her at some time this day, and so she wanted to have her own car with her so she would be able to go meet Susan freely. Also, she wasn't sure Troy was ready to arrive at the school with her; she knew he wanted to be able to do it, she knew he was pretending he was okay with that because that was what he really wanted, but she knew he wasn't ready. "I'll my grab my car too. I have to go to Taylor's after school anyway…"

"I could pick you up from there," Troy proposed.

"But we end school one hour before you and Chad," Gabriella pointed. "And I don't know how long I'll be there…"

"You sure?" Troy asked. Part of him was relieved, but he wanted to prove her that he wasn't going anywhere if she wasn't with him. He needed for her to believe in him, though it was tempting to arrive at school separated and to have some moments to himself.

"Yep," Gabriella answered casually. "When you end practice call me and we'll meet here, okay?"

"Of course," Troy said pecking her lips. "I'll see you in a few…" He muttered with his lips touching hers.

When his car disappeared around the corner, Gabriella sighed and went to the garage of her house to take hers. She realized she needed these minutes alone the same way Troy did; she hoped that one day of school wouldn't throw at the garbage all the progress Troy and she had made the day before; she hoped that, once they were at her house again, everything would be still okay.

She needed to prepare herself for that day; she knew that her heart would break every time one girl of the school tried to flirt with Troy. She was aware that, probably, people at school would end their day not knowing that she and Troy were an item, that people at school wouldn't know about their relationship, that people at school wouldn't know that they were together, and though she didn't want to make their relationship obvious, the truth was that she would have liked for people at school to know that they were a couple in love.

Because they were together, right?

Gabriella didn't know if her relationship with Troy was official now; the truth was that they hadn't even broken up two years ago, when Lucy died, but still. Their relationship, if you could call it like that, had been so weird since then, because they had loved each other but they hadn't been living a relationship the way it was supposed to be lived; they hadn't gone to a date, they hadn't talked about _them_, they hadn't done anything couple-ish. Sure, they had kissed, they had made love and had said _I love you_, but though all those moments were treasures for Gabriella, she knew that a relationship was not only that.

Frowning, she realized that she had been so focused in Troy's wellbeing that she hadn't thought about which was their status at the present time; she hadn't even wondered for a moment if she could consider Troy her boyfriend…or if she could consider herself his girlfriend. She knew Troy was the love of her life and Troy had told her a lot of times that she was his, but…did that mean they were a couple again?

She wasn't sure about that; a relationship was built in too many things and she knew love was not enough. They had chemistry, that was sure, and though since her revelation about his mother they had been like a _normal_ couple again, everything was so fresh as to think everything was okay now. Because Gabriella knew nothing was okay; they hadn't talked about The Topic again, and so neither of them knew exactly what the other was thinking.

Arriving at East High's, Gabriella parked her car beside Troy's and tried to look for him with her eyes but he wasn't there. She looked at the time and she realized that she still had almost fifteen minutes until homeroom; maybe he was at the gym? In the rooftop garden? She didn't know. And that ignorance was killing her. She had agreed that they shouldn't make an entrance all lovey dovey, but a very different thing was to be apart from the very beginning.

Fearing that this separation would be _the norm_ during the day, Gabriella searched for her phone and dialled Taylor's number.

"_Hello?"_

Sighing when she heard her best friend's voice, Gabriella spoke quietly. "Where are you?"

"_In the gym, with Troy and Chad. Why?" _Taylor asked bewildered. _"Where are you? Are you okay?"_

"Yeah…" Gabriella said dropping a few tears. "I've just parked my car. Could you meet me at my locker?"

"_Sure," _Taylor answered noticing that something was not right. _"I see you there in five, ok?"_

"Thank you." Gabriella closed her phone and leaned her head into the headrest. She didn't know what she was feeling; she understood the needed distance between she and Troy but…the fact that he was at the gym playing a one on one with Chad, not even thinking about to wait for her or simply send her a text telling her where they would be bothered, and hurt, her.

Grabbing her things and locking the car, Gabriella sighed and, slowly, she went to her locker.

_

* * *

_

_In the __gym_

"Come on Chad!" Troy laughed freely. "You were travelling!"

"No way Hoops!" Chad said laughing with his friend astonished by his new behaviour.

When Chad had arrived at the school with Taylor, they'd met Troy locking his car and so the threesome had entered in the school. Neither Chad nor Taylor had asked Troy about Gabriella; supposedly, they didn't know anything, and they guessed that maybe the couple had agreed to arrive separately at school in order to avoid more gossip about them.

Troy had proposed to go to the gym and Chad had agreed quickly; he had been observing Troy and surely, the old Troy was more or less back. He was stunned; Gabriella had been right, and Troy seemed another person. Even with Taylor he had been more…himself? In no way he had greeted her the same way he had greeted him, but he had spoke with her a little, and that was a huge change for him.

Luckily for Taylor, Chad had updated the status of the story at the moment for her and so she knew that something good had happened between Troy and Gabriella. She was shocked too by this new Troy, but because she had been acting with Troy always normally though he was cold with her, her attitude hadn't changed. She had dared to speak to him a little more than usual and he had answered her politely and also even using more than one word, which was a first.

When Gabriella called her Taylor was sitting on the bleachers reading a book and lifting her head to look at the two boys were they laughed. She hadn't realized before but a laughing Troy was funny; his laugh was super free and brought a smile to her face.

Taylor had realized from the very beginning that something wasn't right with Gabriella. Her voice had sounded like broken and she couldn't understand why; if Troy was happy, how come Gabriella wasn't? Frowning when she hang up the phone, Taylor gathered her things; her best friend needed her and so she was willing to know what was happening with her.

"Chad!" She screamed making the two guys to turn around to look at her. "I am going, I'll see you in homeroom, ok?"

Chad and Troy walked to her. "Come on Tay!" Chad whined. "Why? We are finishing; five more minutes…"

"You can go and play," Taylor said. She didn't know if Troy should know about Gabriella's call, and so she didn't want to say her name, but Chad was putting her in the spot. "I have to do something for the Decathlon Team…and though watch you two play is amusing, sports are not my thing, you know that…" Taylor giggled trying to sound natural but she wasn't sure if Chad and Troy were seeing through her lies.

"If you are sure…" Chad answered somehow stunned.

"Of course," Taylor said pecking his lips. "You go and play; bye baby! Bye Troy!"

"Bye Tay!" Troy answered widening his eyes, like Taylor, when he realized how he had greeted her. He saw Taylor nod once and then she disappeared through the big red doors of the gym.

Chad remained silent; Taylor was lying, and he didn't know why. He had heard her phone rang, and so it had to do something with the call because she had decided to go just after it. But why had she lied? They never lied each other, and her little lie, though maybe silly, was bothering him. Which reason could she have to not be able to tell him the truth?

"Hey Chad, come on!" Troy shouted from the other side of the gym snapping Chad from his daydreaming state.

_TROY_. Of course, if Tay had lied the reason was in Troy. She hadn't wanted to tell the truth because Troy was in front of her…and so that could only mean one thing: the person who had called Taylor had been Gabriella…and something wasn't right, because if not, Taylor would have said Gabriella was calling her.

Deciding to approach the subject of Gabriella with Troy softly, he spoke quietly. "Hey Troy…"

"Yeah?" He asked throwing the ball to the net.

Chad cleared his throat. "Let's go sit…"

"Why?" Troy asked surprised. "Don't you want to end the game?"

"I want to talk with you," Chad said not even looking at him and going to the bleachers.

Troy let go the ball and went to sit with his best friend. "What's up? Are you okay?"

Chad turned his head and looked at him. "Maybe you are who should be answering that because it's like I am seeing another Troy…"

"Oh that," Troy answered hesitantly. "Well, I am more than okay now…"

"And why is that?" Chad pressed. "Where is Gabriella?"

"Gabriella is fine," Troy answered with a firm voice. "A lot of things happened yesterday man…and I don't know from where I should start…"

"From the very beginning would be fantastic," Chad said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Eh!" Troy protested. "There is no need to use that tone man…"

"Ok sorry," Chad sighed. He was worried about Gabriella; something wasn't right with her and Troy seemed to be too oblivious about that. Troy was assuming everything was okay, and so that told Chad that Troy didn't know what was happening with Gabriella. So…what could have happened with Gabriella since Troy had left her at her house?

"Well, yesterday I went to Gabriella's and we talked a lot and…" Troy didn't know how to continue. He wanted to explain to Chad everything but he knew they wouldn't have enough time, so he decided to explain the main thing. "Things are normal again between us…"

Troy knew that had sounded stupid, but he didn't know how to explain everything in only one line and he knew Chad would understand him.

"I am glad," Chad said hesitantly. He knew more things…and so he was surprised Troy was being reserved with him; Troy usually trusted him with everything. "So you stayed with Gabriella yesterday?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "Peter is on a trip again and I'll be at her house all week…"

"All week?" Chad asked shocked. When Gabriella had explained him this same thing, the truth was that he had thought that Troy would change his mind at some point…but he seemed pretty sure about that at the moment.

"Yes," Troy sighed. "Look, I know everything is kinda confusing now but…trust me; I want the best for Gabriella too…"

"I trust you," Chad said, "but you know you won't be able to disappear from her house in the middle of the night right? That would kill her…"

"Damn it Chad, I am not stupid!" Troy snapped.

Chad was taken aback but recovered quickly. "Look Troy, I've been beside Gabriella all these years…and so I tell you that if you now promise you'll be with her and then back away, that will hurt her more than the messed up relationship you two had been having…"

Troy realized Chad was telling him how things really were; Chad was the one who had to deal with Troy's mistakes, he was the one who had been beside Gabriella every breakdown, every argument…and so he knew Chad was right.

"Fuck," Troy said. "We haven't really talked about that stuff Chad…I'll be with her all week, but we kinda avoided the topic of _us_. I mean, we know we love each other and everything is great about that but we haven't talked anything more than that."

"Look Troy, I know you love Gabriella and I also know that she loves you with her everything," Chad said picking his words carefully, "but one thing is what you do outside the school and another one, very different by the way, is what you'll do while being at school. You know how girls treat you…"

"I know," Troy said. "I don't care about any other girl; the only girl for me is Gabriella. But maybe you are right…"

"I am not saying you can't be together," Chad said softly, "but you have to realize that though out of the school you are perfect together, while being at school things can be different. You can't promise anything to Gabriella and then disappear while being at school. You are up for you to stay beside her while being at school?"

"I don't know…" Troy whispered. "I mean, I want to be able to stay with her, fuck, I need to be close to her! But…"

"See?" Chad said placing one hand on Troy's arm. "Where is Gabriella now Troy?"

Chad guessed what was happening with Gabriella. After this little talk with Troy, he realized that neither Troy nor Gabriella had agreed what they would do while being at school. If usually Gabriella was worried about another girl taking Troy away from her, now that they were together, well more or less together, again, her fears would have increased.

"I suppose she is here now…" Troy muttered realizing that, though unconsciously, he had started his day putting himself away from her. "Fuck Chad…I've messed up big time…"

"Why?" Chad asked innocently wanting for Troy to be able to speak aloud about this topic knowing that would help him.

"Gabriella probably is at school somewhere and I haven't told her I was in the gym." Troy closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "She probably thinks I am avoiding her, or worse, that I am backing away…"

Chad thought about telling Troy Gabriella was the one who had called Taylor; he didn't know that for sure but he was almost sure about that. If Gabriella was hurting again, the one who had to be beside her was Troy. "I think Gabriella is the one who has called Taylor…"

"Do you mean Taylor has gone to meet Gabriella now?" Troy asked stunned.

Chad nodded.

"And why she hasn't told us she was going to meet Gabi?" Troy asked bewildered.

Chad cleared his throat. "I am not sure, I don't have more information than you, but I am guessing Taylor has noted something weird in Gabriella and she didn't know if you should know it or not."

"Shit!" Troy screamed. "I have to go to her now…"

"Troy calm down," Chad grabbed Troy's arm again. "Gabriella probably needs a shoulder now and she has chosen Taylor; it seems you two had a very…interesting day yesterday, and I am sure she would thank some time for herself. We'll go to homeroom some minutes before the bell sounds and so you will be able to talk with her. But let her let out whatever she wants now…"

"But Chad," Troy protested, "I can't let Gabriella think that way!"

"We don't know anything for sure Troy…" Chad said placating his friend.

"I don't give a shit! Damn it!" Troy yelled. "I need to go to her now…"

Chad saw that Troy's mind was settled; he had seen his desperation, his frustration with himself…and so he understood that, in order to keep Troy sane and still recovered, he needed to let him go to Gabriella. They were the ones who needed to talk, and he wasn't anyone to stop them from that. Sighing, he let go of his arm. "Let's go then…"

_

* * *

_

_With Taylor and Gabriella_

Gabriella was with her back pressed against her locker waiting for Taylor. She was lucky, the corridors were still empty and so no one had seen her tears.

All of a sudden, a sound coming from someone wearing heels made her to turn her face around. She didn't know why, but when she saw Taylor she ran into her arms and sobbed. Taylor was taken aback but recovered quickly and embracing the sobbing girl. "Come on Gabi," she said pulling a little away so she could see Gabriella's face, "let's go to the bathroom…"

Gabriella didn't say anything, she only nodded, and so Taylor pulled her body to the first bathroom she found. When both girls were inside, Taylor continued hugging Gabriella, whispering soothing words and rubbing her back. When her sobs subsided a little, Taylor pulled away and whipped Gabi's cheeks with her thumbs. "What happened?" Taylor whispering hoping she wouldn't startle the sobbing girl.

"I don't know what to do Tay…" Gabriella whispered.

Taylor looked at her confused. "Is that about Troy?"

Gabriella nodded. "We are okay…or so I thought…"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked confused.

"He has stayed with me all night…and he'll be at my house all week because my father has gone to another trip and…" Gabriella closed her eyes and sighed. "I know you don't understand anything because I've never explained the whole story to you but…well, this is huge, ok?"

Taylor nodded. With Chad's hints she had been "understanding" a little more about Troy and Gabriella's relationship; of course there were a lot of things she didn't know about, but she had an idea about the whole story. "But this is good, right?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said clearly frustrated. "That's what I thought! But…well, I'm meeting Susan later and also knowing both would need some time alone before face the school, we've decided to come here in two cars."

Taylor didn't see the problem yet. "But what happened for you to be like that now?"

"I was hoping he would be waiting for me at the parking lot…or I don't know, that he would send me a message telling me where he was or something…" Another sob escaped from Gabriella. "But he was in the gym and he hasn't said anything…"

Taylor saw the problem; Gabriella's insecurities were kicking again. "Gabi," she began tentatively, "maybe you are overreacting a little sweetie…"

"Damn Tay!" Gabriella yelled. "It's like he has pulled himself apart from me again! What? Is he going to avoid me all day now or what?"

"He looked super different Gabi," Taylor said rubbing her back comfortingly with one hand. "He seems to be better, and so I think he won't do that…"

Gabriella studied her expression. "How can you be so sure? I am scared Tay…I can't loose him…not again…"

Sobbing again, Taylor pulled her into her chest again. "Shhh Gabi, you won't loose him…"

Again, Gabriella remained silent and only her sobs could be heard. "Why don't you call Troy and talk to him? He probably has acted unconsciously and naturally. I am sure he hasn't been avoiding you…"

"No, I am not going to call him…" Gabriella said stubbornly but with a broken voice.

Taylor cursed all the male population inwardly. "Gosh Gabi, don't be a baby…you'll know what happened when you talk to him. He probably has no idea you are feeling that way…"

"I don't care," Gabriella muttered.

Rolling her eyes, Taylor pulled away from Gabriella. "And I am Angelina Jolie." Her voice was full of sarcasm and Gabriella winced. "What the fuck Gabriella? Stop being so stubborn and try to find your answers!"

"Damn it Tay!" Gabriella said defensively now. "It's not easy! I've been dealing with Troy for two years now…and I can't anymore…I swear I can't resist…" Her voice broke and Taylor hugged her again when she saw how Gabriella was begging with her eyes for some kind of help.

"You have to talk with Troy Gabi," Taylor said softly. "We should go to homeroom now, it's getting late…"

Gabriella nodded. "Let me wash my face though," she sniffed a little.

"Sure." Taylor said grabbing their bags.

When they stepped out of the bathroom, they realized the corridors were full at the moment; they had been lucky no one had entered in the bathroom while they were talking. Slowly, both girls walked to their homeroom's class and then to their seats.

"Are you feeling better?" Taylor asked kneeling in front of Gabriella and rubbing her knee.

Gabriella nodded. "You are right; Troy and I should have talked yesterday…but…everything was so shocking…I mean…it was huge Tay…"

"I can imagine," Taylor said smiling when she saw Gabriella smile a little talking about the day before.

"I am sorry," Gabriella whispered softly. "I've been keeping a lot from you…and it's not like I don't trust you but…well, things were complicated…and…"

"Don't worry," Taylor smiled. "We have more than enough time to catch up. What about some coffee this afternoon after school? Susan still will be at work by then…"

Gabriella nodded. "I'd like that. Plus, I've told Troy I was going to your house after school as alibi, but I'd love to have some girl talk…"

Taylor giggled and soon Gabriella giggled too…until someone cleared his throat behind them. Taylor gave Gabriella a small smile and went to sit with Chad, leaving some space and time alone between Gabriella and Troy.

Gabriella didn't move; she waited for him to talk or do something, and so she remained with her back to him. However, she felt the warmness which floated from his body closer each time…until he was kneeling in front of her.

Neither of them spoke; Gabriella was avoiding his eyes and his were searching for hers with sorrow. "Gabi please…"

Seeing she was still avoiding him, Troy grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to lock with his. "I am sorry."

"For what?" Gabriella hissed in a low broken voice. "Because of what happened yesterday?"

Troy's eyes darkened at that. "You know that's not true…"

"Oh I see, let me think a little more then, " Gabriella put a finger under her chin as if she was thinking hard about something. "Maybe because you've agreed to spend every fucking night of this week in my house and now you don't like that plan anymore?"

"Fuck Gabriella stop!" Troy said between his teeth.

Gabriella sighed and lowered her eyes again. "I can't do that anymore Troy…"

Troy's eyes softened when he heard her sad voice. "What happened baby? You were fine at your house…"

She noticed his body closer to hers now. "I don't know, you know I was worried about school…and well, I've come here and you were God-knows-where and…"

"I wasn't avoiding you," Troy spoke quietly but firmly. "I've found Chad and Taylor and we've decided to go to the gym because it was way early…but I wasn't hiding myself from you."

"You could have sent a message or something…" Gabriella protested softly. "When I've arrived and you weren't there…it hurt Troy…I need you with me…"

"And I'll be," Troy promised. "I told you that yesterday; baby I need you…I won't go anywhere if you don't come with me…"

"You think I am overreacting?" Gabriella whispered.

"No," Troy sighed. "I should have thought about you and your feelings. I am sorry…"

"I am sorry too," Gabriella whispered.

Gabriella wanted to hug him; she needed more proximity with him at the moment. His scent was the perfect remedy for her; his strong arms around her were the best medicine in the world. However, she didn't know how he would act if she acted following her instincts.

Troy, on the other part, didn't hesitate and pulled her body into his for a tight hug. Gabriella's eyes let fall tears silently, and Troy realized about that when he noticed something wet in his shoulder. Tightening his arms, he whispered comforting words into her ear. "I love you so much Gabi. We are together forever…"

"I love you too," Gabriella sniffed. "But this is too complicated Troy…I don't know if I'll be able to handle that…"

Closing his eyes, Troy pulled apart and forced all the power of his eyes into hers. "You are not alone here Gabi. Everything is going to be okay baby…"

"I am scared," she whimpered. "What if…?"

"No whats." Troy stopped her. "I understand you are scared but…you've to trust me Gabi. If not, things are not going to go okay…"

"I trust you," she said with a firm voice.

"You are very brave Gabriella; don't let anyone to tell you the opposite." Troy said rubbing her cheeks erasing the tears. "Even without me by your side you would be fine, because you are a fighter. You don't back away, you fight for everything you believe in, if someone pushes you to the ground, you stand up again, you are proud of yourself…Gabriella you are one of the strongest and bravest people I know. You don't have to be scared…"

Gabriella felt touched by his words and so, without thinking, she pulled him for a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing herself closer to him, while Troy embraced her waist with his arms, and moaned into the kiss when her tongue entered into his mouth.

Chad and Taylor gasped, widened their eyes and smiled.

Their classmates had been looking at the couple with curious eyes but with those new events everyone stood dumbfounded in their spot, too much shocked to say or do something. They hadn't heard anything because Troy and Gabriella had been whispering, and though they hadn't been able to see Gabriella's face, because of the movement of her shoulders they could guess she had been crying. Troy's face was emotionless, but his eyes were shining in a special way, though they hadn't been able to understand what his face meant.

The cheerleaders shrieked and hissed in pure jealousy.

And then…a scream. "What the fuck is that!?"

The couple broke the kiss abruptly and turned to look what was happening.

Gabriella gasped when she registered what she had done, where and in front of whom; it was evident that their classmates had seen everything. Blushing furiously, she looked at Troy with scared eyes hoping he wasn't mad with her. Troy saw that and rubbed her tights softly, letting her know that everything was okay.

"I've asked a question!" The piercing voice yelled again.

Troy stood up and grabbed Gabriella's right hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling her to a standing position. Gabriella tried to understand what he was doing looking into his eyes but she only saw coldness. She gulped but let Troy do whatever he wanted.

Troy was acting following his instincts; he wasn't thinking about what he was doing, he was following his heart for the very first time...and he felt great. Pulling Gabriella's body into a standing position, Troy squeezed her hand and looked at the screaming blonde.

"Troysie!" Sharpay pouted. "Why were you kissing that?"

Gabriella whimpered and placed herself behind Troy, avoiding the glares the girls were sending her. Troy noticed that and rubbed her hand with his thumb. He was trying to control his temper but Sharpay was pushing his buttons furiously; he knew he was about to snap…and that wouldn't be good.

"Really people!" Sharpay screamed dramatically. "Who has dared Troy to kiss that? I mean…this is cruel…" Laughing at her own joke, Sharpay tossed her hair over her shoulder and looked at Troy with lust written all over her face. "Come on Troy, let's go…"

She reached her hand for him but Troy ignored her. "What the fuck are you doing?" He hissed menacingly.

Gabriella noticed control was slipping out from his body quickly and so she tugged at his hand. "Troy…" She whispered putting her other hand on his arm. "Let's go, come on…"

"Let him go bitch!" Sharpay yelled. "You have no right to touch him like that!"

Gabriella ignored her. "Come on Troy…" But Troy didn't move; he knew girls did some crazy things in order to have sex with him but Sharpay was crossing the line attacking Gabriella the way she was doing at the moment...and in front of him nonetheless! He noticed Gabriella rubbing his stomach in what both knew was the most soothing caress for Troy.

"Yeah _baby_," Troy said emphasizing the "baby" word. "Let's go…"

"What the hell?" Sharpay shrieked. "You can't ignore me!"

"I am not ignoring you dumbass," Troy chuckled calmer thanks to Gabriella, "I am despising you."

"Montez!" Sharpay said too shocked, and afraid of Troy, to answer him. "He. Is. Mine."

Gabriella looked at him with rage but didn't say anything; lowering her eyes, she pulled Troy with her and they went to where Chad and Taylor were, who were looking the scene, like the rest of the class, with stunned faces. Troy, however, heard Sharpay's last words. "I am not anybody's…but if I have to choose, I am Gabriella's. Now disappear!"

He had talked aloud and so all the classroom had heard him proclaiming himself like "Gabriella's". A few gasps could be heard…the loudest coming from Gabriella; people were surprised, they weren't used to _this_ Troy. They'd never seen him to loose his temper, and to see him not also defending Gabriella but also grabbing her hand and being calmed by the girl's touch, had been a shock, a huge huge shock.

Troy had heard Gabriella's gasp and smirked inwardly. He felt good; he felt powerful and he felt proud of himself because he had defended Gabriella, himself and their relationship not showing a lot of emotion. He realized he was still able to be himself not giving himself away. Wordless, he pulled Gabriella into him and went to sit at his desk, pulling the girl onto his lap.

Gabriella was too stunned to protest and so she found herself sitting on Troy's lap, beside Chad and Taylor who had immense grins on their faces. "What was that?" She whispered dumbstruck.

"That," Troy pointed burying his face into her curls, "has been my way to show you that I am not going anywhere if you are not with me. This, has been my way to let everyone know that I am taken by you. This, has been my way to prove you that I am not avoiding you."

"Thank you," she whispered only for him to hear wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his skin. "This means a lot…"

Pulling away, Troy winked at her and pecked her lips. More gasps were heard but the couple remained oblivious. Gabriella turned herself to be able to talk with Chad and Taylor and Troy remained with his arms around her, softly rubbing her tight with his right and her side with his left, planting random kisses on her shoulder.

The class was totally silent; the only sounds a person could hear were the shushed tones of Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor talking and smiling quietly only for themselves.

No one move.

No one spoke.

No one understood what was happening.

But _everyone_ knew at the moment that Troy and Gabriella were an item.

The question was: how the school was going to take the news?


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPORTANT A/N: Hey guys! Firstly, thanks a lot to all of you who have reviewed or added the story to their story alert list or to their favourite story list. Seriously, it's amazing! Each time a new mail arrives telling me **_**Review Alert **_**or **_**Favourite Story + or Story alert +**_**…woaaaaah! I feel incredibly happy :D**

**Now, another thing I wanted to say is that: I know that I said the chapter wouldn't be up until the weekend or so, and I was planning on to follow my initial plan, but…well, I've had some personal problems and I needed distraction, so I began to write, write, write and write (this chapter is way longer than the others) trying to distract my mind. Having the chapter ready, I don't see the point in to have it in my computer but not updated, so here it is! A warning: maybe you'll get emotional while reading that chapter…I know it's happened to me, but I'd love to know your opinions. I think you'll understand a lot of that story with that chapter, but have in mind that the story is far from finished so…more things have to come yet! :D**

**By the way, I want to remind you that I am Spanish so if you have questions about the story…well, PM me or tell me that in your review and I'll answer back answering those same questions. Also, forgive my grammar or vocabulary mistakes; I am trying my best I swear! But you've to understand that some things will escape from my knowledge and so I won't know if I am writing them okay or not, though I hope you can understand everything :blush:**

**Anyway, I am going to let you read so…shutting up ;)**

**Here is chapter 8. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

After a tense homeroom, Troy pulled Gabriella behind everyone so they could be the lasts to go out. He wanted to be sure Gabriella was okay before they faced the school, and so he wanted a moment alone with her.

"Gabi," Taylor said picking her things, "are you coming?"

Gabriella looked at Troy confusedly, who had her arm grabbed. "In a minute Tay, wait for me outside please!"

"Sure," Taylor said intertwining her fingers with Chad's. "We'll be at my locker!"

"Okay," Gabriella nodded and turned to look at Troy when they were alone. "What's up?"

"I want to be sure you are okay before we go outside…" Troy murmured.

Gabriella sighed. She knew he knew she was freaking out because of the little show they'd pulled in front of all their classmates, but what could she say to calm him down? Because the truth was that she wanted to go to her house, lock the door and hide…but she knew that if she told him that, he would be more worried about her, and she didn't want that. "I am okay Troy…"

"You sure?" He asked worriedly trying to search the truth in her eyes.

"Yeah," Gabriella sighed again and rubbed her face tiredly. "I just…Look, I wanted to apologize…"

Troy looked at her dumbfounded. "What for?"

"I've just made…well, by now everyone knows I've kissed you…" Gabriella said shyly. "People are going to talk and well…maybe you'll be uncomfortable thanks to me…"

"I am not uncomfortable baby," he whispered pulling her body into his chest. "Maybe we hadn't thought things could turn out the way they did but…like I've told you this morning, we've followed the flow." Her soft giggle, music for his ears, made him smile. "Don't worry okay? We'll deal with everything together."

"Together." Gabriella said from his chest.

Troy pulled apart and kissed her lips sweetly. "Let's go," he said reaching for her hand when they pulled apart.

"Are you sure?" Gabriella said hesitantly.

Troy winked at her and grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers together. "I am not planning on to let them know how I am, but they already know you are with me so…yep, I am sure."

Gabriella giggled again and squeezing his hand. "Wait!" She said when he was about to cross the doorframe.

"What?" Troy asked confused.

Smirking, Gabriella kissed him but this time she introduced her tongue into his mouth without hesitation. Tory responded into the kiss automatically and, dropping her hand, wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her body closer and deepening the kiss. When the need of air was too hard to resist they pulled apart. "Woah!" Troy chuckled. "What was that? Not that I am complaining…"

His goofy smile made Gabriella laugh. "Well, we won't be able to do that until later…"

"With this intensity that's true," Troy explained, "but who knows? Maybe your lips scream my name so loudly that I have to do something trying to protect the student body's ears."

"You are such a dork!" Gabriella said slapping his chest.

"Maybe that's true," Troy said casually. "But I am the dork you love," he whispered into her curls making her smile.

"Sure I do." Gabriella winked at him. "Let's go dorky, we have classes to attend!"

Troy laughed and grabbed her hand again. "Call me that in public and you've to run and hide." He said in a mock serious voice.

She didn't say anything but laughed. "Ok, you ready?" She asked with a shivering voice when both calmed their laugh.

Troy took a deep breath and then his face turned cold again; you wouldn't have been able to say he had been laughing until a few seconds ago. Gabriella saw that and frowned a little but didn't say anything. However, Troy saw and, intertwining their fingers together, lowered his head to kiss her temple. "We are fine."

His whispered words brought a feeling of warmness to Gabriella who realized he had seen through her act. "Thank you," she whispered letting him pull her out of the classroom with their hands still intertwined.

When Troy opened the door, it seemed all the school was outside the classroom waiting for them; sceptical faces, jealous faces, mad faces…Gabriella only could see all the female population glaring at her and she pulled her body closer to Troy's unconsciously.

Troy didn't lower his head; it was as if he was daring with his eyes for someone to say something, but no one said anything. More gasps could be listened but he acted nonchalantly, pulling Gabriella with him sensing she was having difficulties to do so, and ignoring everyone. Gabriella, on her part, lowered her head trying to avoid the stares, but she could feel them; if looks could kill, Gabriella knew she would be dead by now. It was incredible the hate with which some girls were looking at her, but she was the one who had Troy; she was the one who had his fingers intertwined with her, she was the only one who kissed him…and that gave her the strength she needed to at least walk.

Arriving at Taylor's locker, where both Chad and Taylor were waiting for them with both grins in their faces, Gabriella relaxed. "Gosh, what's their problem?" She whispered hiding herself from everyone but her friends.

Taylor rubbed her arm knowing how much her best friend hated the attention. "They'll get tired at some point, don't worry."

"We've talked about that baby," Troy whispered. "Don't let them get to you okay? Ignore everyone…"

Both Taylor and Chad smiled when they heard the pet name Troy had used but didn't comment anything about it. Gabriella looked at Troy with fear written over her face but nodded nonetheless. "Gabi," Taylor said after she looked at her watch, "we have to go."

"Okay," Gabriella said turning to look at her. "We'll see you later…"

Troy squeezed her hand and pecked her lips softly. "Love you," he muttered with his lips touching hers.

"I love you too…" Gabriella whispered dropping his hand.

When Taylor and Gabriella turned to go to their next class, they realized all the corridor was still looking at them. Gabriella gulped aloud and Taylor heard her so she grabbed her arm comfortingly and pulled Gabriella to their next class quickly, ignoring everyone.

When both girls were out of side, Troy and Chad interchanged a look; Troy was getting fed up with the stares and Chad saw that, so he grabbed his arm and pulled Troy with him, while he walked along the school. Troy, however, glared at everyone. "Move!" His tone was so harsh, people turned around afraid of what Troy could do to them.

Both boys walked along the school avoiding everyone, but seeing people were still whispering and staring, Troy pulled Chad to the farthest corridor of the school, the one which led to the rooftop garden, taking advantage that both had free period then. It was empty, and when they reached it both sighed. "Fuck, people are sick here!" Troy said with disgust. "They need to get a life of their own…"

"Troy, where are we going?" Chad asked hesitantly from behind him.

"You'll see," Troy said mischievously opening a metallic door.

Climbing up the stairs, Chad found himself in the rooftop garden. "Woah!" He exclaimed in awe. "What's that place?"

"Gabriella found it for me," Troy said quietly sitting on the bench. "She said that would be a good escape when school was too much…"

Chad was shocked; he thought Troy and Gabriella didn't meet at school nor talked. "So…here is where you and Gabriella meet?"

"No," Troy answered. "She found it but she gave it up for me."

"Why?" Chad asked confused.

Troy game him a sincere smile. "Because she loves me."

And Chad didn't say anything more knowing that there was nothing he could add to that.

_

* * *

_

_With Taylor and Gabriella_

When Taylor reached their next class, they couldn't help but thank God because they were the firsts and so the class was empty. Going to their desks, which were one beside the other, both girls let out a breath. "Are you okay?" Taylor asked sweetly seeing Gabriella was having a hard time.

"I guess," Gabriella hesitated, "I don't know…I mean…"

Taylor smiled at her. "Don't worry; I know what you mean."

Gabriella gave her a thankful smile. "I just want for people to forget about Troy and I…"

"They'll get used to that Gabi," Taylor gave her a sympathetic smile. "But now it's been a shock for everyone! Heck…it's been a shock even for me!"

Gabriella giggled softly. "I suppose you have a lot of questions for me, right?"

"Only a thousand or two," Taylor giggled. "But later we will be able to talk about everything. Right now it's neither the place nor the moment." She said when she heard some people entering in the class chatting but shutting up just when they saw them there.

"Shit," Gabriella complained quietly only for Taylor to hear burying her head into her arms. "Today will be a long long day…"

Taylor patted her back comfortingly; she didn't know which the right thing to say was because she knew that what Gabriella had said was purely the truth.

When the bell rang after fifth period, both Troy and Gabriella let out a breath of relief; though their contact while being at school had been minimal after homeroom because they only had homeroom, PE and maths together, the stares, whispers and glares in Gabriella's case hadn't stopped. Even Taylor and Chad, who had the exact same timetable that Gabriella and Troy had respectively, were fed up with all the attention drawn to them.

Gabriella and Taylor were gathering their things when the class finished, waiting for the people to get out so they could be more themselves though only for five minutes, Gabriella's pocket vibrated.

Smiling when she saw the remittent of the new text message she just had received, she opened and read it.

'_You okay? I swear I am going to break some faces… :( we're at your locker waiting 4 you. Love you. T"_

"The guys are at my locker waiting for us," Gabriella said going to the door. "Let's go…"

Taylor nodded and both girls began the long walk first to Taylor's locker and then to Gabriella's. Luckily for them, their day had already ended and so they would be able to relax far away from the school, but the boys still had one period more and then basketball practice.

When the girls reached Gabi's locker, Taylor threw her arms around Chad's neck. "People are not stopping with the stares…that's insane…"

Chad rubbed her back. "The same goes for us," he sighed and kissed her temple.

Gabriella, on her part, didn't do anything when she was standing in front of Troy. She didn't know what to do or what he wanted for her to do, and so she thought that what was best was to wait for him to whatever he wanted. She didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable; she wanted to make things easier for him. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," he whispered with a neutral face. "Tell me you are okay…" He demanded quietly when he pulled her for a hug.

"I am okay, tired but okay." Gabriella murmured from his shoulder with her face turned to his neck. "You?" She asked kissing his skin.

"Been better," he said softly taking advantage of her mass of curls to kiss the hollow under her ear. "I need you so bad…"

Gabriella tightened her arms around Troy forgetting her own worries and fears. "Only a few hours more and then we'll be all alone outside this creepy and damned place," she rubbed his abs and stomach under his shirt surreptitiously so no one could see, trying to sooth him.

Troy released her but her hand after he took a deep breath. "Call me later," he demanded softly but with his face stone-ish.

Gabriella nodded. "See you guys later," she said when Taylor grabbed her arm. Turning to her friend, Gabriella whispered. "Ready?"

"It's the first time in my life I can't wait to be out of the school." Taylor muttered under her breath making Gabriella giggle. "Let's go, come on. Buy guys!"

"Bye," Chad said dropping a kiss to her lips. "I'll call you later."

Troy and Gabriella interchanged a long look which didn't go unnoticed for anyone; no one could understand it, but both Troy and Gabriella knew what the other wanted to say but couldn't say. It was a look full of love, lust, passion, understanding, relief, strength…if you knew them and their relationship well enough, you would have guessed that, in one word, that look spoke "love", but no one but them knew that.

And both were thankful for that.

When both girls were at the parking lot, away from the stares and the whispers, Gabriella spoke. "Do you have your car here?"

"No," Taylor said. "I've come with Chad."

"Perfect," Gabriella said pulling her friend with her towards her car. "Starbucks?"

"Yeah," Taylor said when they reached Gabi's car. "But we could pick the drinks and go to my house. My parents are working and so we'll be alone…"

"Good idea," Gabriella grinned. "Let's go!" She said turning the radio on and driving to the nearest Starbucks.

When Gabriella parked in Taylor's driveway, both girls exited from the car and went to Tay's bedroom. Putting a chilling CD, so it helped them to relax their sore bodies from the tension of the day, both girls laid on Taylor's bed. "Has Susan called you?"

"No," Gabriella said. "And that reminds me I better have the phone near me so I'll hear when she calls…" She said standing up and going to her bag to grab her phone.

Resuming her position beside Taylor, Gabriella hesitated. She wanted to explain the whole story to Taylor, but she didn't know how much Chad had shared with her. "So…what do you prefer? Me talking or you asking?"

Taylor grinned. "Well, it's up to you how much you explain," she began diplomatically. "I know some bits because Chad has explained me some things…and others I've come up with them alone…"

"Okay," Gabriella nodded sipping from her Frapuccino. "Tell me what you know and then I'll explain the whole story…"

"I don't know so much," Taylor shrugged. "You and Troy have been best friends all your life. Some time ago you became a couple and then, when Troy's grandma died, you broke up or something happened and since then, you've been together in a weird way."

"Wow," Gabriella giggled. "You are more or less right but…there are more things in the middle…"

Taylor nodded and waited patiently for Gabriella, who stayed silent for a moment remembering every fact and detail of her story with Troy.

"_Well, __we moved here when I was two, and I met Troy one day while I was in the park with my mom, and he was there with Jack and Mike, his father and his brother. His mother had already died hours later of Troy's birth because she was ill; she had cancer and her death had been something expected at any time. Troy and I clicked since the very beginning; he defended me from another boy who pushed me out of the swing and since then, we were like glued on the hip."_

Gabriella smiled at the memory and Taylor smiled with her. "So, he was your knight in shining armour since the very beginning uh?"

"I suppose you could say that," Gabriella conceded joking. "Anyway…"

"_When I was four, you know my mother left us and…well, I leaned on Troy a lot because I was too little to comprehend what was happening. You see? I saw myself without a mother and that was something I couldn't understand. Troy, on his part, knew what that was and well…we were 4, but he helped me to accept that my mother had left."_

Taylor saw Gabriella shiver but didn't say anything knowing Gabriella's mom was a soft topic for Gabriella; a topic which still hurt her, a topic which still affected her.

"_It was weird because I was four but still I remember clearly her face when she crossed the door; I remember I didn't cry that time, it was as if I was still waiting for my mum to come again, but later I fell into hysterics. My father brought me to Troy's so he could arrange some things, and Jack had to work so he took us to Lucy's, Troy's grandma, and well, I don't remember clearly what happened, I only know that at some point, Lucy hugged me and so I broke down. Troy never left my side; though only hugging me, he never stopped to show me his care for me. Even Mark, who was older than us, also stood by me at that time…"_

Gabriella's eyes began to get wet and Taylor became worried. "Gabi," she whispered hoping to not startle her too much, "you don't need to explain…"

"I know," Gabriella gave Taylor a small smile. "But I think I need to say it aloud; I think I need to talk about it…"

"As you wish," Taylor whispered hugging Gabriella for a moment.

When they pulled apart, Gabriella took a sip of her drink and took a deep breath. "Well…"

"_I stayed with the Bolton's one week; when I returned at home all my mother's things weren't there. Neither her clothes, nor her books …not event pictures where she appeared. Nothing. It was as if she hadn't lived there ever. My father barely talked about her though I asked about her non stop at first; I wanted my mum, I wanted for her to hug me, to kiss me, to read me to bed…but I haven't known anything about her since the moment she left the house. She has never called or sent a __letter…nothing. The only thing I have which doesn't let me think she was a dream is a picture taken at the hospital: I am in my mother's arms sleeping, my father is behind my mother hugging her and my mother is kissing my temple. No one knows about that picture; I found it years ago in a box in the garage and it's like my only tie with my mother, so it's like my treasure so to speak. Neither my father nor Troy know I have this picture…my father wouldn't understand, and Troy…well, he can't remember his mother because she died hours after his birth, and I don't want to talk about how bad is that my mum left me when he didn't even meet his."_

Taylor was speechless; she hadn't realized how hurt Gabriella was for her mother's departure. She always seemed so strong…but she was human after all, and Taylor could see Gabriella had been holding back a lot for Troy's sake.

She was curious about their relationship; even being 4 years old their relationship was the deepest…so she couldn't imagine when they changed their status how powerful their relationship was.

"_So well, in the end, I got used to not having my mum with me. I leaned in Troy and Troy in me; we helped each other unconditionally. No one could understand us better than each other; we usually avoid that topic now, but at the moment, being so fresh…well, it was different. I suppose I can say I didn't meet my mother, and neither did him, and the only motherly figure we had was his grandma Lucy. _

_My father began to be out of the house more and more, and well, Jack also worked so while we were little we stayed at her house until our fathers, or mostly Jack, could come and pick us up. While we were at Lucy's…woah, we were the happiest; her house had a huge garden, a pool…even a tree house! It was an amazing place; Troy, Mike and I played a lot…me and Troy had a special relationship, a deep friendship but at the same time it was like we were each other's half. With Mike, however, it was different…it was as if he was my big brother. He called me "Brie"; he said he was the only one who could call me that because it was a privilege he had because he was the bigbro; not even Troy was allowed to call me that…"_

Gabriella was crying by then, but also smiling a little remembering those times. Taylor, on the other side, was curious about what happened to Mike; she already knew Troy had one brother because one day that bit of information escaped from Chad's mouth, but she didn't ask anything more when she saw how bothered he had been after that.

Clearing her throat, and gaining Gabi's attention, Taylor spoke quietly. "What happened to Mike, Gabi?"

A sob escaped from Gabriella and Taylor hugged her with all her might. "Gabi you don't have to continue…"

"I know," Gabriella gasped, "but I need to let it out Tay…" Taylor sighed but tried to comfort the girl nonetheless. "Mike…he was 4 years older than us and…he died when he was 14 years old…"

"_He was an athlete; instead of basketball his passion was rugby and he was the best. Everyone always talked about how __much potential he had, about how amazing professional player he could be in the future…but then…"_

Fighting another sob, Gabriella took a deep breath. "We all were at one of his games…"

"_It was the most important game of the season and he had been practicing, training and working out non stop. He always said that game would make history for him…"_

Gabriella winced remembering that; she couldn't believe how prophetical his words had been at that time.

"_He had been playing amazingly and all the bleachers were full of people cheering for him. In his hands was the victory; he was the one who could make the school __the winner. We were all dressed with shirts with his name and his number cheering for him with all our might; I had been sick the week before, and so I hardly had voice, but we all wanted to be there for him, and I lost all the voice there, but seeing him so happy…well, it was worth to loose all my voice to see his smile while he played._

_However, in the last second of the game he passed out in the middle of the grass. No one had touched him but he fell to the ground all of a sudden. _

_I have blurred memories about what happened next because everything was too fast; I remember Jack leaving us with Lucy and rushing to the field to be with Mike's coach and just to be with his older son. _

_Seeing Mike didn't wake up, someone called an ambulance. It arrived at the same moment my father was arriving to the school, and so Jack went in the ambulance with Mike and Troy, Lucy and I went to the hospital with my father's car._

_Once we were there, we rushed to the Emergency Room, where we found Jack crying. Troy ran to him and hugged him crying too; Lucy embraced me when I began to cry seeing Troy so broken and my father went to talk with the doctors. _

_Mike passed away two hours later because of an internal injury in his brain. He had been so full of health all his life so no one could have ever suspected something was wrong in his brain. It was a huge shock for everyone…but mostly for Troy. Not having his mother with them, and with Jack working all the time (though also being a real father for both Troy and Mike playing with them, always having dinner with them…), Troy only had Mike…and with Mike gone…well, it was almost if Troy was left alone."_

Taylor gasped. She had never imagined that Troy's life had been so complicated; though she knew that more things had to be explained, only with that information she understood Troy a little more.

"_He changed after that; we've already met Chad three or four years ago, and so we were always us three, together, but Troy and I still had the "plus" in our friendship; it was like we were more than best friends, while Chad was his best friend. But when Mike died, Troy changed a lot…_

_We were ten, and so we understood what had happened with Mike, you know? We were conscious that he was dead, but Troy shielded himself and, though he was aware that his brother wasn't there, I think he never assumed his death. _

_Chad and I tried to help him to accept his brother's death, but we had no luck. He got angry when we tried to speak to him about that and so we, being little, stopped. However, one day I went to Troy's and I found him lying in his bed crying; he was babbling some nonsense about Mike being gone, about how unfair life was to him…and so I went to look for Jack. When I explained him what was happening with Troy, Jack went and talk to him. _

_Troy seemed better after that; he still was moody but he let us remember how amazing kid Mike was. He allowed himself to think about his brother in past sense…always remembering the good things. He even made me promise him that I wouldn't allow anyone to call me Brie; of course I agreed. That was Mike's pet name for me, and that will remain like that forever."_

Taylor was touched; she saw how meaningful Mike had been in her three best friends, how deep the relationship between those 4 kids had been at the moment. She felt jealousy, but a good and healthy jealousy; she would have loved to know this kid so full of life and so caring with his brother and his brother's best friends.

"_When we were 1__5…well, things had been more or less good till then. Troy still had his moments of rage, doubt, hate…but when those moods didn't appear he was still a soft, sweet and caring guy. But when we were 15 everything changed again…"_

Another sob escaped from Gabriella and Taylor rushed to hug her; Taylor didn't speak, she only let Gabriella cry into her chest. She realized Gabriella had a lot bottled inside of her; she realized Gabriella hadn't let it go ever! She had been keeping for herself all these memories, these fears, these thoughts…and Taylor couldn't understand how Gabriella had been able to continue with her life in a normal way with all of those things inside.

"Gabi," Taylor whispered. "How come you haven't talked about that ever? How come you've kept if for yourself?"

"Because Troy would have been more worried about me and…" Gabriella took a deep breath. "Tay, he was a mess! I couldn't put on him more pressure; I had to help him, not bring him down with me…"

"What?" Taylor widened her eyes in shock. "Do you really think that sharing your fears and thoughts with him would have been worse for him?"

Gabriella nodded. "He had been always the one worrying for me Tay; not even my father knows half the things Troy had done for me when he was absent. Troy and Lucy were the ones who kept me sane Tay…and Troy had enough dealing with his mother and brother's deaths! I couldn't do that to him Taylor…"

Taylor nodded unsure; of course what Gabriella was explaining her made sense, but she felt bad her best friend had been the strong one for others' sake when she only wanted to curl herself in her bed and cry. It destroyed her; Gabriella was always putting others in front of her; Gabriella always thought about the others before she even remembered her own name. You had to love her for that, but there were times, like at that moment, that Taylor wanted to strangle her.

"But you can't be always Superwoman Gabi," Taylor sighed but talk vehemently. "Sometimes you have to let the others to come and save you…"

Gabriella didn't say anything more and continued with the story. "But Troy needed me; he had been beside me when my mum left…and I had to do the same; I had to be unconditionally beside him whenever he needed me."

Sighing, Taylor let it go, knowing that she couldn't win over that with Gabriella. "What happened when you were 15 Gabi?"

"_We, as in Troy, Chad and I, were at Chad's pool; it was a summer day, and so Diandra had insisted that we, kids, went to her house to a barbeque. My father was in a trip, and Troy's was working…and she didn't want for us to be alone, so she made us go to her house and spend the afternoon there._

_Troy and I were a couple by then; he never asked me out in an official way, but I suppose you can say it was written in the stars; it was the only normal thing to do: we were together all day and everyday. He spent nights at mine when my father was on a trip. Jack knew, of course, and he, like Diandra, didn't like for me to be all alone either, so I alternate my house and Troy's each time my father was away. And during one of those nights…well, Troy and I kissed…and then everything went from there._

_I remember that Troy had grabbed me by the waist from the grass, where I was working in my tan, and he was threatening me about to throw me to the pool if I didn't say God-knows-what-cocky-line. Chad was laughing hard from inside the pool, cheering for Troy, and so I was too busy arguing with both guys to think that I was actually suspended in the air only by Troy's arms; Troy, who was laughing as hard as Chad! I should have known that it was only a matter of time for me to touch the water…"_

Taylor smiled at Chad; she didn't know Troy, but sure what Gabriella was explaining was something you could see Chad doing.

"_I ended in the water with Troy's arms around me. His arms had been shaking because of the peels of laughter that were erupting from him and well, __he thought that it would be better for me to fall in a controlled way in his arms that in a crazy way, maybe even hurting me, if he didn't come to the water with me. _

_We decided to play with a plastic ball Chad had there, and so the afternoon passed in a blur. We had been so distracted from everything that we didn't realize about what time was. However, Diandra realized, and she tried to call Jack seeing how late it was. But Jack didn't pick up his phone…who answered was a police man._

_Jack had been in an accident; a drunk driver didn't stop at his red light and so he crashed his car into Jack's. He died instantly; at least we know now he didn't suffer…but you should have seen how his car ended! It was horrible…"_

Taylor gulped when Gabriella's voice broke in emotion; reaching for her best friend's hand, she squeezed it and Gabriella gave her a sad shrug.

"_Dylan, Chad's father, went to the place where Jack had had the accident while we stayed with Diandra; she sat us in the sofa and explained what had happened. _

_While I and Chad cried, Troy stood up and went to his house; afraid for him, I followed him. I didn't want for him to shut me out, I didn't want for him to be alone…and so I went there, preparing myself for his rage and refuse, but nothing came._

_When I arrived at his house, I opened the door and let myself in without waiting for Troy to say or do anything. I arrived at the living room, and Troy was stood up in front of the _Memorial Wall_, which was a wall full of pictures of the Bolton's. It was like a little sanctuary for them…_

_Slowly, I approached to Troy…but when I'd only taken 2 steps he turned around. His face was the coldest I've ever seen, colder than now, his blue eyes were shining in rage…it was as if a demon had possessed him. I only gasped; I didn't have time for anything more, because Troy beat me and I suddenly found myself with his lips on mine._

_I am not going to enter into details but…his passion that day was something huge. I don't know, it kinda reminded me to a goodbye…and, though at that moment I didn't know that, was indeed a goodbye."_

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked shocked.

Gabriella turned around to look at her best friend's face. "Troy began to push me away after Jack's burial…"

Her words, though whispered, were loud enough for Taylor to hear them. "What? How?"

Taylor was bewildered; she didn't understand why Troy would have wanted to push Gabriella away just when he needed her more. It just didn't make sense for her.

"_He never broke up with me; we didn't fight. We still were together and we still were happy, but there were moments when I saw him going away from me. There were moments when he shut me out completely…but others…well, we were still inseparable._

_I swear I don't know how we could keep our relationship that way; it was a mixture of emotions every day. Sadness, angriness, happiness...and everything in between, but all in the same day. _

_What is ironic is that we never fought; like I've said, we never broke up, but he turned colder towards everything, even me sometimes. He would put his cold mask and he would use his iced voice and there you had Troy. However, only when we were totally alone he usually was the same old Troy._

_It was weird; when we were alone, it was like always between us, but if we were with more people, then maybe he would have my hand grabbed or he would kiss my forehead…but his attitude was cold. I think I am the only one who saw the real him those days…"_

Taylor was amazed by Gabriella; she was sure she would have gone crazy if Chad did with her the same Troy did with Gabriella. She understood that Troy wasn't acting in a bad way intentionally but still; she didn't know if she would have ever been capable to forget and forgive.

"_Troy went to live with Lucy, his grandmother. She was the only member of his family alive and she was the mother of his father. His mother's parents and his father's father died way before he was born, and so he had to go and live with her. _

_She was like my mother too; she was kinda young, and she was so funny! Her house was huge, and she was the most beautiful place you can imagine. We would be there making cookies, or baking, or doing nothing but be there with her but really, those moments are treasures for me._

_Lucy was the one who explained me everything about being a woman; I couldn't go to my father and talk him about my first period! It would have been embarrassing and well, he was never at home so it was kinda stupid to think about him for advice. She explained me everything I had to know about tampons and other stuff…like a mother would have done._

_She also knew about my first time with Troy; she took me to the doctor so I could be on the pill…and really, she was so natural about those topics, that though at first I was embarrassed, then she was like my best friend too. She was like my mother, my grandmother and my friend all at once."_

Taylor had to smile at that; she couldn't imagine her own grandmother talking to her about those topics. She would freak out for sure! Lucy Bolton seemed to be one of a kind; she seemed to be the perfect granny.

"_You know my father was never at home, and Lucy would let Troy to sleep at my house with me so I wasn't alone. Can you imagine a grandmother letting her grandson to spend almost every night at his girlfriend's house? Well, she did, and I'll be always grateful for that. Usually, we had dinner at her house, and then Troy and I went to my house to spend the night…she told us she trusted us with being together and alone in a house but not with cooking and eating properly…"_

A soft giggle escaped from Gabriella's mouth and Taylor added hers too seeing her friend more relaxed.

"It seems she was an incredible person," Taylor whispered.

"She was." Gabriella nodded. "She was the best; I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had her in my life…"

"I understand;" Taylor sighed. "I don't know what I'd do without my mother in mine…"

Gabriella and Taylor shared a smile, and after a while, Gabriella spoke again. "However, things turned out wrong again…"

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked fearing the worst.

"_She died too; it happened two years ago more or less. Troy and I were at the park only enjoying some alone time you know? And well, when we walked from the park to Lucy's house we found there Chad's parents car, with Chad leaning on it, and an ambulance in the driveway._

_Troy and I freaked out when we saw the ambulance and when Chad explained us what had happened…fff…it was horrible. Troy exploded in sobs and I don't know, I knew it was his grandmother who had passed away, but I felt like if my own grandmother had died too. We sobbed all over each other, trying to find enough strength in each other's embrace._

_After that…well, I don't remember what happened. I only know that Troy stayed with the Danforth's for a while. Troy was always closed in _his_ bedroom; he barely ate, he didn't talk…it was as if he wanted only to be left alone._

_I couldn't stand that; I needed to be with him, but he shut me out. He told me he couldn't love me and that I couldn't love him. It was crazy because I couldn't, and can't, see my life without him in it; we had been together forever, and like a real couple two years, and then he told me those things…_

_It hurt…a lot, and more when he told me he was the one to blame for all his family's deaths."_

"What?!" Taylor shrieked. "How come?"

"_He felt responsible because each death happened after he was born; he thought about himself like a damned person…like…I don't know, everyone who was closer to him ended dead, and so he pushed me farther away. However that didn't happen with Chad; I don't know the details…but my guess is that Chad argued with Troy and in the end Troy caved. I think the main worry for Troy was to protect me…like…I was the closest person to him, and so I was the one _in danger_…I don't know._

_Like with Jack's death, we never broke up…but he wouldn't hold my hand or kiss me. He became the Troy you know; the statuesque Troy, the stone-ish Troy. But…"_

"But who took care of him then?" Taylor asked softly seeing Gabriella's pain written all over her face.

"_When Jack died, Lucy took Troy to a therapist seeing he needed extra help; this therapist was Susan…"_

"The same Susan you are going to meet later?" Taylor asked surprised.

Gabriella nodded. "She was his therapist and when Lucy died…"

"_Well, when Lucy died Troy was 16, so…he couldn't be alone and so Social Services entered in action. Susan was a social agent too, and when she saw Troy's file, she insisted in to be the one assigned to his case. Her boss allowed that because he knew she had been Troy's therapist, and he thought it would be easier for Troy if they didn't add another strange person into his life…_

_Diandra and Dylan insisted in Troy staying with them, but Troy didn't want that. He wanted to be left alone; he needed to be left alone…and after a lot of talks with Susan, they agreed for Troy to sell Lucy's house and to buy a small apartment, which by the way is still the same where he is living now. _

_Susan put Troy two conditions; the first one was that he had to spend at least one night at the Danforth's having dinner with them, so they could "control" a little how things were going, and the second one…that she would go to his apartment once per week. Though those conditions were hated with passion by Troy, he knew they were the only way he had to be able to live alone, and so he accepted them."_

"Wow," Taylor gasped, "I…I…I couldn't even imagine all of that…I…I don't know what to say…this is like…I don't know, poor Troy…"

"I know," Gabriella whispered wiping the tears which were falling from her eyes.

Both girls remained silent for a while; Gabriella remembering all those times and moments…and Taylor trying to understand Gabriella's relationship wit Troy until one day ago. They seemed to be so close by then…but Gabriella had just told her that he said she couldn't love him and that he had pushed her away.

She realized some details were missing, but she didn't know if to point them at Gabriella was a good or a bad idea. Turning her head to look at her friend, she saw Gabriella was absorbed by her memories. She had a peaceful face; even with the tears, you could see she swallowed everything life threw at her without questions or second thoughts.

"Gabi," she said quietly snapping Gabriella out of her daydreaming state. "There is something I don't understand…"

Gabriella frowned. "What?" She asked softly.

"You say Troy pushed you away but…" Taylor was hesitantly. She hoped she wouldn't be hurting Gabriella more with her question. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Those two years, from what I've seen and heard…well, you and Troy seemed to be still close…it was as if you two had a parallel life somewhere where you were together…"

Gabriella understood Taylor; she would be wondering the same if she was in her place.

"_I've told you that, after Lucy's death, Troy have been blaming himself for all his family's deaths and…well, all this blaming has been accentuated because he had been having nightmares. _

_It's something like crazy, I know but…in those moments, when he woke up from his nightmares, his main worry was that I was okay. He was afraid that loving me the way he loved me…well, he was putting me in danger, and so every time he has a nightmare, though I wasn't the one dying in that nightmare, he came to my house and slip in my bed with me…_

_We haven't been in a proper relationship Tay, but our love is so powerful…when we've been alone, you could see the relationship was still there. We've been kissing, making love, talking about things, sleeping together…but only at night…during the day you've already seen him: he barely directed a word to me…he almost ignored me…but from the corner of his eye he had been always on alert in case I wasn't feeling good or I was hurt._

_He was the one who stopped the bully when we arrived at East High; I, being the nerd I am, was picked from the very beginning, and he, being the basketball star, was chosen "The King" since the very beginning too, and he draw a line around me. He and Chad always were sure that no one was bothering me and if they knew about someone, Troy would "tell" him or her off. I don't know what they've done to protect me, but I know that the bully lasted barely a day."_

Taylor understood a lot of things now; she understood why Troy and Gabriella always locked their eyes at some point during the day, she understood why Gabriella knew so so much about Troy, she understood why Chad was like Gabi's big brother…he had been the bridge between Troy and Gabriella those years; easy as that.

However, there was something Taylor still wasn't able to understand. "Then," she began hesitantly, "why the change happened yesterday? Why you two are acting differently?"

"_Yesterday Troy met with Susan and well, you know I was ignoring him. I wanted to talk with her first but she called me in hysterics telling me that Troy has let out the bomb of him blaming himself for his family's deaths and well, then he had run away from her. _

_When Susan called me, I knew right there and then that Troy needed me. And I am not going to lie, I needed him too…and well, I called him and he came to my house._

_We talked, we argued…and then he told me he was the one who had killed his mother. At first I didn't understand him but…then he explained that she died giving him birth and so that meant that he was the one who had killed her…_

_No one had ever explained to him that Troy's mother was ill; she had cancer way before she knew she was pregnant with Troy. I suppose that's because neither Jack nor Lucy knew he blamed himself…or maybe because the number of deaths was smaller…I don't know, but the thing is that Troy didn't know anything about what happened 18 years ago with his mother._

_I explained him the truth; Lucy explained it to me one day when Troy was being extremely difficult. I was upset and well, I don't know how but we ended talking about Troy's family, and so she explained to me Troy's mother had cancer and that she was tired of to fight against it…until she knew she was pregnant with Troy. Lucy told me that fact was the reason because of she began to fight to live again…_

_When I explained everything to Troy…well…at first he didn't believe me, but he knows how to read my face; he can tell you when I am lying or when I am saying the truth. Neither my face, nor my voice nor my eyes can keep something like that from him. He can read me like an open book, and I can read him the same way._

_Realizing that, in fact, he wasn't the one to blame for his mother death…well, I suppose he understood his fears had no real base. We still have to talk a lot about everything…but I guess he has realized that I am in his life for good, like he is in mine for good, and that I am not going to die if I am closer to him._

_I know it seems crazy and confusing and…I don't know, surreal; but what's important is that now he knows he didn't kill his mother, now he knows he was the reason because of she lived a little more…"_

Taylor was speechless; in truth she had never thought she knew Troy, but she thought she had an accurate vision of him. However, after Gabi's revelations, she realized she didn't know anything at all. She had been believing in the lie Troy had put up all these years; she had been believing in the façade both Gabriella and Troy had perfected.

Deceived with herself, Taylor couldn't believe she hadn't seen anything at all; what bothered her the most was that she hadn't been for Gabriella when she had needed her. Though she hadn't known the truth, she could see Gabriella had been hurting all these years…she had been in need of a shoulder and she hadn't been there. Chad had been the one for Gabriella, and that thought brought tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe how selfish she had been; she had never questioned Gabriella and Chad's friendship, she had never tried to understand it. She knew they were like brother and sister…but Taylor had been seeing everything from afar; she hadn't implicated herself more into her best friend's life assuming she was okay.

Gabriella sensed Taylor was like too distracted; frowning, she put a hand on her arm and squeezed it. "Hey," she waited until Taylor looked at her, "you okay?"

Taylor looked at Gabriella with sorrow written on her face. With her eyes, she tried to apologize to Gabriella, to let her know she was willing to be there for her though she hadn't been until now. She needed for Gabriella to know that she was her friend and that she could always count with her. "Sorry Gabi," she whispered with a few silent tears running down her cheeks.

Gabriella widened her eyes in shock when she saw Taylor was crying. "What for?" She asked wiping Taylor's tears with her thumbs.

"I haven't been a good friend for you," Taylor whispered, her voice breaking twice.

"What are you saying?" Gabriella asked bewildered. "You are my best friend Taylor…"

"I don't deserve it." She murmured avoiding Gabriella's eyes.

Gabriella, however, had a lot of practice making people talk to her and listen her; she had a lot of practice with Troy. Placing a hand in either side of Taylor's face, she directed a question into her eyes. "What has brought that in? Why do you think that way?"

"You've needed me and I haven't been there," Taylor whispered. "You needed a shoulder or someone and I didn't realize…"

"Hey, listen to me," Gabriella said tightening her hands. "You've been there for me Tay; I couldn't ask for a better friend. You couldn't be more for me because you had no idea about what was happening…you didn't know anything at all! You've been blind because I hadn't let you see the truth; I've hided everything from you Tay, it's not your fault…and though you didn't know what was happening with me, you have helped me a lot of times."

"Are you sure?" Taylor asked in a petite voice. "Aren't you saying that so I stop with the sobbing?"

"Of course not," Gabriella said firmly. "You have helped me as much as you could knowing as less as you knew about what was happening with me…you've been there, giving me your support unconditionally. So I don't want to hear you talk about yourself that way, ok?"

"Promise me you are saying that because that's what you really think," Taylor demanded quietly.

"I promise." Gabriella said with her eyes locked with Taylor's, trying to convince her.

Taylor nodded and then Gabriella hugged her. Both girls remained embraced together, feeling how their friendship was reaching a whole different level; their bond had increased, and both could feel the other closer now. Neither of them moved but until when Gabriella's phone beeped.

Frowning, she disentangled from the hug and went to grab her phone. She saw she had a new text message and so she opened it.

'_This is hell. __What are you doing? I need you. Can't wait for later… ;) lots of love, T PS: Chad says, and I quote: "tell Taylor I want her sexy and hot butt in my house by seven"'_

Giggling, Gabriella showed the message to Taylor who laughed with her. "This guy is impossible!" Taylor whined with her face all brightly red.

Gabriella laughed. "Oh come on now, are you embarrassed by that little quote? Chad has told me a lot of things waaaaaaay kinky than that…"

"What?" Taylor shrieked. "Oh please…" She moaned. "He needs to learn how to shut up his big mouth."

Taylor's pout brought a smile in Gabi's face. "I am going to answer the message; should I say something to Chad from you?"

"Let me think," Taylor smirked.

"Why is that smirk for?" Gabriella narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Taylor's smirk widened. "Because I am going to teach a lesson to that horny boy…"

Gabriella giggled and typed her answer for Troy.

'_Come on dorky, you love bball! ;) We're having a girl talk…you know, heart-to-heart talk. We needed some girl time :P later? I don't know what you are talking about ;) I love you too baby! G'_

"Tay," Gabriella said lifting her head from her phone, "what should I write for Chad?"

"Type that: _'I don't know if my butt will be hot because I am feeling like _commando_ today and so maybe it'll be cold…'_" Taylor smirked. "What do you think?"

A very giggling Gabriella typed what Taylor had said and sent the message. "This is going to kill him," she said between giggles.

"Very true," Taylor smirked again when Gabriella put her phone in the nightstand. "But it'll teach him a lesson…" And then both girls exploded in laugh.

When the laughter died down, Gabriella sighed. "Taylor, thank you for letting me explain myself; you don't know how much I needed to talk about everything…"

"Hey," Taylor said hugging Gabriella, "that's what friends do. If you need me, you know where I am…"

The beeping of Gabriella's phone made the girls to break the hug. It seemed the boys were really bored at practice that afternoon.

'_You are lucky I haven't let Chad to look at the message ¬¬ don't worry, I'll SHOW you what I am talking about ;) Chad says, and I quote: "__:groan: Taylor is the vixen most dangerous known to man :groan:" :D see you later babe!'_

The girls laughed at Troy's message; oh yeah, it seemed Chad had learned the lesson. Seeing that the boys still had two more hours until they ended their practice, and Susan hadn't called either, the girls decided to work in their homework together, chatting from time to time about unimportant things, simply having fun with each other.

One hour later, Gabriella's phone rang again and when Gabriella saw who was calling her, she gulped. "Hey Susan," she greeted into the phone making Taylor to stop her homework and to hear the conversation.

"_Hey Gabriella," _Susan said hesitantly. _"I've just finished my work; could you meet me in half an hour or so?"_

"Sure," Gabriella said more relaxed seeing Susan was still up for them to meet and talk. "And don't worry; I talked with Troy and…well, he is way better now…"

"_Really?" _Susan said sighing in relief. _"I was so worried…"_

"I understand," Gabriella said sympathetically. "But now that I've talked with him…well, everything is in the open now and…well, I know where we've to work…"

"_Oh that's wonderful!" _Susan's voice was laced with hope by then. _"Do you have a car? Or do you want me to pick you up from where you are now?"_

"Don't worry," Gabriella said beginning to gather her things. "I have my car with me. Do you think we could meet at your office? I don't want for Troy to see us…"

"_No problem." _Susan answered. _"Wherever you feel comfortable enough to talk to me. Do you have the address?"_

"Yeah," Gabriella said hugging Taylor goodbye and mouthing a "bye" while still speaking into the phone and going to her car. "I'll be there in half an hour or so. I'll call you, ok?"

"_Perfect," _Susan said professionally now again. _"See you in a few!"_

"Bye!" Gabriella said hanging up her phone and turning on the engine of her car.

She hoped she was doing the right thing talking with Susan; she knew Troy would freak out...maybe even get mad at her, but what was important was his wellbeing, and she knew she alone, or even she and Chad, wouldn't be able to help Troy the way he needed. Some adult and professional supervision was needed, and so Gabriella pushed her fears and worries to the bottom of her head, focusing only in that, in the future, Troy will be okay.

And that's what she wanted and needed: her love being in peace with himself. After a nod mostly for herself, Gabriella sped up her car and went to meet the person who, she hoped, would help her to help Troy.


	9. Chapter 9

****

A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next one; I am a bit nervous about that chapter really, so I would love to know your opinions but, like always, you are free to review or not; the story will continue even if neither of you review…though, being sincere here, I'd love to receive your reviews and those mails where FanFiction alerts me that another person has added that story to their story list or even me to their author list! You know how to make someone feel special!!!!

**No really, they make me feel great and it's like a cheer for me, you know? You make me want to write the perfect chapter with your words and actions, and I can't be grateful enough :)**

**Really guys, this is only for you! :hug:**

**By the way, I think I need to clear something up: some of you have complained about the fast updates and about how long the last chapter was. First, I need to say that this is my story and I write it like I need to do it; I mean, I am following the flow, writing whatever my mind comes with so that's the reason there are chapters longer than others. I hope no one will feel ofended by that but...I write the chapters not looking at how many words each chapter has. I begin and end wherever I want/need/feel. And secondly, well, I think it's the first time someone is complaining because a story is updated quite regularly. Me updating doesn't mean you reading; I mean, if you don't want to read the chapter when you receive the mail, then wait some days until you want to do it...but I don't understand why me updating fast is something to whin and complain for. If someone could explain that to me...well, I'd be grateful, really :S**

**Anyway, stop with my rambling. Here is chapter 9. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

That was it.

Gabriella had her car parked in front of the Social Services' building, where Susan's office was; she couldn't believe how nervous she was. Her hands were sweating, her heartbeat was faster than ever…she knew she was nervous because, in the deep part of her heart, she hoped Susan would be able to help her to help Troy.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella exited from the car and, after locking it, she turned to look at the building. Cheering for herself, Gabriella walked until the door and, stepping in, she went to the desk to ask for Susan.

"Good afternoon," she greeted the old woman who was behind the desk. "I am here because I have a meeting with Susan Meyers."

"Sure dear," the old lady said. "You've to take the elevator until the tenth floor. You can ask for more details at the receptionist there."

"Oh, thank you." Gabriella smiled sweetly and went to the elevator. With a "ding", the doors opened at the tenth floor and Gabriella stepped outside the elevator, going directly to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" The lady greeted her.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "Hello, my name is Gabriella Montez and I have a meeting with Susan Meyers."

"Sure," the lady said. "You can sit in those chairs while I talk to her."

"Thank you," Gabriella said going to the chairs the woman had pointed at her. Her nerves were eating her alive and she thought she needed some kind of support. Picking her phone from her bag, she typed a message.

'_Tay, I don't know if I can do it…what if Susan hates me and thinks I am only a freak?'_

She waited patiently for an answer with her phone grabbed tightly. When the item beeped, Gabriella jumped in surprise and rushed to see the new message she had just received.

'_She won't think anything like that. You don't have to explain all the story Gabi, you only have to explain what you think it's important for her to know in order to help Troy. She knows you care for him, and I am sure she cares for him too. She wants to help him because if not, she wouldn't have called you. Relax and simply be yourself. Everything is going to be okay! Good luck sis! Mwahhh! Tay'_

Gabriella smiled at Tay's antics; she also considered Taylor like her sister after their heart-to-heart talk. It was incredible how good she had felt after she had explained everything to Taylor; she couldn't believe how much she needed that talk even if she didn't know it before. Not only her bond with Taylor was bigger; to have someone with who you could share everything…was something new. She had talked with Chad a lot, but…it was something different with Taylor.

Taylor didn't know Troy the way Chad did, and so it made easier for her to be able to explain everything; she could share with Taylor fears not even Chad knew. She knew that, if Chad knew them he would explain them to Troy, and she wanted the opposite. She didn't want to worry Troy; she needed for him to be able to be okay, she needed for him to be able to recover from his past, to be able to get over everything that had been haunting him…and Gabriella had to be out of the picture for that. Troy wouldn't know about her fears and worries; not if she had a said in it.

"Gabriella?"

The sudden voice made her jump from her chair. Lifting her head to look at the woman owner of the voice, she couldn't help but gasp. It was a pretty young lady; she had a friendly and sweet face. It was not as if she was waiting for an older and decrepit woman, but she surely hadn't been expected for Susan to be a young woman with a very affable face.

"Are you okay?" Susan said when Gabriella didn't respond.

"Oh sorry," Gabriella flushed. "Yeah, I am Gabriella."

"Nice to meet you," Susan went to her and hugged her. Gabriella was startled by that, but wrapped her arms around Susan just when hers were around her. She didn't know why she had acted this way; she only had had the sudden need for someone older caring for her. It was weird, but the feeling that ran through her body just when Susan's arms had been around her awoke in her a special, and weird, need.

"You too." Gabriella's muffled response came from Susan's shoulder.

Susan pulled away and wrapped an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Let's go to my office." She said beginning to walk. "Do you want a coffee or something to drink?"

"A coffee is okay," Gabriella said softly. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," Susan said smiling at her. She turned to look at the receptionist. "Cassandra, can you please bring us two coffees?"

The woman behind the desk nodded and both Susan and Gabriella entered in a huge room which Gabriella guessed it was Susan's office. Gabriella noticed two things just from the very beginning: first, the huge desk with a photograph turned sideways of Susan and a handsome man in their wedding's day. Gabriella had to smile; both were wearing their most incredible smiles, and you could see how much they loved each other. But what took Gabriella's attention the most, was that their pose in the picture was the same pose she and Troy had been a thousand of times: he with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, with his chin resting on her shoulder and looking at her in a way which screamed love, and she with her head turned lightly to him, locking her eyes with his.

When Gabriella and Troy were actually in that pose, she hadn't been conscious about how they looked but, seeing the picture of Susan and her husband posing that way, made her realize that maybe she and Troy looked like that: only a couple madly in love.

Smiling, she turned to look at the second thing which had taken her attention: the huge windows from where you could see the city. The sight was spectacular and Gabriella gasped; the office was full of light, and she guessed those windows were "guilty" of that. If not because Gabriella knew Susan was a social agent, she couldn't have believed that office was where a lot of cases had been resolved. Actually, it was an office that brought a calm feeling to the one who was standing there…and Gabriella guessed that was something good; you couldn't feel bad being there, you couldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Shall we sit?" Susan asked from behind Gabriella while going to the white leather sofa placed under the windows.

Susan had been observing Gabriella; she realized she had been looking at the picture of her wedding's day and she was curious about why Gabriella's face had shone so much while looking at it. She was surprised about Gabriella; it had been two years since the last time she saw her and clearly Gabriella had grown up a lot. She was a very beautiful young woman now…and she didn't know why, but only looking at her face, without even talk to her, she understood why Troy loved her the way he loved her.

Gabriella nodded and sat next to her. Suddenly, her nerves kicked in again; she didn't know if she had to talk first or wait for Susan to break the ice. However, the decision was made for her when a light knock broke the silence. "Go ahead Cassandra!" Susan said.

The woman entered in the room and left in the table two coffees; Susan gave Gabriella hers and sat again. Taking a sip, she left the mug on the plate and cleared her throat, gaining Gabriella's attention. "I am not sure how I should begin," Susan said quietly. "I mean, I have a lot of questions for you, but I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh, we are on the same page then!" Gabriella giggled quietly and Susan had to laugh with her. Susan thought Gabriella had the sweetest giggle ever; it brought her a softness to her features, made her face relax and her eyes shone in a special way. "Maybe I should explain you how I met Troy…"

"As you wish," Susan said softly. "But think that you are free to explain whatever you want. I don't want for you to feel pressured; you are totally free to share whatever you want with me. I am going to respect your decisions."

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered. Taking another sip from her coffee, Gabriella cleared her throat and explained how she and Troy met.

When she finished, Susan was smiling. "So you and Troy had a huge story behind you, that's for sure."

"I guess you can say that; he has been my best friend forever. I don't remember anything without him; good memories and bad memories have always Troy in them." Gabriella answered softly.

Susan fidgeted. "You don't need to answer me if you don't want but…Troy said you and him were a couple for two years more or less…"

"It's true," Gabriella conceded quietly. "What about that?"

"Well," Susan began hesitantly. "I was just wondering…what changed?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked somehow bewildered.

"It's just…" Susan was having trouble to find the words. "I don't know; you say you were best friends…but then Troy told me you were a couple too but…I don't understand why you broke up if you still love each other now…"

Gabriella nodded. "Look, our change from best friends to lovers was something…weird; I mean…he never asked me out, we simply kissed one day, and then we went from there. After Lucy's death, however, everything changed."

"But what do you mean?" Susan was trying hard to understand but everything seemed to be so complicated. Gabriella had just explained to her how deep her friendship with Troy was; Troy had already explained to her he and Gabriella were a couple for two years…and she guessed Gabriella and Troy's relationship was still non existent. But what surprised her was that Gabriella knew a lot about Troy…things that when she was his therapist didn't even exist. It was as if Gabriella and Troy had been tied by something all this time.

"You know Troy blamed himself for his family's death right?" Gabriella waited for Susan to nod and then continued. "Well, when Lucy died, I suppose he felt overwhelmed by everything: first his mother, then his brother, later his father and then Lucy. I guess he had enough…I suppose he thought enough deaths had happened because of him, and he pushed me away. We never fought; we never broke up. He only tried to push me away from him; he didn't want for me to love him and he didn't want to love me."

"Oh," Susan said shocked. "But why he thought he was the one to blame for all these deaths?"

"His mother died while she was still in the hospital after giving him birth," Gabriella spoke quietly. "And he thought he had killed his mother; but what he didn't know is that his mother had cancer at that time. Troy gave her the strength she needed to survive; when she knew she was pregnant with him, she wanted to live again. She had almost given up, you know? She had cancer, and she was like fed up with fight against it. But when the doctors told her she was pregnant with Troy…it seems he brought her to life again."

"My God!" Susan said surprised. "I didn't know; how come Troy didn't know his mother had dead because of cancer?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said sniffing. "I suppose he never told anyone he blamed himself and so no one told him that…or maybe they assumed he already knew…I don't know…"

"And all those years…which has been your relationship with him?" Susan voice was laced with hesitation.

Gabriella turned her face to whip her cheeks; those painful memories were bringing back the sadness. "Susan, you've to understand that I can't explain everything now. First I need to talk with Troy, and then I don't want to betray him. I am explaining to you the basics of my relationship with him and more or less where the problem was…but you've to understand that there are things that it's Troy who has to explain them."

"I understand that," Susan said. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable, sorry."

"No," Gabriella cut her. "I am not uncomfortable; don't worry. I only wanted to say that because I think it's important…"

"I completely understand you, no worries here." Susan smiled sweetly at Gabriella and she gave her a smile of her own.

"Well, back to your question," Gabriella began softly. "Look, Troy and I had been having a weird relationship. We never fought or broke up, like I've told you, but we haven't been having a normal relationship either."

"You lost me here," Susan said embarrassedly.

"Troy always has been making sure I was okay;" Gabriella said turning her head to look through the window. "When we arrived to East High, I was bullied because I was a nerd. He was crown _king_ from the very beginning, and he made sure no one bullied me. I don't know what he did but…the bully lasted barely a day. But while being at school he barely spoke to me, so people never had known we had a past together."

"He ignored you while being at school?" Susan asked shocked. She couldn't understand what Gabriella was telling her; both loved each other but Troy still ignored her?

"Yeah," Gabriella answered with a whisper. "But outside the school…we were still in touch somehow. Troy has been having nightmares as a result of his fears, and every night he had a nightmare he would come to my house to make sure I was okay. Like I've said is kinda weird…and maybe it's more than weird, but he always would come and then it was as if his fears weren't there. Once he was sure I was okay, he would slip in my bed and we would sleep together…or more."

Susan gasped. "So you've been having a relationship only during nights?"

"I guess," Gabriella smiled amused by Susan's shocked face. "Look, I know it's hard to understand, but…our love was, and is, too huge for us to ignore it. We've had problems about that, but neither I nor he can fight against what we've been feeling all these years."

"Why did you say he was better now?" Susan asked remembering Gabriella's words.

"The day you met with him, he came to my house, and well, we fought." Gabriella began softly. "He told me then he had killed his mother. It was the first time he had chosen those words; until then always was that his family have death because of him. I asked him why and then he explained that seeing she died giving him birth, he had killed her."

"Poor Troy," Susan's voice broke twice. "How terrible must have been for him to be under such pressure from himself…"

"I know," Gabriella said. "But now he knows the truth, and though I still have to talk to him, well, at least he didn't blame himself for his mother's death." Gabriella smiled remembering what he had done while being at school.

"How has been him today?" Susan asked surprised by Gabriella's smile.

"Well," Gabriella blushed. "Now the school know we are together; he has stood up for me, for him and for our relationship. He hasn't hesitated while being near me; he has held my hand, we've kissed…"

"So now he is not like a statue then?" Susan asked excited.

"I wouldn't say that," Gabriella gave her a sad smile. "Though he is more or less normal with me and Chad, the truth is that with everyone he is still like a statue. But I don't blame him because I would do the same if I had the courage. He feels better only letting in the people he chooses, you know?"

"Yeah," Susan said absently. "Not trying to be rude but…you told me you needed my help, and I seriously don't know how I can help. I am lost when it comes to Troy; he barely shares his things with me, and clearly you know a lot more than I do."

Gabriella nodded. "But…though now he knows he didn't kill his mother, I am not sure if he has stopped to blame himself…"

"I see," Susan said quietly. "But I still can't see how I could help here…"

"Troy opened himself a little with you," Gabriella said looking directly into Susan's eyes. "And though maybe I am the one who more knows him, or the one who he would talk more to, the truth is that there are things which I can't help him with…Troy needs more support, and I am sure that, though he probably doesn't know, he also needs some adult help, if you know what I mean."

"I understand," Susan said. "But do you really think he'll talk to me?"

"I don't know, but if he already told you a little about me and his family, I am sure he'll talk to you." Gabriella said convinced. "Don't expect a two hour conversation about his deepest feelings because Troy is not like that, but…he has already done the first step admitting that to you. Ask him something…but nothing too personal, and I don't know, work from there. He'll tell you some hints or some comments which will help you to understand him…and then you will be able to talk some sense into him."

"Are you sure I can help him Gabriella?" Susan asked hesitantly.

Gabriella nodded. "I am sure about that; he respects you though he doesn't show it. I know him and…though he thinks he is great on his own, I am convinced he knows he has you whenever he needs you. That comforts him Susan, and maybe he doesn't show his gratitude but please, don't give up on him."

"I wasn't planning on that," Susan said with a smile on her face making Gabriella smile with her. After some minutes in silence, Susan spoke again. "Gabriella, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot." Gabriella smiled.

"What do your parents think about everything?" Susan asked and frowned when Gabriella's smile disappeared.

"My parents?" Gabriella spoke quietly with a strangled voice. "My mother left when I was four, and my father is barely at home. I don't know why but since my mother left…well, I've been mostly on my own."

Susan didn't know what to say; she could see how Gabriella was fighting her tears and she suddenly felt bad for bring that topic up. Gabriella had been in the verge of crying all time, letting fall some tears at some point but remaining strong, but just when Susan had asked about her parents, Gabriella seemed to break. "I am sorry," Susan whispered rushing to embrace a shivering Gabriella into her arms.

When Gabriella's body touched Susan's, the sobs she had been fighting began. Though that afternoon she had cried a lot on Taylor's shoulder, it was a first to be comforted by someone _older_ than her. The relief she was feeling being in Susan's arms was huge; like when they had met, Gabriella felt something inside of her when Susan's motherly arms were around her.

While being wrapped in a tight hug by Susan, Gabriella realized how much she missed her mother. It had been 14 years without her and though she had Lucy when she needed a motherly figure, it had been two years since her death. Gabriella realized she missed to be embraced for someone other than Troy; she realized she missed her mother and her father. She felt alone; she realized what she didn't have in her life.

Susan, on the other side, was bewildered by everything Gabriella had explained to her. She couldn't understand how a mother would leave her daughter like that; she couldn't understand why her father was ignoring her. Gabriella seemed a very sweet person, and she couldn't understand how her own parents had failed her so miserably. She realized Gabriella felt alone; she realized Gabriella had been being the stronger one for Troy's sake, but who had taken care of her?

After a while, Gabriella's sobs subsided and Susan only could hear Gabi's sniffs. Gabriella's arms around her neck were also weaker, but she didn't dare to pull away. She wanted to comfort her for as long as Gabriella needed; she deserved to be comforted, she deserved to be taken care of, she deserved to have a shoulder where she could lean on and cry. However, Gabriella pulled away. "I am sorry," Gabriella whispered with a broken voice.

"Don't worry sweetie," Susan smiled at her wiping Gabriella's tears with her thumbs. "Are you feeling better now?"

Gabriella nodded. "I…I…I don't know what has happened, sorry. I never loose it like that…"

"Oh shush," Susan said softly. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said hesitantly. "I mean…I don't want to bother you…"

Gabriella wanted to feel what it was to have a motherly figure again; she had felt so secure in Susan's arms, so…loved? It had been weird; she had just met the woman! But still Susan had made her realize she was alone somehow, and she had shown her what she didn't have.

"Nonsense," Susan said quickly. "I don't mean now, but…whenever you feel ready or you need someone to talk to, you can come here, ok?"

"Are you serious?" Gabriella asked shocked.

Susan nodded. "Look Gabriella, I hope you won't feel bad for me to say that but…I think you've been keeping for yourself too much. I'm not talking only about Troy but also about your own problems. It's okay to be there to help someone, but you can't forget about yourself either. And like Troy, you also need some "adult" help if you know what I mean. It's okay to lean on your friends, but you are still too young Gabriella, you have all your life in front of you! You can't pretend to be an adult; everyone, even me or even a 90 year old woman, needs to be treated like a little girl some times. It's perfectly normal to want some protection from someone older than you…and you haven't had that protection Gabriella; you have been taking care of yourself alone…and also taking care of Troy."

"I know," Gabriella whispered. "Troy has been always there for me Susan but I couldn't add my problems to his…"

"He would have been there for you Gabriella;" Susan said sweetly. "If Troy had known you felt that way…he would have been able to help you."

"But he could barely deal with his problems," Gabriella protested. "I couldn't give him more things to worry about…"

"Well, what is done is done." Susan said softly pushing one curl behind Gabriella's ear. Leaving her hand in her cheek, she rubbed it softly and Gabriella leaned into her. "But from now on, if you need someone I am here, okay? I don't want you keeping for yourself your worries or fears. You can't pretend to be Superwoman all the time…it's okay to be Lois Lane from time to time…"

Gabriella giggled lightly. "My best friend has told me exactly the same just some hours ago…"

Susan giggled with her. "Great minds think alike! Now seriously, whenever you are ready to talk about what is bothering you…you know my door is always open. Don't hesitate to call, ok?"

"Sure," Gabriella said standing up. "Thank you so much Susan."

Susan stood up with her. "I'll give Troy some days to adjust to this new situation and I'll call him in three days more or less…"

"Oh," Gabriella said hesitantly. "He is staying this week with me Susan, my father is on a trip and well…he…and I…well…" Gabriella took a deep breath and continued with an even voice. "Long story short, he'll be staying at my house. If you need him, call him at his cell, but…don't tell him I've talked to you, please. Ask him where he is so he doesn't know you already knew he wasn't at his house…"

"Don't worry," Susan said wrapping an arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "Your secrets are safe with me. And…I know there are more things behind everything you've explained Gabriella. I won't force you to explain them to me…but only know that I know, ok?"

"Thank you." Gabriella said sincerely. "I am going now…Troy is about to end his practice…"

"We'll keep in touch," Susan said hugging Gabriella tightly. "Everything will be okay, but if you need anything, I am here for you ok?"

"Thanks." Gabriella whispered. "See you," she greeted sweetly disentangled herself from the hug.

"Take care, Gabriella." Susan said from the doorframe of her office waving goodbye.

"Bye," the girl said quietly waving too.

Gabriella finally reached her car; stepping in, she took a deep breath. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders; she didn't know if that was because of Susan sweetness towards her, because in only one afternoon she had emptied everything she had inside eating her alive, because Troy knew finally the truth and was better…or simply because everything seemed to be right for once.

Her phone beeped snapping her out of her thoughts and Gabriella picked the item from her bag.

'_Hey baby, we've just finished practice. Where are you now? I need to hug you. Love you, T'_

Smiling at Troy's text, Gabriella thought for a minute. She wanted to celebrate that they could finally see the light in the end of the tunnel, but she didn't know how. Turning on the engine, she drove to her home quietly…but stopped her car suddenly when she was passing in front of the mall.

Smirking a little, she decided what she could do. Parking her car, she went directly towards one of her favourite stores, purchased something, paid it and returned to her car. Once she was inside, she turned the engine on and drove to her house. Parking her car in the garage so Troy's car could fit perfectly in her driveway, Gabriella grabbed her shopping bags and bag, and went to her room.

Once there, Gabriella typed her answer for Troy.

'_I am at home; I've left the door unlocked for you. See you in a few dorky! ;) L__oving and missing you lots! G'_

Grabbing one of the bags, Gabriella went downstairs and began to put some candles from the door towards the staircase and up to her room and bathroom. She didn't light them because she knew Troy would answer her text and then, probably, he would phone her from the restaurant.

Satisfied with the look of the living room, she went to her room and undressed completely. Grabbing another bag, she pulled out of it a silk robe she had bought; it was super soft, and midnight blue, a colour she knew Troy loved on her. When she was "dressed", she went to the bathroom with the last bag; cleaning her face of the make up she had been wearing during the day, though it was almost nothing, Gabriella pulled her hair in a messy bun.

When she was about to grab the item from the bag, her phone beeped from her room. Going there, she grabbed the item and read the message she supposed was from Troy.

'_Sure. I am already in the queue waiting; I suppose I'll be at your house in fifteen. Can't wait to see you too… :) T'_

Gabriella nodded; seeing the time in the clock which was in her nightstand she realized she had plenty of time to end the preparation of her surprise for Troy. Leaving the phone in her room, she went to the bathroom and grabbed the last item she had bought, three bags full of red petals, and emptied them in the hot tub.

She didn't know why, but while passing in front of the mall she had remembered that long time ago Troy told her that the scene of _American Beauty_ where the girl is in the bath covered by petals was one of the sexiest scenes he had ever seen, and she thought that, to recreate that scene but being her the girl covered by the petals, was a good way to celebrate them being a normal couple again. Troy would be astonished, surprised, shocked…and probably mute for a moment, but she knew it would be worthy; Troy would be happy and that was her purpose.

Once the three bags were empty, Gabriella turned on the hot water and let it run. A huge grin formed in her face when she saw all the petals floating in the water; Troy would love it for sure.

Looking at the time again, she realized she had to hurry. First she went to her room and wrote a note for him, and then she went back to the living room, she lighted all the candles which signalled the path he had to follow; she hoped Troy would understand her intentions.

When she was upstairs again, she turned off the water and put and lighted some candles strategically in the bathroom too; they would light the bathroom enough and probably the atmosphere would be more romantic this way. Going to her room for a moment, she turned on the music system, putting a CD full of romantic, soft and slow music so the environment was perfect. When she was in the bathroom again, she turned off the lights, untied her robe, she stepped inside the bath waiting for Troy; the petals were covering her completely and the bathroom was magically illuminated.

After less than two minutes, she heard the front door and then Troy's voice. "Hey baby!"

She didn't answer him waiting for him to find and read the note with a smile drawn in her face.

Downstairs, Troy was stood there, in the living room with his eyes wide opened; he didn't know if he was seeing correctly or his eyes were joking with him. All the lights were off but a single path of lighted candles was like marking a path for him. Dropping the bags with the food there, he found a note with his name written on it.

Grabbing it, he couldn't help but let his eyes ran through the room; he was still shocked about how incredible the living room was looking at the moment…and curious about where Gabriella was and what was doing. Unfolding the note, he read it.

'_If you want to find me…I suppose you know what you have to do. _

_Don't forget to blow off the candles and to bring the food upstairs ;)_

_I hope you find me soon…can't wait to see your handsome face. _

_Love you baby!'_

Ridiculously excited to know what Gabriella was doing, he followed her instructions. Grabbing the bag with the food, he began his "trip" to find Gabriella; blowing off the candles while he was climbing up the stairs, he noticed his eagerness to see her was increasing. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that alerted him that something incredibly good was waiting for him upstairs, though he couldn't think of anything.

When he arrived at Gabriella's room, he noticed the lights ended in the bathroom's door. Gabriella wasn't at sight, and he supposed she was inside the bathroom, so he left the bags in the room and opened the bathroom's door slowly…only to open it widely when he saw her goddess in the bath covered in red petals and with her face glowing gorgeously because of the dim light of the candles.

"Oh my fucking God!" He gasped when he saw her.

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly and smiled at her. "I've missed you…"

"Shit baby," Troy said with his eyes wide open. "What…why…holly shit!"

Gabriella giggled quietly and amused by his reaction. "Are you going to stand there all night?"

"Eh?" Troy asked dumbfounded.

"I am alone here…" Gabriella said moving her arms under the water moving the petals and letting him see part of her nude body. "I think I need some company…"

Troy swallowed loudly. "Fucking Christ Gabriella…" He moaned.

"Come here baby," she insisted with a sexy voice.

Troy was too shocked to discuss anything; he began to notice his body respond at the sight he had in front of him, and then he suddenly had a very important need for him to be able to touch her golden skin.

Silently, he began to strip off his clothes nonetheless; when he stood in front of the bath nude, Gabriella moved a little and left for him some space behind her. Troy understood her and stepped inside the water, moaning when the hot water touched his skin.

Sitting behind Gabriella, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her body towards him, so her back was touching his chest. Planting some kisses from her shoulder to the hollow under her ear, his hands began to rub her soft skin making her moan.

"Hey," he whispered quietly grabbing her chin with his fingers and turning her face to him.

Gabriella didn't answer for a moment; she was totally blown away by how perfect he was, and she realized that she was craving to taste him. Leaning up, she planted her lips on his, using one of her arms to push his head closer and deepen the kiss. Troy was too eager to remain still and tightened his arms around her, moving one of his hands until it reached her breast, where he played with her already erect nipple making Gabriella to break the kiss to be able to moan. "Fuck Troy…"

"God, you look fucking gorgeous…" He whispered pulling a curl behind her ear.

She blushed and buried her head in the crock of his neck. Troy chuckled at her antics and kissed her temple. "Not that I am complaining but…"

"Because I love you," she said putting two of her fingers on his lips shushing him. "You are the most important thing of my life Troy; you've been there for me whenever I've needed you, you make me feel the most gorgeous girl in the world, you've shown me what it is to feel loved, we've learned together what it is to be in love…you've been beside me all my life Troy. You are my other half…"

Troy felt touched by her words and couldn't help but to turn her body so her breast was touching his so he could kiss her with all his might. Introducing his tongue into her mouth, they began a dance known already by heart, inspecting each other's mouths and tasting the other's sweetness. When the need of air was too much, Troy pulled away and manoeuvred her so she was straddling him. "I love you so much…" He whispered nuzzling her nose with his and pecking her lips softly afterwards.

"I love you too," Gabriella whispered pulling herself closer to him and burying her head in the crock of his neck.

Troy rubbed her back softly while Gabriella planted random kisses on his shoulder and neck, where her head was resting. Neither of them said anything, but both knew that there weren't enough words to describe what they were feeling and that they were where they have to be: in each other's arms, loving the other fully.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I want to say a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed :D the last chapter is the chapter more reviews has had; twelve! Woah! I am feeling great thanks to your words! I know you are probably thinking: "another one already?", and sorry but the answer is "yes". I swear I've written that chapter in two hours…I don't know, last night, after dinner, I began to write and…well, now I am taking advantage of a break in my study to update it because you know I don't see the point of to have the chapter written and ended in my computer when you could read it :P **

**By the way, some people have asked me to stop the story: some of them have told me to abandon it and others have told me to simply write one more chapter ending it. They think the story is not going anywhere, is boring, is ridiculous… :( I won't lie; it hurts, but…I won't do that. I won't rush things because I am not like that and I am not going to abandon the story because it's my story and I like it. I agree; the story could be better, my writing could be better, my expression and vocabulary could be better, but…having in mind that I am Spanish and that English is my second language (which by the way I haven't studied in more than 8 years) I think the story is not looking so awful…so things will continue like that.**

**Anyway, only wanted to clarify that I am going to continue; if you don't like it, don't read it. Easy as that. The same way I am not forced to write, you are not forced to read so why make things so difficult, awkward and uncomfortable? I don't get it :shrug: **

**I hope no one will get offended, but…I think I've received enough bad comments by now: first the length of the chapters, then the quick updates…and now the story is boring and ridiculous?? I think I don't deserve comments so harsh. I am up for sincere reviews: if you think the story is bad, you can tell me that without worries, but there are ways and ways…and I can't understand why make an offensive and disrespectful comment when you can say the same in a respectful way.**

**Anyway, I APOLOGIZE for this ranting, but I hope you'll understand me…even if it's a little! :P**

**Here goes chapter 10. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Grabbing a soft and lonely petal he had found in the bathroom's floor some minutes ago, Troy began to rub it along Gabriella's nude body; some goose bumps began to appear and he saw Gabriella shiver, pressing herself more into the cocoon which was his body searching his warmness. Those actions made him smile inwardly; he couldn't help but let his mind go backwards, when he arrived at her house.

He was still in shock; Gabriella's efforts for him had been incredible. Not only the _American Beauty_ surprise but everything she had prepared; just when he stepped into the house, the romantic environment had surrounded him in a powerful way. The way the living room looked with the dim light of the candles was magical; he remembered the excitement he had felt while following the path done with more candles because it had been like the route he had to follow to find the treasure. And what he had found had been a treasure, a perfect treasure. _His Gabriella._

Seeing Gabriella sleeping so peacefully with a smile on her face made him smile, because he knew that smile meant she was happy, and if she was happy, he was happy with her. It was incredible how the feelings they felt were shared in the most unknown way; it had been like this always, even when they were little, but now, being their relationship so much deeper than before, everything had a new meaning for them. Every smile, every tear, every worry, every happy moment one of them lived or felt was lived or felt by the other too without exceptions.

Caressing the skin of her neck until he reached the hollow of her ear, Troy saw Gabriella shivering strongly, pressing herself more into him…and his "friend", who began to stir at the contact. It was incredible how his body was affected by Gabriella even when she didn't know, even when she wasn't trying. Only the sight of her brought butterflies to his stomach; her laugh, her shining eyes…everything related to her brought warmness into his cold heart, and that was one of the most pleasurable feelings in the world.

Gabriella struggled in her sleep and Troy moaned quietly; with her moves, her butt was pressing into his little friend. Struggling to not wake her up and go to round three, he tried to think about boring things. However, Gabriella chose that moment to moan his name in her sleep; groaning quietly, he closed his eyes and let his mind go fully at what had happened hours before.

_The couple remained embraced in the hot water. Neither of them thought about to take things further; both were satisfied only remaining in each other's arms, feeling the other's nude skin and the other's even breath. _

_Troy was caressing Gabriella's back absently, kissing the bare skin of her shoulder from time to time, while Gabriella was playing with the short hairs of his nape, kissing his neck randomly. Sighing contently, Troy pulled away, never dropping his arms from around her, and locked his eyes with hers. "This feels nice…"_

"_Yeah," Gabriella whispered quietly while her eyes lost themselves in his blue eyes. She saw there what she was searching for: happiness and love. Troy's eyes were shining in a very special way; she didn't know if that was because of the dim light the candles were providing, because he was happy or what. She only knew that Troy's eyes only had shown that same way during these past complicated years while they made love. _

_The thought made her want to kiss his lips and so she leaned down slowly, never breaking the hold of her gaze on him, until she nuzzled his nose with hers. Teasing him a little, she brought her face closer to his so their lips touched softly to pull away a little after a second, repeating that a few times. Troy, however, needed to kiss her; her skin was blistering like gold, the drops of water shining like diamonds, her eyes where shining as if two moons were there…everything put together was too tempting to resist. _

_A little fed up with her teasing, Troy tightened his arms around her bringing her body closer to his and pecked her lips softly at first, simply enjoying the feeling of their lips massaging each other's. When Troy felt her erect nipples pressing into his chest, he growled and Gabriella tightened her arms around his neck. Troy didn't remain still; he moved one of his hands to caress her side, moving it upwards until he reached the side of her breast, where he let his fingertips linger, rubbing her skin softly and, automatically, she grinded her core with his, letting out a moan which Troy swallowed pleasurably. _

_The intensity of the kiss increased; both bodies were pressing together as if there wasn't tomorrow, inch by inch of their skin was in contact with the other's skin. Both bodies moulded together, fitting perfectly together like a puzzle, and increasing the pleasure they were feeling._

_Pulling away when the need of air was too immense to ignore, they rested with their foreheads touching, trying to regulate their breath. Gabriella noticed only then how Troy's dick was poking her tight and moved her hips a little creating friction; both moaned quietly when both cores rubbed together._

_Troy's erection was painful at the moment and Gabriella wasn't helping with her moves; he needed to feel her, he needed to be inside of her. Grabbing her hips trying to place her body more over his engorged shaft, Troy growled when Gabriella stopped him. Though she needed him too, she wanted to prolong the moment; she wanted to make the most of their intimacy, she needed to feel him completely before they became one. "Not yet," she whispered rubbing with her tongue his lips._

"_Fuck baby," Troy moaned searching her mouth with his. Gabriella let him kiss her but pulled away before he could deepen the kiss. "Gabi please…"_

_Gabriella only smirked, lowering her head to nip at his neck; she lapped, sucked and kissed his skin until a mark was beginning to form there. When she noticed the redness of his skin, she pulled away and moved her arms from around his neck to caress his abs and chest, playing with his nipples and seeing with satisfaction how Troy closed his eyes in pure bliss._

_Troy, though the pleasure was overcoming him, wanted for her to feel something too; opening his eyes using all his strength, he pulled her body upwards until her breasts were at line with his face. Slowly, he leaned his head towards her cleavage, massaging the soft skin between her breasts with his tongue, only to cover one of her mounds with his mouth. Gabriella placed her hands into his hair again, pressing his face more towards her, and moaning his name in ecstasy. _

_Smirking, Troy sucked her nipple, pinning it into his mouth with his tongue, while he played with the other breast with his hand. Changing breasts, he gave the other the same attention, pulling away when the need for her taste overcame him again. "You are fucking incredible," he gasped devouring her mouth without hesitation and not letting her to answer him. _

_Gabriella wanted to tease him so she didn't open her mouth for his tongue, which was caressing her lower lip non stop; Troy groaned into the kiss and Gabriella smirked…though had to gasp when Troy pinched at one of her nipples with her fingertips. Free from barriers, Troy plunged his tongue into the warmness of her mouth, interlacing his tongue with hers and savouring her sweet taste, and Gabriella was too excited to not kiss him back. Gabriella moved her arms from his nape and moved them down his arms, searching for his hands; intertwining their fingers together, Gabriella tightened them when, thanks to her hips' movements, his shaft rubbed her clit. _

_She pulled away gasping and moaning Troy's name at the same time, but Troy didn't stay still; massaging her jaw with his lips, Troy moved his head along her neck, until he reached the hollow under her ear. When Gabriella moaned he knew he had reached her sweet spot and so he branded her; the satisfaction and pleasure that gave him the fact that Gabriella's neck was branded by his mark was incredible. "You are mine," Troy whispered massaging the skin with his fingertips._

"_I wouldn't want to be anyone else's." Gabriella answered placing her hand on his cheek. "I love you," she continued when Troy leaned his head into her hand._

"_I love you too," Troy said pulling her body closer to his, "so so fucking much…you are my life Gabriella…"_

_She kissed his shoulder and pulled away. She needed him; she needed to feel complete again with him inside of her, she needed to be one with him again. "Make love to me, Troy." _

_The water was already cold but both bodies were warm enough; it was like their first time together. They were feeling not only passion but also all the love they'd been controlling and stopping these years; they were feeling an union only comparable to the one they had in the beginning of their relationship. _

_Troy didn't say anything; he only stood up with her body cradled into his and, not bothering to grab a towel to dry themselves, he walked to her room, where he placed her body on the mattress following after her hovering her body with his. "You are the most important thing in my life Gabriella," he said with a throaty voice full of emotion._

_A few tears escaped from her eyes when their eyes locked and Troy kissed them away. Very slowly, Troy moved his lips down her cheeks until he reached her lips, where he lingered his mouth not exactly kissing but touching her lips lightly. Moving her hand to his cheek, Gabriella rubbed his skin and leaned up to kiss his lips fully, introducing her tongue into his mouth tasting his mint breathe. _

_Gabriella opened her legs wider so Troy could rest more comfortably and Troy locked his eyes with hers; neither of them spoke anything more because there weren't enough words. Manoeuvring himself, Troy moved his body until his penis rubbed her entrance, entering inch by inch, and seeing how Gabriella closed her eyes in pleasure._

_Troy grunted when he was completely inside of her, and Gabriella hugged his waist with her legs locking his body with hers. "Ah…" Troy moaned hugging her body closer to his. The pleasure that to be inside of her fully made him felt was overhelming; the feeling of her tightness surrounding him felt like home for him. _

_When Gabriella, on the other part, felt Troy inside of her fully and loving her the way he was doing at the moment, so so different from the way they had been loving each other those two last years, made her the happiest; she felt as if her heart would explode from all the emotion it contained._

_It wasn't that those two last years she felt Troy not loving her, she knew they had been loving each other all along, but what made the difference this time was that no barriers were between them; both were loving with all their might and both were receiving the same kind of love from the other. Gabriella noticed that Troy was more abandoned to her will; he wasn't thinking and worrying about her safety, he wasn't thinking and worrying about how he would leave her soon, he wasn't thinking and worrying about how they couldn't love each other…he simply was feeling everything Gabriella was making him feel._

_Needing to kiss her once more, Troy attacked her lips and Gabriella bucked her hips trying to deepen the kiss; her moves made Troy to begin his thrusts. Always slowly, trying to make the most of their time loving each other, Troy moved in and out of her evenly. Gabriella moaned and closed her eyes, beginning to move her hips meeting his thrusts. "God Troy…"_

"_Gabi," he panted lowering his head to kiss her lips, plunging his tongue in her mouth at the same rhythm of his thrusts._

"_Shit! Faster Troy," she growled tightening her arms around his neck and bringing his body even closer to hers but pulling away from the kiss._

_Troy obliged and sped up his thrusts, making Gabriella squirm in pure pleasure under him. "Gabi!" he screamed when she tightened the muscles of her hips._

"_Harder," she panted. Troy moved his mouth to cover her breast and teased her already fully erect nipple with his tongue. "Fuck Troy!" Retrieving his penis from her completely, Troy penetrated her again in one swift and quick movement and Gabriella screamed his name in pleasure. _

"_I am going to cum baby," Troy panted speeding his thrusts even more searching the maximum friction between their cores._

"_Me…" Gabriella panted breathlessly, "…too…"_

"_Come on baby," Troy begged knowing that he wouldn't last much more. "Cum for me…"_

"_Faster Troy, harder!" She screamed in abandoned ecstasy beginning to feel a tingling sensation running down her core. _

_Troy rubbed her clit with his fingertips; he needed to cum with her, he wanted to be in their heaven only with her. "Come on baby," he grunted, "I love you…" His words were muttered on her shoulder, where he was resting his forehead, trying to control himself until Gabriella gave him the hint he needed to let it go. _

"_Ah!" Gabriella screamed when she noticed her orgasm forming in the pit of her core. "Fuck Troy!"_

_Troy noticed her walls beginning to tighten around him and pulled his head away from her body. "Open your eyes Gabi," he pleaded grunting never slowing his thrusts but speeding them even more. "I need to cum with you…"_

_Gabriella obliged and locked her eyes with his, hooking her arms with his tighter. Troy only had to thrust once more and her vision became blurred. "Troy!" She screamed when the power of her orgasm reached its peak._

_When her inner muscles closed over him, enveloping his hardness with her wetness Troy orgasmed too, screaming her name at the top of his lungs and collapsing over her, still noticing how her walls were contracting around him spasmodically, making shivers ran up and down his spine every time._

_Troy and Gabriella remained embraced together; both with their heads buried in each other's necks and both bodies trembling with the power of their orgasms that still lasted. _

_After a while, Troy lifted his body from her, pulled himself outside from her and collapsed beside Gabriella; however, he still needing to touch her, he needed her closer almost as if he was afraid she would vanish. "Come here…" He said in a breathlessly voice moving his arm so Gabriella could cuddle into him._

_Gabriella quickly placed her head on his chest, right where his heart was, hearing his quick heartbeat. When Troy wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders pulling her body closer, Gabriella reached her hand up and intertwined their fingers together, while her other hand drew random lines and circles along his abs. _

_When their breaths were regulated, Troy kissed her temple and Gabriella turned her face to look at him. She wanted to talk but she couldn't; she needed to tell him how incredible everything had been, how unimaginable their connection was at the moment in her opinion…but she couldn't find the right words; Gabriella didn't know how to explain Troy that she needed him always beside her, that she needed him to feel alive. Troy, on the other part, only looked at her glowing face; her eyes were shining in the most beautiful way, her swollen lips still inviting, her perfect flushed red cheeks…and he realized he didn't want to be anywhere else. His place was beside Gabriella now and forever. _

"_I love you," both whispered at the same time after a while to let themselves loose in the other's eyes. Grinning, Troy pulled her body so she was lying on him, wrapping his strong arms around her, while Gabriella wrapped hers around his neck. _

_Neither of them said anything more and both let sleep overcome them._

Troy smiled thinking about that; he had never felt so united to another someone. His bond with Gabriella was something extraordinary; it was as if an invisible rope had their hearts beating together. They were at one point where the other was the most needed thing in order to be able to live. Troy without Gabriella was nothing; Gabriella without Troy was nothing. It was as if the other was the oxygen they needed to breath, the water they needed to drink, the food they needed to eat; they were the key of each other's existence.

Gabriella mumbled something in her sleep and Troy decided to play along. "What?" He asked quietly into her curls.

"I am thirsty Troy…" She mumbled pouting. "Let me drink…"

Chuckling quietly, Troy realized Gabriella was dreaming about before, and so he let his mind go backwards until that funny moment.

_After a while, Gabriella awoke thirsty and saw herself still lying on Troy. Giggling quietly, Gabriella tried to disentangle herself from him but Troy, though sleepy, noted her movements and tightened his arms around her so she couldn't go anywhere. "Troy…" She pouted._

_Troy only growled in response and Gabriella huffed. "I am thirsty! Let me go…" She said pocking his nose trying to wake him…without luck._

"_Troy!" Gabriella said pushing herself out of his embrace using all her strength. "I am thirsty!"_

_This time he awoke; a Gabriella awake could be stronger than a Troy sleepy and so he had noticed her body slipping out of his grasp. "What are you doing?" He asked opening his eyes for a moment and closing them afterwards._

"_I am thirsty," Gabriella pouted. "And you don't let me go…"_

"_Too comfy…" He muttered tightening his arms around her._

_Pouting, Gabriella decided to "fight" against him using whatever she needed to use. Trying to ungrasp his arms from around her, she saw how Troy opened his eyes again, narrowing them when he noticed she was still trying to move. "Stay still baby," he whined._

"_But baby," Gabriella said beginning to pull her upper body away, letting him to see more of her breasts and moving her knees slowly so she ended straddling him. "Please…let me go…"_

_Troy gulped; she didn't know how tempting she looked…she didn't know how gorgeous she was at the moment…she didn't know how fucking sexy her bouncing breasts were for his mouth…she didn't know how more beautiful than an angel or a goddess she looked then, because if she knew, if she valued his sanity, she wouldn't be doing that. Troy used all his might controlling himself because if not, if he followed his primary instincts, he would be ravishing her body right then and there. _

_Gabriella noticed his gulp and smirked; leaning down, she kissed his lips softly. "Please baby…"_

_Troy groaned. "Not now…" His throaty voice, added to the feeling of something pocking her from behind and seeing his mouth searching for hers, alerted her that he wanted a round two right then so she pulled away and he grunted._

_Deciding that she only would be able to go out of her bed using her "weapons", Gabriella crawled upwards his body, so she was sitting on his chest, and tilted her body, offering him a view of her swollen, red and wet centre. "Jesus!" He moaned in disbelief._

_Gabriella was looking his reaction; when he dropped his arms from around her so he could push himself upwards leaning on his elbows to lick and clean her, Gabriella stood up from her bed in a quick jump, giggling when she saw Troy's dumbfounded face looking at the same spot where she had been merely seconds ago. _

_Her giggles snapped him out of his reverie. "Oh no, you haven't done that!" He said offended._

"_Sorry baby," Gabriella smiled sweetly, "but I am thirsty…"_

"_Damn!" Troy grunted. "Gabriella!" He shouted when a very giggling Gabriella went nude downstairs to grab something to drink. "You'll see…" he muttered defiantly standing up from the bed too and following her downstairs but trying to be quiet._

_He found her in the kitchen, the light of the freezer over her already glowing skin inviting him. Going to stand behind her slowly, Troy realized she hadn't noticed him, so he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her body closer to his. "Tease…" He said biting her earlobe. _

_Gabriella jumped but giggled. "Sorry dorky…" She said tilting her head to the side and winking at him playfully._

_He moaned and buried his head into the crock of her neck, planting wet kisses along her skin. "Let's go to bed…"_

"_Aren't you hungry?" Gabriella said looking at him surprised. "I am starving!"_

"_I am hungry but I don't need food;" he said serious, "I need you."_

_Smiling softly, and with all the teasing disappearing, Gabriella leaned into his chest. "I love you…"_

"_I love you too," Troy said kissing her temple._

_His stomach began to growl and Gabriella giggled. "It seems you are hungry after all…"_

_Huffing like a child, Troy nodded his head. "But we are eating upstairs…"_

"_Why?" Gabriella asked bewildered._

"_Because we will be already where we need to be when it'll be dessert time." His goofy smile put Gabriella into her giggling mode again._

"_Okay," she said grabbing two bottles of water, "lead the way then…"_

"_I have a better idea," he said smirking; with a one quick movement, Troy had Gabriella grabbed bridal style and she squealed making him laugh._

"_Put me down Troy!" She said between fits of giggles._

"_Can't do it," he said climbing up the stairs two steps at time._

"_Ok then," Gabriella said nonchalantly putting the two bottles of water on her lap, so they were touching his skin too, moth moaning when the coldness surprised them. _

_Troy was almost running when he reached her bedroom. "What the fuck Gabriella! That was cold!" He said when he had placed her body on the mattress. _

"_Don't be such a baby," she scowled. "And being already stand, why don't you bring the bags with the food here?"_

_Staring at her in disbelief at her nonchalant attitude, Troy muttered some nonsense about how vixen Gabriella was. Gabriella heard him. "Are you saying something baby?"_

_Turning to look at her, Troy was about to answer but he couldn't. She was lying nude, everything at sight, with her dark curls widened around her face. "God Gabi, let's eat before I can't control myself more…" He moaned closing his eyes._

_Troy placed the meal on the mattress and so the couple began to feed each other,__ flirting, laughing and talking nonsense, bathed by the moonlight. When they ended, they retrieved the containers, lying together again, with their legs entangled together and their upper bodies touching closely._

_When Gabriella complained about how full she was, Troy had joked a little…both had laughed…and the vibrations of their laugh had done something really "curious" at the way their bodies were connected starting, actually, the second round in a middle of giggles, laughs and happiness._

Troy realized it was almost time for them to wake up to go to school. He knew Gabriella wouldn't want to wake up, in part because she would be tired, but another part of her wouldn't want to wake up because that would mean to go to school, and she wanted to avoid that.

He sighed, knowing that girls at school would attack Gabriella stronger now; before, Gabriella was only seen as some random girl he had defended but now they would see her like the nerd having the most popular guy only for herself. That was stupid, both he and Gabriella knew that, but he knew Gabriella was more bothered by that than what she showed him.

He hated for Gabriella to feel that way; he hated that people at school made her believe she wasn't worthy, like she couldn't be with him because she wasn't enough, when actually she was his everything. She was the only one who knew everything about him; she was the one who could know only with one look what he was thinking, the only one who could support and comfort him for real, the only one who could made him feel safe, sane…complete. Without her Troy was nothing; without her in his life, Troy was sure he would have killed himself long time ago. Gabriella was the one who gave him strength to live, to go on with his life though it was fucked up.

Tightening his arms around her from behind for a moment, he inhaled deeply filling his nostrils with her scent…the most perfect scent of the world. He would love for them to be able to remain like that forever, but he knew that wasn't possible at that moment. Sighing, he began to kiss her neck, whispering her name softly. "Baby wake up…"

"No," Gabriella mumbled pressing herself more into him.

Troy chuckled; it was so like Gabriella to have a hard time to get up. "Come on Gabi…time to wake up…"

"Why?" She protested still half sleep.

"We need to go to school babe…" He winced when he saw her frowning. "Come on…"

Gabriella was about to protest again but her alarm clock chose that moment to beep. Gabriella groaned trying to cover her head with her pillow but Troy stilled her arms after he turned off the alarm. "Gabi baby come on…"

Gabriella opened her eyelids slowly, adjusting them to the light which came from outside. "I don't want to go to school…"

Her adorable pout which was adorning her features almost made Troy gave in. "I am not looking." He said trying to break the tension which the word "school" had put Gabriella into. "Get up missy, we need to go get ready to school."

"No baby," Gabriella pouted turned herself into his arms wrapping hers around his neck. "Can we skip?" She said planting kisses in every inch of skin her lips reached.

Troy moaned. "Gabi please…don't do that…"

"Come on Troy," Gabriella pressed her body more into his, "you know you want to…"

"I do." Troy said seriously. "And we'd skip if the reason behind the skip wasn't that you are afraid to face the school…but you've to face your fears baby…"

He had spoken seriously but also with a velvety voice, and Gabriella knew he had seen through her. Dropping her teasing, she only hugged him. "But the girls hate me…"

Her voice had come muffled from his shoulder and Troy closed his eyes as if he was in pain. Pulling away and nuzzling her nose with his, Troy continued. "Look, you don't need to worry about them. They can do whatever they want because the only one who has my heart is you. Neither of them had anything to do against that…"

"But I am not as brave as you are Troy…" She said with fear written all over her face.

"You are more." Troy said sternly. "We are together in that baby, I am beside you 100% and I'll be beside you 100%. I won't let anyone hurt you, and if someone tries to do that…I'll take care of it. I promise."

Sighing in defeat, Gabriella talked in a small voice. "Can I have a hug to last me the day?"

"Of course," Troy answered tightening his arms around her and squeezing her body. He was startled by the force with which Gabriella was hugging him but didn't say anything. After a while, he pulled away. "Are we okay and up?"

His goofy smile made her laugh. "Yep, we are okay and up."

"That's my girl…" He said pecking her lips and standing up with her in tow.

Neither of them knew what was waiting for them at school, but both knew that, whatever it was, it would find them together. And that was enough.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, here is the next one! ****:) I've to confess I am not sure about this chapter…I don't know why, but I am not convinced…yet this is what I've had in mind for a while and though I know this is needed for the story…but I am not sure about the way I've expressed the feelings and emotions here…**

**A huge TAHNK YOU to all those of you who had reviewed the last chapter or put the story in your favourite story list or story alert list; it's incredible how good your words made! I feel better knowing your opinions about the "problem", and so I hope I won't disappoint you :)**

**Well, you are the judges here, so I am going to let you read. Though…well, as always, I'll be super grateful if you review and tell me your opinions :D**

**Here is chapter 11. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Gabriella looked at Troy with fear written in her face. She was more than afraid; she wasn't ready to face the school yet. She knew that yesterday both she and Troy put up a show in front of almost everyone…and she was aware that by now everyone at East High would know about them being an item. What feared her the most were the girls; she knew Troy was like the God of the school, she knew all of them wanted him, she knew all of them wanted to be his girlfriend…so if she had been a no one those years, after the day before she knew that now, she was the girl every girl would hate.

The couple were in his car, which was parked in his usual spot: in the farthest and lonely corner of the parking lot; he had insisted that they drove together, and though Gabriella had been surprised, she had accepted. She was ecstatic because Troy was still progressing; Troy was still beside her 100%, and it didn't seem that would change anytime soon. Plus, more time with him meant more time feeling at peace. She needed him to be able to go on; too much was happening those days and Gabriella didn't know what she was feeling. Happiness because her relationship with Troy was more normal, stress because of the school…and sadness because of her parents.

After her talk with Susan, Gabriella had realized she was alone. She had Troy, Chad and Taylor, of course, but she didn't have her parents with her; her mother abandoned her when she was four and she hadn't known anything about her since then and her father seemed to live a life without remember about his daughter. On top of that, in two weeks was the anniversary of Lucy Bolton's death, the woman who had been like her own mother. Everything was being too much.

"Hey baby," Troy snapped her out of her thoughts. "You ready?"

"No," Gabriella answered in a petite voice. Troy sighed and pulled her body onto his lap, embracing her tightly. "I don't want to go in…"

Her muffled words made him close his eyes. "Baby come on, you've to face them. You have to show your amazing self to them…"

"But they'll hate me," Gabriella protested wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"And what?" Troy asked pulling away from her and wincing when he saw her eyes getting a red tint. "You've never cared about what people thought of you; why begin now?"

Gabriella avoided his eyes; the reason she was freaking out now was that people didn't notice her before because she was a simple girl. Now she was the girl of Troy Bolton, the boy most popular of the school. She could see the difference, but Troy seemed to be oblivious to that. "I know you think I am being silly but…until now no one noticed me and now not only people will notice me but also will hate me because I am with you…"

"Baby," Troy coaxed her grabbing her chin with his fingers, "look at me." He waited until Gabriella's eyes remained on his. "I don't fucking care about the other girls. _You_ are my girl. I want you and no one else. They can say whatever they want, ok? I am sure you are the girl for me; you've been with me all these years, you know me like no one else does, and you've given me the hope I needed to want to live again."

A few tears escaped from Gabriella's eyes and she buried her head in the crock of his neck, inhaling his musky scent deeply. "I love you," she whispered.

Troy smiled and pulled her head away from his neck so he could talk into her eyes. "And I love you too." He said wiping her cheeks with his thumbs.

Pecking her lips, Troy was startled when Gabriella deepened the kiss introducing her tongue into his mouth without hesitation but he wasn't the one complaining. A moan escaped from his throat when Gabriella pushed her hips further into his and Troy pulled away. "Though I'd love to continue…if we don't stop now I won't be able to stop and we'll have a little problem here…"

Gabriella blushed. "Sorry," she said lowly kissing his jaw.

"Don't be," Troy whispered with his lips inches apart from hers. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah," Gabriella said giving him a small smile. "Let's go."

Placing her body in the passenger's seat again, Gabriella grabbed her bag and followed Troy outside. Troy was already waiting for her beside her door, not even acknowledging anyone; he was aware that people were staring at them and gossiping about them, and though he wanted to snap at them, he knew that wouldn't help Gabriella. Trying to remain cool, Troy grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers, giving her a small squeeze. "Love you babe," he whispered so only Gabriella could hear him.

She lifted her head and looked at him. "Love you too," she whispered smiling at him.

When the couple reached Gabriella's locker, which was farther away from homeroom than Troy's, Troy waited patiently for her, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck surreptitiously when he had to drop her hand because she had to grab her things.

"All done," she said quietly turning around into his embrace.

Troy kissed her temple disentangling his arms from around her waist but keeping one over her shoulders. "Let's go then."

"Oh," Gabriella said stopping dead in her tracks. "I…I…kinda…mmm…"

Troy stopped with her. "What?" He asked bewildered by her sudden reaction.

Gabriella ran her eyes along the corridor and saw that everyone was looking at them; frowning, she pulled him into an empty classroom and closed the door behind them. Troy was more than confused by that. "What happens?"

"I forgot to tell you something…" Gabriella whispered with fear in her face again.

"What?" Troy asked really curious.

Gabriella cleared her throat. "You know yesterday I went to Tay's house, right?" When he nodded, Gabriella continued. "Well, I kinda…explained…to her…a little about us…"

"And?" Troy prompted her waiting for the rest.

"What do you mean "and"?" Gabriella asked shocked by his nonchalant behaviour.

"Where is the problem here?" Troy asked trying to understand why she was so bothered by that.

"Aren't you mad?" Gabriella asked surprised.

"Mad?" Troy frowned. "Why should I be?"

Gabriella was taken aback by that; she had waited for his angriness to come once he knew about her telling Taylor the truth. But she wasn't clearly expecting the reaction Troy was having. Maybe he didn't understand her? "I explained our story from the very beginning to her…"

"She didn't know anything?" Troy asked surprised now.

"No," Gabriella answered him dumbfounded. "Well, she knew some things but because she has been all these years with me and Chad and she has sort of guessed more or less what was happening, but she didn't know the details…"

"And how is that?" Troy asked leaning in a desk and grabbing her hand, playing with her fingers. "I thought she was your best friend…"

Gabriella gasped. "And she is! But I didn't tell her anything because I thought you wouldn't like for me to explain to her things about you…"

"She is your best friend, baby, she is my best friend's girlfriend…I mean, only knowing how much you and Chad care for her, it's enough for me to know she is a great girl and that I can trust her." Troy answered pulling her body so she was resting between his legs.

"So…" Gabriella said hesitantly. "You are not mad, right?" Troy shook his head smiling and pecked her lips. "And can I know why if you know she's a great girl…you are so serious with her?" The smile drawn in Troy's face vanished, which worried Gabriella. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…" She rushed to clarify.

"Well, until now she was a part of your life and Chad's, and I didn't want to be a part of your life," both winced when Troy spoke those words though both knew they were true at that time and Troy tried to sooth the hardness of his words caressing her face sweetly, "so I didn't see the point in trying to know her. But now, things are different so…I'll try and be more me around her, but only her. Is that good with you?"

A wide smile appeared in her face, her eyes shining in emotion. "Seriously?"

Troy had to smile at her sudden happiness and he was glad he had been able to make her forget about school; he hadn't thought about Taylor knowing about him, but thinking about it, he realized it was better this way. Gabriella needed to be able to talk to someone too; it wasn't fair for her to be the one keeping up with him and only having his best friend to talk to. Gabriella also needed _her_ friends, or friend in this case, and he was no one to keep her away from that; plus, with Taylor he always had been less cold than with the others; he respected her and also cared for her, before she was Chad's girlfriend, when she was bullied only because she was friends with Gabriella.

Nodding at Gabriella with a huge grin on his face, he was startled when Gabriella threw her arms around Troy's neck excited. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!"

Troy chuckled but grabbed her nonetheless. "Ok, now we've to go or we'll be late…"

"Ok," Gabriella answered still excited, intertwining her fingers with his and opening the door carelessly, pulling him along the corridor to his locker. Troy was amused by her behaviour, but his face remained cold, looking at everyone who was staring at them.

When they arrived there, Gabriella waited beside Troy's locker, pushing herself more into Troy each time a girl glared at her. Troy was noticing Gabriella's reactions and reached to grab her hand into his big one, smiling a little when he noticed her relax. "Come here…" He whispered pulling her body between his body and his locker, leaving the door opened so Gabriella was more away from view.

Gabriella leaned her forehead into his side while he continued rummaging in his locker searching his things and muttering some non sense. Gabriella giggled quietly and Troy stopped his task to look at her. "What's funny?" His voice, always low and whispered into her ear, made her shiver.

"You," Gabriella giggled. "You need to learn how to keep your locker clean…"

Rolling his eyes, but inwardly ecstatic that he was able to make Gabriella forget where they were enough for her to be able to mock him, Troy glared his eyes playfully at her. "You are not so funny babe, sorry to break your bubble…" He said sarcastically.

"Of course I am!" Gabriella replied nonchalantly. "And you know what?"

"What?" He asked playing along.

"I am not only funny but also the funniest person alive and you are a dork," she said giggling when his glare intensified. "My lovely and loved dorky…"

Lifting his eyebrow, Troy glared at her amusedly and wrapped one of his arms around her neck, pulling her body closer to his. Lowering his head until it was right beside her ear he nipped her ear and talked. "Loved?"

Gabriella's giggles stopped and looked at him sweetly, nodding her head. Troy noticed her change in demeanour and kissed her skin under her ear. "Good, because this dorky loves his dorky too."

She giggled again and sighed. "Can we go home now?"

"Sorry babe, can't do it." Troy said pulling his face away from her but still with his arm hanging around her shoulders. "Let's go to homeroom; the bell is about to ring…"

When Gabriella realized everyone was staring at them again, she pushed herself more into his side but Troy wasn't about to let her be self confident; wriggling his fingers over her shoulder, Gabriella's response was automatic lifting her hand to intertwine her fingers with his. "Show them your gorgeous face…" He whispered while he kissed her temple.

Gabriella lifted her head to lock her eyes with his and into his eyes she saw all the strength she needed to be able to face the school…though it was only for a second. When Troy saw she wasn't watching the ground, he squeezed her fingers and Gabriella returned the squeeze. After that, neither of them talked and they walked in silence towards their homeroom, where they found Taylor and Chad speaking quietly only for themselves.

"Morning guys," Gabriella greeted quietly.

"Morning," Chad and Taylor said at unison.

"What's up?" Troy asked making Taylor and Chad to look at him with their eyes wide opened. Troy smirked towards Gabriella and she giggled, leaning up to kiss his jaw softly.

Chad and Taylor exchanged a glance between them and then shrugged; Chad however, knew he would have a little chat with Troy. He was happy for his friend, but he wanted for Troy to explain to him what he was feeling and thinking.

When homeroom ended, both couples gathered their things and exited from the classroom, not even paying attention to anyone. The first stop was the girls' classroom, and so both Troy and Chad greeted them goodbye with a kiss, going to their class.

Gabriella and Taylor didn't wait for the teacher outside the classroom but rushed inside to their desks, avoiding more attention than needed. They were talking quietly by themselves about their things when someone spoke and startled them. "Montez!"

Gabriella froze but turned around and looked at the mad girl she had in front of her; Gabriella wanted to talk but was incapable to do so. The fear she was feeling made incapable for her to answer and so Taylor, seeing that, answered for her. "What do you want Sharpay?"

"Troy is the primo boy of that school," she began walking slowly to Gabriella's desk, "I am the primo girl and he needs a woman beside him…thing which, by the way, you aren't. I am warning you, back off."

Gabriella had her eyes locked with Sharpay's; the coldness there, the hate there, the rage there was frightening. Again, Taylor spoke in Gabriella's behalf. "I'd say that decision is not yours or even Gabriella's but Troy's, and he has chosen her so maybe who should back off is you."

"Troy doesn't know what he is missing;" Sharpay smirked. "But I am sure that I will erase his doubts…"

"What…what do you…mean?" Gabriella stuttered with fear laced in her voice and in her face.

"What I mean," Sharpay threatened pulling her face almost touching Gabriella's and speaking in a harsh voice, "is that I am going to win him; what I mean is that I am going to be his girl by the end of the week, and you won't be able to do anything about it. Prepare yourself slut, Troy is mine and I am going to have him in my arms."

Gabriella was frozen in her spot; she wanted to shout at Sharpay, she wanted to answer her, she wanted to be able to tell her that Troy and she had something way deeper than she thought…but she couldn't. Her voice had left her; her eyes were fixed into Sharpay's and neither of them seemed to want to move them and Sharpay's voice had been so low, though also harsh, that her words were even more threatening.

Taylor was looking the scene shocked; she couldn't believe her eyes and ears. How could a girl be so mean to another girl over a guy? A guy who never had shown any kind of interest in that said girl nonetheless! Suddenly, her blood was boiling, and she wanted nothing more than to make Sharpay pay for her words but just when she was about to answer her the teacher entered in the classroom so she had to remain silent, however, Gabriella stood up all of a sudden and ran outside the classroom only grabbing her bag. "Gabriella!" When she saw Gabriella wasn't even acknowledging her, Taylor turned to talk with the teacher. "Can I go after her?"

"No," Mr. Branson said. "Miss Montez will receive a detention, now I want order in my class. Come on, sit on your desks and open your book by the page number 97."

"But Mr. Branson," Taylor protested.

"No buts McKessie," the rigid teacher said. "If you don't want a detention too, then my advice for you is to sit and shut up."

Taylor did as she was said and let her body fell on her chair, dumbfounded about what had just happened just in front of her. However, her rage increased when she saw the smirk planted in Sharpay's face; Taylor wanted for Sharpay to suffer. She had had enough; Sharpay always had what she wanted, everyone gave her whatever she wanted…and Taylor thought someone needed to stop her; the way she had just treated Gabriella had been a reflex of pure hate and Gabriella had done nothing to deserve it. Searching into her bag for her phone, she realized she had left it in her locker; she needed to tell Chad so he could tell Troy. She knew Gabriella wouldn't hear anybody but Troy at the moment…but she knew that first they needed to find her. Groaning inwardly, she only could pray that the hour ended soon.

When the bell rang, Taylor grabbed her things and Gabriella's and rushed to her locker to see if Gabriella had left a note or had sent some text message to her. Grabbing her phone when she could open the locker, she saw that Gabriella hadn't said anything, and so she ran to the boys' classroom.

"Chad!" She screamed when she arrived at the corridor of their classroom and saw both boys leaning into the wall talking with some members of the basketball team.

Chad turned around when his girlfriend shouted his name. "Tay!" He said when she was in front of him. "Are you okay?"

Troy was looking the scene bewildered; Taylor seemed afraid, angry, nervous…and Gabriella wasn't with her. "Tay where's Gabriella?"

Taylor turned to look at Troy and didn't say anything. Chad rubbed her back softly and coaxed her. "Tay, come on, take a deep breath and tell us what happened?"

"Sharpay…and Gabriella…and…she…gone…" Taylor stuttered too nervous to talk properly.

Troy looked at Chad alarmed. "Taylor take a deep breathe," Chad said stronger now. "Where is Gabriella?"

"I don't know," Taylor whispered. "She's gone…"

"What do you mean she's gone?" Troy asked truly anxious now.

Leaning into Chad's side, Taylor took a deep breathe. "We were in our class and Sharpay has come to us and she has talked about you," she said pointing at Troy, "and about how she would be with you by the end of the week and that Gabriella had to back off of you because you were hers."

"What?" Troy yelled. "What has done Gabriella?"

"She hasn't said anything;" Taylor shivered in fear. "And then she has run from the class…and I think she was crying…"

"Fuck!" Troy yelled punching at the wall. "That whore is going to pay…if something bad happens to Gabriella I'll kill her…"

"Troy calm down," Chad said. "You are making a scene and we need to avoid that. We've to find Gabriella…"

Troy's phone beeped at the moment and he rushed to look at it. A new text message had just arrived and he saw it was from Gabriella.

'_I guess Tay has talked to you by now. I am okay but I need some time to myself now; don't worry I'll call you later. Love you…lots. G'_

Troy closed his phone forcefully. "She says she's okay and that she needs some time to herself. I swear I am going to kill Sharpay…"

"Where is she?" Taylor asked lowly.

"I don't know," Troy sighed. "I suppose she knows I would go to find her and so she doesn't want that now…"

"Oh," Taylor winced knowing that probably Gabriella was crying her eyes out though she was trying to fool Troy pretending she was okay.

After their talk, Taylor knew Gabriella had been bottled everything inside of her; she knew Gabriella had issues, mostly about her parents, and she also knew that she had been putting a mask over her face for Troy's sake. Taylor knew there was something in the fact that both her parents were like out of her life that bothered Gabriella; she pretended that she was fine and that everything was okay, but Taylor couldn't believe in her words…mostly because she couldn't understand how a person could be okay when her mother had left her when she was little and her father was never around her.

"Let's go to class," Chad said. "Gabi is like that; she needs some time alone to think about things that bother her…if she needs anything she will ask. Now we have to let her be for a while…"

"I know," Troy whispered. "But I can't help but worry; she didn't want to come to school today…I've convinced her and now she has gone because her fears have become reality."

"It's not your fault Troy," Taylor said. "Too much has been happening lately; she needs some time get used to the new situation."

"Come on," Chad coaxed pulling Taylor's body with him and patting Troy's back. "Let's go to class. We'll call her later…"

Troy nodded; he was also overhelmed but everything happened those last days, but he was willing to push his worries and fears in the bottom of his head in order to show Gabriella he was back. However, it was being difficult; he wanted to be with her, and though he wasn't as worried about her "safety" as before, the truth is that his brother, his father and his grandma's deaths were still haunting him.

He was trying hard to forget everything about him and instead focus himself only in Gabriella; Gabriella had been with him all these years, keeping up with him and swallowing all the crap he had been throwing at her and it was just time for him to return the favour. Now was Gabriella the one freaking out, and he had to be supportive; she had told him she needed him and Troy knew that, for Gabriella to admit to him she needed help she had to be in the verge, she had to see herself about to explode.

However, at the moment Gabriella needed some time alone; he understood her because he was the one who push her away from him before. He wasn't oblivious that surely Gabriella wasn't as good as she had told him, but he was decided to play along for her sake. If Gabriella wanted time, he would give her time; if Gabriella wanted space, he would giver her space. Gabriella was the key of his existence, and so he was willing to do anything in order for her to remain beside him.

Grabbing his phone, he typed a message to Gabriella. He didn't want to pressure her, but he wanted to let her know he knew what had happened and what his feelings were about it. Though he wanted for her to believe him and feel better, he was aware that maybe that wouldn't happen, but at least Gabriella would knew he was _still_ with her.

'_I know you want some time alone and I am going to respect that, but know that I love you, only you. __Don't let Sharpay's words invade your head baby, she's completely wrong. I can't wait to have you in my arms again…be safe :) Love you. T'_

_

* * *

_

_With Gabriella_

Running out of the classroom, she heard Taylor call her. She couldn't stop; she needed to get out of the school, she needed to think, she needed to be away from what hurt her. When she arrived at the nurse's office, she faked a stomach bug, knowing that no one would think she was faking; after all, she was the model student.

As planned, the nurse signed her out and Gabriella left the school, going directly to the park. She knew that, at that time, it would be empty and silent, and she needed some silent to be able to think things with perspective; she needed to analyze everything that was happening to her, and though she needed Troy with her, she also needed to be away from him to be able to think properly.

Luckily for her, the park wasn't too far; she didn't have her car with her because she had driven with Troy that morning, and so she had to walk. But it was a peaceful walk; the streets were mostly empty, except for the old couple having a walk simply because they felt like it. Plus, the weather was warm enough for her to be comfortable; it wasn't too hot but it wasn't cold either. Summing everything up, she could feel her muscles relaxing just when she had exited the school.

Choosing the tree where she and Troy always sat when they were alone in the park, Gabriella let her body fall and, lying there, she closed her eyes. She knew Taylor would be freaking out and that, probably, she would have gone to explain to Troy what had happened. Deciding that she didn't need more drama now, she retrieved her phone from her bag and typed a message for Troy; she knew he would understand and that he wouldn't bother her.

Putting the phone inside her bag again, Gabriella closed her eyes and let her mind to replace everything happened in barely 48 hours; she couldn't believe how much things had changed in so less time. It was as if her life had turned upside down in the same time you need to take a breath.

First, she had been able to explain everything to Taylor; maybe that wasn't a big deal but for her it was. All these years, Gabriella had been leaning on Chad, and though he was like her other best friend, she couldn't forget he was Troy's best friend. Chad had been the big brother she didn't have; Chad had been the wall she had leaned onto when things were too much. He had been the one who had "translated" Troy's behaviour for her in the very beginning, and the one who had taught her to put everything in perspective when it came to Troy.

Actually, it was not only that she had explained their story to Taylor but also that she had emptied everything…well, almost everything she had inside. At the moment, as it when she and Taylor talked, she thought she was explaining everything, but then, after her talk with Susan she realized she had more ghosts inside than what she thought she had.

She had a hard time trying to understand how Susan had brought out of her the issues she had about her parents; she thought she was doing fine until now, but while being with Susan, she realized she missed them. She had been the strong one for too long…she had almost forgotten what was to be the one who people took care of.

The warmness Susan's arms gave her awoke the missing feeling of her mother's arms around her; she had never known anything more from her mother, and though she was too little when she disappeared, she remembered with total clearness her face when she stepped out of their house to never get back. In the picture Gabriella had where she appeared with both her parents while being in the hospital, both her parents had huge smiles on their faces; what had happened in 4 years for her mother to abandon her? What had happened in those 4 years for her mother to leave their home with hate and rage written all over her face while looking directly at Gabriella? It was as if she didn't feel anything for any of them, not even her daughter; it was as if Gabriella was the one to blame for her unhappiness.

Maybe that was the reason she left; maybe she was fed up with Gabriella, maybe Gabriella was the one to blame for her mother's departure; maybe Gabriella had been the reason for her mother be tired of them…and maybe that was the reason for his father behaviour too. His father hadn't left her, but in a way, he also had abandoned her; he was never at home, he barely looked at her face, he barely talked with her but when it was necessary…was she so fucked up? Was she the reason for her parents to leave her? Had she done something that justified everything happened in her life?

Frowning, she realized she had never analyzed her parents' behaviour towards her; she always had taken things the way they'd come. She'd never questioned why she was always alone or why she barely had friends. Of course she loved to death her two friends and Troy, they were her family, but…out of their circle, Gabriella was all alone.

A few tears escaped from her eyes and then she sobbed; her body was trembling from the power of her sobs, but she didn't care. She felt like cry, and she wasn't even thinking about pretend she was fine; she was alone and no one would be affected by what she was doing. She needed to let it go; she needed to look for relief, and if the relief came with the tears her eyes were letting fall, then she would cry until her eyes were dry.

A sudden beep startled her; reaching into her bag for her phone she opened it and saw Troy's message. Reading it, a small smile appeared on her face, but that didn't calm her; she still felt like shit. It was something positive to know what he was feeling at the moment, but not even his "I love you" would make her feel better with the state she was at the moment; of course she treasured his feelings and words, but there were too many things running wildly through her head.

She was glad Troy knew the truth about his mother now; she couldn't believe how idiot she had been all these years! She could have avoided all the drama only talking the truth to Troy, but he was the one who was in a shell; she was glad enough he had been letting her to be beside him from time to time, but his words that morning were a reminder of the pain she had been feeling those years: _I didn't want to be a part of your life_.

Gabriella understood Troy; she understood that was his fear for her what had made him behave the way he had been behaving, but had gone farther that simply understand him. She had accepted everything without complaints; like with her parents, Gabriella hadn't fought with Troy. Of course she had been telling him to try to be happy and everything but, deeply in her heart, she knew she hadn't put up a fight.

But now it wasn't time to complain about that; what was important was the fact that Troy knew now the truth and that he had accepted the love they both felt for each other. He wasn't afraid of loving her now, he wasn't afraid of receive or feel her love for him, and that was something Gabriella was thankful for. It was a huge change; Gabriella wasn't sure if Troy was as okay as he pretended to be. They hadn't talk more about that topic and she knew they had to do so; she needed for him to share his worries and fears with her if they wanted for him to be okay.

And then, in two weeks the anniversary of Lucy's death; it would be hard for both she and Troy. She was afraid of that day; she knew she had to talk with Troy before that day arrived because if not, if she followed his lead avoiding the topic, it would be as a bomb when it exploded. She missed the woman; she would know what she had to do for sure. Her advice would be the better advice a person could ask for and Gabriella wondered what she would say now to her; what would be her advice?

Groaning aloud, she realized she still had a lot of things to think about, but she couldn't lean on Chad now; Chad would explain everything to Troy, and now Troy had enough with his things, Taylor would talk with Chad, so she was out of question too and Troy…well, he was the reason because of she couldn't talk neither with Chad nor Taylor so…she was like the before: she had no one to lean on now.

It was "curious" how things could change in a beat but still remain untouchable at the same time; she felt closer to Taylor now, she felt closer to Troy now…but still she couldn't open her heart to them; not with everything that was happening. But she needed comfort; she wasn't a clingy person but there were times in life when you only wanted to be treated like a child, and Gabriella was feeling precisely that: she wanted to have two arms around her now, she wanted to have someone beside her who rubbed her back, who told her soothing words, who told her that everything would be fine. Ironically how much she needed a mom now; fourteen years after her departure…now, and only now, Gabriella had realized what she had been missing; now, and only now, Gabriella had noticed her absence; now, and only now, Gabriella had needed her mother.

She felt nervous.

Though she wasn't sure why, she was craving to be wrapped by Susan's arms. The relief she felt when the woman embraced her was something too strong to forget it; the feeling of to have someone caring for you, the feeling of to be able to break without worrying about how pain you were inflicting in another person…the simple feeling of to be helped and taken care off was like a drug for her now…and Susan was the only one who could satiate her emptiness.

Without a second thought, Gabriella grabbed her phone and dialled Susan's number. Waiting patiently for the woman to pick up the phone, Gabriella bit her lip. She hoped Susan had been serious when she told her she could go to her whenever she wanted…

"_Hello? Gabriella?" _Her voice brought fresh tears to her eyes.

"Yes, it's me." Her broken voice alerted Susan.

"_Is everything okay with Troy?" _Gabriella shut her eyes forcefully.

"Yes," taking a deep breath, Gabriella tried to calm the strength of her sobs. "But I need to talk to you…I…too much is happening and…and…I can't be strong anymore…"

"_Oh Gabriella," _Susan said softly. _"Where are you now? Shouldn't you be at school?"_

"I am skipping…I've…I've had a problem with a girl and I've faked a stomach bug…" Gabriella said between sobs. "Sorry to bother you Susan but…but…I didn't know who I could talk to…"

"_Don't worry sweetie;" _Susan said kindly. _"Where are you now?"_

"In the park near the school," Gabriella said lowly.

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes, ok?" _Susan's soothing voice was being effective and Gabriella's sobs seemed to be weaker.

"Thank you," Gabriella said with a voice laced with emotion.

"_See you in a few minutes;" _Susan greeted her. _"Bye!"_

Gabriella didn't say anything more; she felt better now. Only knowing that Susan was coming for her was enough to bring a warm sensation to her heart…she didn't know why because she barely knew her, but it was as if Susan was the wall she needed to lean onto now.

Susan, on the other hand, was worried and happy at the same time; worried because Gabriella had broken, and happy because _finally_ Gabriella had broken. The girl had been suffering a lot alone, and it was only a matter of time that she would break. When her mind had been "Troy-free", because Troy was better now and so Gabriella wasn't so focused in him, forgetting everything about her needs and herself, it had demanded attention: Gabriella only had realized she needed help when she had had just a little time to think about herself.

Grabbing her bag and car keys, Susan rushed out of her office and went to the parking lot of the building. Stepping into her car, she turned the engine on and drove to the park where she would meet with Gabriella…only hoping that she would be able to help her.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed, added this story to your lists or even added me to those lists! I feel honoured :) I really hope you'll like that chapter...I would hate to disappoint you after all your good words! :S**

**By the way, last night I dreamed about something...and it gave me an idea for my next story. I hope you all will read it too! :D**

**Here is chapter 12. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_HELL. _Troy's day was being hell.

Since he had received the text message from Gabriella asking him for some time alone he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her; he needed to know where she was and if she was okay. He supposed she was worse than she had wanted for him to know, and that thought was killing him because he wanted to be the one comforting her, he wanted to be the one hugging her and telling her everything would be okay. But no; he was trapped in the school…and he had to be there for 3 hours more at the least.

He would kill Sharpay. He would cut her body in very small pieces and he would burn those pieces so Sharpay Evans wouldn't exist anymore. Only thinking about what she had done to Gabriella was enough to have his blood boiling. The stupid girl was pushing his buttons big time; the bitch not only was ilusional when it came to him but also one of the cruellest people he knew, and he couldn't stand people like her.

Clenching his hands in fists, Troy hissed lowly when he though about Gabriella crying; if he usually couldn't stand to see Gabriella cry, the fact that she was away from him and alone made it worst.

Beside him, Chad was observing his behaviour. Chad was also mad with Sharpay, he also wanted to kill her, but he knew that wouldn't help Gabriella; his main concern here was Gabriella, and so he wanted for Troy to calm down so, when he saw her again, he would be able to help her. "Calm down Troy…"

His whispered words arrived at Troy's brain, who turned his face to look at him. "I know but…"

"I understand," Chad cut him. "But Gabriella is like that; she needs some time alone to think about everything, to register everything, and then she's okay. Don't worry…"

Troy nodded. Sighing, he looked at his watch; only five minutes more and then they would have free period. "Gym after this?"

"Sure," Chad nodded, knowing that Troy needed some time off people at school and also knowing that they had to talk.

Those five minutes were the longest of his life; he couldn't believe how slowly the time was passing and when the bell finally rang, it seemed he had been waiting a lifetime for it. Gathering their things slowly, our two guys waited until they were alone; only then, Troy relaxed his face and Chad sighed.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked softly knowing that probably "okay" was the worst way to describe Troy's state at the moment.

Troy shook his head. "I need to know she's okay…"

Stepping closer to Troy, Chad put a hand on his upper arm. "Gabriella is like that Troy; she needs some time alone to think over things. Don't blame yourself; she's been like that always and you know that…"

"I know," Troy murmured, "but what bothers me is that she's been crying. I can't stand to see her cry, but knowing that she has been alone…makes things worse."

"I understand," Chad said comfortingly. "But Gabriella is strong man. I get you are worried, but you've to trust her…"

Troy nodded and sighed. "You are right." Rubbing his face tiredly with his hands, he placed his cold mask again and spoke. "Let's go."

Chad nodded and followed Troy outside the classroom; again, all the people who were in the corridor stared at them and Troy wanted to snap at them. Chad realized about that when he heard Troy hiss between his teeth, and talked lowly. "Easy Troy…"

Ignoring everyone and walking fast, both guys went to the gym when they would be able to talk in peace because they would be totally alone.

Reaching the huge red doors, Troy grabbed a basketball and threw it to the basket, missing the throw pathetically. Groaning, he threw the ball to the wall and went to sit on the bleachers. "Fuck!"

"Troy stop," Chad said sitting beside his friend. "You need to relax."

"Damn it Chad!" Troy shouted standing up and pacing up and forth nervously in front of Chad. "I can't relax because I don't know if Gabi is okay or not!"

Chad remained silent; Troy needed to empty everything he had inside and he wasn't willing to be the one who stopped him.

"That fucking whore had made Gabriella cry!" Troy continued with his rambling. "And now I don't know where Gabriella is…if something bad happens to her I swear I am going to kill Sharpay."

After his tirade, Troy let his body fell to the ground in defeat, and Chad chose that moment to speak. "Troy," he began tentatively.

"What?" Troy asked in a flat voice.

Chad cleared his throat; he hoped Troy wouldn't close himself up now. "Explain to me everything that has happened between you and Gabriella lately because I am a bit lost, being sincere here…"

Troy avoided Chad's eyes for a moment; of course Chad would want to know what had happened. Explain to him the truth was the least he could do after all the times Chad had been there for him. "I went to her house after my meeting with Susan and we…fought…"

Chad was listening Troy with all his attention. Though he had talked a little with Gabriella, he wanted to hear the story from Troy.

"I don't know man, it was super intense." Troy was struggling trying to find the perfect words, and Chad picked that up.

"What was the fight about Troy?" Chad asked realizing that if he wanted to hear the story he had to be the one asking the questions.

"The same as always," Troy breathed. "But this time…worse…"

"What do you mean?" Chad asked surprised by Troy's choice of words.

Troy closed his eyes forcefully. "Gabriella told me she had been avoiding me that day…"

His low voice was heard by Chad who gasped; of course he knew Gabriella had been avoiding Troy that day, but he couldn't believe Gabriella had actually admitted that to Troy. "And?" He prompted.

"Well, at first I got mad," Troy laid again on the ground with his eyes closed and trying to sooth his muscles. "But…then I understood why she had done that. It was weird; both went from mad to hurt to happy in seconds dude, seriously…"

"What do you mean?" Chad prompted again seeing Troy lost in his thoughts reliving the day.

"We argued about why I couldn't be with her and…well, then I told her something that made her snap." Troy said lowly. "I told her I was the one who had killed my mother…"

Chad already knew that, but wanting to add more weight to Gabriella's words, he decided to share with Troy that he already knew the truth. "But your mother died because she was ill Troy…"

"You knew too?" Troy asked lifting his head from the ground shocked.

"Yeah," Chad admitted quietly. "I thought you knew too…"

"No," Troy breathed again, placing his head on the ground again. "I though she had died because of me…because she died hours later from my birth…"

Chad remained silent, mostly because he didn't know what he was supposed to say, and so he waited for Troy to continue with the story. "Gabriella explained to me that my mother had cancer and that I was the one who made her to fight against the cancer for a few more months…"

Troy took a deep breath again. It was hard for him to remember everything but he also felt like a weight being lifted from his shoulders. "I don't know, I felt relieved at once when I knew the truth…but also…it's like I let myself to love her again, I let myself to receive all her love again…I simply let myself to fall in love with her again…"

Chad smiled for the first time; seeing Troy talk about Gabriella and the love they shared this way was something shocking, new…but mostly beautiful. About time both Troy and Gabriella could find the happiness they deserved together.

"Then, when we were dinning together, Peter called to tell Gabriella he had landed in Seattle, and I don't know, I saw Gabriella so broken by that, that I offered her to come to my apartment this week." Troy continued snapping Chad out of his reverie. "However, Gabriella refused because Peter would call her from time to time and so she needed to be at home; she asked me to stay with her and I accepted."

"Woah!" Chad said. "I see a lot of things have happened lately…and which is your situation now?"

"Well, I am staying at her house all week; we are kinda together again, and if not thanks to Sharpay, everything would still be perfect." Troy answered bitterly.

But something was still bothering Chad. "So you decided to come to school all couple-y as if nothing had happened then?"

"No," Troy answered flatly. "You were right that day; Gabriella was on the phone with Taylor. She thought I was avoiding her and I don't know…when we were talking about that in class…I don't know Chad, we only kissed because it was what both wanted to do, and then you know how things have gone from there…"

"Troy," Chad began tentatively again. "I get you know you didn't kill your mother now but…what about your brother and your father? Do you still blame yourself?"

Chad knew it was a harsh question, but Troy had avoided the topic and that alerted Chad that something wasn't right.

"I don't know," Troy whispered. "I mean, I guess not but…I still have doubts. I don't know Chad, it's weird…for one I don't see myself as a killer now, but on the other side…well, everything is confusing now…"

Chad nodded once; his suspicions had been right. "Hear me Troy, you are not the one to blame ok? You've to stop with that shit because in the end, that's going to kill you…"

"I don't know Chad," Troy sighed. "Now I don't want to talk about that. I am not in the mood for a deep talk now…"

Chad nodded once. With Troy accepting that still there was something that wasn't right yet everything was good, because that meant Troy was aware of that; that meant that Troy wasn't escaping from the problem. He was putting the problem aside because of Gabriella's situation, but both guys knew that talk would take place at some point.

Trying to break the tension, Chad stood up and grabbed the ball. "We still have more than half an hour to play. Come on Hoops, one on one!"

Troy smiled sharing a look with Chad; no more words were needed because both knew that Troy was thanking Chad and that Chad was replying with a "you are welcome". Standing from the ground, Troy joined Chad in the court and then both guys let their minds drift away of the problems, trying to enjoy their time away from gossip, problems and drama.

_

* * *

_

_With Gabriella and Susan_

Susan reached the park and stepped out of her car locking it quickly. Rushing inside, Susan ran her eyes along the park, stopping in every person she saw, trying to find Gabriella. Her eyes stopped in a bench where a girl was sitting with her head resting on her knees; she couldn't see the girl's face, but she had a feeling that was Gabriella.

Walking slowly towards the bench, she saw the girl stiff when her heels clicking closer to her. Tentatively and softly, Susan stopped a few feet away from the bench. "Gabriella?"

Gabriella lifted her head and Susan gasped; Gabi's face was stained with tears, her eyes were puffy red and her lips were trembling in what she guessed was an attempt to control the sobs that were fighting its way to the outside of her body. "Susan…" Gabriella whispered in a broken voice snapping Susan out of her reverie and making her to rush to Gabriella's side, embracing the sobbing girl tightly towards her chest.

Only when Gabriella's face touched Susan's chest she let the control slip out of her, making her whole body to tremble with the power of her sobs. Wrapping her arms around Susan's waist, Gabriella cried while Susan whispered comforting words into her ears, trying to pacify her.

After a while, Gabriella pulled away and wiped her cheeks. "I am sorry," she said in a throaty voice giving Susan a watery smile.

"Don't be," Susan whispered rubbing Gabriella's back. "What happened?"

Gabriella let her head rest on Susan's shoulder, who welcomed the gesture wrapping one of her arms around Gabriella's shoulders and moving her hair softly away from her face in a motherly gesture. "I don't know, a girl from the school has told me some stuff and I've frozen…and then I've run outside of the classroom."

"What has said that girl?" Susan continued rubbing her hair sweetly.

"She has told me that Troy would be hers by the end of the week…" Gabriella said weakly. "She usually makes smart comments about that, and I know Troy loves me but this time…"

"What's different about this time?" Susan asked trying to find the truth and everything Gabriella was mentally avoiding.

"The school knows about us now," Gabriella whispered closing her eyes. "The other day I kinda freaked out…and…when Troy and I were talking about it…I kissed him…in front of everyone…"

"And what happened then?" Susan proved again. "What did Troy do?"

"He kissed me back and then the same girl today has attacked me today began to yell asking Troy how come he was kissing 'that'," Gabriella explained putting air quotes when she said that. "Troy told her to back off and he claimed himself as mine when Sharpay, the girl, told me he was hers."

Susan smiled. "Go Troy," Susan whispered making a giggle escape from Gabriella's lips.

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "He has kissed me and grabbed my hand in front of everyone; but today…I don't know, everything has become too much."

"Gabi," Susan began softly. "Well, can I call you Gabi?"

"Sure," Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"Gabi," Susan began again. "Do you realize that what had happened with that girl is not the problem, right?"

Gabriella stiffened and lifted her head from Susan's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Susan cleared her throat. "You have told me that girl is always making smart comments about Troy, so nothing new here…"

"But I wasn't with Troy then," Gabriella interjected confusedly.

"You've always been with Troy Gabi," Susan smiled caressing her cheek again. "What has changed is that now, Troy is better and you can focus on you."

"You…lost…me…" Gabriella stuttered completely dumbfounded.

"Look," Susan explained softly. "You've gone through a lot Gabi, and…my guess is that you haven't grieved when you had to…and that you have had everything bottled inside of you."

"But what has that to do with Sharpay?" Gabriella asked trying to understand Susan.

"While Troy and you were in your weird relationship, your mind was completely absorbed by that." Susan was talking in a professional way and Gabriella was listening intently. "When Troy has been better, and your relationship with him is not so weird anymore, then you've begun to analyze your life…and everything you've had inside of you has exploded."

"Are you talking about my parents?" Gabriella asked quietly.

Susan nodded. "I think you've been so focused in to help Troy that you've forgotten to help yourself…"

Gabriella remained quietly trying to think about what Susan was telling her. Had she really been so oblivious to her own needs? Probably. "But…I barely remember my mother Susan…how can I miss her when I don't know her? When I can't remember what it is to be held by your mother?"

"Because you've to add your problem with your father here sweetie," Susan answered slowly. "The fact that you've been without a mother and with your father always away…is something that hurts; you don't need to be superwoman here Gabi; everyone would be hurting too."

"But why now?" Gabriella whispered with a few tears running down her cheeks.

Placing her thumbs on Gabriella's cheeks and wiping the tears away, Susan gave her a sad smile. "Gabi, when you've stopped to be so focused in Troy, you've analyzed your life, though maybe you've done in unconsciously…and what you've seen is something you don't like. How many times have you cried over your mother or father?"

"I don't know…but…I think I've never cried for them…" Gabriella whispered stunned by the recent discovery. "Do you think I haven't accepted my parents have left me?"

"I think you've accepted they are not in your life," Susan said diplomatically. "But you haven't tried to find the answers for the questions you have…you've accepted the fact as it has come, but you haven't tried to understand why it has happened."

Gabriella realized Susan was talking the truth; like with Troy, she had never put up a fight with her father so he was more at home with her. With her mother she couldn't talk because she didn't know where she was, but she had never asked her father about what happened in the past, either.

"Gosh…" Gabriella said in awe when the truth fell over her head. "But…but…what is bothering me is that thing about Sharpay…not my parents…"

"Sincerely," Susan said, "I think that thing with Sharpay has made the bomb explode…but it was a matter of time Gabriella; you've been keeping only for you things that hurt bad, and you haven't talked about it with anyone…"

"I was worried about Troy," Gabriella said softly.

Susan nodded. "You worrying about the others is something good Gabi, don't misunderstand me; but there are times in life that you've to look for yourself…and when something hurts you, when you need help, you've to ask for it. You can't be always superwoman; sometimes you've to let yourself to be Lois Lane." After a moment in silence letting Gabriella's brain register her words, Susan spoke again. "Have you talked with Troy about that?"

"No," Gabriella answered avoiding Susan's eyes. "He knows my father is never at home and that my mother left me…but…I don't think he knows how I feel…how _alone_ I feel…but…"

Susan could see something wasn't right here. "But what Gabi?"

"He has enough shit going on," Gabriella said flatly. "I can't add more problems to the ones he already has…"

"But Troy loves you," Susan protested. "If he knew how you feel he would try to help you…and I think it would help him too."

"Why?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"Because, like you've done all these years, sometimes you need something that keeps your mind out of your own problems." Susan explained. "Of course you've to worry about your problems, but you don't have to be obsessed about them. If Troy helps you, his mind will drift away from the nonsense he lives in about him being a killer…"

"Do you really think he "helping" me will help him?" Gabriella asked doubtfully.

"I am sure," Susan answered in a very serious voice. "You can't continue keeping everything that hurts you inside, and I am sure he'll love to be able to help you, to be able to stay beside you when you need him. Think about it this way, you've been his supporting wall all this time…and now that he has taken the first step to get over his fears, I am sure he is aware of that. Troy can be a lot of things, but he is not selfish Gabriella; he loves you with all his heart, and I am sure that your pain is also his pain. If he knew you are suffering, he would try and do anything to make you happy…"

"But he has a lot going on right now…" Gabriella said softly. "I am not sure if he really needs more problems now…"

"You are not a problem Gabriella," Susan said sternly. "You've to stop thinking about yourself as a burden; Troy loves you and you love him. A relationship is not only made of good things…there are also bad things, and you both have to fight together against them. Trust him Gabriella…"

"Maybe you are right," Gabriella admitted. "But I am not sure if now is the right time…"

"I think so," Susan stopped her mid sentence. "Troy has a lot going on right now, and something that keeps him out of these obsessions will help him for sure. Now he has taken the first step, now he has his mind clearer…and now is the moment to share with him your worries. He has to see that you trust him; he has to see that you trust him enough and lean on him as to know that he can be beside you, as to know that you trust him enough only because you share with him what bothers you. He has been blind somehow when it has come to you Gabriella; you two haven't shared your worries and problems and, in order to return to the normality, you both need to show the other that you are in each other's life for good."

Gabriella was about to talk but Susan stopped her again. "I know you say you are together again but, Gabriella, you've to think a relationship is not something like a "bang" and then you are in a relationship. Yours, mostly, is one of the weirdest I've ever seen; you were best friends, then lovers and then…what you were…" Gabriella giggled softly at that and Susan smiled. "But you've to rebuild the relationship now; you have to be best friends with him again…and then the relationship will grow without you two working at it. And…really, which better way you know to show to another person that he or she is your friend than trusting him or her? Than sharing your worries about everything with him or her? Than being beside that person showing your care? Than simply letting the other completely in your life?"

Gabriella thought about that slowly; did Troy know Gabriella trusted him? When they were a proper couple of course but…after everything that had happened between them? He apologized for everything but maybe he still thought he had been hurting Gabriella a lot and that she couldn't forgive him.

She was sure about Troy, but maybe Susan was right; they had been sharing, only, his fears and worries about her and her need for him, but they hadn't talked about life's problems…about those normal problems people had.

Now Troy was better; he now had his mind opener and his fears and worries weren't clouding his life and behaviour, his fears and worries weren't hovering over them like sharks waiting for the meat. Maybe Susan was right and now was the moment; maybe now he needed to know that she needed him not only because she loved him but also because he was her best friend again.

"I think you are right," Gabriella admitted with a smile and leaning up to hug the woman. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear with a voice laced with emotion.

"It's been my pleasure sweetie," Susan replied smiling. "Talk to him about your mother and your father Gabi; maybe he won't be able to help, but he'll try to make you feel better…he'll be beside you supporting you…and you won't feel alone because he'll be there, right beside you holding you hand or hugging you when you need to cry."

Gabriella nodded. "I have to go now," she grabbed her bag and placed it over her shoulder. "The school is almost over and I want to call Troy…"

"Go ahead," Susan said hugging Gabriella again. "And know that I am here if you need me, okay?"

Gabriella nodded again. "Thank you so much; really, you've made me realize about a lot of things…and now I've seen what I was doing wrong."

"I am glad you see things this way," Susan giggled. "And remember, your secrets are safe with me."

Gabriella giggled. "Thank you! Bye!"

"Bye!" Susan watched Gabriella's figure exiting from the west side of the park and, smiling to herself, she went to the door situated at the east side, which was nearer to her car.

Gabriella decided to walk to her house; she needed some fresh air now that she was feeling better and calmer. Susan was good, that was for sure; she had guessed which her problem was only with one talk. Now that she knew the problem, it was easy for her to look for it; everything was clearer now and, surely, her main problem had been ignore what she was feeling about _herself_, bottling everything inside. Susan was right; it was a bomb about to explode.

Another thing she was grateful for was that she understood that what Sharpay had said wasn't her main problem; it hurt, of course, but Gabriella was strong and with Troy's love with her Gabriella could win over every shit Sharpay decided to throw to her. She had gotten worried when she had remained silent in front of Sharpay; she was afraid that her fears when it came to Troy made her loose all her common sense and faith in Troy. Luckily for her, though, now she understood that what Sharpay had said had been only the last drop to make the glass fall.

Smiling contently, Gabriella reached her house, going directly to the shower to clear her mind and relax and sooth her tense muscles. Changing into her pyjamas, Gabriella grabbed her phone and dialled Troy's number, knowing that school had just ended a few minutes ago.

Dialling his number, Gabriella waited for him to pick up the phone. _"Baby?"_

"Hey," Gabriella said quietly wincing at the tension and worry of his voice. "I am okay Troy…"

"_I'll believe that when I see you;" _Troy said sternly. _"Where are you now?"_

"I am at home," Gabriella answered. "Are you coming now?"

"_Of course," _Troy answered and Gabriella could hear him turning the engine of his car on. _"I'll be there in ten, ok?"_

"I'll be here," Gabriella said softly. "I love you, so so much…"

In the other side of the line, Troy took a deep breath trying to contain the tears of relief that were about to fall from his eyes. _"I love you too baby."_

"See you," Gabriella greeted softly hanging up the phone when Troy greeted her back.

Surely, ten minutes later she heard the click of the front door; going downstairs, she met with Troy in the middle of the staircase and without any more words, Troy put her into a tight embrace.

"Are you really okay?" He asked frantically searching for any signs of harm in her body.

"I am okay," Gabriella said softly placing her hands in either side of his face. "And I love you a lot…"

She didn't wait for him to say it back because just when he opened his mouth to do that, Gabriella's mouth was covering his and he only could tighten his arms around her, pulling her body closer to his and caress her lower lip with his tongue searching for entrance, while their tears of relief mixed together.

When the need of air became too much, they pulled apart but remained with their foreheads touching. "I love you," he panted trying to regulate his breath and kissing her forehead.

Gabriella pulled away and locker her eyes with his. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," Troy said confusedly. "Are we okay, right?"

Gabriella gave him a small smile when she realized he was thinking the worst. "We are okay, but I need to explain you something that's been bothering me…"

"And why haven't you said anything before?" Troy said pulling her body closer to his and climbing the stairs to her room.

"Because you had a lot going on…" She answered softly.

"And because I was only thinking about me, right?" Troy asked shyly and in a broken voice, realizing how much he had "ignored" Gabriella's life those years.

"No," Gabriella said in a firm tone. "Because I've just realized about it…"

Entering in her room, Troy lead the way to her bed and lay there, pulling her body closer to his while Gabriella cuddled into him, placing her head on his chest and rubbing his stomach softly, while Troy massaged her wet hair, playing randomly with her curls. "What's been bothering you baby?"

His sweet voice made her insides melt; Susan was right, Troy wanted to help her…or at least, he wanted to share her problems and worries with her. "My parents…"

She felt Troy stiffen and closed her eyes waiting for the snap, but nothing bad came; Troy crushed her more into his chest so she was lying on him, locked his eyes with hers and talked with a velvety voice. "What about them?"

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella closed her eyes for a minute and then opened them, only to see concern and love in Troy's.

That was it; she had to trust him because she wanted for Troy to be not only the love of her life, which he already was...but also her best friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks so much to those of you who have reviewed or added that story to your lists or added me to your lists. Seriously, each time a new mail arrives at my mail account is like it's Christmas again :D**

**I hope you'll like that chapter! Tell me your thoughts about it please, because I am quite nervous about it. I hope I've known how to express the feelings and emotions here…because I've been fighting with myself for it! hahaha! ;) It's the shortest one apart from the first one; in my mind I have more things planned, and I wanted to add them here, but I think the chapter is more well finished if I finished where I've ended it.**

**Here goes chapter 13. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

He was an idiot.

He was a jerk.

He was selfish.

And…he felt guilty.

He couldn't believe he had been so focused in to protect Gabriella from his ghosts that he had neglected her problems; Gabriella had been in pain all these years and yet she had been beside him unconditionally. He, instead, hadn't seen her sadness, her pain, her sorrow…or better, he hadn't wanted to even aknowledge them.

Though he knew Gabriella hadn't hided the truth from him on purpose, that didn't erase his guilt; he always had thought he knew Gabriella but boy, he was wrong. He knew the only side of Gabriella that she wanted for him and everyone to see. He thought he could read her like a book, and he was right, but only when it came to him. Because he hadn't realized Peter's absences hurt Gabriella so much; because he hadn't realized she questioned herself trying to find a reason behind her mother's departure; and because he hadn't realized that, with his attitude towards her, she had been thinking her hold on him wasn't as strong as it actually was because she didn't deserve him.

Troy didn't know Gabriella thought so little about herself; all these years their conversations had been about him and his fears and worries, but not even once he had asked her about her problems. Gabriella was there and that was the only thing that mattered; the fact that she was beside him giving him all her support but grieving inside had been totally unknown for Troy…simply because he had been a very selfish person and he hadn't want to see farther.

_And this was the first stab to his heart._

He hadn't event thought for a minute that Gabriella could blame herself for her mother's departure; she said it was the only explanation she knew for her father to be always away from her. Troy had tried to convince her otherwise but without luck; Gabriella was stubborn and Troy knew he would have to work a lot on that topic, because he couldn't stand for Gabriella to think that her father blamed her for her mother's departure.

The pain he felt when Gabriella confessed to him, in a very low voice, that probably her father hated her because she was the reason for her mother to leave them, was immense. It was as if Gabriella's brain wasn't registering the fact that she had gone away with her gym trainer; it's like Gabriella was blaming herself only because her mother had been unhappy, not even thinking that maybe it was Peter the one to blame, if there was someone to blame, that is.

_And this was the second stab to his heart._

But that wasn't the worst.

The worst part was that Gabriella had confessed to him that she felt alone. Her words had been whispered, as if she was afraid of his reaction to them, but he had heard them loudly and clearly…and he had felt as if someone had broken his heart in a million pieces. Because when they were a normal couple, Gabriella only had him and his grandmother; she had told him that both, he and his granny were her only family. But still when Lucy died Troy abandoned her, at least in a way; he felt guilty because he had been the one pushing her away, he had been the one that had made her to feel alone.

If he would have been with her all these years, Gabriella maybe would have been sad because of her parents, but at least she wouldn't have been feeling alone, because he would have been beside her; the world around them would still be full of shit, but at least they would have had the other.

Troy realized that, actually, he had been having Gabriella beside him all these years…but she, instead, hadn't had anyone. Of course Chad and Taylor had been with her, and Troy thanked all the heavens for that, but he, the one who would have been with her, wasn't. He felt miserable thinking that his attitude, his intention of protect her from his ghosts, had been the one that had made Gabriella unhappy.

_And this was the thirst stab to his heart._

The only thing in what he found comfort was that, at least, now he knew all the problems and he would be able to comfort her when she needed someone there, because he wanted, and needed, to be beside her. Gabriella wouldn't feel alone ever, because he would be beside her the same way she had been beside him all these years; he would pay attention to her, he would listen to her, he would be interested in her…because to make Gabriella happy was the new goal of his life.

He would be the shoulder where she could cry on; he would be the ears that would listen whatever she needed to say; he would be the mouth that would whisper soothing words into her ears whenever she needed reassurance; he would be the cocoon that would surround her whenever she needed to be shielded from everything; and he would be the heartbeat she would hear whenever she felt alone so she knew that she wasn't alone anymore.

Turning his head to the left to look at the time, Troy realized he should sleep; after their talk the couple had done homework together, had cooked the dinner together, had fed each other and had watched a movie laughing and joking around. When they were talking, Gabriella had let out some tears and so Troy had tried to distract her mind, to make her smile, to make her happy; it seemed he had been successful though he knew they had a long journey in front of them.

The odds would be waiting for them to fail, but Troy knew that, being with Gabriella, with the love of his life beside him, wouldn't be that fail. People would think they would have failed, but Troy would knew better, because he would have the prize with him; what was important for him was to have her beside him, to love her the same way she loved him…the rest was secondary. He didn't care if his popularity at school vanished because he was with Gabriella, he didn't care if people at school stopped to worship the ground where he walked by…because he would be with Gabriella, because he would be loved immensely and he would love immensely too.

Thinking about how different things were now, with him knowing her deepest thoughts and Gabriella knowing his biggest fear, he realized that he and Gabriella were connected in all the imaginable ways: they were lovers, they were friends, they were family. It was as if a new rope had been created between them, pulling their hearts even closer.

Now that everything was in the open, he knew that being together everything would be okay.

_Together_.

Because they were together, right? Troy frowned; they'd never broken up but…were they together? For him, Gabriella not only was his girlfriend but also the love of his life and Gabriella said the same about him but…maybe he should make things official. Maybe he should try to rebuild the relationship from the very beginning…dates, movies, romantic dinners…

He needed to talk with Susan; not only he needed her help to go and buy what he wanted to buy for Gabriella but also because he needed some feminine advice. To trust Susan this way wasn't something he was looking for but since the day he and Gabriella fought, he felt Susan closer than before. Maybe that was because, while not knowing where Gabriella was, when Susan's arms were around him he felt something new growing inside of him. A relief, an escape, a feeling long time ago forgotten…

Now, cuddling together in her bed, Troy was leaning onto his elbow observing his angel; his beautiful angel. Troy was mesmerized by her beauty bathed in moonlight. Her features had a magical aura around them; her olive skin in the moonlight was like silver, her dark and long black hair shone as if it had diamonds tangled in it. Too bad he couldn't see her eyes because her brown eyes were the pools of her soul; he could get lost there and he wouldn't mind. Gabriella was perfect. The perfect girl. _His_ perfect girl.

Tightening his hold on her when Gabriella murmured incoherently, Troy kissed her shoulder softly and rested his head on the pillows, taking a deep breath trying to absorb the maximum of her unique scent and listening intently her heartbeat as if it was his lullaby, which it was in a way, and so letting his eyelids fell and sleep overcame him.

* * *

The next morning, Gabriella awoke and soon images of the evening before invaded her mind. She couldn't believe she had been able to empty everything she had inside; she had talked about every worry, about every fear and about every thought she had. She hadn't left anything inside of her and the sensation of peace she was feeling was incredible; she still was sad, she still was hurt, but after sharing everything with Troy she felt _accompanied_. It was as if now her fears and worries were his too, and that made her connection with him increase.

It was amazing how in three days things had changed so so much; first Troy confessing the reason behind his behaviour and now she confessing her feelings. It was as if now everything was in the open; Gabriella felt their bond more powerful, more important…more perfect. She was aware that both she and Troy would still feel bad, sad, hurt at some point…but what was important was that now they were actually together in everything. His problems were hers too; her problems were his too.

A sloppy kiss in her shoulder alerted her that she wasn't the only one awake. "Good morning," Troy whispered leaning up on his elbow to kiss her cheek.

"Morning," Gabriella whispered as quietly as Troy, turning around in the circle of his arms and wrapping hers around his torso, kissing the first inch of skin her lips reached. "How are you feeling?" She asked locking her eyes with his.

"Amazing," Troy said leaning down to connect their lips in the softest of the kisses. "You?"

"Perfect," Gabriella answered smiling at him and caressing the small of his back.

"I am glad," Troy murmured with his lips inches apart from hers making inevitable for him to kiss her deeply, plunging his tongue into her mouth and rolling her body until her back touched the mattress, hovering her body with his.

Gabriella welcomed him opening her legs so he could rest more comfortably in between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling her body closer to his. Their tongues danced sensually together, both teens trying to convey their love in the kiss and being successful in their task.

When the need of air became a problem they pulled apart, only to rub their noses together with their eyes locked and with smiles drawn in their faces. "Love you," Troy murmured softly.

"I love you too," Gabriella answered tightening her arms around him and crushing his body into hers, hugging him with all her might; Troy returned the gesture burying his face into her curls, kissing the hollow under her ear softly randomly.

The alarm of his phone beeped startling the couple. Gabriella groaned and Troy winced. "Baby?" He asked when he pulled away from her to reach for his phone and turn the alarm off.

"Uh?" Gabriella responded absently turning her face to look at Troy.

"Do you want to skip?" He asked sweetly thinking about the events of the day before and wanting nothing more than made things for Gabriella easier. Maybe a day without stress would help her to feel better.

"Yes," she whispered and Troy nodded; he wasn't about to force her to anything because he wanted to make sure Gabriella was okay before she faced the school again. However, Gabriella's voice sounded again. "But we are going to the school."

The firmness of her voice shocked him. "You sure?" He asked lying again and caressing her hair from her cheek. "I don't want for you to feel pressured baby," he whispered.

"I know," Gabriella said softly locking her eyes with his. "But I need to show Sharpay and all the whores at school that I am not afraid of them; I need to prove myself that I am not a loser, that they are wrong when they tell me that I don't deserve you."

"I am the one who doesn't deserve you," Troy whispered quietly. "I am sorry…" He said with his face buried into her hair again.

"Don't be," Gabriella whispered. "What it's important is that now both you and I know the other's nightmares baby. Now we both know what we are facing; we know the enemy now…and we are going to fight against it together."

"Together," Troy confirmed looking into her eyes. "I love you so fucking much Gabriella, you don't have any idea…you are what keep me going…"

"The feeling is mutual," Gabriella said smiling.

Troy needed to be sure Gabriella was okay enough to go to the school and face Sharpay and her crew. "Are you sure you want to go to the school?" He insisted needing the reassurance she was acting this way because _she_ wanted to act this way.

Gabriella nodded. "I am sure," she said taking a deep breath. "I can go to the school with my head high because I haven't done anything but love you…and I'm proud of it; I trust you babe, I know you love me and that you aren't going to dump me for any of them…"

"Never," Troy interrupted her seriously. "You are my life."

"With you by my side," Gabriella continued softly, "I know I can face all the sharpays in this world. She can say whatever she wants because, in the end, who is with you, who has your love and who knows and loves the real you it's me."

Troy was looking at her amazed; the strength their talk had brought to her was something incredible. He could see in her eyes she felt powerful, she felt strong enough to face whatever fate brought them and he felt proud. Proud because he'd never seen Gabriella this way and he concluded it was because Gabriella hadn't feel so sure about herself in her life. "I am so proud of you," Troy said firmly and with emotion laced in his voice.

Her sweet giggle made him smile. "You know what?"

"What?" He asked curiously and smiling down at her.

"Don't laugh, uh?" She warned sternly but blushing furiously. Suddenly it didn't seem as good idea as she had thought in the beginning.

"Laugh?" Troy asked shocked. "Why should I laugh?"

"You see…" She muttered embarrassedly. "Okay, here it goes…I…I…think that…well now…"

"Baby," he cut her stopping her rambling. "What do you want to say?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Only that I'm feeling closer to you now…I don't know, it's like we are one person only…" She whispered with emotion laced in her voice.

Burying her face in his chest waiting for his laughter to come, Gabriella was startled when Troy pulled her face away from its place and looked at her with a serious face. "Yesterday I was thinking the same…"

Gabriella gasped; she knew the emotion and love she was seeing into Troy's eyes were the same she was feeling towards him. A lonely tear escaped from her eyes and Troy kissed it away, rolling onto his back and crushing her body into his. "Come on," Gabriella said with a watery smile after some minutes. "We have to go to school…"

She wanted nothing more than to loose herself into his arms, but she needed to prove herself that she could win over Sharpay; she needed to prove herself that what she had with Troy was powerful enough to give her the strength needed for her to face everything. She needed to prove him that he was her best friend, and that with his support, she was okay.

When she began to pull away, Troy tightened his hold. "In a minute; but promise me something first…"

"What?" Gabriella asked bewildered.

"If either of us is feeling sad, depressed, hurt or whatever," Troy began softly, "we are going to talk with each other. Not more secrets between us."

Seeing the seriousness in his face Gabriella couldn't help but nod. She was shocked that this idea had come from Troy, but she couldn't agree more with it; it would be like in the very beginning when they were like each other's diary. "I promise."

"Good." Troy said pecking her lips softly. "Do you want to shower first?"

Gabriella stood up from the bed and looked at him tilting her head to her right as if she was thinking. "And what about if we share the shower?" She said winking and going to the bathroom not waiting for him to answer.

When her words were registered by Troy's brain, he jumped out of the bed and ran into the bathroom, grabbing Gabriella's waist and spinning her around between chuckles and giggles.

However, soon all the teasing disappeared; Troy undressed Gabriella carefully and with deliberately slowness, and then was Gabriella who undressed him, caressing his torso with her fingertips while they waiting for the water to turn hot.

Embracing her, Troy stepped into the shower never breaking skin contact with her; the couple kissed deeply and passionately and soon they became one.

* * *

Gabriella was looking herself in the mirror, applying some make up to her specially glowing face while Troy was shaving himself without being able to whip the smile of his face. The couple lock eyes for a moment and both smiled; both were feeling pure happiness, pure bliss, and both knew that everything would be okay. Both were feeling high; not only because the sex had been amazing, which it had been, but because both were feeling like they were at the first stage of their relationship again. It was as if they were rediscovering each other's minds and bodies all over again...and falling in love again in the process.

* * *

"Starbucks?" Troy asked putting on his jeans when the couple was getting dressed in her room.

"Yay!" Gabriella squealed. "Really?" She asked throwing her arms around his neck excitedly.

Troy laughed. "Of course. Are you ready?"

"Sure," Gabriella said impatiently. "Come on Troy!"

Putting his shirt on, Troy took a look to the room checking that he wasn't forgetting anything. When he was sure he had all he needed with him, Troy grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs. "Do you have everything with you?"

She nodded. "Come on, you can go and unlock the car while I lock the door."

Her businesslike voice made him chuckle. "A little eager are we, uh baby…"

Gabriella turned around after she had locked the house and saw that Troy was still walking to his car. Smirking, she began to run after him jumping onto his back without warning. "You know you love me…" She said nonchalantly kissing his cheek.

He tightened his hold on her legs and nodded. "That I do…"

Arriving at his car, he left Gabriella in the passenger's side, opening the door for her and closing it softly behind her. Troy went to the driver's seat and drove to the nearest Starbucks, where he bought their breakfast after a little argument about who had to pay it. He, of course, had won, but only because he had been faster than her in to take the money out of his wallet. Gabriella had pouted after that, and Troy almost fell for it, but he had chosen to close his eyes to avoid the temptation and had kissed her pout away.

Parking in his assigned spot when they arrived at the school, Troy killed the engine and turned to look at her. "Ready baby?"

"More than ready," Gabriella said sternly. "Let's go."

They stepped outside the car and Troy went to her side, which was more out of sight from curious stares so they had more privacy and kissed her with all his might. "I love you so fucking much, ok? Don't doubt about that…and don't let anyone tell you the opposite."

"Thanks," Gabriella smiled when they pulled away. "I love you too…"

Troy reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers together. They walked to the doors of East High with their faces cold, serious and ignoring the whispers, glares and stares. Gabriella didn't hide her face; she remained with her head high, looking directly into the girls' eyes as if daring them to say something. Troy was squeezing her fingers randomly when he noticed some of the glares; it was the least he could do…give her support through that hell that East High's corridors were.

Gabriella and Troy only parted ways when they reached their homeroom class; Troy remained outside talking with Chad and some players of the basketball team while Gabriella went inside the classroom with Taylor, talking about the next Decathlon Team's meeting. Neither Taylor nor Gabriella paid attention to anyone; they knew people were observing them and were whispering about them, but they were acting as if nothing was happening, as if they were alone.

However, the air in the classroom suddenly became denser, colder…and Gabriella turned her face to look at the door.

Sharpay and her posse were there, looking at her with pure hate. "What the fuck are you doing here Montez?"

Taylor looked at Gabriella afraid of her reaction; she only hoped Gabriella wouldn't run away like she did the day before. What consoled her, though, was that Troy and Chad were outside the classroom. However, she wasn't prepared for Gabriella's reaction.

Gabriella began to laugh. "You are really dumb…"

"Uh?" Sharpay asked confused. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"No," Gabriella asked amusedly. "I'm not implying anything. I'm _saying_ you are dumb."

Sharpay shrieked. "At least I'm not a nerd."

"That's the best you can say?" Gabriella asked in a "duh" way. "Call me a nerd again if you want…I prefer to be clever than an idiot…"

"At least I don't escape crying my eyes out because I can't stand the truth." Sharpay stated in a mockery baby voice.

Gabriella's hand became fists and she closed her eyes, willing for her worries and fear to not overcome her. Opening her eyes slowly, Taylor was startled when she saw the furiousness that was inside of them; gulping, she backed away a little from Gabriella, while Gabriella took a step into Sharpay's direction. "The truth?"

Her hiss didn't startle Sharpay. "Oh yeah, the truth about you not deserving him; about you being a loser…you know…about him being mine…"

"You are wrong," Gabriella stated. "I'm fed up with you bitch. But you know what? I'm not going to waste my time here discussing with you something that doesn't depend of you or even of me. I think we should ask Troy…in the end, you are claiming him as yours, so maybe Troy has something to say…"

Troy and Chad had been observing the scene from the doorframe when Taylor had texted Chad alerting them about a new confrontation between Gabriella and Sharpay; Chad had wanted to intervene but Troy had stopped him. That was Gabriella's moment; she had to do that alone…but he would be closer to her only if she needed him. He would be her shadow, alert, in case Gabriella was about to break.

Stepping inside the classroom, Troy's voice sounded loud, firm and clear. "Troy has something to say about what?" He asked placing himself beside Gabriella, leaning down to kiss her lips.

"Sharpay here wanted to tell you something…" Gabriella said amused.

"What?" Troy asked flatly looking at Sharpay.

Sharpay stood there dumbfounded but recovered quickly. "Tell her you are with me Troy," Sharpay demanded in a pitchy voice. "Confess to her that you are pretending to be with her because someone dared you to do so…tell her the truth and so you and I can be together without burdens interfering."

Her last words had been directed to Gabriella who flinched a little but recovered when Troy placed one hand in the small of her back and rubbed her skin softly. "Yes Troy," she said turning to look at him. "Tell me…please…"

Troy was fighting the smile which was trying to escape from him when he was looking at Gabriella; Gabriella mocking Sharpay was something priceless. Snickers could be listened around the classroom, and the louder came from Chad, who was placed beside Taylor watching the show. "Kiss her already!"

Taylor laughed at her boyfriend's antics, slapping his chest playfully and Gabriella giggled.

"I think Chad is right." Troy stated coldly but with an edge in his voice that Gabriella recognized at once. He leaned down to devour Gabriella's mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and plunging his tongue into her mouth, savouring her mint taste and loving the sensation his tongue intertwined with hers made him feel while Gabriella embraced his neck with her arms, playing with the little hairs of his nape and smiling into the kiss.

Pulling away when the need of air became too much, Gabriella whispered with her lips inches apart from his. "Too clever dorky…avoiding the laughter with a kiss…"

Troy buried his face into her curls hiding the smile of his face and Gabriella turned to look at Sharpay. "Does that answer your questions bitch? Troy and I are together, deal with it."

When Troy recovered and his face became cold again he spoke directly to Sharpay and everyone that was around them. "I'm with Gabriella Sharpay; if you annoy her again, your life will be a living fucking hell, is that clear? Touch her and you'll have to pay." And looking to everyone he continued his speech. "That goes to all of you. If either of you hurts Gabriella, I'll hunt him or her down until the end of the world if that's needed. Got it?"

His words were low, but that was what made them more threatening; his cold face, the ice placed in his eyes…Troy was really frightening when he wanted to be, and in that moment he _needed _to be frightening, because he wanted to make a point; he wanted to protect Gabriella and he wanted for all the fucking whores of the school to know that Gabriella was untouchable for them to hurt her...and for all the guys of the school to know that Gabriella was taken.

People were staring at him dumbfounded, a lot with fear in their faces, but no one said anything. "Got it?" Troy hissed again between his teeth.

People nodded, too afraid to talk. "Good." Reaching for Gabriella's hand, he pulled her body onto his lap when he sat in his desk, and turned around to talk with Taylor and Chad, who were smiling as if nothing had just happened.

Gabriella looked behind her only to see Sharpay fuming and glaring at her. She couldn't help herself, she winked at Sharpay smirking playfully and then Sharpay screamed, making everyone to look at her, and then she shouted. "Girls!"

She stepped outside the classroom with her posse following behind her and Gabriella giggled with Taylor, while Chad snickered and Troy buried his face in her chest, so no one saw him laugh.

"Well done sis!" Chad exclaimed giving a high five to Gabriella who returned the gesture and laughed with her friends, feeling her heart really full for the very first time in years.

* * *

"You know," she stated softly so only her friends and Troy hear her, "to be able to defend me by myself feels good."

Chad and Taylor nodded giving her a small smile and Troy leaned up to whisper into her ear. "You've been fucking amazing. I am very proud of you."

His serious statement made fireworks explode in Gabriella's heart, and she couldn't help but lean in and peck his lips softly. "Love you…"

"I love you too."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey people! Here is the promised update! :D As always, I need to THANK YOU your reviews...this story has more than 100 reviews now...YAY!!! I want you to know that each time a new mail arrives is like it's Christmas again for me...because your reviews mean the world to me!! :hug: :hug: :hug:**

**Two things before you begin to read though:**

**1. I NEED for you to review that chapter because I've kinda tried something new here, which you'll understand when you end the chapter…and I need to know your opinions about it. You know I love to hear from you because this way I can improve and so the story improves too (I hope :D) Seriously please, I need to know what you think about this chapter…please? With a cherry on top? With Vanessas Hudgens and Zacs Efrons for you as my way to say thank you? :D**

**2. I hope you all are praying for the MTV Awards. I'm extremely excited, I swear I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight…and more if you have in mind that until tomorrow morning I won't be able to see anything! :( But Vanessa needs to win! And, of course, Vanessa and Zac have to win the "Best Kiss" category because their kiss in HSM3 is HOT. I want you all channelling for them to win, come on! ;)**

**Well, that's about it…I think.**

**Here goes chapter 14. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gabriella peeked over her shoulder to see Troy snoring softly and a low giggle escaped from her mouth; the peacefulness of his face was incredible now, and what amazed her more was his need to touch her even in his sleep, not she was the one complaining. To feel the warmness that his body radiated made her feel so great and safe, that she couldn't help but snuggler closer to him.

In his sleep, Troy felt Gabriella closer and pulled her body even closer wrapping his arms around her. Gabriella let him move her until both were comfortable and only then she let her mind replay the events occurred that day.

After homeroom, Troy had kissed her softly before they separated their ways and, though had been conscious about the stares, when his lips had touched hers the world had disappeared; they were alone and they were together, the rest could go to hell for all of their care.

Taylor and Gabriella had gone to their next class chatting lowly, only for themselves, but happier and totally relaxed. Gabriella felt high after her encounter with Sharpay, and Troy's words were like engraved in her mind, putting a smile on her face that didn't seem was about to disappear any time soon. The whispers, stares and glares hadn't stopped but Gabriella didn't care; for the very first time, she walked along the school completely aware that she was the centre of the attention of everybody but, at the same time, realizing that she didn't mind because for the very first time, she was at peace with herself and also with her relationship with Troy.

Some texts and some low and quick greets between she and Troy had given her the strength she needed to continue with the day carelessly; it was amazing how even the simplest word or gesture between them served her to still feel at ease. She felt better knowing that Troy felt the same; that with a quick hello or a simple wink from Gabriella Troy felt less nervous, less pressured, less observed.

However, the peek of the day had happened just before their lunch time, when Gabriella and Taylor finished Music a few minutes after the bell had rang.

"_Let's go Gabi," Taylor said nervously. "The boys __should be waiting for us in the cafeteria by now."_

"_No worries Tay," Gabriella giggled. __"I am sure they aren't going anywhere. Why are you so nervous?"_

_Taylor blushed and Gabriella noticed that. "Why are you blushing?" She asked shocked._

"_I kinda…" Taylor stuttered. _

"_Tay?" Gabriella asked truly curious now. "Why are you so nervous?"_

_Taylor took a deep breath and lowered her mouth to Gabriella's ear. "Chad and I are going out after lunch; he's home alone and today is kinda our anniversary."_

"_But I thought you two started your relationship in June…" Gabriella said surprised. "And I've been going with you to buy the perfect outfit for years now, so I know what I'm talking about."_

_Taylor groaned. "Not that anniversary…"_

_Her muttered words confused Gabriella even more. "Then what are you saying?"_

_Pulling Gabriella in the class again, Taylor closed the door behind them. "Today is the anniversary of our first time…"_

_Gabriella widened her eyes in shock. "Oh!"_

"_Yeah," Taylor blushed. "And well…it seems Chad has something planned, so after lunch we've planned to fake some illness or something and skip."_

_Gabriella giggled at Taylor's embarrassment. "And why are you blushing?"_

"_Have you heard what I've just told you?" Taylor demanded. _

"_Yeah," Gabriella shrugged. "But I don't see why you have to feel embarrassed by that…"_

"_Nevermind Gabi," Taylor muttered. "Let's go…"_

_Just when Taylor was about to turn the handle, she stopped and turned her body to face Gabriella's. "I need a favour though…"_

_Gabriella smirked guessing which kind of favour Taylor wanted and spoke carelessly. "Of course Tay, I cover you if your parents call tonight…but you need to have your phone turned on so I can call you, ok?"_

"_Yay!" Taylor exclaimed throwing her arms around Gabriella squealing in delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" _

_Gabriella giggled but returned the hug. "Don't worry…but I'll want all the details tomorrow…"_

"_Deal!" Taylor said excited. "Let's go, come on. The boys may be worried…"_

_Exiting from the classroom, both girls walked along the corridors of East High ignoring pointedly the attention they were getting. "Oh, I need to go in; you can go though…I'm not sure you're able to wait to see Chad more than you're already waited." Gabriella said when they were in front of the bathrooms._

"_You sure?" Taylor asked shyly. "I could wait…"_

"_Don't be silly," Gabriella dismissed her with her hand. "I'll be there in a bit."_

"_Ok," Taylor said. "Don't worry, I'll explain Troy why I'm arriving alone at the cafeteria…"_

_Gabriella giggled but nodded nonetheless. _

_When she exited from the small cubicle, Gabriella found Sharpay waiting for her, with a very angry face. "You!" The blonde exclaimed._

_At first Gabriella was shocked and afraid, but then her mind helped her replaying what Troy had told her over and over again and her heartbeat returned to its normal pace. Then, and only then, Gabriella grabbed Sharpay's arms and moved the blonde away from the sink, not saying anything and barely looking at her._

"_You don't really think you can ignore me that way!" Sharpay shrieked making Gabriella wince at her tone. Gabriella didn't bother to answer her, washing her hands mutely. _

_Sharpay pushed Gabriella. "Answer me!"_

_Raising an eyebrow, Gabriella looked at Sharpay and smirked; she realized that Sharpay wasn't used to be ignored and that this was one of the things she couldn't stand. With this new power, Gabriella wanted, and needed, to resist the urge to tell Sharpay something back; she was fighting against the need to snap trying to maintain her cool the longer the better._

"_Why are you smirking for?" Sharpay laughed bitterly. "Oh so now that Troy is not with you, you are not so brave, are you?"_

_Lifting her eyes from her hands, Gabriella locked her eyes with Sharpay's amusedly. Her brain was doing an incredible job not letting her forget about Troy's words, and so Gabriella was all but afraid in that moment. _

_Sharpay continued her tirade. "Troy will want a woman, and then he'll dump you in no time." Sharpay smirked cruelly. "I'll be sure he won't go anywhere near you. Your life will be a living hell Montez; the school will be against you, and no one will dare to disobey my rules. You'll. Be. Alone."_

_Gabriella began to laugh; not because what Sharpay was saying was funny but because Sharpay didn't realize that what she was saying was already happening. No one in the school talked with her; until the moment Troy claimed himself as hers, Gabriella was noticed by nobody…being the only ones who talked with her Chad and Taylor. If Sharpay really thought that those two will stop talking with her was more ilusional that she thought; she had to give her credit because she knew where to attack though, but in this case, Gabriella didn't care._

_And Gabriella didn't care because she knew the truth was on her side; Chad and Taylor were her best friends, Troy was her boyfriend and the threesome loved her to death. That day had been the first one she had felt her heart full of love, and that gave her strength to not let Sharpay's words to bother her._

"_You are funny Sharpay." Gabriella said in a matter of fact way but with a smile on her face. "Really funny."_

"_Why are you saying that?" Sharpay asked confused as why Gabriella was acting so coolly._

_Gabriella turned around and faced the blonde smirking. After a few seconds, Gabriella leaned up until her mouth was near Sharpay's ear, who was too dumbfounded to say or do something about it. "Just because," Gabriella whispered pulling herself away from Sharpay still smirking._

_Not even looking the blonde again, Gabriella went to the door and just when she was about to cross it, she talked one last time from over her shoulder. "Bye Sharpay; it's been a pleasure to talk with you." _

_Letting the door close behind her, Gabriella took a deep breathe and realized that her mood was intact, that her faith in Troy and her friends was untouched and that she was still happy. In fact, she was more than happy…and she needed to explain what had just happened to Troy!_

_Running, Gabriella went to the cafeteria opening the doors with a bang, gaining the attention of everyone. Troy lifted his eyes from his lunch to look at the door and his eyes widened when he realized Gabriella was the one who had just entered; he stood up all of a sudden and met Gabriella half way to their table, who threw her arms around his neck._

_Troy was shocked but his instincts kicked in and made him wrap his arms around Gabriella preventing her from the inevitable fall. "Baby," he whispered anxious. "Are you okay?"_

_Gabriella didn't say anything and simply let his sweet scent to engulf her; she was happy, but also surprised with herself. She didn't know she was able to stand up for herself twice in the same day and not only that but also keeping her cool and thinking nothing about the bitter words thrown at her. _

_She began to giggle softly and when Troy realized her body was shaking, he thought she was crying. "Baby?" He said truly worried now. _

"_I'm okay," Gabriella whispered. "Sorry…"_

_When Troy's brain registered her words and the way she had spoken them, he pulled her body to the table, sitting there and pulling Gabriella onto his lap. "What's happened?"_

"_I've done it." Gabriella said lifting her head from the crock of his neck with a big smile on her face._

_Troy looked at Chad and Taylor but they shrugged; they were as confused as him because of Gabriella's behaviour. "What've you done?" Troy whispered roaming his eyes around her face searching for a hint about what was happening with Gabriella._

"_Sharpay has come to me while I was at the bathroom and I've faced her." Gabriella explained quietly but still smiling._

"_She what?" Troy hissed angrily._

_Gabriella shushed him rubbing the hairs of his nape. "Don't worry; I'm okay…"_

"_What has she told you?" Taylor asked trying to pacify an also angry Chad._

"_Same old same old;" Gabriella answered. "But this time her words haven't bothered me one bit."_

"_Well done Gabs!" Chad said giving Gabriella a high five when he realized she was okay and unaffected by whatever thing Sharpay had said and done to her._

"_Yeah Gabi," Taylor said smiling. "Where is Sharpay now?"_

"_I've left her in the bathroom a little shocked," Gabriella answered with a mischievous smile. "I think."_

"_What do you mean you think?" Taylor asked confused._

_Gabriella giggled. "She hasn't told me anything back after my last comment and we all know that Sharpay left there wordlessly is something strange, so I guess she's been surprised by my reaction to her words."_

_Taylor and Chad nodded showing their understanding and Gabriella turned to look at Troy, only to see him silent and looking at her in a weird way. "Baby?" She asked confused shaking a little Troy's shoulders. "Are you okay?"_

_Gabriella's words snapped Troy out of his reverie and he rubbed her sides when he saw her worried face. "Are you really okay?" _

"_I'm more than okay," Gabriella answered smiling. "I'm perfect."_

_Troy locked his eyes with hers; he was surprised Gabriella had been able to handle Sharpay twice on the same day after being everyone's centre of attention. He was more than glad, but he also didn't want for Gabriella to fake happiness and good mood if she didn't feel them. _

_Seeing that Troy didn't believe her, Gabriella sighed and hugged him so she could talk only to him. "I swear I'm okay; I've been able to face her and I swear her words aren't bothering me. It feels great…"_

_Troy tightened his arms in relief. "How have you done it?" He whispered into her curls kissing the hollow under her ear softly._

_Gabriella pulled away so he could read the truth in her eyes. "Remembering that you love me."_

_Troy didn't add anything more; his body took the control and he kissed her passionately, plunging his tongue into her mouth and trying to convey his pride and happiness into the kiss. Gabriella returned the kiss with equal fervour, letting out a soft moan when Troy's hands began to rub her sides. "I am so proud of you," Troy whispered leaning his forehead on hers and with his lips inches apart from hers._

"_Love you," Gabriella whispered in return, pecking his lips afterwards and turning her body so she could lean her head on his shoulder while Troy tightened his arms around her._

_The couple fed each other, Troy kissing her forehead randomly and talking with Chad and Taylor, making plans for the weekend not even bothering to look around to know that everyone was looking at them curiously, with surprise, shock and also, some of them, with jealousy. _

_After that, neither of them had seen Sharpay anymore; not that they cared about it._

Gabriella smiled fully at the memory; Sharpay's face had been priceless, and she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. It'd been the first time she'd been able to face her completely; until then, Sharpay never had found anyone who faced her, who answered her back. But Gabriella had done it; and not only that, but also had done it without being hurt in the process, because Sharpay's words hadn't hurt her not even one bit, which was a change, a great change.

Gabriella frowned when she realized Troy had loosened his hold on her at the same time he began to mumble incoherently and to toss around in the bed.

"_Troy__ that's my car!" _

"_No way Mark!" Troy continued running through the backyard of his house with his brother in tow. "This is mine! Yours was blue!"_

_Mark groaned. "Don't be a baby, __Troy!" Mark exclaimed again. "Mine was the red one; yours was the blue one!"_

"_That's not true!" Troy pouted when his big brother grabbed his arm. _

"_Give it to me," Mark said. "Or I'll tickle you!"_

"_Don't you dare!" Troy said squirming in his brother's arms._

_Soon the laughter invaded the backyard and Jack exited from the house to look at his sons. "Mark, let Troy go…he's younger than you."_

"_But dad!" Mark protested. "He has stolen my car!"_

_Jack looked at his sons sternly. "Is that true Troy?"_

_Little Troy looked at the ground confirming Mark's words. "You have to ask permission to play with your brother's toys."_

"_See?" Mark said placing an arm around Troy's shoulders._

"_Not so fast Mark." Jack said. "You are the big brother and you've to share your toys with Troy."_

"_See?" Troy said mockery poking Mark's side._

_Mark laughed at that al__ong with Jack. "Ok boys, do you want to play with the hose?_

"_Yay!" Both boys exclaimed running to their father to hug him who welcomed them opening his arms and tightening them when his two sons embraced him._

"_I love you guys," Jack said softly but happily._

"_I love you both too," Mark said giggling._

"_Me three!" Little Troy said proudly._

"I love you dad…" Troy muttered in his sleep. "I love you Mark…"

Gabriella widened her eyes and turned on the lamp on her nightstand. Sitting on her knees, she saw a few tears falling from Troy's eyes and she began to shake him to wake him up.

"Troy," Gabriella shook his trembling body trying to wake him. "Come on baby, wake up…"

Troy awoke and found himself looking into Gabriella's eyes, which were looking at him with concern. He was about to talk, but Gabriella pulled his body towards hers and at the mere contact Troy broke in sobs. Gabriella did the only thing she could think of: hug him with all her might whispering comforting words into his ears.

"Troy, it's okay…" Gabriella whispered over and over again tightening her arms when Troy's arms squeezed her waist. "Shh baby, I am here…"

Gabriella rolled onto the bed and soon she found herself with her back leaning to the pillows, with Troy laying his head on her lap, burying his face in her stomach and with his arms wrapped around her waist. She caressed his cheek and hair, still whispering sweet words but letting him to take everything out.

After a while, Troy's hold on Gabriella tightened when his sobs subsided and she looked down; she had been tangling her fingers through his hair, while having a tight hold of his hand with her other hand, never stopping her soothing words. "Are you feeling better?"

Troy looked up to her and sighed. "Yeah," he whispered rubbing his fingertips along the small of her back softly. "Thank you."

"Hey," Gabriella said, "there's no need to thank me anything. We are together remember?"

Troy rolled so his back was pressed onto the mattress and tugged at Gabriella's hand so she laid down with him. "Come here," he coaxed in a throaty voice.

Gabriella obliged and snuggled closer to Troy, who wrapped one of his arms around her while the other hand remained intertwined with Gabriella's.

Silence engulfed the couple; Gabriella was letting him to calm himself down so he could gain the enough courage he needed to be able to speak about his nightmare. They'd barely talked about his nightmares, but that had been the first one since they were _together_ again, and so she wanted for him to empty whatever he had inside to her; she wanted for him to be able to speak to her about his fears and worries the same way she had done with him. She needed to know what happened in those nightmares so they could fight against it together and from the base of the problem.

Troy, on the other hand, was replaying the dream over and over again. What bothered him was that he'd been days without those dreams haunting him and now, all of a sudden, they were back; of course he should have been expecting them, and a part of him expected them, but he thought that now that Gabriella knew everything and that he knew the truth, the haunting would stop.

Caressing Gabriella's arms with his fingertips he sighed; he knew he had to talk with Gabriella…but he didn't want to worry her more than she already was. Because he knew Gabriella had been, and was, worried about his dreams for a while now; every time she'd asked him about them he had shrugged it off, but he was aware that now he couldn't do that. He had to talk with Gabriella because he needed her with him; he knew he wouldn't be able to be okay if Gabriella was not with him, and if he had asked for her to trust him, he had to trust her too.

"How are you feeling?" Gabriella whispered looking up to his face.

Troy looked down and shrugged. "Good." He answered out of habit.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and Troy winced. "Troy," she said sternly. "Don't lie to me, please…"

"I am okay, really." Troy tried to reassure her; he didn't want for Gabriella to be more worried about him, he wanted for her to be happy, not more miserable because of his problems.

Gabriella disentangled from him and sat on his stomach, straddling him and locking her eyes with his. "We can talk about it or I can distract you, but don't shut me out."

Troy closed his eyes and sighed. "What do you want to know?" He asked in a petite voice.

Gabriella never broke the hold of his eyes. "Whatever you want to say. I won't force the story out of you, but I'm here…and I want you to trust me Troy…don't tell me you're okay when obviously that's not true."

"I'd prefer for you to ask…" Troy whispered, a small tear falling from his eye. "It'll be easier if you ask because I don't know how to begin…"

Gabriella made a move to lie beside him but Troy grabbed her hips. "Stay," he said sternly. "Please…"

"What were you dreaming about?" Gabriella asked softly grabbing his shoulders when Troy moved so he was more sitting on the bed leaning onto the pillows.

"Mark and my dad." Troy answered softly.

Gabriella used one of her hands to caress one of his arms from his hand, which was resting on her tight, to his shoulder while the other played with his hair. "What happened?"

"That's been a good dream…" Troy muttered. Taking a deep breathe, Troy explained his dream to Gabriella, who listened him with all her attention, wiping the tears that were falling down his cheeks silently. "And then dad hugged us and told us he loved us…"

"Oh Troy," Gabriella sighed pulling his body to hers. Troy welcomed the gesture clinging to her and willing himself to not cry; he couldn't stand the pain in Gabriella's eyes each time she saw him cry, it killed him. "It's okay to cry Troy…it's okay…"

Troy winced inwardly realizing she had seen through him, but he was grateful nonetheless and his body broke in sobs again, and though he hated himself for hurt Gabriella, he felt relieved and Gabriella's soothing actions and words never stopped.

After a while, Gabriella kissed his forehead pulling away a little. "Are your dreams always like that?"

"No," Troy sniffed and shook his head. "That's been one of the best ones…but also one of the saddest."

"Troy," Gabriella began tentatively. "When you came here in the middle of the night, which kind of dreams you had? Good or bad ones?"

"Both." Troy answered sincerely. "I've been coming here every time I dreamed about them…"

Gabriella nodded. "When you're ready to talk about it, you know I'm here, right?" She said wiping his tears away.

"Yeah," Troy said in a throaty voice. "I don't know, sometimes everything is dark and Mark is shouting my name so I can help him but I can't find him; sometimes we are playing in the street and then a car appears and run him over in front of me; sometimes we are on the beach and a shark attacks dad; sometimes a robber shots dad…and then there are times when the dream is happy, but when I wake up I realize that it's only been a dream…and I want desperately for them to be true."

Troy's voice broke and he pulled Gabriella's body closer to his, burying his face into her curls, while Gabriella rubbed his back softly, kissing his hair and neck randomly and whispering comforting words. "Baby, are you still feeling guilty?"

Her whispered words arrived at Troy's brain; he didn't say anything but Gabriella felt his shoulders shrug. "Troy…answer me, come on…"

"I don't know," he said from her neck. "After what you told me about mom…I don't know…I guess I do that sometimes…"

Gabriella sighed and pulled away. "Look at me Troy," she demanded when Troy's eyes avoided her face. She waited until his eyes were at sight and Gabriella forced her eyes into his. "You are not responsible baby, you are not guilty of anything. It so happened to be that way Troy, and I know it's been awful, but you are not a killer…you can't let this guilt destroy you…"

"But why every time I've been closer to someone this someone has ended dead?" Troy whispered with pain in his face and voice.

"That's not true," Gabriella pointed. When she saw Troy was about to answer, she continued. "You gave your mother strength to live, to fight against the cancer; you've given me the strength I needed all these years to continue with my life…"

"You were miserable and I haven't helped you…" Troy muttered. "You were in pain and I couldn't help you…"

"Hey," Gabriella said. "I thought I told you that I've just realized about it. Of course it's been hurting me…but I didn't know it hurt me so much until now…I've never analyzed why my mother left or why my father ignores me…until now. You've given me the power to do so baby…you've shown me that I am not alone. I have you beside me…you care for me…you think about me…"

"I love you," Troy interrupted her squeezing her waist.

"You love me," Gabriella said. "You see? You've helped me…you're not a bad person; your heart is one of the biggest hearts I know. You've done so much good baby…and not only to me! You've helped a lot of people…"

"Who?" Troy asked in a doubtful tone.

"You stopped the bully just it began. People at school can go with whoever they want because you stopped the stupid social rules from the very beginning," Gabriella explained. "Thanks to you, people are free to do, say, feel and everything they want because no one is going to attack them for it."

"I stopped the bully because you were the one who was bullied," Troy murmured. "I didn't, and don't, care about anyone more…"

"I know," Gabriella said kissing his forehead. "But after you interfered, no one dared to bully anyone in fear at your reaction."

"And that makes me a good person?" Troy protested trying for Gabriella to see his point.

"That's one of the reasons," Gabriella pointed. "But you don't have to be perfect to be a good person; everyone makes mistakes…and what's important is to learn from them. You try to help your friends, the people you have in your heart, at any cost; you put the others in front of yourself…even if that hurts you. You are worried about the other's wellbeing; you are selfless baby, you sacrifice your happiness so the others are okay…"

Troy remained silent, thinking about everything Gabriella was saying. It made sense, but still he couldn't believe he was really such a good soul as Gabriella was trying for him to think. Gabriella let him think about everything she'd said; she wanted for him to truly believe her, and she knew that would need more than just one talk. However, she had faith; she hoped she had broken a little more all the walls which surrounded his mind, not letting him to see the truth.

After a while, Troy spoke. "I'll think about it…can we stop to talk about it now, please?" His voice broke with the last word and Gabriella smiled at him sympathetically.

"Sure," Gabriella nodded. "But I'm here, okay? And…please…don't shut me out…I need to be beside you; I need to know you know you can trust me and that you'll come to me if you need me…"

Troy nodded and Gabriella moved so she could lie again. "Are we ready to sleep?" She asked patting playfully the spot beside her body. "I need my pillow…"

"Course…" Troy whispered smiling at her pouting lips and lying again, but snuggling closer to Gabriella.

"Night baby," Gabriella whispered kissing his bare chest softly.

"Night," Troy said quietly kissing her forehead and tightening his arms around her.

Troy replayed Gabriella's words rubbing her back absently; maybe she was right…maybe he was blaming himself not even thinking that he had done good things too. He hadn't even thought for once that maybe he had helped people, that he had been a good friend, that his soul wasn't damned…

Realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep again, Troy looked down at the perfect girl which was lying in his arms. He knew she was still awake…and that she was tired. He knew he should let her sleep but at the moment his brain was collapsed between his dream and their talk. "Babe?" He asked tentatively.

Gabriella pulled away from his chest to look at him when she picked up the edge of his voice. "What?" She asked moving one of his arms so she could caress his face with her hand.

Troy knew what he wanted to say, but at the same time he was afraid to voice his thoughts. Deciding that he needed to trust Gabriella and that it was okay for him to lean on her, Troy took a deep breathe with his eyes closed. "I…I…I…I n…ne…need you…" He stuttered with a broken voice.

Gabriella understood him; she didn't need more words to know what he was referring to, and so she rolled so her back was on the mattress and soon Troy followed her, hovering her body with his.

Softly and tentatively, Troy leaned down and connected his lips with hers; the kiss was unhurried, sweet but also passionate. Softly, Troy rubbed her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance; Gabriella obliged and opened her mouth for his wet intruder, and Troy didn't hesitate one bit, introducing his tongue into her mouth and intertwining it with Gabriella's.

Troy's hands searched the hem of the shirt she was wearing, one he knew had been his at some point in their life, and began to caress her leg under the item, going upwards but always slowly and only using his fingertips, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her skin.

Gabriella's arms didn't remain still; she had both her hands tangled with his hair, tightening her hold when his hand reached her hip, because then Troy deviated his hand from its path to her ass cheeks, pressing her lower body into his, making her moan at the pressure his shaft was making into her core.

Breaking the kiss when the need of air became too important to ignore, Troy moved his lips down her jaw, her throat and her neck, sucking hard when Gabriella's body stiffened for a moment and so he knew he had found one of her soft spots. When a mark began to form there, Troy lapped his art work and moved his hands down her body until he reached the hem of the shirt, pulling the item upwards so Gabriella could take it off. Free from barriers, Troy attacked her right breast with his mouth, pinning her nipple with his tongue, sucking her skin at the same time, and using his left hand to fond the other breast.

"Fuck Troy…" Gabriella moaned in ecstasy pressing his head more into her breast. "Don't stop…" Troy changed breasts making her whimper at the lack of contact but soon she moaned again when his tongue swirled around her left areola.

Gabriella moved one of her hands down his body until she found the hem of his boxers, introducing her hand there and pumping her fist along his shaft, making him growl. "Shit babe…"

Troy devoured her mouth again, thrusting his tongue to battle against hers passionately. Gabriella didn't stop her moves and Troy groaned into her mouth when she added more pressure to his already engorded penis. "Fuck…"

Smirking, Gabriella rolled over so she was straddling him. Pulling away from the kiss, Gabriella pressed her core more into his and Troy closed his eyes in pure bliss and pleasure; she massaged his abs and pecks with her fingertips, making goose bumps to appear. "Open your eyes Troy…"

The sexyness with which she'd spoken made Troy to open his eyes in a bit, groaning when he came _face to face_ with her bounding breasts. "God!"

"You can touch…" Gabriella whispered into his ear tugging his earlobe with her teeth.

Troy didn't hesitate one bit and covered her mound with his mouth again, pressing her body closer to his mouth and rolling Gabriella onto her back when she moaned in abandoned pleasure. Leaving her breast, Troy moved downwards his mouth, caressing with his lips every inch of skin they found, tugging at her piercing with his teeth. "This is too damn sexy…" He muttered continuing with his trip until he found the hem of her thong, tugging at it until it was at her feet with his teeth, discarding the item with his hand and throwing it away.

His lips moved upwards from her toe to the top of her leg, avoiding her core on purpose. Squirming, Gabriella moaned. "Fuck Troy, don't tease…"

"Not yet…" He said in a husky voice but still making a quick lap at her opening making Gabriella gasp and continuing to her other leg.

"Troy…" She whined with a moan. "That's not nice…" She complained pouting and trying to reach his head with her hands. "Come on…"

"What do you want?" Troy asked amusedly lying beside her nude body nonchalantly.

Snorting in disbelief, Gabriella made a move to stand up from the bed to pick her shirt up but Troy stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Seeing you don't want to do anything, I'll get dressed." Gabriella muttered frustrated.

Troy chuckled and stopped her pinning her hands at her sides with his hands. "You don't go anywhere…" And not waiting for an answer Troy devoured her mouth again. Gabriella was too eager to keep her strong façade and soon kissed him back.

Troy removed his hands from hers and rubbed her sides, lingering a little bit on the side of her breasts, and continued downwards. When he noticed Gabriella was distraught enough, Troy introduced one of his fingers into her core. "Holly shit!" Gabriella exclaimed in surprise pulling her head away from his. "Fuck!"

"Do you like it?" Troy panted from above her.

"More…" She moaned. "God Troy harder…"

Troy introduced two more fingers into her and Gabriella moaned louder. "Yes! Faster…"

Moving his fingers as fast as he could, Troy had to close his eyes; his erection was painful but he needed to focus only on her. Though to see her so abandoned at his actions, moaning his name loudly and wriggling in pleasure under him was being too much. "Fuck Gabriella…"

"Almost there Troy…" She panted when she felt a tingling and warm sensation in her core. "Don't stop…"

"Come on baby," Troy coaxed panting hard. "Cum for me…"

"More…" Gabriella panted. "Almost there Troy…faster…"

Troy realized he couldn't go faster and widened his eyes; he needed for her to cum, he needed to pleasure her. Not even thinking Troy kneeled beside her body and pulled his fingers away harshly making her gasp in shock, though it soon became an even louder moan when he began to rub her folds with his tongue, thrusting it in and out from her core as fast as he could.

Her groans increased its volume and Troy knew she was almost there, so he pinched her clit with his fingers and that was it; Gabriella's juices arrived at his mouth and he lapped her clean while Gabriella screamed in pure pleasure his name.

"Your taste is superb…" He said kissing her body upwards very slowly so she could recover from her orgasm, until he reached her lips where he lingered so she could taste herself.

"My god…" Gabriella panted when Troy pulled his lips away from hers. "Am…am…amazing…"

Troy chuckled throatily and soon gasped when Gabriella gained strength from who-knows-where and made him roll onto his back, straddling him again. "My turn…" She said with a mischievous look.

Not even waiting for an answer, Gabriella pulled his boxers down his legs and threw them away, grabbing his erect penis with her hand and soon engulfing him into her warm mouth. Troy's world stopped when her tongue flicked over his head; to see Gabriella orgasm was almost enough for him to cum, and he was still high from mere seconds before, so the fact to see Gabriella's eyes opened locked with his and seeing how his member appeared and disappeared into her mouth was something out of this world. "Fuck babe…"

Gabriella helped herself with her hands, fastening her pumps. "Come on Troy…I am hungry…" She panted hard.

Troy's knuckles were white from the force he was doing grabbing the sheets. "Shit…" He leaned back and closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Almost…there…"

Gabriella sank her teeth over him, adding more pressure on his balls and that was it. Troy screamed her name when he spilled into her mouth; she swallowed everything he gave, purring like a content cat. "Now that's a proper dessert…" She whispered when her mouth abandoned his penis with a "pop".

Crawling upwards, Gabriella moved with a deliberated slowness; Troy opened his eyes still panting and when he realized what she was doing he grabbed her arms and rolled her over so he was now on top. "You are a fucking vixen…" He panted attacking her mouth again though more softly now, still trying to regulate his breath.

The kiss became hotter in seconds and soon Gabriella noticed his member poking into her tight. "Already hard?" She giggled grabbing his member and making him hiss.

Her actions pushed Troy over the edge and with a one swift movement Troy opened her legs wider and penetrate her fully. Gabriella screamed in shock but soon welcomed him wrapping her legs around his waist and lifting her hips to meet his thrusts; Troy was rougher than usually but Gabriella loved the passion with which Troy was thrusting into her, roughly, harshly and mostly deeply, reaching her deepest core with each of his thrusts.

Troy devoured her mouth thrusting his tongue into her mouth following the rhythm their love making had and soon he felt Gabriella's nails digging into his skin probably leaving a mark, but he was too far to feel pain; he only could feel pleasure, the pleasure her body brought him, the pleasure her love made him feel.

The lack of air soon became a problem and they pulled apart panting but moaning and groaning wildly; Gabriella closed her eyes when she felt her orgasm beginning to form. "Fuck Troy…harder…"

Troy obliged pulling completely out of her and thrusting into her with all his might making Gabriella scream. "Come on baby, let it go…" He was about to cum; he could feel each inch of his skin boiling in ecstasy, each of his nerves excited and each muscle contracting with the roughness he was acting with…but he needed to cum with Gabriella.

The fact of them cumming together meant the world to him; to reach their peeks together was the most incredible feeling for him, because it was their entrance to their heaven together. "Please baby…I am not going to last…" He panted from above Gabriella.

"Almost…there…" Gabriella panted biting his shoulder tasting the blood, feeling slightly frustrated because she could feel her peek almost there but it was as if it was still too far away.

Troy hardened his thrusts when Gabriella bit him. "Fuck Gabi!" He lowered his head to her breasts, lapping the valley between them and devouring one of her mounds with his mouth, biting her already super hardened nipple.

And that was it.

Gabriella's walls contracted over him soaking his shaft with her juices which soon mixed with his when he spill his seed into her, both screaming each other names when their orgasms touched its peeks.

Troy collapsed over Gabriella; his arms were sore and gave him away, crushing her body with his. However, Gabriella wasn't the one complaining because she wrapped her arms around his neck forcefully and feeling the emotion reach its peek, making her to let out some tears.

Troy noticed something wet in his already wet skin and pulled away off her still panting hard, trying to regulate his breathe and rolled onto his back, pulling Gabriella's body on top of him, never breaking their embrace.

Neither of them said anything; Gabriella because found impossible for her to stop the tears and Troy because he used the little strength he still had inside of him to sooth Gabriella.

The emotion she was feeling overcame her; the love for her Troy was radiating made her feel dizzy, their connection even deeper and even unbreakable, her love for him exploding in her heart. Troy, on the other part, rubbed her back softly, kissing randomly each inch of skin his lips could reach and whispering panted comforting words into her curls.

After a while, her silent sobs subsided and she shivered; the sweat which covered both bodies already dried, and the chill breeze which entered in her room from the window made appear goose bumps in both bodies. Troy reached down to grab the sheets, surrounding both bodies with them but never breaking skin contact with Gabriella, who was still lying on top of him. "Babe?" He whispered kissing her forehead. "Are you okay?" Troy realized he'd been rough with her, maybe too rough.

Gabriella lifted her head from the crock of his neck and smiled at him. "Yeah…"

"Have I hurt you?" Troy asked worried pulling her hair away from her face from her cheek and lingering his hand there.

Gabriella shook her head. "I'll be a bit sore but I've enjoyed it…it's been something, uh?" She asked playfully giggling softly and adjusting her body on top of his so both were more comfortable.

"You can say that again," Troy chuckled softly. "But it's been incredible…you've been incredible and I feel like my heart is going to explode now…I don't know, I swear I am feeling closer to you than ever…"

Touched by his words, Gabriella leaned down to nuzzle their noses together, pecking his lips sweetly. "I love you so much…"

"You're my life baby," Troy whispered pressing her head down so their foreheads were touching. "I fucking love you more than my own life…because you're my life; you're what keep me going, you're the energy I need to live, you're the soul I need to feel beside me to feel complete, you're the heartbeat of my heart…"

"And you're the most important person in my world Troy; without you, I don't need anything more because in you I have whatever I need: a friend, a best friend, a lover, a family…" Gabriella whispered crying softly. "You are the one that have made me feel alive again; you make me feel loved, you make me feel complete…you understand me, you know me, you accept me, you care for me…"

"Because we are together baby," Troy said with emotion laced in his voice.

Gabriella nodded. "Forever; we've been, we are and we'll be together forever."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for the delay guys…I've had some trouble with that chapter: my brain is already figuring out my next story and the things that will happen in the fellow chapters, so I needed to write something that linked the story together. I think I've done it right but, like always, you are the judges here :D**

**I want to say thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed; your words always make me feel great, seriously. To know that you are liking that and you want another chapter soon…woah, it feels great, so A BIG BIG BIG thank you for you all! :hug:**

**I hope you'll like that chapter…but if not, well, tell me anyway because you know your opinion is super important for me ;) I can assure you that MORE things are coming right this way, so…don't think the story is ending now because I have a few things planned and I am going to put them into the story for sure!**

**Stop with my rambling; here is chapter 15. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Taking a deep breathe, Troy dialled the numbers which were about to open a new chance for him to do things right. Placing the phone beside his ear, he waited for the other person to pick the phone up.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Susan," Troy began hesitantly.

Susan gasped and Troy rolled his eyes. _"Troy?"_

"Yeah," Troy said curtly. "Look, can you come with me to the mall this afternoon?"

Susan winced inwardly at his tone, but she knew she had to put himself at his same level so Troy would let his guard down. Changing her tone of voice so it was more nonchalantly and careless, she spoke, her tone accusing. _"I've been calling you. Where've you been?"_

Troy widened his eyes. "I've been at a friend's house…"

"_Why?" _Susan asked. She remembered Gabriella had told her Troy would be staying with her for the week, but she wanted for Troy to admit it to herself; she needed to hear Troy saying aloud where he'd been staying. She noticed Troy hesitation; Susan was aware that Gabriella was still a soft topic for Troy, and she knew she had to be careful with him when talking about her, but also she'd to show him his games and changes of mood with her had to end.

"Because this friend needed me," Troy said harshly. "Look, I'm in a hurry. Can you come to the mall or not?"

"_You know," _Susan began smirking. _"If I was you, I'd be more careful with the tone you're using right now…"_

Troy sensed her smirk in her voice and groaned aloud. "Damn it Susan!"

"_No Troy," _Susan replied nonchalantly. _"You know the rules: or you are polite with me or you won't be able to buy whatever you want to buy to Gabriella."_

When Troy heard Gabriella's name a fire born in his eyes; Susan had no right to talk about her…and more with that tone. Gabriella was too special for her name to be said so carelessly; she meant the world to him, and his protective mode kicked. "Don't talk about her like that."

His tone had been harsh…too harsh in Susan's opinion; she knew she had to be extra careful at the moment. _"Well, you told me the other day you wanted to buy something for Gabriella…"_

"Stop!" Troy growled menacingly. "Don't talk about her like that!"

Susan decided to let it go for the moment. _"As you wish. Now, stop with the rudeness or this call ends right here, right now."_

"Fuck Susan," Troy said sitting on the bench of the rooftop garden and closing his eyes forcefully; frustration invading his mind.

"_Ah-ah Troy,"_ Susan continued smirking. _"Language."_

"Sorry," Troy hissed. "Now can you come to the mall today or not?"

"_I guess I could rearrange my schedule," _Susan said. _"When do you need me?"_

"After school," Troy continued flatly. "Could you meet me there?"

"_Sure," _Susan said smiling this time. _"Don't worry, we'll find the perfect thing for her."_

The change of her voice softened Troy who smiled softly. "Thank you."

Susan noticed that and smiled; Troy really really cared for Gabriella. It was incredible the effect she had on him even not being with him and Susan was happy about that, because she knew Troy deserved the happiness he'd been denying for himself for so long, and because Gabriella also deserved some happiness after everything she'd been through.

Susan couldn't help but let her mind go back to her talk with Gabriella; she didn't know what was about her, but there was something that made Susan to want to hug her and comfort her. The girl had been through a lot: her mother's departure, her father's attitude towards her, Troy…it was as if she had been rose by herself, suffering in silence everything life had thrown at her, crying herself to sleep, feeling alone everyday…and also putting always the others in front of herself.

No, Gabriella deserved better than that.

So absorbed as she was, Susan didn't hear Troy talking to her again. "Susan!" Troy's voice wasn't harsh; it'd been almost amused.

"_Oh sorry,"_ Susan said softly. _"I've spaced out for a minute. We'll meet at the same spot we met the other day, okay?"_

"Perfect." Troy answered sincerely. "See you later then."

"_Bye!"_

Troy closed his phone and went downstairs, to the gym, to meet with Chad so the second part of his plan could be done. Arriving to the gym, Troy found Chad and the others members of the basketball team. "Chad!"

Chad left the ball and went to where Troy was standing. "Have you already talked with her?" He whispered so only Troy could hear him.

Troy nodded. "But now I need you help with Taylor…"

"Taylor?" Chad's eyes widened. "Why Taylor?"

"I need her to distract Gabriella this afternoon," Troy explained quietly. "I'm going to the mall but I'll tell Gabriella I'll be hanging out with you…some guy-time you know? And I don't want to leave her alone Chad, I can't."

Chad understood Troy without more words; Troy had explained to him a little about their talk and so he'd been more over Gabriella too when Troy couldn't be with her. She was like his little sister and to know she'd been feeling so alone this time killed him. "Of course…how do you want to do it?"

"I've though you could call Taylor but then pass me the phone." Troy spoke narrowing his eyes when some members of the team gathered around them. "Get lost." His cold stare and his harsh tone were enough for his team mates to leave them alone.

"Easy Troy," Chad said softly. "There's no need to get all worked up because of them."

Troy nodded and sighed. "Okay, but will you call Taylor please?"

"Sure." Chad said grabbing his bag. "Let's go."

Exiting from the gym, they went to the rooftop garden again and Chad dialled Taylor's number when the bell rang, signalling the end of the girls' class. Taylor picked up the phone at the second ring. _"Hey baby," _she greeted sweetly.

"Hey babe," Chad said smiling. "Look, now don't talk until I tell you to answer ok? Please I know this is weird but trust me. I need for you to answer only with a yes or a no now, okay? But try to talk as normal as you can."

"_Ok," _Taylor said confusedly.

"Okay then," Chad said looking at Troy, who was freaking out in front of him. "Are you with Gabi now?"

"_Yes," _Taylor said already guessing that the reason behind that call would have to be something to do with Troy.

"Ok," Chad said. "Troy wants to talk with you, but Gabriella can't know you're talking with him. Okay?"

When Chad heard her murmur of agreement, he passed the phone to Troy, who swallowed aloud. "Taylor, I need a favour."

"_I see," _Taylor said trying to sound as natural as possible though she was all but that. That was almost the first conversation she had with Troy and everything seemed too weird.

Troy looked at Chad searching some kind of support; Chad nodded his head smiling softly, and Troy took a deep breath. "Look, I need you to distract Gabriella this afternoon, but you can't go to the mall. Can you ask her help with homework or something so you two are in your house this afternoon?"

"_Yes,"_ Taylor answered. Deciding she needed to add something to her act, she cleared her throat. _"Ok Chad, go with Troy to the park. I don't mind." _Taylor was talking bitterly. _"I don't want to see you tonight; luckily for me my best friend would want to hang out. Really uh Chad?! I can't believe you prefer to go to the park with Troy than to come to my house. You are a jerk!"_

Troy had been listening intently and, though at first he'd been more than confused, now he realized what Taylor was doing: giving him all the time he needed. "Thank you Taylor. That means a lot."

"_Yeah yeah," _Taylor said angrily though jumping with happiness inwardly because she realized right then and there that she was closer to Troy now, that she was, finally, _in_ his circle. _"I don't mind. You want to go to the park then so be it. Now, if Gabriella can't come this afternoon to my house you'll be punished. Wait a second because I am going to ask her."_

Troy was smiling widely at that; firstly because luckily for him Chad wasn't hearing what his girlfriend was saying, and secondly because Taylor was letting him know this way which were Gabi's plans for the evening.

"_Listen jerk," _Taylor continued still acting as if she was angry. _"Gabriella can come; she's said something about Troy but seeing you two are going to the park, I suppose we'll have some free-from-Neanderthals time by ourselves."_

Troy heard the sweetest of the giggles in the background and couldn't help but smile; his angel was happy, and that was more than enough for him to forget Susan, her conditions, his plans and the world itself.

Shaking his head but still chuckling, Troy cleared his throat again. "Okay Taylor, thank you so much. Chad will explain later, ok?"

"_Okay,"_ Taylor hung up the phone and Troy did the same with Chad's.

"What was that about?" Chad asked bewildered.

"Your girlfriend is amazing," Troy said without thinking twice. "Seriously, she has no idea about what is going on but you should've seen how incredible she's acted! I am sure Gabriella is not suspicious at all."

Chad laughed with Troy. "Go tay!"

Both friends laughed and went to their next class, while the girls enjoyed their free period.

_

* * *

_

_With the girls_

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked Taylor still amused by her best friend's words.

Taylor narrowed her eyes, still acting. "It seems I am not going to hang out with Chad because he prefers to go to the park with Troy. I swear this boy is exasperating sometimes…"

Gabriella giggled. "Oh come on, I've told you I had something planned for Troy this evening…don't worry, we'll have our fun."

"Sure," Taylor smiled and linked her arm with Gabriella's. "Where do you want to go? We have a free hour now…"

Gabriella smiled. "You pick," and turning to look at the people that were staring at them, she hissed, "but away from them…they are pissing me off…"

"I know," Taylor sighed. Really, the attention they were getting since the school knew about Troy and Gabriella being together was being too much. You would think they would be used to by now, but it seemed the school still had a hard time processing the news. "We could go to the library; I'm sure we'll be alone or almost alone there…"

"Good idea," Gabriella smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

When the last bell sounded, Taylor and Gabriella remained inside the classroom talking by themselves, knowing that the corridor would be full of people staring at them; they had decided to grab all their things with them for the last class, so they only had to wait for the boys and then go out of the school.

Soon, Troy and Chad entered in their classroom, closing the door behind them, and each boy went to greet his girl.

"Hey babe," Troy whispered already with his arms around Gabriella pecking her lips afterwards.

"Hey yourself," Gabriella answered when Troy pulled apart. "How's your day been?"

Troy groaned softly into her ear and Gabi giggled. "That bad?"

"You've no idea," Troy muttered inhaling deeply so her perfect scent invaded his body. Gabriella didn't say anything and Troy lifted his head to look at her. "What?"

Gabriella avoided his eyes knowing that he would know right away _what_. "Hey, look at me," Troy commanded softly.

"What?" She asked in a petite voice burying her face into his chest.

Sighing, Troy grabbed her head with his hands and locked his eyes with hers…knowing in a second that her day had been as bad as it'd been his. Crushing Gabriella's body into his chest, Troy kissed her hair. "I'm sorry baby…"

"It's not your fault," Gabriella murmured kissing his chest.

"But it is…" Troy said closing his eyes as if he was in pain. "If I hadn't been so stupid about everything by now we'll be old news…"

"Don't torment yourself," Gabriella said lifting her head from his chest. "People here are stupid; we already knew that…"

"What happened?" Troy asked caressing her cheek. "Has someone said anything to you?"

Shaking her head, Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his body closer to his. "But they don't stop the stares, the whispers and the glares…"

"Same with me," Troy said. "Don't let them get to you; they'll get tired when they see that we are together for good…"

Gabriella smiled widely and Troy couldn't help but tighten his arms around her, pulling her closer and kissing her luscious lips with all his might. "I love you so fucking much baby…" He said breathlessly when they pulled apart. "You have no idea..."

"I think I do," Gabriella said still smiling pulling his face for another kiss. Troy deepened the kiss in a second, rubbing with his tongue her lower lip asking for entrance. Gabriella obliged and soon their tongues began their sensual and comfortable dance together, not letting an inch from their mouths unexplored.

The need of air soon became a problem and the couple pulled away breathlessly. "I love you," Gabriella whispered softly.

"Love you too," Troy said as softly as Gabriella.

"Gabi let's go," Taylor said from the door breaking the bubble our couple was in.

Gabriella turned her face to Troy again and pecked his lips. "Call me later…"

"Sure," Troy said pecking her lips again and then hugging her forcefully for a second, kissing her silky brown hair afterwards. "Bye baby, have fun…"

"You too!" Gabriella said smiling at the boys before she and Taylor exited from the classroom.

When the girls were out of sight, Troy and Chad went carefully at the parking lot slower than them, so they could be sure they had gone home. "Okay, I am off…"

"I hope you'll find what you are looking for," Chad said doing his handshake with Troy.

"Me too dude," Troy sighed. "I hope Susan will help because I'm kinda lost…"

"You know Gabriella better than anyone," Chad said sympathetically. "Whatever you buy, she'll love it."

"Thanks," Troy smiled knowing they were almost alone in the school. "I'll call you later, ok?"

"Sure," Chad said entering in his car and turning on the engine.

Troy entered in his car and, pulling his sunglasses, turned on the engine, driving to the mall afterwards hoping the perfect gift for Gabriella would be already in the mall, waiting for him to buy it.

Parking beside the mall, Troy let out a breath of relief when he saw Susan's car already parked there. "She's hell annoying but at least she's punctual…" Troy murmured for himself killing the engine of the car.

When he arrived in front of _"La bodeguita"_, he saw Susan sitting in a bench waiting for him. Slowly and tentatively, Troy went there; he couldn't help but think about the last time he'd seen Susan, about what he had told her and about which had been his attitude. He knew Susan deserved an apology from him; like Gabriella, Susan only wanted his wellbeing, and so he needed to show her his appreciation for that, but it was hard.

And it was hard because he didn't want to depend on anyone; he'd been years thinking he had to maintain himself apart from everyone and so now it was difficult for him to let people in. With Gabriella things were different, but that was because their relationship, what they had, was something in a complete different level.

Gabriella knew him the most and she was the one who had been beside him through everything. When his hand surrounded hers, the sparks floating along his arm were pure pleasure; when her deep brown eyes were locked with his, everything but them disappeared; when his lips touched her olive skin it was as if his lips were savouring the sweetest thing in the world; when his arms were around her, the world felt complete again; and when he was inside her, he felt home again.

But with Susan...things were different; even with Chad he had problems sometimes! But still he couldn't understand how he had been able to show Susan his weakest part; he couldn't understand how he'd been able to share with her what he'd never shared with anyone, how he'd told her his main fear and worry. It was as if she had dazzled him or something like that; he'd never been able to say aloud he thought he'd killed his mother, but only a small talk about Gabriella had been needed for him to not only say it but shout it.

"Hey Susan," Troy greeted her with a petite, almost embarrassed, voice.

Susan lifted her head from her phone and looked at Troy; in a bit she realized he was cursing himself for something. She didn't know what was that was tormenting him, because having in mind Gabriella's words, he supposedly was okay. But something wasn't right, and she wanted and needed to know. Deciding to act natural, Susan smiled. "Hey Troy!"

Troy didn't move; he was uncomfortable, that was evident, and Susan decided to take a look inside him to approach postures. However, before she could open her mouth Troy spoke. "Can we go?"

"In a minute," Susan said narrowing her eyes. "Take a sit."

She patted the spot beside her and Troy rolled his eyes. "I don't want to talk, I want to go and look for the perfect thing for…"

He didn't finish his sentence and Susan nodded. "I know, and we'll go in a minute. But first, we need to talk."

"Susan," Troy whined. "Not now please…"

"You know the rules," Susan answered nonchalantly. "Take a sit now, Troy."

Groaning, Troy obliged and glared at her. "What?"

Returning the glare with even more force than Troy, Susan leaned her back on the bench. "You know what. And I've told you before, watch out your manners with me."

His eyes were a burning inferno, Susan was aware of that, but she had to show him her authority; she wanted to break his shell because she needed for Troy to be able to let his guard down in front of those who cared for him. She understood the need while being in the school because from what Chad's parents had explained, Troy was like a god there, with girls throwing themselves at him and guys afraid of what he would do if he was angry, though she knew for a fact that Troy's angriness only overcame him when Gabriella was involved.

Deciding to play it cool, Susan inspected her nails. "Troy I don't have all day, so you better begin explaining to me where the hell you've been staying these days…"

"You don't have any right to ask me that!" Troy protested knowing she actually had the right and that she wouldn't back out from him because Susan wasn't afraid of him.

"You see," Susan smirked, "there is where you're wrong. I have the right and you've the obligation to answer me."

"Fuck," Troy whined earning a slap on his nape from Susan. "Owww…stop with that you!"

"Language." She scolded angrily, a little fed up with his tantrums and his behaviour. He was being unnecessarily difficult.

"Gabriella's." He hissed between his teeth. "I've been at Gabriella's and I'll be there until the end of the week."

Susan nodded. At least he'd admitted aloud the truth, but she needed to push him a little more. "The same Gabriella you're going to buy something to? The same Gabriella you didn't want to be closer to?"

"Leave. It. Alone." Troy said lowly. "You wanted to know where I've been and I've answered. Can we go now?"

"No." Susan said flatly. "What happened the other day?"

She was playing with fire, she knew that, but she also knew Troy needed her help desperately at the moment, and so that told her he would answer her at some point.

Troy diverted his gaze from hers and buried his face in his hands. Sighing, his tone of voice changed. "What about the other day?"

Susan realized she was winning the battle; only a one little more push and Troy would break. "Troy, that can be easy or difficult…and it's up to you."

Troy groaned inwardly; he knew she was right, but still he couldn't talk about Gabriella and everything as if it was nothing because for him, Gabriella was everything. It didn't help that he wasn't as anxious as the day they met; the other day Troy talked about Gabriella because the desperation the fact of not know where she was overcame him, but now he knew Gabriella was at Tay's house, safe and happy.

"Why do you want to talk about Gabriella?" Troy decided to ask trying to avoid his turn to answer.

Susan rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about Gabriella, Troy…I am talking about what you told me about your mother…"

Troy stiffened right away. He remembered clearly what he had told Susan about his mother…and he knew he had been a fool thinking Susan would leave the topic like that. However, something different in her voice made him to want to talk about it; the memory of her arms around him motherly wasn't forgotten yet. Troy could remember how safe he'd felt, how good it'd felt and how comforted he'd felt back then, and suddenly he was craving for this same kind of comfort again.

"I've been all these years thinking I was the one who killed my mother…" Troy whispered leaning his head in his hands, avoiding seeing Susan's face. He heard her deep inhalation of air though.

"What've changed between the other day and now then? Because you are talking using the past tense…" Susan said softly.

"Gabriella." Troy answered right away. "Gabriella happened."

Susan sighed. _Everything_ about Troy ended in Gabriella; there wasn't anything about those two that wasn't connected with the other. She'd never seen something like that; they seemed to be the two halves of a whole. "What about Gabriella, Troy?"

"She told me my mother was ill…" Troy whispered. "She had cancer and it seems I was the one who brought her to life again…"

"Oh Troy," Susan sighed placing an arm around his shoulders. She didn't want to touch him knowing he would shaker her off, but in this case she hadn't been able to help herself. However, Troy shocked her when he leaned his forehead on her shoulder.

"I thought I was the one who had killed her Susan," Troy said softly. "And seeing how all my family dead after her…I thought I was damned…"

"But…" Susan protested still surprised about Troy thinking this way about himself.

"I know," Troy stopped her. "Gabriella told me…"

"And do you still believe you are a damned person Troy?" She asked swallowing aloud. It was difficult to talk in those terms, but that seemed to be Troy's choice of words.

Troy didn't answer right away and Susan picked that detail up in a bit. "You can't be serious…"

"I don't know, okay?!" Troy snapped. "I don't know because maybe I have nothing to do with mom's death but…what about dad? What about Mike? What about Lucy?"

"Calm down," Susan rubbed his arm comfortingly. "Troy, you can't think like that again, do you hear me? You deserve better than that; you can force yourself to think like that because, in the end, you will be a killer but of yourself. Those thoughts are going to kill you Troy, you have to be positive, think about the good things you have. I get you've gone through a lot…but you can't blame yourself because you are not the one to blame."

"Yeah but," Troy stopped to whip a few tears that fell from his eyes, "sometimes I think you're right but others…it's like a nightmare that haunts me…"

"Who knows about it?" Susan asked sweetly hoping Troy would be sincere. "Have you ever talked with someone about that?"

Troy shook his head. "No, only Gabriella knows…"

"What has she said?" Susan asked softly rubbing Troy's back trying to give him some kind of comfort.

"That I don't have to think like that," Troy answered with a smile on his face. "She told me I was the one who gave her strength to go to everything she's gone through; she told me she loved me; she told me she needed me…"

Susan smiled at that. She already knew Gabriella was a wise girl, but seeing how, simply trying to bring Troy to the moment he talked with her, Troy's torment disappeared was enough for her to know that what Troy and Gabriella had was one of a kind. "She's a keeper then…"

Troy smiled naturally at that, turning his head to look at her. "I know…gosh, I love her so much…"

"And we'll find the perfect gift for her," Susan smiled squeezing Troy's shoulders. "I kinda have an idea…"

"For real?" Troy exclaimed gladly surprised and also brightly delighted.

Susan nodded. "I think you should give her something that actually means something for the both of you, not something that she'll like. It has to be something that really really is meaningful…"

"I like that," Troy answered, all torment from his eyes vanished. "Let's go…"

"Troy, wait a minute," Susan said grabbing his arm. "Can you explain me a little about your story with Gabriella?

Troy stiffened again. "I don't know Susan…"

"Look," Susan said patiently, "I only want to know the story…you don't have to explain any detail, but you've to understand that you've told me too many shocking things lately Troy…and I want you to be able to talk about your feelings. If no one knew anything, that tells me you've been keeping everything for yourself, and that's not good. You've to be able to lean on other people; you've to be able to trust someone. I'm glad you've trusted in Gabriella, and also that you are letting me in a little, but you are still closing your heart whenever people talk to you. Snap, shout, yell…do whatever you want, but don't keep things bottled inside…"

Troy thought about what Susan was telling him; in truth, he felt better after his talk with Gabriella. Without even knowing, Troy had been feeding the rage towards himself with his silence, hurting Gabriella in the process. "We met when we were little…we were the best of friends: always together. Then, some things happened and I was beside her and she was beside me unconditionally. We were the sources of strength for each other, but…"

"But what?" Susan asked sweetly. "What happened then?"

"When Lucy died, me and Gabriella had been a couple for two years more or less," Troy whispered, "and when we knew about Lucy's death…it was as if everything fell into place: I was damned because the last member of my family had died. I don't know, it was as if a beast had invaded my heart and brain, I don't know…but…the only thing I could think of was that I had to be apart from Gabriella because I couldn't hurt her, I couldn't kill her. She had to be happy, free from harm, healthy…"

"What did you do?" She knew Troy was hurting remembering what happened those years ago, but she also knew he would feel better once he ended the story; she knew he would feel relieved, and she wanted to relieve his pain.

"I push her away," Troy whispered. "I told her I couldn't be with her…and I ignored her but…"

Susan realized Troy was about to talk about his nightmares; that was another thing she needed for him to explain loudly to another person besides Gabriella. To admit the problem was the first step to get over it. "But what?"

"I've been having nightmares or too good dreams," Troy said quietly. "Nightmares where Mark, or my father, or Lucy died in front of me, or ask for my help but I can't find them…or too good dreams where everything is perfect with them but I wake up alone in my house, wanting desperately that those dreams were true."

"Oh Troy," Susan said pulling his body closer to hers when another tear fell from his eye. "Gabriella knew about them?"

"Yes and no." Troy answered looking at her. "She knew I had some troubles at night because each night I had a dream about them or a nightmare I woke up super worried about her; it was as if, unconsciously, I thought those dreams were the red alarm that told me she was in danger or something. I needed to be sure she was alright and so I've been going to her house each night I've had a dream like that. But she hasn't known about what happened in those dreams till the other day."

"She knew you were there?" Susan asked inwardly ecstatic that Troy was being able to empty his heart to her.

"Yeah," Troy nodded sighing. "Those have been the only moments when I've let myself to love her and let her to love me…"

Susan nodded. "You don't have to continue Troy…"

She said the words softly, happy enough that Troy had been able to explain to her everything he'd explained. She didn't want for him to be hurting more than what was needed; each conversation was a little battle won, a new punch to the walls that surrounded him.

"No, it's okay," Troy said sniffing. "It feels good to be able to talk about that…Gabriella taught me to do that."

He'd ended with a smile at the mere fact of name Gabriella and Susan was happier than ever: Troy finally had admitted his problems, he'd faced his ghosts, and he'd been able to trust someone other than Gabriella.

"Are you feeling better now, then?" Susan said smiling too.

Her words were directed to his eyes and Troy realized right then that Susan was in his life even though he didn't want it; he realized Susan really cared for her, that she only wanted his happiness. "Yeah," he nodded smiling. "Thank you so much Susan, for everything. I know I am difficult but…well, I only want you to know that I appreciate your efforts with me."

Susan smiled widely. "Troy, I want you to stop thinking about yourself this way, okay? You didn't kill your mother and you didn't kill anyone either, for that matter. Everything came to you like a cold shower, I get that, but you have to think that you've done positive things. You help people; you are a very good guy and your heart is one of the biggest I've seen. It's okay to be weak sometimes, it's okay to cry…it's okay to look for comfort in another person if you need it because, in the end, we all are only humans, people who think and feel bad and good things. Sometimes you'll feel like shit, sometimes you'll get angry…but you've to think that in those times, you have someone beside you ready to hear what you have to say, ready to pull you up if you fall…"

"Gabriella told me that," Troy said still smiling.

"Well then, we have to go and buy the perfect thing for that perfect girl, don't you think?" Susan winked at him standing up and offering her hand to Troy, who nodded effusively and grabbed her stretched hand, standing up too.

Both of them were aware that this simple act meant more than what it seemed; it was a truce, it was the symbol that signalled the beginning of something new.

"Which is the limit I have, Susan?" Troy asked shyly. "This has to be perfect…"

"We'll see," Susan smiled. "It hasn't to be something expensive Troy, it has to be something that means a lot, something that will show her how much you love her, but not because of how much it costs but because it has behind all your thoughts, all your effort, all your love for her."

"So," Troy hesitated. "Can we go to that shop over there?"

Susan turned around to see the shop he was signalling and couldn't help but laugh. "Okay, let's go there…"

"Oh Susan," Troy said excitedly. "I need your help for another thing…"

"More money?" Susan narrowed her eyes. "Troy, you can't spend your money like that…"

"No, no," Troy rushed to pacify her. "I need…your feminine point of view about something…"

Susan smiled seeing how uncomfortable Troy was; his face had become bright red in seconds. "Firsts things first; we'll buy something for Gabriella and then you'll explain me what you have in mind, ok?"

"Sure," Troy said happily when he understood that Susan wasn't denying anything at him.

Stopping in the big shop windows of the shop pointed by Troy, Susan couldn't help but watch Troy closely. His face was full of concentration and she realized he really wanted the perfect thing for Gabriella; she realized he needed to show Gabriella how much she meant to him, she realized right then that Troy was finally accepting Gabriella's love…and she realized right then that Troy wanted to give Gabriella something that would remind her how important she was for him.

A sudden gasp from Troy awoke her from her reverie. "I want that." Turning her face to look at what Troy was looking, Susan gasped. "Let's go inside to ask how much it costs…" Troy grabbed her arm and Susan obliged going inside the shop with him.

"Good afternoon," Susan greeted the old man gently. "We wanted to see this ring…"

"A very pretty ring," the jeweller said. "It's simple but it has something that makes it special…"

"How much it costs?" Troy asked frantically. He knew Gabriella would love that ring, he knew it was what he needed…he only hoped Susan wouldn't be a burden now.

"$1.400, sir." The jeweller answered giving the ring to Troy so he could inspect it closely.

"I want it." Troy said stubbornly. "Susan please…" He begged with puppy dog eyes. "It's perfect for Gabriella and she'll love it…"

"I think you are right," Susan smiled. "What do you prefer though, silver or gold?"

"Gold," Troy answered right away. "Gabriella loves gold…and I don't want for her to put this ring out of her finger ever…"

Susan laughed. "Okay then, we'll take it."

"Wait!" Troy said. Turning to the jeweller, he continued. "Can you engrave something in it?"

"Sure," the old man answered. "It can't be too long, but there is no problem…"

"Can you engrave the word _K-u-u-i-p-o_?" Troy spelled the word slowly so the jeweller could write it in a paper.

Susan looked at him confusedly. "What does it mean?"

"In a second," Troy answered distractedly checking the word the jewellery had written. "Yeah, that's right…"

"Ok, wait a moment please." The jeweller said going to the back of the store.

"Troy," Susan said sternly. "What does it mean?"

"Gabriella's favourite place in the world is Hawaii," Troy answered excitedly. "When we were little we always said we'll go there some day…"

"And what Hawaii has to do with that weird word?" Susan said still confused.

"It's the Hawaiian word for _Sweetheart_," Troy explained patiently. "We learnt that one day we were looking pictures of Hawaii in the Internet; we read every web page we found and in one page they talked about special gifts from there. They sell rings with that word engraved and…I don't know, I think that means a lot for us…"

"And you're right!" Susan clapped her hands as excited as Troy was. "Gosh, who would have said you were a romantic?"

Her teasing made him blush. "Only with her." He said cockily.

"I see," Susan smiled. "Oh look, the man is coming…"

"Yes, it won't be a problem to engrave that," the jeweller explained. "But we won't have it ready until next Monday…"

Troy thought for a moment. "That's okay I guess…"

"Ok then," Susan said. "When do you want for us to pay? Today or when we come to pick up the ring?"

"Today is fine," the old man answered. "But it's up to you. You could pay something now and the rest when you pick the ring…"

"What do you think, Troy?" Susan asked the boy.

"Whatever you prefer," Troy answered shrugging.

"Okay," Susan said already deciding. "I'll pay half the price now and the other half when we come to pick the ring up."

"Perfect then," the man said taking the money Susan was giving him. "Here's your ticket so you can pick up the ring."

"Thank you," Susan put the ticket in her wallet. "See you on Monday!"

"Bye," Troy said already exiting from the jewellery.

When they were in the hall of the mall again, Troy grabbed Susan's arm and stopped her. "I need your help to settle the perfect date for Gabriella…"

Susan laughed. "Troy, after what you've done inside that shop," Susan said pointing the jewellery, "I'm not sure if you really need my help…it seems you're very inspired when it comes to Gabriella. Think about it and if you can't think of anything we'll talk again…"

"But," Troy whined.

"No Troy," Susan said in a final tone of voice. "I'm sure you can come up with the best idea; I can help you but you've to do the effort to think about it for a while."

"Okay," Troy sighed.

Troy's phone rang just then and he grabbed the item from his pocket. "Hey babe!" He said excitedly. "Where are you now?"

"_I'm still at Taylor's." _Gabriella answered softly. _"Can you come and pick me up now? I don't feel good…"_

It hadn't been necessary for Gabriella to explain she didn't feel good because only with her voice Troy knew she wasn't right; it was a too weak voice. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes or so. Will you be okay until then?"

"_Yeah," _Gabriella answered. _"Thank you baby. Love you…"_

"I love you too," Troy sighed. "I'll see you in a few…"

"What was that about?" Susan asked. "Is there a problem with Gabriella?" She couldn't help but feel anxious; she didn't know why but with Gabriella her protectiveness was at its maximum level.

"I don't think so," Troy answered unsurely. "She says she's not feeling good so I am going to pick her up…"

Susan observed Troy was worried and tried to calm his nerves. "Probably she's only tired; don't worry okay?"

"Yeah," Troy answered absently. "Thank you so much Susan…"

"Not a problem," Susan said hugging him shocked again when Troy returned the hug. "If you need anything you know where I am, ok?"

Troy nodded and smiled. "Bye!"

Arriving at his car, Troy unlocked it and jumped inside, turning on the engine and pressing the accelerator without missing a bit.

He was in a hurry; his baby needed him, and he needed to be beside her.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Another chapter is up :D this one is more a filler than anything, but I hope you'll enjoy it the same :) anyway, like always, I hope you'll tell me what your thoughts are, but have in mind that the story is closer to its end now. I'm not sure about how many more chapters I'm going to write, but I know this won't be as long as "Sometimes…", so maybe 4-5 chapters more or so, but we'll see how my muse behaves :D**

**Thanks SO much to all of you who have reviewed the last chapter or those who have added me to their author lists or the story to their story lists; seriously, it's like is Christmas again for me! LOL so I hope your expectations would be satisfied with how the story is going right now. I really hope I won't disappoint you…not even with that chapter or with the fellow ones, but really, if you think that's the case, I mean, if you don't like something…PLEASE, let me know, alright?**

**Anyway, stop with my rambling!**

**Here goes chapter 16. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Gabriella wasn't feeling good.

That was bad. Too fucking bad.

And Troy was almost with a heart attack.

While Troy drove to Taylor's house, it was as if an internal battle was taking place inside his brain: a part of him, the evilest part, was cursing him because his fears all these years had become true. Gabriella wasn't feeling good and it was his fault, because he was a damned person and now Gabriella had to suffer the consequences. That little voice was taunting him, invading his vision with descriptions of different ways for Gabriella to dead; even trying to silence this voice, Troy couldn't help but picture everything the voice was saying.

His body was shivering in fear; Gabriella would be dead by the end of the day and he wouldn't be able to save her. He couldn't live without her; Troy knew that if something happened to Gabriella he would follow her because the world without her had nothing to do with him. Without Gabriella, his life had no sense; without Gabriella, he didn't have any reason to want to be alive.

However, another part of him, the part more connected with Gabriella, was screaming he was a good person and that nothing was going to happen, that everything would be okay. The little voice was Gabriella's, and the desperation it contained for him to believe in her love was trying to win over the devil which was consuming him.

But Troy couldn't think clearly; the inferno which was his head now was eating him alive. He tried to focus only in his angel's voice, which was repeating over and over again that everything would be okay; even not being there physically and only with her voice echoing through his head, Gabriella had the power to sooth him.

His body stop the shivering and his vision became less blurry now; her faith in their love kept him sane, or as sane as he needed to be to drive to Taylor's house safely. He needed to see her; he needed to know what was happening with her. The worse scenarios ran wild through his mind, but he tried to focus only in Gabriella's voice; he knew that if he left the demons ate him he would be failing Gabriella, and he couldn't let that happen.

Gabriella deserved better than that; she had unconditional faith in him and he would prove her that he was beside her for good. He would prove her that her love was really what was keeping him alive; he would arrive at Taylor's house and he would take Gabriella to her house, where he would look after her, and she would be feeling better in no time and then everything would be okay again.

Arriving at Taylor's house, Troy killed the engine and went to knock the door, waiting anxiously for someone to open it, always praying that Gabriella's voice, which was still echoing in his brain, was right; it had to be.

Taylor opened the door with a smile on her face. "Hey Troy!"

"Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked loudly and frantically, almost knocking Taylor down. He needed to see her, and he needed to see her now.

Taylor was taken aback by his harsh tone. "In…in the living room…" She was confused; she couldn't understand why Troy seemed to be possessed by all the demons in the world when in the school he had seemed to be okay. "Troy, what happens? Are you okay?"

But Troy wasn't listening. "Gabriella!"

Gabriella was in the living room and she had heard the commotion at the door; standing up from the sofa, she went to the door slowly and saw a very confused Taylor and a Troy in hysterics. "Troy?"

Troy registered his angel's voice and turned his head to look at her, pushing Taylor out of his way and wrapping his arms tightly around Gabriella. "Are you okay?" He asked in a shivering whisper roaming his eyes through her body looking for some signs of harm pulling her body into his chest when he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Yeah," Gabriella's muffled voice came from his shoulder. "Troy, what's with you?"

"I was so worried…" He murmured with his head buried into her curls.

"What? Why?" Gabriella said pulling away from him to look at his face, realizing for the first time how tormented he seemed to be. "Hey…" She said placing a hand on his cheek, smiling softly when she noticed his head leaning on it. "What's up?"

"I thought…I thought…" Troy closed his eyes and leaned his forehead on hers. "Fuck…"

Gabriella understood him then. "Oh Troy…" She hugged him and caressed the small of his back, whispering soothing words over and over again. "I'm okay, I'm okay…"

Taylor was there, observing the scene dumbfounded; she realized Gabriella knew what was happening with Troy and she let out a breath in relief. She didn't try to understand anything because she knew she wouldn't be able, so she went to the living room to grab Gabriella's things. "Here, Gabi…"

Gabriella grabbed the bag Taylor was giving her, still embracing Troy. "Thanks Tay, see you tomorrow, ok?" She said smiling softly at her best friend. "Let's go, Troy…" She said pulling the boy's body with her.

"Bye Gabi," Taylor whispered, accompanying them to the door, where she remained still, observing how Troy wasn't dropping his arms from Gabriella's waist, even though she was trying to pull away. "Do you need any help?" Taylor offered seeing how Gabriella was having trouble disentangling herself from Troy.

Gabriella shook her head giving her best friend a sad smile. "Don't worry; I have him!"

Taylor nodded and entered in her house, closing the door softly behind her. Gabriella turned her face from the door when Taylor disappeared and grabbed Troy's arms, trying to pull them away from her waist. "Troy please," she said softly. "I'm okay…"

When they arrived beside Troy's car, Gabriella was still trying to pull away from Troy. "Troy babe, come on…"

"No," Troy whined and tightened his arms around her, not letting her go.

"Troy," she said sternly. "Let's go home and we'll talk about it…come on…"

He registered her words and lifted his head from the crock of her neck slowly, as if he was afraid to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," she said locking her eyes with his so he could see she was saying the truth; his shivering voice worried her. When she'd told him she wasn't feeling well she hadn't thought, for even a second, that he would freak out the way he was doing. He was going to pieces right in front of her and she didn't know what she had to do in order for him to calm down. "Troy, seriously, I'm okay…"

Troy nodded but didn't say anything. Gabriella sighed and reached for his car's keys in his pocket and helped him to sit in the passenger's seat of his car; Troy followed her numbly and silent, but his eyes never left her body, not even when she went to the driver's side of the car and sat there. When she turned on the engine, Troy reached his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers; she turned her face to look at him and squeezed his hand, giving him a smile. "Don't worry; everything is okay."

He didn't say anything more and Gabriella drove in silence to her house. Killing the engine, Gabriella gave his hand another squeeze. "Let's go baby," she coaxed softly pecking his lips.

"Okay," he answered stepping out the car but going to her side of the car to wait for her quickly, as if she was about to vanish from his sight if he wasn't careful enough.

Gabriella realized about that when she saw Troy standing beside her, with his hands reached in front of him as if he was about to grab her waist; grabbing his hand, Gabriella pulled him towards the door, unlocking it and closing it softly behind them. Silently, Gabriella led the way towards her bedroom, sitting on her bed and pulling Troy's body with her. "Look at me…"

Troy obliged and looked at her. The worry he saw in her eyes made him wince and, wordlessly, he pulled her body on his lap, embracing her with all his might. "I'm sorry I've freaked out this way but when you've told me you weren't feeling good…"

"Shhh," Gabriella said softly. "I understand, but you can't think this way each time I'm not feeling good, baby; I was only with a migraine. Nothing to worry about…"

"God," Troy sighed closing his eyes and leaning his forehead on her shoulder. "I can't believe I've been so drama queen…"

Gabriella's sweet giggle echoed in the room and Troy had to chuckle with her. "Troy," she said when her laughter subsided. "You were worried, and that's okay, but you don't have to be so negative, baby…"

"I know," he sighed. "You know? When I was going to Tay's house…though a part of me was thinking the worst, another part was fighting against this evil part soothing my nerves. And you know what?"

"What?" Gabriella whispered giving him a small smile.

"It was your voice," Troy whispered with his lips inches apart from hers. "Your faith in me has kept me sane; I've fought against my worse thoughts thinking that if I caved, I mean, if I let the demons possessed me, then I would be failing you…and I couldn't let that happen. You've given me trust in myself…"

Gabriella sniffed touched by his words and by the huge step they'd done together, and couldn't help but lean up and kiss Troy's lips with everything she had. Troy, too eager to remain still, responded into the kiss, rolling over so Gabriella's back was touching the mattress; following her, Troy placed his body over Gabriella's still with their lips interlocked, deepening the kiss and moaning when his tongue touched hers.

"God Troy," Gabriella moaned when his lips left hers and moved along her jaw and neck until he reached her soft spot just under her ear, where he sucked and lapped leaving a mark.

"I love the way you smell…" Troy said in a throaty and husky voice making Gabriella moan. "I swear I'm addicted to you…"

His lips never left her neck and his hot breath was making Gabriella's senses go wild in pure bliss. "Fuck Troy…"

Troy smirked against her skin and bucked his hips into her core letting her know his arousal. Gabriella growled when she noticed the pressure his shaft was making into her and moved her arms to the hem of his polo so she could take it off. Troy understood her intentions and pulled away, taking off the item by himself, resuming his position afterwards, devouring her luscious lips, plunging his tongue into her mouth. Gabriella, in the meantime, followed his well defined abs with her nails, smirking when Troy was the one moaning her name into her neck.

Her ministrations were driving Troy wild and he couldn't help but caress the silky skin of her back under her shirt, adding pressure when he arrived at the small of her back, pushing her lower body into his, arousing even more both at the same time. "God Troy…now…"

"Fuck," he growled hearing the fabric tearing of her shirt under his hands. His arousal was more than evident; his erection was so painful it was as if he was about to explode and Gabriella's squirms under him weren't helping, either.

Pushing her bra away from its place not even bothering to unclasp it, Troy moaned when her breasts were at sight; he didn't hesitate and covered one of her mounds with his mouth, playing with her already erect nipple with his tongue, eliciting loud throaty moans from Gabriella. "Troy please…"

Her begging was turning him on more than ever; he needed to be inside her, and he needed to be inside her now. They would be able to enjoy the foreplay with round two, but he needed to be as close to her as possible now. Discarding her jeans, he pulled them down along with her thong, not even bothering to take Gabriella's shoes off, unbuttoning his own jeans afterwards, pulling them down along with his boxers.

He devoured her mouth again, fighting with her tongue in a passionate way; the kiss turned steamier and hotter in seconds. "Fuck baby," he growled already grabbing his member with his hand and helping himself inside her wet, hot and tight centre, and penetrating her fully in one stroke.

Gabriella screamed in pleasure; that was being the wildest and also roughest sex they'd ever had, but she decided to not think about anything but about the incredible feeling to have Troy inside her was. She felt complete; with each thrust, Troy was reaching the deepest part of her core, and she was having a hard time following his rhythm, but she tried to meet him thrust by thrust.

It was the first time they were having sex dressed…or almost dressed, but neither of them cared; the physical need at the moment had been unbearable, almost painful, and both needed the intimate contact between them like it was their oxygen needed to live.

Gabriella broke the kiss to moan and Troy returned to her breasts, lapping the valley between them and biting roughly one of her nipples, making Gabriella scream in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her screams soon turned into moans when Troy began to suck, lap and kiss the mark he'd done in her breast, and she tightened the hold of her hands in his hair. His thrusts fastened and Gabriella began to notice the warmness she knew would drive her to her peek. "Almost there, Troy!"

"Fuck Gabriella!" Troy shouted desperately; he could see his peek, he could feel all his nerves ready to explode like a bomb. He grabbed her arms harshly and lifted her body so she was straddling his knees, placing his hands on her hips guiding her movements in an even faster rhythm.

"Troy!" She screamed closing her eyes and clawing her nails in his shoulders.

"Come on baby," he growled knowing he wouldn't last.

Gabriella's vision began to be blurred and she tightened her inner muscles around him, making Troy to moan his name throatily. "I…I lo…love…you…" She panted closing her eyes already feeling the first contractions of her walls.

"Love you too," he growled pushing her body onto the mattress and lifting one of her knees over his shoulder so the penetration was deeper.

Gabriella screamed his name when her orgasm reached her fully and when Troy noticed her walls closing tightly and in fast spasms around him he only had to thrust once more and then he reached his peek too, screaming her name in abandoned pleasure.

Both sweaty bodies collapsed onto the mattress still joined intimately; Troy could still feel the contractions of her inner muscles over him, so he didn't pull away knowing that it would hurt Gabriella and also trying to prolong the powerful waves of their orgasms that each of her contractions produced.

After some minutes, and still trying to regulate his breath, Troy lifted his upper body so he wouldn't crush Gabriella with his weight and when he saw his angel's form he couldn't help but lean down and kiss her glorious lips breathlessly; she was lying there, with her dark and silky hair around her face, with her eyes closed, with her mouth semi opened…it was too tempting for him to not do anything. When she sensed his lips over hers, she opened her eyes and lost herself into his.

It was as if they were having a conversation only with their eyes; no words, no gestures…nothing. The force, the love, the power of their eyes was more than enough for them to let the other know what they were thinking and feeling; neither of them knew enough words to express everything they were feeling and neither of them wanted to break the special moment they were having.

However, the need to touch Gabriella's skin overcame Troy, and he lifted one of his hands to caress her face, pulling away the hairs and lingering his hand in her cheek, smiling softly when Gabriella leaned her head on his hand. "I love you…"

His whispered words arrived at Gabriella and she couldn't help but turn her face a little kissing his palm. "I love you too…"

Slowly and carefully, Troy pulled his soft member out of Gabriella; she moaned when she noticed his movement and then winced in pain. Troy stilled for a moment still caressing her cheek trying to help her relax and when she nodded at him, he retrieved his penis off of Gabriella softly, collapsing beside her and reaching to grab her hand.

"That," Gabriella began still trying to regulate her breath, "has…been…incredible…"

"Yeah," Troy panted squeezing her hand softly. "You were amazing…"

Gabriella dropped his hand and lifted her upper body, but fell backwards again. "Woah…"

"Are you okay?" Troy asked worriedly leaning on his elbow to look at her face closely.

"Yeah," Gabriella said closing her eyes. "But I'm dizzy now…" She put her own hand on her forehead and realized her migraine was stronger now.

Troy massaged her face sweetly when he saw Gabriella wincing in pain at her own touch. Then, and only then, his hand freeze, his breathing stopped and his eyes widened when he recalled Gabriella telling him she had a migraine some minutes before; he knew for a fact that it would be worse by now after their activities. "Fuck! You had a migraine…"

Gabriella opened her eyes. "Hey, don't worry…it'll pass soon…"

"But I shouldn't…" Troy began tormenting himself again.

"No Troy," Gabriella said firmer this time. "I wanted that too…"

"What can I do?" Troy whispered planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Can you help me to stand up?" Gabriella asked embarrassedly. "I want to shower…"

"Sure," Troy said already standing up from the bed and readjusting his pants.

Standing beside her side of the bed, Troy lifted Gabriella's upper body slowly, observing each of her face's moves so he could stop at the very fist moment he saw her face wince in pain. Carefully, Troy pulled her body up and then steadied her when Gabriella grabbed his upper arms tighter, needing his support.

"Are you okay?" Troy whispered softly kissing her forehead; Gabriella released a little his arms and nodded wordlessly. "You are in no way well enough to shower baby; you could fall…"

"But," Gabriella protested.

"Do you want me to shower you?" Troy asked softly, helping Gabriella to go to the bathroom.

Gabriella nodded weakly and Troy sat her in the countertop beside the sink, turning on the water and helping her to undress. He saw his mark in her breast and couldn't help but wince; he really had been too rough with her that time.

Sitting Gabriella in the bath, Troy undressed stepping into the bath with her. He showered her and wrapped a towel around her when he finished, drying her skin softly. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," Gabriella sighed leaning into his chest. "Thank you."

Troy kissed her forehead softly and grabbed a towel for himself, wrapping it around his waist. "Let's go baby…" He whispered pulling Gabriella's body into her room.

He sat her on her bed and grabbed a clean shirt of his and a new pair of panties; dressing her slowly, avoiding rough movements, Troy push her body onto the mattress, tightening the sheets around her. Putting a clean pair of boxers and a clean shirt, Troy went to the bed again and realized Gabriella had fallen asleep. "Love you baby," he murmured against the skin of her forehead.

Turning off the lights and closing the door softly behind him, Troy went downstairs to arrange something for them to dinner; he didn't know if Gabriella would be up for it but he thought that maybe she would feel well enough to eat something.

Leaving the kitchen when the dinner was ready, Troy went to sit on the sofa in the living room thinking about everything that had happened that day. Though he wanted to ignore the voice that was still shouting and cursing him, the voice was louder each time; he had never seen Gabriella so weak, it was almost painful for him to see her in that state, and so Troy decided to call Chad searching for some kind of moral support.

Dialling Chad's house's number, Troy waited patiently for someone to pick the phone up, praying silently that Chad was the one to do so.

Luck was on his side.

"_Hello?"_

"Chad," Troy breathed. "Sorry to bother you dude but…Gabriella is not feeling well and…"

"_I know," _Chad answered quickly before Troy's rambling began. _"Taylor has told me what happened and I've imagined you would want to talk about it…"_

"What can I do?" Troy asked hoping Chad would have the answer.

Troy heard Chad's sigh. _"That's not the first migraine she's had Troy," _Chad explained softly. _"Gabriella has been having them for years…"_

"What?" Troy answered shocked. "How come I haven't known about them?"

"_She didn't want to worry you," _Troy noticed Chad's hesitation. _"And seeing how you've behaved that afternoon she was right…"_

"I know," Troy whispered. "God Chad, I've been so drama queen…seriously, I don't know how Gabriella can put up with me sometimes…"

Chad chuckled. _"Look Troy, Gabriella has some special painkillers. Usually they are in the cabinet of her bathroom, in a blue box. Go find them and give her two with a glass of water."_

"How do you know that?" Troy asked bewildered because Chad knew so much about Gabriella.

Chad didn't want to answer; the truth was that Gabi's migraines began around the time Lucy died…and Troy began to ignore her. Since then, Peter had asked Diandra, Chad's mother, to look after Gabriella when one of this episodes of migraine attacked her and he was not at home. Soon, Chad decided to be the one helping Gabriella and so he'd been the one taking care of her when she felt like shit.

Deciding to tell Troy the truth but omitting certain things, Chad answered softly. _"Peter talked with my mother about it and we've been taking care of her when she didn't feel okay and Peter was not at home…"_

"Oh, I see…" Troy answered somehow uncomfortable. "Wait a second; I'm going to look for the pills…" He said trying to divert the topic of their conversation; he didn't like to be like out of anything Gabriella-related and he didn't like the way their conversation was going.

"_Okay,"_ Chad answered waiting patiently for Troy to tell him he'd already found the pills.

Though Troy was silent, Chad could guess he was disappointed Gabriella never told him about her migraines; of course Chad understood her when she explained she couldn't tell Troy about them because he would grab that fact as another reason for him to be away from her. But, knowing Troy, Chad knew he probably was mad, with them or himself, he didn't know, though he didn't want for any of them to know that.

Chad heard Troy closing a door softly. "Are they called _Migrakillers_?"

"_Yeah,"_ Chad answered. _"You have to give her two with a big glass full of water. She'll be okay again in no time…"_

"Thanks Chad," Troy answered awkwardly.

"_She meant well trying to keep you out of this Troy,"_ Chad murmured softly.

Troy nodded. "I know, but I can't help but feel like I should have known about that…I mean…"

"_I understand," _Chad stopped Troy. _"But you would have had another reason to keep Gabriella away. Those migraines have nothing to do with you, okay? Don't start again with the "I can't be with her because she needs to be safe" crap Troy. A lot of people have migraines…"_

Troy narrowed his eyes. "I know that…"

His defensive tone alerted Chad that Troy was playing a role with him now. Rolling his eyes, Chad groaned into the phone. _"Good. Give her the painkillers and you'll see how she's okay in no time…"_

"Ok," Troy snapped hating the tone with which Chad was talking to him. "Bye."

Chad didn't even answer him, hanging up the phone wordlessly; he was tired of Troy blaming himself for everything, he was tired of be the one listening over and over again how his best friend told him he was damned. He hated for Troy to feel this way, and he felt pity for him, but each time Troy talked with him in those terms, he felt pain for his friend too; it was hard for him to hear Troy almost considering himself a killer. He didn't know what to do in order for Troy to be his normal self again; he wanted his best friend back.

Troy, on the other side, stood there, in the corridor in front of Gabriella's room, thinking about what Chad had told him. He knew migraines were nothing dangerous or lethal, but his overprotective side was already blaming him for them; his Gabriella's side, however, wasn't silence either, trying to convince him otherwise…again.

Groaning aloud, Troy realized he had to do something before both voices got him crazy; he couldn't let them to invade his mind totally. After a quick trip downstairs to grab a glass of water, Troy went upstairs again, opening Gabriella's bedroom's door softly, trying to not startle his angel. Placing the glass in her nightstand, Troy sat beside Gabriella and, caressing her hair from her cheek, he whispered her name. "Gabi…baby…wake up…"

"What?" She answered in a sleepy voice opening her eyes slowly.

"I have your painkillers," Troy whispered. "They'll help you to feel better…"

Gabriella lifted her upper body slowly with Troy's help, who was supporting her back with one arm while with the other he gave her the medicine and the water; swallowing both pills, Gabriella leaned onto the pillows again and closed her eyes. "Thank you…"

Troy didn't say anything but reached for her hand, caressing her knuckles softly with his thumb. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Have you cooked?" Gabriella whispered smiling softly.

"Ehh!" Troy chuckled. "I know how to cook, thank you very much."

Gabriella's sweet giggles echoed around the room and then Troy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding; the painkillers were already doing what they were supposed to do: the colour was returning to her cheeks and her body seemed to be stronger now.

"I'm okay now," Gabriella said lowly. "Let's go downstairs to eat…"

"Are you sure?" Troy asked already standing up and reaching out his hands to help her.

Gabriella nodded. "I'm hungry."

Troy helped her to stand up and didn't drop his arms from around Gabriella until he saw by himself that she was steadied and with her normal equilibrium. Deciding to leave one of his arms around her waist, just in case, Troy pulled Gabriella downstairs, sitting her in the kitchen and placing a plate of a chicken salad in front of her. "I thought you would like something light if anything…"

"And you were right," she murmured tugging at his shirt so she could peck his lips.

Troy sat in front of Gabriella and both teens had dinner mostly in silence; Gabriella was aware that Troy wanted to talk about her migraines, but she didn't want to do so. She didn't want to argue with him, and she knew that if the topic surfaced, they would end arguing. However, the decision wasn't up to her because, suddenly, Troy cleared her throat, and Gabriella looked at him.

"How long?" He asked in an uncomfortable voice.

Gabriella tried to play dumb. "How long what?"

"Gabriella," Troy said sternly. "Answer me damn it!"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes at his tone. "How long what?"

Troy rolled his eyes. "How long have you been having those fucking migraines?"

"Two years." Gabriella snapped.

"Two-years?" Troy asked in a strangled voice. He maybe wasn't the cleverest of the East High population but he could do the math perfectly.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered avoiding his eyes. "More or less…"

Troy's fury vanished; his shoulders fell in a defeated way and he sighed frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His voice had been low but Gabriella heard him; maybe it was better if they cleared things now before one of them snapped to the other. "Because I didn't want you thought what you are thinking right now."

Troy closed his eyes at her cold tone. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Of course you don't!" Gabriella said. "Look at me…"

Troy opened his eyes and couldn't help but lost himself into her big brown eyes. "What?"

"I know you are thinking that's your fault," Gabriella said softly this time, "but it's not…"

Troy nodded once. "Are they always so strong like the one you've had today?"

"Sometimes it's only a headache, sometimes they are worse…" Gabriella answered dying to reach for his hand but not knowing if she should do that. "But with the painkillers they pass quickly; I usually have some of them in my bag in case they come when I'm not at home, but I forgot to take more with me when I ended the ones I had, and that's the reason because of today it's seemed bigger…"

"And our activities hasn't helped, right?" Troy asked shyly.

Gabriella stood up and went to stand beside him; Troy pulled his chair away from the table and opened his arms so Gabriella could cuddle on his lap. "Hey, I wanted that as much as you did…"

"But I've been all but gentle…" Troy murmured tightening his arms around her.

"And I've liked it," Gabriella said caressing his cheek. "Troy we've been so long stopping our feelings, we've been so long trying to pretend we didn't know each other, than now everything is surfacing again. It's okay to be wild once and awhile…that doesn't mean you love me less or anything like that. I love when you are all gentle and sweet, but…I also have a kinky side, you know?"

Gabriella ended with a sweet giggle and Troy chuckled with her. "You maybe should put some ice under your breast though…"

"What?" Gabriella widened her eyes. "What have you done?"

"I kinda…" Troy cleared his throat. Gabriella would be mad for sure. "Well, why don't you look it by yourself?"

"Troy," she protested. "Please tell me you haven't marked my breast!"

"I haven't done anything of the sorts?" He answered grinning goofily and making it sound more like a question.

Gabriella groaned and stood up from his lap, exiting from the kitchen muttering some nonsense about how Taylor was right when she talked about Chad and Troy being like Neanderthals, and went to the bathroom beside the living room, with Troy hot in her heels, amused by her murmurs. "I swear if that love bite is huge you are going to pay…"

"Don't be so drama queen," Troy rolled his eyes. "It's not huge…"

Gabriella lifted the shirt Troy had put on her before and widened her eyes when she saw the enormous purple mark under her right breast. "Not huge?!?! What the fuck Troy! That won't be covered by the bra! We have P.E. tomorrow and everyone will see it!"

"Then they'll see you are mine," Troy answered cockily.

"You think?" Gabriella snapped sarcastically before she sighed in defeat. "God Troy, what I'm going to do now? I have enough with people gossiping about us not knowing anything; I don't want to give them anything more to gossip about…"

Troy picked up her sad tone and went to hug her from behind. "Sorry," he muttered against her forehead.

Gabriella turned around in his arms and pressed her face in his chest. "No more love bites a little too revealing about what we do or we don't do, okay?"

"Okay," Troy answered smiling softly when Gabriella's arms wrapped around his waist. "What do you want to do now? Is the migraine gone?"

Troy noticed Gabriella nodding into his chest. "Can we go to bed? I'm tired…" She yawned proving her point and Troy chuckled softly, placing one of his arms under her knees, making her squeal when the ground disappeared from under her feet.

"Troy!" She shrieked tightening her arms around his neck. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry baby," Troy grinned. "But you're tired so I'm going to put you in bed now…"

With that, Troy kissed her forehead once and then carried her bridal style silently to her room; knowing her complaints wouldn't be listened, Gabriella relaxed leaning her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

She didn't realize they were already in her bedroom until her back touched the mattress; Gabriella opened her eyes and tightened her hold around Troy's neck. "Don't go…"

Chuckling, Troy crawled over her body to place himself beside her, opening his arms so Gabriella could cuddle into him. "I won't go."

His voice sounded like a promise and the girl cuddled more into him. "Night…" Gabriella murmured kissing his chest softly.

Troy tilted her head up and kissed her luscious lips. "Night baby, I'll see you in my dreams…"

Gabriella smiled and reached for the sheets, covering both bodies with them and tightening her arm over his stomach.

Troy turned off the lights and pressed her body closer to his, inhaling her scent and closing his eyes peacefully knowing that rough times would come right their way but also knowing that, together, they would be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, now I'****m sure about this chapter :yaaaaaaay: :D**

**I hope you'll like it more than you liked the other Chapter 17. I've corrected some grammar mistakes; I've reviewed the vocabulary; I've added a lot of things; ****and I've tried to balance comedy-drama-romance a little more. Hopefully, my efforts will be worth your waiting :)**

**Please, tell me what you think…now, more than ever after all the bad messages I received because of the other chapter 17, I need your feedback. I'm soooooo nervous right now…fff…I really hope you'll like it.**

**I'm going to stop with my rambling and let you read. This chapter is the longest; I didn't want to delete **_**all **_**the old chapter 17 because there were people who already had read it, so I've re-done it but keeping everything that happened in the old chapter 17 so, of course, the length of this chapter is maybe too much. I apologize for that :blush:**

**Anyway, here, FINALLY, goes chapter 17. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

'_Sweetie, I'm sorry, but I have to stay for two more days in Seattle. __I'll be back home on Wednesday. Take care and if you need anything, I've already talked with Diandra. Be safe.'_

Gabriella's body remained frozen in front of the hideous machine; she was used to her father being away, but his message this time hurt her more than what she thought.

'_I love you.' _

Her mind clicked; oh right, he had told her he loved her for the very first time in years just before he disappeared through the door. She wanted her father with her; she needed to know why he was behaving with her the way he was doing so. Since her talk with Susan, Gabriella realized she was ready to face her father; she would take the truth from him, even if that was the last time they talked. She needed her answers and she was willing to have them, at any cost.

So focused as she was, she didn't hear the greeting or the steps of her lover arriving at her house from his daily run; she was so absorbed by her thoughts that she didn't realize about his presence until she felt his two strong arms circling around her waist and his powerful scent invading the room. "Hey baby," Troy greeted her happily. "Have you gone grocery shopping?" He asked cheery when he saw the bags on the floor, beside the table.

"Hey," Gabriella whispered leaning into his chest and closing her eyes when she felt his lips on her forehead. "Yeah…"

Troy realized something wasn't right; Gabriella's voice had a special edge on it, an edge he knew had pain hidden in it and her body seemed too weak for his liking. Turning her body around so he could look into her eyes, Troy placed his hands in either side of her face, forcing her to look at him. "What happens?"

Even though his voice was concerned, Gabriella couldn't help but try and avoid his eyes; she didn't want to worry him, so she grabbed his wrists, freeing her face from his hold, and leaned her forehead into his chest. "Nothing," she whispered. "I'm tired…"

Troy narrowed his eyes at her lie. "Gabriella," he said sternly. His hands grabbed her head then and he forced his eyes into hers again. "Don't lie to me; we agreed we were going to share everything…"

The force of his stare brought the truth from Gabriella without her even thinking about it. "Dad's called; his trip will be longer than he thought and he is not coming until Wednesday now…"

Troy hissed something unintelligible for Gabriella and then crushed her body with his, tightening his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry baby…"

His lips touched her hair and Gabriella sighed. "I know I should be used to that but…"

"I understand," Troy murmured kissing her hair again.

"No," Gabriella said stubbornly pushing herself away from him. "You don't understand…"

"Baby…" Troy began tentatively reaching for her with his hands.

"No," Gabriella snapped. "He told me he loved me just before he went to Seattle Troy! He hadn't told me that in years! I need…I want…"

Seeing her distress and noticing that she was about to lose it, Troy crushed her body into his and, at the mere contact, Gabriella broke in sobs. Troy tightened his arms around her, whispering soothing words into her curls, but he noticed the dampness on his chest increase. After a while, Gabriella's words gave her away and if not because Troy had a strong hold on her, she would have fallen; Troy crawled her into the circle of his arms and went to the sofa, placing Gabriella on his lap, never stopping his soothing caresses and his whispered comforting words into her hair.

When her sobs subsided and he only heard her sniffing randomly, Troy pushed her head away from his chest, pulling away the damp curls that were around her face and lingering his hands on her cheeks, wiping the quick tears that were falling wildly. The desperation and pain he saw in her eyes made him mad at Peter; how could a father leave her daughter so freely and so carelessly?

Gabriella was begging for the pain to go away with her eyes; she was broken and she felt trapped in a spiral of ache and sadness. It was illogical somehow because Peter had never been with her, but remembering his last words, remembering how he told her he loved her after all these years, had opened an injury she thought was closed; the hope she had let go years ago returned when Peter spoke those three words, and now she was seeing how her heart was re-broken again.

"I love you," Troy whispered locking his eyes with hers. "I know it's not the same, but I'm here and I love you with all my heart. You're my life baby; I don't know what I'd do without you. You give me strength; you give me hope; you give me reasons to live…"

Gabriella was touched by his words, and buried her head into the crock of his neck, tightening her arms around him and pushing herself closer to his strong frame.

Troy didn't say anything more; he held her with all his might, trying to give her some of his strength, trying to convey his love for her in reasons to push the pain away. Her sobs broke again, but this time he didn't move her; he only let her to whimper on his shoulder, never stopping his soft caresses and comforting words. She needed to cry and he would be the shoulder he had promised he would be.

After a while, her sobs stopped again and Troy looked down to her face and saw she was sleeping; her cheeks were damp and red and her lips were puffed but, to him, she was still the most gorgeous woman known to men. Carefully, Troy moved her so she was lying on the sofa and stood up, grabbing a blanket to cover her body. Gabriella whimpered in her sleep and Troy rushed to calm her down again. "Baby it's okay…"

"Troy?" A sleepy Gabriella asked reaching for him opening her eyes a little.

Troy put his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Yeah baby, it's me. Don't worry; go back to sleep…"

His velvety and soft voice was registered by Gabriella who closed her eyes again. "Okay…"

Troy chuckled and kissed her temple, standing up trying to be as noiseless and possible so he wouldn't wake her.

Leaving the living room, Troy thanked the gods that was Saturday. He wanted to be able to stay with Gabriella all the time in case she needed him and he knew that, in the school, to be with her all the time was impossible. Climbing up the staircase, Troy let his body fall onto the mattress of her bed and sighed closing his eyes, groaning when his phone began to ring.

Quickly, he reached for the item in his pocket and pressed the "answer button" not even looking who was calling him because he didn't want for Gabriella to hear it and wake.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Troy,"_ a cheery voice greeted him.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you want Susan?"

"_I'm okay, why thank you for asking." _Susan snapped at him with a voice laced with sarcasm.

Rolling his eyes again, Troy pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "Look Susan, now it's not the moment. What do you want?"

"_What's up with you?" _Susan asked seriously when she picked up the tiredness of his voice. _"Are you okay?"_

Her concern made Troy smile sadly. "Yeah, but now it's not the moment really. Do you need anything?"

"_Actually," _Susan said tentatively, _"I've just received a call from the jeweller. He's told me they have the ring ready and that we can pick it up this afternoon."_

"For real?" Troy asked excitedly. His brain was already working to come up with the better date for Gabriella; when the jeweller told him the ring wouldn't be ready until Monday, he damned the universe because he wanted to take advantage of Peter's absence to take Gabriella to their "new first" date and give her the ring, but Peter was supposed to be at home on Sunday night. Now, Peter wouldn't be there until Wednesday, and the ring was already ready, so he would be able to take Gabriella for their date that same day, meaning they would be able to make the perfect date being Saturday and not a workday.

Susan talked then breaking his train of thought. _"Yep, do you want to go today or when?"_

Troy cleared his throat. "This afternoon," he answered right away already planning his schedule for the day in his brain. "Can you meet me at the mall at 4.30 PM?"

"_Sure,"_ Susan answered deciding to not dig into whatever was bothering Troy. _"In front of '_La Bodeguita' _again?_

"Yeah," Troy said nodding his head. "I'll be there. I gotta go now Susan, but thank you so much."

"_You're welcome, Troy." _Susan smiled sensing Troy less stressed now. _"See you later!"_

Troy hung up the phone and decided to take a shower; after all, he'd returned to the house all sweaty and his skin felt like glue now. Standing up from the bed, Troy pulled off his shirt and went to the bathroom to start the hot water, stepping into the shower when he felt it hot enough, letting the warmness surround him and take the tension and the soreness of his muscles away.

Feeling more relaxed, Troy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around him already going to Gabriella's room, where he found Gabriella lying on her bed with her eyes opened looking blankly at the wall.

Troy stopped dead in his tracks at the edge of the bed and waited for her to do or say something; when nothing came, Troy laid behind her and, wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her body into his chest, kissing her temple. "How are you?"

His whispered words arrived at Gabriella, who shrugged her shoulders. Sighing, Troy turned her body so she was facing him. "Baby," he said softly. "Don't shut me out…"

"Sorry," she whispered looking at his eyes for the first time. "It's just that…"

"I understand," Troy stopped her. "But please, I can listen or I can try and distract you, but I can't stand to see you burying yourself in pain and sadness…" His hands were caressing her hair and cheeks and Gabriella closed her eyes, leaning into the comfort he was providing her.

"I know but…" Gabriella sighed. "I don't know, I want to talk with him…I need to know what I've done for him to ignore me this way Troy; I need answers."

"And I understand completely," Troy assured her. "And you'll have your answers when you talk with him, but what have made you like this now?"

"He told me he loved me for the very first time in years," Gabriella whispered. "I don't know, I didn't say anything back…mostly because I was so shocked…"

"Are you regretting not saying him you love him?" Troy asked quietly drawing big circles on her back.

"Yes…well no…I don't know…" Gabriella pressed her face more into his chest. "I had clear I had lost my father when my mother left but…he saying he loved me…awoke something…"

Troy closed his eyes, suffering her pain. "You'll talk with him and you'll have your answers baby; don't give up please…"

Gabriella nodded into his chest and Troy felt her body relax a little. "Look," Troy said cheerier this time trying to distract her from her demons. "I have to do something this afternoon but…I want you ready at 6, with a very beautiful dress on, heels, your hair and your make up done and your beautiful smile on your face."

"What?" Gabriella said confused pulling away from his chest. "Why?"

"Because I think it's time we have our new first date," Troy whispered placing his hands in either side of her face and showing all his love for her with is eyes.

Gabriella gasped. "Are you serious?"

Troy nodded. "We are going to go to our new first date and we are going to enjoy our time together, so be ready at 6 because I'll come and pick you up at that time."

"Where you will be?" Gabriella asked confused. "I don't want to be alone here…"

"I'll be in the guestroom, of course." Troy answered in a mock seriousness. "I'll come and pick you up at your bedroom. What man I would be not picking his lady up? We are going on a date babe, so we are going to follow all the established procedure. You'll get ready here alone or with Tay if you want with the door locked so I won't have temptations to come here and ravish you because of how breathtaking gorgeous and sexy you'll look," Troy said grinning goofily earning a giggle from Gabriella, "and I'll come by your room at 6 to pick you up with the car ready."

Gabi's giggles intensified. "Where we will go?"

"Ah-ah," Troy shook his head. "It's a surprise. And your pout won't work."

Gabriella pouted anyway. "Please baby…I need to know what to wear…"

"I'm not looking," Troy said closing his eyes and tightening his arms and squeezing her body lovely. "You have to wear a dress and heels and you'll be ready to go."

"Baby," Gabriella pouted whiningly wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his skin softly. "Please…"

Troy moaned and growled; his body reacting to her actions wildly. "Fuck baby…"

Gabriella smirked against his skin and continued with her ministrations beginning to notice something poking into her tight through the towel that was around his waist. "Please…" Kiss. "Baby come on…" Kiss. "Please…" Kiss. "I'm begging you…"

"Ok that's it!" Troy said opening his eyes and devouring her mouth with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth, and rolling her body so he was hovering hers.

Gabriella grinned into the kiss and returned it with equal fervour, tightening her arms around his neck when Troy left her mouth and began to attack her jaw and neck. "God Troy…"

Troy continued lapping, sucking and nipping at her neck until a mark was there and then returned to her lips, deepening the kiss after a second, moving his hand along her side, lingering when he touched the side of her breast. Gabriella bucked her hips upwards and Troy growled. "Fuck…"

"Now are you going to tell me where we'll go?" Gabriella whispered huskily and smirking, thinking she had him where she wanted.

Troy lifted his head from the crock of her neck and looked at her; those moments being useful for him to calm down a little. "No."

"Troy!" She whined but turned into a moan when Troy moved his head downwards, lifting her shirt and kissing each new inch of skin that was at sight.

Turned on by her moans, Troy lifted her upper body and threw her shirt away, unclasping her bra with expertise, not hesitating in to cover her already erect nipple with his mouth, resuming their previous posture. Gabriella's fingers moved along his back, and he noticed how her nails were clawing into his back, probably leaving a mark, when her moans were louder.

Gabriella's hands arrived at the hem of the towel and she throw it away, massaging his shaft with her fingertips; the suddenness of the contact make Troy bit her nipple harder and Gabriella screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Troy sat on his knees and discarded her jeans, throwing them away carelessly along with her thong, placing both of her knees on his shoulders and lapping her already wet centre, thrusting his tongue into her at an even rhythm. Gabriella moaned his name louder this time, and he smirked fastening his thrusts. "Troy!"

Her hands were tangled into his hair, tightening her hold when his tongue rubbed the exact point, and so Troy continued faster each time, noticing how her juices were increasing. "Come on Gabi…"

"Almost there…" She panted grabbing the sheets beside her tightly. "Fuck…"

Troy stopped all of a sudden and Gabriella opened her eyes mad. "What the fuck?!"

"I need to be inside of you now," Troy growled already penetrating her with one swift movement making Gabriella gasp.

The truth was that his idea had been give her pleasure but his erection was being too painful at the moment; the need of to be as closer to her as possible overcame him and he couldn't wait to feel her tight core around him.

His thrusts began evenly but soon Gabriella bucked her hips faster. She was already seeing the first stars but she needed something more. "Faster Troy…"

"Fuck," he growled leaning his head on her shoulder and pulling out of her completely only to thrust her fully harder this time.

Gabriella's pants got wilder and Troy began to notice her walls clamping around him spasmodically; he knew she was almost there and he was glad because he knew he wouldn't be able to last too much. Fastening his thrusts until the point he was sure he was about to explode, Troy found the strength to speak once more. "Open your eyes baby," he demanded lifting his head from her shoulder so he could look into her eyes.

She obliged and soon the couple lock eyes, saying _I love you_ at the same time and that was all it took for their orgasms to arrive, screaming each other's names in pure abandoned pleasure.

To orgasm together always brought a sense of closeness even more deep than what was usual for them; it was as if their bond reached its maximum point, making them as if they were one only person. In those moments, it was as if each of them was the half of a whole; the world was right again, the worries disappeared, the problems vanished, the joy filled their souls…everything was perfect.

Troy pulled out of Gabriella his now soft member and collapsed beside her, reaching for her hand instinctively. Both chests moved in sync fast and both were sure they could hear the other's heartbeat over the sound of their own pants. "Wow!" Gabriella breathed.

"Wow indeed." Troy chuckled breathlessly. "But I'm not going to tell you where we're going this night…" He added as an afterthought.

"Idiot," she muttered slapping his chest with her free hand. "And I thought I was in control today…"

Troy grinned and pulled her body so she was lying on top of him. "Sorry baby," he kissed her forehead. "But that's been your fault. If you weren't so fucking vixen, we wouldn't be here now…"

"Are you complaining?" Gabriella asked lifting her eyebrow questioningly.

"God forbid!" Troy said smiling. "That's been incredible though…maybe I should tease you more often…"

"Jerk!" Gabriella slapped his chest again and Troy rolled them so he was on top again.

"You know you love it," he said huskily smiling down at her softly and pecking her lips sweetly.

Gabriella returned the smile. "That I do…"

"Love you," he said hugging her tightly.

Gabriella giggled softly and returned the hug. "As I love you."

* * *

"Okay Tay," Troy said into the phone. "Yeah, if you could come here at 4…"

Gabriella reached for his phone from her place on his lap but Troy pulled her hands away, listening what Taylor was saying him. "Oh perfect then!"

Gabriella pouted and Troy winked at her; huffing, she crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Let me talk with her Troy!"

"Yeah, that's Gabriella," Troy said amused into the phone. "She wants to talk with you…yeah…oh yeah, definitely…yep, yep, sure! Ok then…yeah, I know…I know…" Troy ended laughing and then handed the phone to Gabriella.

"What was that about?" She asked suspiciously at Taylor.

"_Nothing sweetie," _Taylor answered smiling. _"I'll be there at 4. See you!"_

And then Taylor hung up the phone, leaving a speechless Gabriella behind. Troy reached for his phone and Gabriella snapped out of her trance. "What was that about?"

Troy rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone. "I'll have to go out at 4, and Tay will come here to help you dress for tonight."

"I know how to dress me alone, thank you very much." Gabriella said pouting.

"Oh I know babe," Troy answered nonchalantly rubbing her back softly. "And I love how you dress, but Tay will know where we're going so she'll be able to help you pick the dress."

"That's not fair," Gabriella pouted more her lips. "Please baby, tell me where we're going…"

"No," Troy answered trapping her head under his chin so her cute pout wasn't at sight. "And now stop with the pout. You don't play fair…"

"Fair!" Gabriella scoffed. "You not telling me where we are going…that's what is not fair!"

Troy chuckled. "Come on baby, I have to do some errands now. I'll be back in an hour or so, okay?"

"Where are you going?" Gabriella said wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

"Ah-ah, I can't tell," Troy said amusedly already picking her up from his lap and placing her on the sofa.

When Troy was at the door, Gabriella called for him again. "Hey Troy!"

Troy turned around carelessly. "What?"

"I was thinking…" Gabriella began softly waiting for him to look at her.

"Yeah?" Troy said lifting his head locking his eyes with hers.

Gabriella counted the seconds; one, two, three and then Troy groaned when he saw her puppy eyes dog and her pout in all its magnificence adorning her gorgeous face. "Gabi!" He groaned.

Her sweet giggles filled the room and Troy couldn't help but go to her quickly and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist lifting her body from the sofa and kissing her mouth with all his might. Gabriella interlocked her legs around his waist and responded into the kiss smirking.

"You're so dead," Troy growled. "I swear you'll be the death of me some day…"

She giggled again. "Payback is a bitch, isn't it?"

Troy shook his head unamused. "You're terrible…"

"I know," Gabriella said pecking his lips again softly. "But you love me anyway…"

Troy nodded. "That's right," he kissed her again. "And now I have to go for real baby; I'll be here in an hour, ok?"

"Okay," Gabriella said sighing in defeat returning the wave Troy was sending her from his place beside the door.

And with that, he was gone; Gabriella sighed and looked at the clock. Realizing he would be back in her house for lunch, she decided to go to the kitchen and prepare something, too excited as she was about Troy's plans for the night to do the homework that was still waiting for her up in her room.

* * *

Troy went to his car and went to the perfect place for his date with Gabriella; he had thought about everything and he knew he would have enough time to settle everything up for them to come back at night and make the most of their new first date.

He was sure Gabriella would love the place and the plan and he couldn't wait to see her face when she did so; he knew she would be the most gorgeous woman on earth, because every time she was delighted with a surprise she liked, her face glowed with the most incredible light and the most beautiful smile in all the world adorned her features, giving her a magical aura.

While driving to the place, Troy couldn't help but think about Taylor too, letting his mind go back to the day after Gabriella's migraine.

"_Baby," Troy said while shaving his face while Gabriella was in the shower._

"_What?" She answered._

"_Do you think we could meet with Taylor and Chad later?" Troy asked tentatively._

_Gabriella put her head out of the curtain of the shower. "I don't see why not. But why?"_

"_I think they deserve an apology," Troy said lowly returning the smile Gabriella was sending him from the shower._

After that, Troy had called Chad and had told him about their plans. Chad told him he needed to talk about it with Taylor but that he would call him back later with his answer. Sure, an hour or so later Chad called Troy and told him Taylor had agreed.

The foursome had agreed to meet at 8 for a quiet dinner in Gabriella's backyard, taking advantage of the warm weather they were having.

"_I don't know if I can do it," Troy said quietly grasping one of Gabriella's hands between his. _

"_Of course you can," Gabriella said using her free hand to rub his back. "I'll be here with you all the time…"_

"_I know," Troy sighed. "But what do I have to tell them? I mean…"_

"_Shh," Gabriella soothed him. "You only have to explain whatever you want or need to explain. Neither of them is going to judge you; they are going to listen whatever you say and you'll feel better in no time…"_

"_But," Troy sighed. "I've been a jerk with Taylor all these years, Gabi, and she's been all but rude with me."_

_Gabriella giggled. "Tay is like that, Troy. Both me and Chad have talked with her and she knows why you acted the way you did. She has nothing against you, and she'll respect you. You'll see…"_

"_But yesterday I was so rude Gabi," Troy closed his eyes. "I almost made her fall!"_

"_I know," Gabriella said quietly. "And though I'm sure she's not mad, after you explain to her why you acted this way and you share with her a little about yourself, she'll understand completely. Tay is a very wise girl, Troy. I'm sure she's put two and two together and she already knows whatever you want to say. Don't torment yourself now; you are going to apologize, and that speaks volumes in Tay's eyes, ok?"_

_Troy nodded and stiffened his body when the doorbell rang. Gabriella dropped his hands and went to let their friends in, while Troy remained on the sofa taking deep breaths. _

_His nervousness wasn't only because he was about to apologize to Chad and Taylor but also because he wanted to talk a little about his demons in front of Taylor; Chad and Gabriella already knew everything, well, mostly Gabriella, but he was aware that Taylor had been the one putting up with his crap when Chad or Gabriella vented about him. _

"_Troy!" Gabriella called from the door. "Chad and Taylor are here!"_

"_Coming," he answered gulping loudly and standing up from the sofa. _

_When he arrived at the hall, he saw Gabriella talking animatedly with their friends, who were laughing at something she'd said. Taylor was the first to look at him and he relaxed when she sent him a smile; he tried to return the smile, placing himself beside Gabriella. "Hey guys!"_

"_I'm hungry," Chad whined. "Can we eat yet?"_

_The other three laughed at that and the tension on Troy's shoulders disappeared; they were his friends, they wouldn't make fun of him and they wouldn't judge him. "We thought it would better to eat outside," Troy said picking Gabriella's hand for support, earning a small squeeze from her._

"_Oh yeah," Taylor said definitely looking Gabriella and Troy's interaction smiling inwardly and nudging Chad when neither Troy nor Gabriella looked at them because they were too busy smiling to each other. "It's too warm to be inside…"_

"_Come on," Chad whined__ breaking the couple's moment. "Stop that talking and let's eat. I'm starving!"_

"_You are always starving, man!" Troy laughed opening the back door for his friends. "Gabi has prepared some of her _enchiladas_ and I can assure you they are like heaven…"_

"_Seriously!?" Chad asked excitedly at the same time Gabriella exclaimed. "We've agreed you wouldn't taste them Troy!"_

_Chad and Taylor laughed at Gabriella's offended face and Troy chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. "Sorry baby," he kissed her temple. "But you know I love them…"_

"_Yeah, yeah," Gabriella said crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Leave me alone…"_

_Troy chuckled and retrieved his arms from his waist and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on, sit and I'm going to bring over the meal." He squeezed Gabriella's shoulders once and then he went inside the kitchen._

_When he was inside, Taylor and Chad turned their faces to Gabriella. "Ok, if I say I'm confused I'm saying too less…what's that about?" Chad asked lowly._

"_Ah-ah," Gabriella smiled. "This is Troy's plan and idea; he wants to talk with you two."_

"_About what?" Taylor asked as confused as Chad was._

_Gabriella giggled softly. "I'm here only giving him my support. You have to wait for him to talk…"_

_When Chad was about to answer Troy returned carrying two plates full of meal and put them in the middle of the table. "Dinner is served guys!"_

"_Finally!" Chad exclaimed already picking two _enchiladas_ and two hamburgers._

_Taylor gasped and widened her eyes. "Chad!" She slapped his arm. "You can't be so animal! I swear sometimes I don't know if I'm dating a guy or a monkey…"_

_Gabriella and Troy laughed and nodded their heads while Chad shrugged his shoulders and continued devouring Gabriella's cuisine. _

Troy smiled remembering the dinner; they'd been talking a lot and he had allowed himself to know Taylor a little more. He was surprised by her somehow; he already knew Taylor was a great girl because of what Chad and Gabriella told him about her, but he was surprised to see how natural she was interacting with him even though their relationship had been everything but that.

Taylor had been joking with him about Chad's manners; she'd asked him about basketball…it was as if there hadn't been any problem or misunderstanding between them, and he was thankful for that. Not because that meant he didn't need to apologize but because that had let himself to show more of his own personality in front of Taylor. Of course to have Gabriella beside him helped a lot.

His smile remembering the evening widened when he remembered what happened _after _the dinner and he had enough courage to talk with his friends.

"_Gosh," Chad said unbuttoning his jeans. "I think I've eaten too much…"_

_Taylor rolled her eyes and Gabriella giggled. "Chad please, behave…"_

"_What?" He asked nonchalantly. "They are my friends…there is enough confidence between us…"_

_Taylor rolled her eyes once more and Troy talked again. "Well, I'm going to bring over the dessert. Gabi, can you come and help me?"_

_Troy locked his eyes with Gabriella's and she understood his unspoken words. "Sure, we'll be right back guys."_

_Intertwining her fingers with Troy's, Gabriella spoke quietly. "Are you okay?"_

"_I'm going to talk with them now," Troy said already opening the fridge looking for the brownies they'd made that afternoon and the ice cream. "I'm super nervous Gabi…what if…"_

_Gabriella stopped him. "Don't be silly Troy," she said embracing him smiling when she noticed his arms wounding around her waist. "You've seen how smoothly everything is going. Relax and only speak with your heart. Everything will be fine and I'll be beside you, I swear."_

_Troy sighed and kissed the hollow under her ear. "Thank you."_

"_Anytime." Gabriella smiled and pulled away. "Trust in yourself, ok?"_

_Troy smiled and nodded, kissing her sweetly. "Love you…"_

"_Love you too." Gabriella said pecking his lips once more and going to the stool to take the dessert. "Come on; let's go before Chad eats the table or something worse…"_

_Troy chuckled and picked the ice cream, opening the back door for Gabriella, who winked at him playfully._

_When the couple arrived at the table, the foursome ate the dessert still joking and smiling. Troy reached for Gabriella's hand under the table trying to find some support and she squeezed his hand, rubbing his knuckles softly. _

"_What are we doing now?" Chad asked burping earning a slap on his nape from Taylor._

"_Ouch!" Chad said rubbing his nape. "What was that for?"_

"_You are an idiot." Taylor rolled her eyes exasperatedly. _

_Chad shrugged deciding to not dig into it and turned to look at Troy and Gabriella. "We could go to the bowling alley…"_

"_Actually," Troy cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk with you two…"_

_Taylor and Chad's faces turned to look at him and Gabriella intensified her caresses over his knuckles. _

"_About what?" Chad asked more seriously this time._

_Troy sighed. "Look, first, I need to apologize with you two…"_

_Chad and Taylor interchanged a look and then turned to look at Gabriella, who was looking at Troy smiling. "Why?"_

"_Yesterday." Troy said lowly. "Well and…because of my behaviour since Lucy's death…"_

"_Troy," Chad said softly but Troy cut him._

"_No, no, Chad." Troy shook his head. "I need to say it please, let me finish…"_

_Chad nodded and Troy sighed in relief. "Okay well, first…I think Taylor deserve to know a little about my story…"_

"_I already know it Troy," Taylor said softly. She didn't want for him to remember everything bad which had happened to him. "There's no need to talk more about it…"_

"_But there is!" Troy protested. "Look please, just…let me talk…seriously, I need to let it out…"_

_Gabriella squeezed his fingers softly and Troy lifted their intertwined hands, kissing her hand sweetly._

"_Okay," Taylor said reaching for Chad's hand._

_Troy took a deep breathe and Chad used that moment to lock eyes with Gabriella. Of course he was mad at Troy because of his behaviour the day before; well, more than mad, he was fed up with that Troy blaming himself for everything. He wanted his friend back; he wanted to be able to laugh and joke with him as they did when they were little. During the dinner he'd seen the old Troy back, and he was more than happy about it. _

_He shared his coldness while being at school, but because people there were fake; only look and popularity were important for them, and both Chad and Troy couldn't care less about them. Both were dating the most intelligent girls of the school and both had stopped the bullied the girls suffered in the beginning because they'd been the ones who'd been able to see the amazing inside both girls had. Gabriella was already his friend, so there was no doubt Chad would see past the prejudices of the school and be with her, but Taylor had come into his life because she was Gabriella's friend and only because he trusted Gabriella the way he did, he'd accepted Taylor without reserves._

_Looking into Gabriella's eyes for some hint about what she thought about what Troy was doing, he relaxed his shoulders when Gabriella winked at him. Gabriella knew Chad's reserves about this conversation but she knew it would only be good for the four of them; what worried her the most was the interaction between Troy and Taylor because they weren't _friends_ before everything got messed up, and she thought both would have a hard time changing their relationship after all these years barely talking._

_Troy took that moment to talk again. "Look Taylor…"_

_And he explained to her his story; he didn't leave anything inside of him for them to know. He was as sincere as he could, trying to phrase what he'd been feeling all these years; he'd explained to her his fears, his worries…all his demons, and he realized it was being so easy because Taylor's face was all but cold. She was giving him the chance to explain the reason behind his cold façade with a smiley face, with a natural face that gave him strength to continue without fear. _

"_Yesterday…" Troy continued looking briefly towards Gabriella. "I know I was rude with you Taylor, and I'm sorry…I was afraid and…"_

"_No Troy," Taylor stopped him. "I understand why you acted the way you acted; I guessed as much so don't worry. What's important is that you've been able to explain everything to me, a person you barely know. You've opened yourself a little more, and you've been able to be yourself in front of me for the very first time. Your fears for Gabriella…I understand them completely; you've gone to hell and come back, but you don't have to let the past haunt you this way. You are a great guy, and the fact that you've put Gabi's wellbeing in front of your own happiness only tells me how much you love her and how pure your soul is."_

_Troy looked at Taylor speechless and Chad and Gabriella interchanged a smile. "Aren't you mad?" Troy asked dumbfounded._

_Taylor shook her head. "No, I've already told you I knew everything. Chad and Gabriella had been giving me some clues about your person and I've figured out the rest. I really hope you'll believe them when they tell you that nothing was your fault, because that's the truth. I understand is like…I don't know, too many bad things thrown to you at the same time, but…think positively. You have two best friends who love you and who have your back and…"_

"_Three," Troy stopped her. "Three best friends."_

_Taylor realized he was talking about her and smiled. "My pleasure."_

Troy smiled remembering how easy had been for him to let Taylor in. It'd been incredible because when he stopped her and told her she was one of his best friends he'd spoken with his heart; he hadn't thought about Taylor being his friend or not, he hadn't thought it would be so easy to accept her fully, but then he had surprised himself.

After their talk Troy had allowed himself to know Taylor better, and he'd discovered why both Chad and Gabriella were so close to her; he was thankful at her because he knew she'd been the shoulder where Gabriella had cried a lot of times because of him, and also because she'd been able to keep the distance with him when he needed to have that distance between them, always discrete and never asking anything.

With Chad things had been different but because their bond was way deeper than the one he had with Taylor.

"_Chad," Troy said after a while. "Can we talk in private?"_

_Chad nodded his head already having a feeling about what Troy wanted to talk about. He looked at Gabriella again and she nodded her head surreptitiously. "Sure…"_

"_Finally we can have some free from Neanderthals time Tay!" Gabriella giggled giving Taylor a high five._

_Troy chuckled and dropped a kiss on Gabriella's hair, knowing she'd joked about that trying to less the tension. "We'll be right back…"_

"_Oh go ahead," Taylor said giggling. "We'll be more than fine, uh Gabi?"_

"_Of course!" The girl winked at Taylor and both girls dissolved in a sea of giggles while the boys shook their heads, already going inside the house._

_Troy had asked Chad for a private talk not because he didn't trust Gabriella or Taylor but because Chad was like his brother; it was hard for Troy to talk about Chad this way because that brought memories of Mark, but he knew the truth in the deepest spot of his heart: finally he'd admitted to himself that Chad was his brother, and so he wanted to be able to talk with him freely about everything as they'd been doing all these years._

_Sitting on the sofa, Troy waited until Chad sat beside him. "What's up?" _

"_Look," Troy took a deep breathe. "I know yesterday I was out of line; you were right, I blamed myself again and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."_

_Chad nodded but didn't say anything; mostly because he knew Troy needed to talk more but also because Troy needed to know he'd messed up. Chad considered that, to actually help Troy, they had to listen whatever he needed to say, but they had to show him that things couldn't be like they were at that moment. Troy had to wake up; and if for it to happen they had to be harsh with him then so be it._

"_I'm still trying to believe in Gabi's words you know?" Troy sighed. "She doesn't know I'm still thinking this way, and I don't want to worry her, but it's hard. I mean…I can't help but be afraid for her…"_

"_Troy," Chad said sternly. "I don't want to listen it; I'm tired and fed up with all this crap…"_

"_No wait," Troy said grabbing Chad's arm when the boy stood up. "Listen to me…"_

_Chad nodded and took a sit again. "Continue then…"_

"_I'm trying to act as normal with her as I can," Troy continued. "I'm still trying to convince myself that I'm doing the right thing allowing myself to be closer to her and to let her to be close to me, but it's hard. The dreams are still here," he pointed to his head, "and they don't help me to let the fears go away…"_

_Chad nodded once again._

"_I want to show her that the Troy she met all these years ago is still here, and he is!" Troy groaned. "I'm happier now than ever…and I know Gabriella is happier now too. I don't want to mess up Chad, I can't. Gabriella doesn't deserve it and I swear I'm trying as hard as I can to be okay with myself. Yesterday, for example, while I was going to Tay's…"_

_Troy stopped here and Chad picked his hesitation up. "What about it?"_

"_While I was driving, a part of me was shouting at me that I was damned and finally Gabi was about to pay the consequences of it but…" Troy lowered his voice until it was merely a murmur. "Look, I know it's crazy, but another voice was telling me everything was going to be okay. This voice was Gabriella's…it was as if she was beside me giving me her strength and support, and I calmed myself, well, enough for me to not crash the car, only trusting in her love for me…"_

_Chad smiled at that. "I'm glad you've been able to face your demons, Troy."_

_That was what he had been waiting for; his brave friend fighting against his fears, facing them only trusting in himself and in the love he'd been denying for himself for so long. _

"_Me too," Troy sighed. "But that's not the point. The point is that I've been giving you a hard time. I've always been worried about Gabriella and I've forgotten about you. I know you've been suffering too, and I'm so sorry for put you through my shit…really, you don't know how much I appreciate you and the fact that you've been beside me all these years…"_

_Chad smiled touched by Troy's words; he saw perfectly clear Troy was apologizing with him but also forgiving himself. Troy was punching the walls that surrounded him by himself; he knew Gabriella had done the first punch, and that she was still fighting, but with the events of that day, he realized Troy was actually fighting too._

"_I've been beside you because you're my friend Troy." Chad said sincerely giving him a smile and a look that talked volumes. _

"_You're like my brother Chad," Troy said quietly admitting that for the very first time aloud._

_Chad gasped; he already knew how hard was for Troy to talk about Mark or about something related to Mark somehow. The fact of Troy telling him he was like his brother was, maybe, the hugest step in Chad's opinion. He wondered if Gabriella knew that and then he guessed she had no idea; that was something between him and Troy. Sure, Troy would share it with Gabriella when he was ready, but the fact that he'd allowed himself to talk in those terms without bitterness in his voice, only speaking from his heart, showed him that Troy was closer to his total recuperation than what Gabriella thought._

"_You are like my brother too, Troy." Chad said quietly. "And that's the reason because of I can't stand to see you blaming yourself for something you hasn't done. I'm glad you're apologizing to me, really I am, but…I don't want to hear more crap about if you are a killer or not because you aren't one, you hear me? Taylor has already told you that you are a great guy, and she's right. Whatever you have doubts about it, think about what we, people who really care for you, are telling you; don't close yourself again because that's the fastest way to lose everything you has Troy."_

"_I know," Troy sighed. "And I understand why you've gotten mad every time I've talked to you about it…but please, understand that I haven't acted this way because I don't care about you, or Gabriella, for that matter…I swear I'm trying to be back to my old-self…but I can't do it alone."_

"_That has never crossed my mind." Chad said sincerely. "And you are not alone."_

_Both friends interchanged a smile. "Thank you Chad. Seriously, I know how lucky I am to have you as my friend…"_

"_The feeling is mutual," Chad said standing up. "Now, we should go with the girls because I think they've been gossiping about us…"_

_Troy chuckled and stood up too. "Probably you're right…"_

_They looked each other realizing that their bone was deeper now; and it was deeper because both were at peace with each other for the very fist time. Without words, both guys hugged each other tightly, sealing with the hug their mutual forgiveness, their mutual feelings of best-friendship and their mutual respect. Because now they weren't annoyed with each other; everything was, finally and for once, totally in the open. _

Troy had to smile at his memories; when both Chad and Troy went outside to meet the girls, they found them playing with the hose, wet from head to toes and laughing as if there wasn't tomorrow. Soon the girls had "attacked" them with water and soon it'd become a "war" girls against boys, winning the girls because they'd been teasing the guys about their wet shirts. After all, Troy and Chad were like Neanderthals, right?

Recapping, it'd been an unforgettable evening that had let Troy to open himself up, that had let Troy to forgive himself and to be at peace with himself and with his friends; also, that evening had let Taylor to know Troy much better. Now Taylor considered Troy one of her friends and also Taylor was now one of Troy's friends. Gabriella and Chad had seen everything holding their breaths, knowing that Troy was doing a huge step in the right direction, and then had relaxed when they saw how well Troy and Taylor interacted; they were overjoyed now all four could consider the other three his or her friends.

It was simple yet full of meaning.

* * *

Returning to Gabriella's after he'd settled everything, he parked his car and opened the front door of her house with his key. "Gabi I'm here!"

He got no response and he went to the kitchen thinking that maybe she would be there, but the kitchen was empty. Going upstairs, he saw the door of her room semi opened and, trying to be as noiseless as possible, Troy opened the door only to see Gabriella dancing in her room with the music coming loudly from the stereo, wearing only one of his shirts that let him to see her incredible long and toned legs.

She didn't realize she had an audience and continued dancing happily, singing along with the music and moving her body sensually. Troy leaned into the doorframe crossing his arms over his chest, watching her amusedly but also silently, not spoiling his own fun alerting Gabriella about him being there.

When the song ended, Gabriella did a last move with her hips with her back still towards the door and Troy chose that moment to clap his hands, making Gabriella turn around with her hand on her heart. "How long have you been there?!" She shrieked.

"Enough to see how sexy you are," Troy answered cockily going to her and wrapping his strong arms around her waist while Gabriella wrapped hers around his neck.

She blushed and buried her head in his chest. "You weren't supposed to see that…" She muttered embarrassedly.

"Why not?" Troy shrugged confusedly.

"Because it's embarrassing," she said still hiding her blushed face.

Troy chuckled. "Well I'm glad I've seen it because it's been one hell of a show…" She slapped his chest playfully and he tightened his arms around her, kissing her silky hair. "Now seriously baby, it's been amazing. You looked sexy and hot as hell…"

She blushed but pulled her face away from his chest. "Have you enjoyed it, then?"

He nodded. "Totally, if you want to repeat it…I don't mind…"

"You're a jerk!" She said amusedly shaking her head. "But you are cute…so I'm going to forgive you…"

"Good," he whispered leaning down to connect his lips with hers in a mind-blowing kiss that left Gabriella gasping for air.

"Hungry?" She asked when they pulled apart. "I've cooked…"

"Sure," Troy said picking her up bridal style to the kitchen ignoring her protests and chuckling when her giggles overcame her, muting her rambling about how idiot he was for doing always the same.

* * *

At 4 o'clock, after a well deserved nap with Gabriella curled beside him, Troy picked his keys up. "I'll see you at 6, okay?"

"Okay," she said taking his hand so she accompanied him until the door. "Be punctual, uh?"

Troy nodded and chuckled. "Of course," he said with his lips against her forehead. "I love you so much."

"Love you too," Gabriella said opening the door just in time to see Taylor in her doorstep. "Hey Tay!"

"Hey Tay," Troy greeted her still with his arms around Gabriella from behind now.

"Hey guys," Taylor grinned. She was ecstatic each time Troy and Gabriella were couple-y in front of her because that showed their trust on her and she was glad that, finally, she was _in_ their group. After their _special evening_, as she and Gabriella had named it, Troy was totally himself in front of her: he joked, he laughed, he chuckled, he shared with her his thoughts…even Chad was extremely surprised by this new Troy, but all of them were glad the walls around him were smaller and weaker now.

Troy disentangled himself from Gabriella and reached for Taylor's arm in front of an incredulous Gabriella. "What are you doing?"

"I have to tell her where we're going so she can help you pick your dress," Troy smirked.

Gabriella huffed again. "I'll wait for you upstairs Tay…"

Taylor giggled. "I'll be there in a second!"

Troy whispered into her ear his plans and Taylor squealed. "Seriously?!"

Troy nodded proudly seeing how ecstatic Taylor was. "Do you think she'll like?"

"No," Taylor said in awe. "She'll love it. I'm sure."

"Well then," Troy said squeezing her arm friendly. "I'm going now…don't tell her, uh?!"

"No worries!" Taylor said entering in the house. "See you later!"

Troy entered in his car and went to the mall, where he parked beside Susan's car. Quickly, he rushed to the bench where they'd been meeting and groaned when he didn't see her there. Sighing, he moved his eyes along the mall searching her and sighed in relief when he saw Susan looking intently the shop window of a shop beside the jewellery store. "Susan!"

"Hey Troy!" She said turning around giving him a sad smile, which Troy picked up.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked concerned seeing pain written in her face.

Sighing, Susan directed one last look to the shop window and shook her head. "Yeah, let's go, come on!"

She tripped over her own feet and if not because Troy wounded his arms around her, she'd have fallen. "Woah!" Troy said pulling her in a stand position. "A little eager are we, uh?"

"Oh shush," Susan blushed. "Let's go because I'm in a hurry today."

"Why?" Troy asked amused seeing how distraught and stressed she looked.

"I have a date," Susan said in a rush. "And I have to find something decent to wear, which will be too difficult because that's a first date and I like the guy a lot and I have nothing to wear, I have to do my hair, my make up…"

Troy chuckled friendly. "Ok, ok…let's go."

Susan grabbed his arm and dragged him into the jewellery store, where they met the same old man. "We're here to pick up the ring with the word _kuuipo_ engraved."

"Oh sure," said the man. "Here it is." He said handing the velvety box to Troy who opened it excitedly gasping when he saw the result of his idea.

Susan gasped with him. "She'll love it."

"I know," Troy said in awe. "It's perfect…"

Susan smiled at his face and paid the jewel to the man, dragging Troy out the story afterwards seeing he was still dumbfounded admiring the ring.

Troy snapped out of his reverie when he noticed they were already outside the shop. "Susan," he said grabbing her arm and stopping her.

"What?" She asked looking at her clock.

"Thank you so much," Troy said sincerely. "Seriously, this means the world to me…"

"You're welcome Troy," Susan smiled sweetly a little shocked when Troy hugged her.

"I want to return you the favour," Troy said all of a sudden, his eyes burning holes in the shop window of the shop situated behind Susan.

Susan lifted her eyebrows. "Don't be silly…"

"No, really!" Troy protested. "Why were you looking at that shop when I've come?"

Susan avoided his eyes. "Nothing; look I have to go…"

"Not so fast!" Troy stopped her. "Answer me; why were you looking so intently that shop?"

Susan sighed. "I've seen something I like; it's a beautiful long midnight blue dress but I don't have the money to buy it, Troy…"

Troy picked up her sad tone. "I'll pay it for you; that's the least I can do…"

"No way!" Susan gasped. "It's a very expensive shop Troy! There's no way you are going to buy something from there…"

"Actually," Troy smirked. "I am going to do so, and I'm going to do that now…"

"Troy!" She said grabbing his arm.

Troy shook her off and entered in the shop. "Good afternoon, we wanted to see that dress, please?"

Susan followed him embarrassed. "Troy," she hissed between her teeth. "Let's go…"

"No." He said calmly. "Look, this nice lady is bringing the dress you like." Turning to the woman Troy spoke. "It's for her. Do you have her size?"

The woman nodded. "I've guessed as much. I think that is going to look lovely on her…"

"See?" Troy turned to talk with Susan. "Go on and try it on!"

"Troy," she hissed again.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Susan please, for me? I want to return you the favour somehow…you deserve it and I want to give you the dress really. Please?" Trying to imitate Gabi's pout and puppy eyes dog, Troy continued begging her. "Please, please, please…only let me see how it would look on you…please, please, please…"

Sighing and smiling at his face, Susan grabbed the dress from the lady. "Ok, but you are not going to buy it."

"Sure, sure…" Troy said as if he was talking with a kid. "Go ahead, come on…"

When Susan was out of sight, Troy went to the lady again. "I want to buy the dress please…"

"Sure," the young woman smiled. "It'll be $250."

Troy reached for his wallet and took his credit card. "Here," he said handing the item to the lady.

Just when he was signing the bill Susan stepped out of the changing room wearing the dress and Troy widened his eyes. "You're going to kill the guy!"

Susan rolled her eyes but blushed. "Now that you've seen it we can go…I'm going to change…"

"Ok, I'll wait for you here." Troy said sitting in the chair acting nonchalantly.

The shop assistant followed her to pick the dress and when she returned to the main room of the shop Troy talked to her quietly. "Could you wrap it as a gift?"

"Sure," the woman smiled.

When she had the dress all wrapped and in a bag, she gave it to Troy, who sat in the same chair he'd been sitting with the bag hided between his legs, waiting for Susan to come out.

"Ok, I'm ready," Susan said placing her bag over her shoulder. "Now I have to go…" She said already going to the door of the shop, with Troy following her closely.

Troy was amused; she was so focused on her date that she didn't realize Troy had a big brown bag with him. When they arrived at their cars, Troy opened the passenger's door and placed the bag on the seat. When Susan realized about that, she gasped loudly. "No way!"

"Yes way," Troy grinned goofily. "And you can't return it because I have the bill with me…"

"Troy!" She said shocked but also touched he had paid so much for her. "You didn't have to…"

"But I wanted to do so Susan," Troy said softly. "I've been super rude with you and I've been treating you so bad; please, accept the dress as my way to say sorry…"

Susan's eyes let out a few tears; she couldn't believe this new Troy and she was thrilled that he was able to finally show emotion to her. Knowing he was stubborn, she nodded. "Okay, I accept the dress, but seriously, with a sorry or a thanks you already were forgiven. Thank you so much Troy…it means a lot…"

"Thank you," he breathed hugging her. When he pulled away from the hug, Troy smirked. "This guy better see what he has in front of him because you look extremely hot with that dress…"

Susan gasped. "Troy Bolton!"

Troy laughed. "No, really. You look hot; I'm sure he'll have impure thoughts all night…"

"Ok that's it," Susan said blushing opening the door of her car. "I'll call you next week, ok?"

"Oh," Troy said more seriously this time. "I'll be at Gabriella's until Wednesday…"

"You told me you would be there until tomorrow," Susan answered confusedly.

"I know," Troy breathed. "But I don't want to leave Gabriella alone…"

She realized he was talking about Gabriella's father and winced inwardly when she saw the coldness of his eyes thinking about the reasons behind his stay at Gabriella's. "Okay, okay…" Susan said not wanting to dig more into it. "I'll call you Thursday or Friday, ok?"

"Sure," Troy nodded. "Bye!"

He waited until she pulled the car in reverse and took off and then he entered in his car, and followed her out of the parking lot, going left instead of right as she did, and then driving to Gabriella's house, more excited each second he was closer to his angel.

'_Prepare yourself baby. You won't forget this date ever…' _He thought smiling and whistling along the radio feeling how happiness overcame him and thanking the heavens for everything he had: his angel, his friends, Susan…yep, because he realized that, for the first time, he had the most important thing he'd been denying himself but needed at the same time: the love of people who really cared for him and who he cared for.

With that last thought, Troy parked his car in Gabriella's driveway and went inside the house. Passing by Gabriella's room, he heard Taylor and Gabriella squealing and giggling as if there wasn't tomorrow and he chuckled to himself shaking his head, going to the guest room where he had placed his clothes and everything he needed so he could be ready for their new first date, knowing that neither he nor Gabriella would forget it…ever.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay people, all your reviews asking for the date have made me work faster ;) I'm really hoping you'll like it. Seriously, I swear I've had goose bumps in my arms while I was writing so I hope you'll feel what I've tried to express here :D **

**I warn you this is the sweetest, the most romantic and the fluffiest chapter I've ever written, but it's something I wanted to do. It's not a very long chapter, but I kinda wanted to leave it like that, only explaining the date because, though the chapter is not long, I think is SUPER full of emotions and feelings, and I didn't want to overdone the update, if you know what I mean.**

**I've re-read it a few times and, I don't know if that's because I'm the writer or what, but I swear every time ****I've read it I've felt touched by it :blush: so I really hope you'll enjoy it the same way I've done while writing it. Like always, if you could give me your feedback, it'd be amazing ;)**

**Thanks for your reviews and your support with the other chapter's drama; you guys rock and I love you all lots! :hug:**

**Here is chapter 18. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

At 6 o'clock, Troy exited from the guest room of the Montez's household already dressed for his special date with Gabriella, with the ring safely placed in his pocket, and he found Taylor stepping out of Gabi's room.

"Wow Troy," Taylor giggled. "You don't seem you dressed this way…"

"So funny Tay," Troy rolled his eyes. "I know it's weird but I need this date to be unforgettable for Gabriella."

"Oh, and it will be," Taylor said placing her hand on his forearm in a friendly way. "If you do what you told me, Gabriella won't forget tonight ever."

"Thanks Tay," Troy said softly. "Do you want me to go with you downstairs?"

Taylor shook her head. "Gabriella is waiting for you; no worries, but thanks anyway."

Troy nodded once. "Okay, see you then." He said hugging the girl who returned the hug gladly.

"Bye Troy," Taylor waved and went to the stairs but Troy's voice stopped her and made her to turn around.

"Tay, wait!" Troy went to stand beside her. "Have you told Gabriella to wear the dress I've told you?"

"Sure," Taylor grinned. "At first she didn't want to wear it but I've insisted and in the end she's caved."

"Is she suspicious?" Troy asked worriedly.

Taylor shook her head. "No, no, don't worry. I think she's so excited she is not paying attention to the details…"

"Thank God," Troy sighed.

"Don't worry," Taylor said softly. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I hope so Tay," Troy answered.

"You'll see," Taylor smirked. "I'm going now so you have some privacy. See you!"

Troy smiled at her and turned around to Gabriella's room. Stopping there, Troy took a deep breathe and knocked three times, waiting for Gabriella to open the door.

His breath itched in his throat, the air of his lungs evaporated and his heart skipped a beat when Gabriella appeared at the doorframe. The short red dress still hugged her perfect curves perfectly showing her toned and long legs and the right amount of cleavage and the shoulder off added more sexiness to the already sexiest girl he knew; her make up was only a little more intense that which her usual was, making her features to seem mysterious but so attractive at the same time; her long and silky hair fell over her shoulders naturally, in soft waves that were screaming for him to run his fingers through it; and her perfume mixed with her natural scent brought to his nostrils the most amazing smell in the world, making him shiver in a mixture of emotion and pleasure.

To say she looked breathtaking beautiful would be the understatement of the century; her natural beauty was accentuated in the most right way, making her seem a Greek goddess fallen from the heaven directly to his arms.

"You look…you look…" Troy stuttered with his eyes wide in awe. "Incredible…"

Gabriella smiled at his reaction and took her time to analyze his appearance, understanding in a second why Taylor had been insisting so much for her to wear that dress. She didn't want to wear it because it was an old dress; it seemed new, of course, because it was a dress she'd only worn once in her life, but it still was an old dress and she'd wanted to wear something new, or at least something not so old, but seeing the way Troy was dressed made her thank the heavens she'd trusted Taylor.

"Our first date…" Gabriella whispered touching the soft material of his jacket.

Troy nodded with a serious face. "You remember?"

"How could I forget the best night of my life?" Gabriella whispered really touched by his gesture. "I can't believe it…" She said stepping closer to his strong frame and wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

Troy embraced her softly. "Believe it because this is only the beginning of the new best night of your life baby," he said lowly.

Gabriella pulled away and leaned up to kiss him softly, already feeling the butterflies invading her stomach; Troy returned the kiss with the same amount of softness, making the kiss unhurried but passionate; innocent but full of promises of what was waiting for them; one kiss of thousands but one of the most special at the same time.

Troy pulled away and leaned his forehead in hers. "What have I done to deserve you?" He whispered closing his eyes and inhaling deeply her scent to keep it in his memory forever.

"Be you." Gabriella answered placing her petite hand on his cheek.

"I love you," Troy said in a strangled with emotion covering the hand that was still on his cheek with his own.

Gabriella smiled feeling his tenderness overcame her. "I love you too."

Troy opened his eyes and locked his eyes with hers for a moment; it was amazing how he wanted to say a lot of things but still he didn't have the strength to say them. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready," Gabriella whispered feeling how the butterflies in her stomach went to spiral mode.

Troy stepped away and grabbed one of her hands in his, smiling at how effortlessly their fingers interlocked together. "Shall we go then?" He asked already walking to the staircase pulling Gabriella with him.

Once they were sure the house was all locked, Troy pulled her to the passenger's seat of his car, where he opened the door for Gabriella to go in, closing it softly behind her and going to the passenger's side of the car afterwards.

Gabriella took a deep breathe taking advantage of those seconds alone inside the car. She was beyond amazed with all the efforts Troy had put in this date; the detail about the clothes was so silly but also special at the same time and she wondered what more he had planned for them. She couldn't believe he remembered what she wore in their first official date; the dress was special because she had worn back then but also because it was a gift from Lucy, who had accompanied Gabriella to buy it and teased Troy with no end about how gorgeous Gabriella looked. It became a secret between the two of them; a special bond they didn't have with anyone but the other.

And, of course, Troy wore the same jacket he worn that day too; the jeans and the shirt were different because he was stronger and more toned now, so he needed another size, but the jacket was still the same. She recognized the scent of that special jacket at once; the material was as soft as she remembered and now that Troy had a more defined back and shoulders, the jacket looked even better on him.

He and Lucy had bought it for their first date too; he needed an adult-jacket because that first date was _the first of the last dates he would have_ he'd told his grandmother, and Lucy had agreed, so they'd gone to the mall one afternoon, looking for the perfect jacket. Lucy told her that they had been more than four hours searching _The Jacket_; the old woman told her that they'd been in more than 20 shops and still Troy didn't seem to find the jacket he wanted, a detail which had made Gabriella dissolve in giggles. But then, in the last shop he'd seen it and he'd known that he'd found what he was looking for, and of course, he had been right, because the jacket had something that made it very special, very unique.

"You ready?" Troy asked turning on the engine of the car, snapping Gabriella out of her reverie.

Gabriella nodded. "Where are we going?"

Troy chuckled. "Come on, you've been behaving so well until now…don't mess this up! Only a few minutes more and then you'll know…"

"Okay," Gabriella sighed. "I know sorry, but I'm more curious now!"

"And why is that?" Troy asked amused.

"Because we're wearing the same clothes we wore in our first date," Gabriella whispered squeezing his fingers with hers when she noticed Troy covering her soft hand with his, driving only with one hand. "And because this seems more a dream than real life…"

"Well," Troy smiled softly at her. "I can assure you this is actually happening."

Gabriella grinned with him and lifted their intertwined hands to her mouth to kiss his palm, earning a wide smile and her special wink from Troy.

After thirty minutes or so, Gabriella couldn't wait more. "Come on Troy…we've been in this car thirty minutes already! Where are we going?"

"We're almost there," Troy said stopping the car. "But first, I'm sorry but I have to cover your precious eyes…" He said retrieving a silky foulard from the pocket of his jacket and signalling to her that she had to turn around.

"No way Troy!" Gabriella pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Only for some minutes," Troy said softly. "Please?"

She caved in when she saw the special twinkle in his eyes, nodding her head briefly and turning around. Troy put the foulard so it covered her eyes and then kissed her nape, talking with his lips against her skin. "You're ready to go now…"

Gabriella sat back again and sighed paying special attention at all the sounds Troy was making. She heard how he turned on the engine of the car and then how the put the car on the street again. Deciding to let it go knowing Troy wouldn't say anything, Gabriella decided to close her eyes and relax, listening to the soft music which came from the stereo of the car.

She didn't know how more minutes passed; she'd felt the car turning left and right more than once and she had no clue about where they were, but she had the feeling it would be amazing.

The engine of the car was turned off and then Troy reached for her hand. "Wait here until I open the door for you, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered softly already feeling how the butterflies flied wildly in her stomach. Troy opened his door and closed it behind him, so Gabriella didn't hear anything but her own breathing and heartbeat for a while, until the warm breeze touched her skin again.

A hand she knew very well reached for hers. "Can I look now?" Gabriella asked unsure. "I don't want to fall…"

"Do you trust me?" Troy asked softly.

"Yes," she answered straight away.

"Then you won't fall," Troy said grabbing her both hands and helping her to step out of the car. Gabriella reached for his forearms when she stood up and felt Troy tightening his hold on her. "I have you, baby."

Gabriella relaxed and stood as still as possible waiting for Troy to do something. Suddenly, a warm hand on the small of her back pushed her a little towards she-didn't-know-where and she wriggled one of her hands when her body gave the step the little push made her made. "Give me your hand," she whispered sighing when the comforting touch of Troy covered her hand.

Troy stepped closer to her and guided her until they arrived at the place where everything was settled. Gabriella noticed they'd stopped and tensed again when Troy's touch vanished. "I'm here, don't worry…" He kissed her forehead and guided her forwards a little more.

Stopping, Troy situated himself behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You can look now," he said kissing her temple.

Gabriella took a deep breath and took off the foulard, gasping when her eyes saw what was in front of her, recognizing the place in only one second. "Troy…" She whispered in awe admiring the view.

"I love you," he whispered still from behind her.

Gabriella tilted her head up and kissed his lips. "I love you too."

And the words got a more special meaning between them, because Troy had taken her to the place where he told her he loved her for the very first time.

"_Why are we at the lake Troy?" Gabriella asked from her place between Troy's legs._

_Troy shrugged. "Here is where dad took me and Mark to fish when he thought we needed a only men-plan…"_

_And Gabriella understood the special meaning of the place; it was one of the few places where Troy had memories of him with his dad and his old brother together. "Thanks for sharing it with me," Gabriella said lowly tilting her head up to kiss his jaw._

"_I remember one time," Troy began with a strangled voice. "We'd been here for three hours and we hadn't fished anything yet, and I and Mark got tired. Dad told us to keep silent because if we were too loud the fishes would run away from us."_

_Gabriella smiled at the memory and snuggled closer to Troy's chest, who tightened his arms around her waist. "What happened then?"_

"_You know how Mark was…" Troy said softly. "We decided to be as noisy as possible; we began to sing as loud as we could, clap our hands…everything. Dad got mad and began his sermon about how we had to obey what he said and other typical-father-stuff. He was so absorbed about his father's duties that he didn't hear Mark whispering a plan into my ear…" Troy chuckled._

"_What did he tell you?" Gabriella asked softly smiling._

_Troy looked down at her and pecked her forehead. "He decided it would be a good idea to push dad out of the boat."_

"_Oh!" Gabriella giggled. "Did you do it?"_

_Troy nodded chuckling louder this time. "Yep, when dad was looking I don't know where, I and Mark stood up from our chairs and pushed him. His scream was hysteric; he cursed us and god's mother and he threatened us with the worst punishment, but neither me nor Mark paid attention because we were too busy laughing. We didn't see him jumping into the boat again until we felt one of his hands in our backs and then we were the ones who fell into the water."_

_Gabriella laughed again. "Seriously? He pushed you and Mark out of the boat?"_

"_I swear," Troy said laughing. "The water was super cold and me and Mark wanted to return to the boat but then dad jumped into the water splashing us and we forgot everything about the fishing trip and simple began to swim, splash water…it was amazing…we were alone here so we could do whatever we wanted."_

_His voice lowered and Gabriella looked up to see his eyes directed towards the lake; she placed her hand on his cheek and he looked back to her. "Thank you for sharing this with me Troy; I…I…I don't know what to say…"_

_Troy kissed her then and Gabriella manoeuvred herself so she was straddling his legs. The kiss got steamier when he kissed her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance and she obliged, intertwining it with hers. Though they'd kissed like that a lot of times, Gabriella felt something special in the way Troy was kissing her; she didn't know why, but it was a more serious kiss, a kiss which had a special edge. _

_When the need of air was too much, they pulled away but kept their foreheads together; Gabriella still had her eyes closed and so she didn't saw the way Troy was looking at her, as if she was the most precious thing in the world, which for him she was. "Open your eyes baby," he said softly with a voice laced with emotion._

_Gabriella opened her eyes only to meet his, looking directly into hers, as if he was able to see her soul and he liked what he was seeing, and then he spoke. "I love you."_

"_Ah!" Gabriella gasped, her eyes already letting some tears fall. "I…I…I love you too Troy…"_

_He kissed her tears away and then hugged her with all his might, crushing her body with his, and sealing with the hug the final union of their souls._

The memory brought fresh tears to her eyes and she turned around so she could bur her head into the crock of his neck. "Thank you." No more words were needed because they knew exactly what the other was feeling, but Troy embraced her tightly and kissed the hollow under her ear. "You're welcome."

Silently, the couple remained snuggled together admiring the lake; the night was super clear and not only they could see a thousand stars shining in the sky but also the moon was full, and its reflect in the water made the place shine in a special way. It was almost magical; the mountains, the trees…everything was quiet and it seemed as if everything had been waiting for them to arrive there. Only the sound of the water, some nocturnal animals and their even heartbeats could be heard, and the feeling of intimacy between the couple, the feeling of to be alone there with whom each of them loved the most, got deeper.

"Hungry?" Troy asked softly after some minutes. "We're eating here…"

Gabriella nodded into his chest. "Fantastic," she sighed contently.

He pulled away and took her hand, guiding her until they arrived at the tree where he declared his love for her for the very first time. Once there, Gabriella couldn't help but gasp in awe at what she found in front of her: Troy had settled a picnic for the two of them, so they could eat under the exquisite light the moon and the stars made, surrounded by the magic of the night.

Troy sat there and pulled her with him, so she was sitting closely beside his body, and then he grabbed a basket he had hided there, placing the meal in front of Gabriella but leaving the dessert still inside. "What's for dessert?" Gabriella asked trying to peek inside the basket.

"That's a surprise," Troy grinned. "Now, shall we eat?"

"Another surprise?" Gabriella gasped. "Please Troy, you've done more than enough…I don't know what to say…"

Troy silenced her pecking her lips. "Then don't say anything and simply enjoy."

Gabriella smiled sweetly at him. "Ok, I'll behave…"

The couple fed each other, sharing sweet kisses then and there, talking quietly only for themselves trying not to break the peace which surrounded them…it was as if they had been brought to another world; everything was so beautiful, so magical… it seemed impossible they were still in their real life because the only one word that could describe what they thought was _PERFECT_: no problems, no worries…only two hearts tied together for life.

"Are you still hungry?" Troy asked pulling her body down so her head was resting on his lap when the food disappeared.

Gabriella thought for a minute; the food had been amazing, and she felt full, but her curiosity about the surprise dessert was being too much. "Well…it depends on what is for dessert…" She blushed.

Troy chuckled. "Close your eyes then," he said pulling away her hair from her face.

"Again?" Gabriella whined. "Come on baby…"

"Close your eyes," he said sternly but winking at the same time. "You'll like it, I promise."

"Okay," she sighed and then she heard Troy like searching for something and muttering something incoherently. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking…where the fuck are they?" Troy was talking mostly to himself and Gabriella frowned. "Oh, here they are!"

Gabriella cleared her throat trying to gain his attention but Troy didn't say anything, making some more weird noises. "Ok, open your mouth." His demand made her to lift her eyebrows and Troy rolled his eyes. "I swear you'll like it, come on, trust me."

"Okay, okay," Gabriella whispered opening her mouth a little, hesitantly.

"Open your mouth a little more babe," Troy said playing with one of her curls. "But you can't open your eyes until I tell you."

Gabriella obliged and tensed the muscles of her back, waiting for this special dessert. Suddenly, a sweet and cold substance fell into her mouth and she gasped at the surprise of its temperature. "Bit," Troy commanded softly.

She obliged again and then the mixture of the chocolate and the strawberry's juices invaded her mouth, making her moan in pleasure at the sweetness of its taste. "Another?"

Gabriella sat then, and opened her eyes to look at Troy still savouring the delicious taste of the fruit mixed with chocolate, and nodded her head. "But first…"

When Troy was about to ask what she wanted, Gabriella kissed his lips, sharing with him the special taste of her mouth. Troy didn't hesitate, introducing his tongue into her mouth, intertwining it with hers and moaning at the contact and at the new taste of their kiss.

Gabriella pulled away, grabbed another strawberry and put it into the bowl full of chocolate, placing the fruit in front of Troy's mouth then, and waiting for him to take a bit. When he did so, she ate the other half, and the couple continued feeding each other the dessert until the last strawberry was gone. "Gosh, that's been delicious…"

"I'm glad you've liked it," Troy smirked pulling her body between his legs so she was leaning on his chest.

"Why is that smirk for?" Gabriella asked suspicious.

"Nothing," Troy shrugged smiling. "I wasn't sure if strawberries with chocolate were still your favourite dessert…"

She smiled and kissed his jaw. "It'd been perfect." Snuggling more into his chest, Gabriella sighed and whispered. "Everything has been perfect…"

Troy reached his hands to hers and intertwined their fingers together, squeezing theirs lovely and sighing in pure content. The couple rested embraced together thinking sharing the perfect silence hung between them.

Gabriella didn't have words enough to express what she was feeling at the moment; everything had been so exquisite, so magical, so perfect…she thought her heart couldn't be fuller of love than how it was at the moment. The fact that, after all those years, Troy still remembered those little details he'd remembered, like the clothes or the place where he told her he loved her, made everything better, and she was sure her heart was about to explode of pure happiness.

Troy, on the other hand, was ecstatic at her words; of course he'd thought about all the things that could make the date the most special date ever, searching for every small detail that could have a huge significance between them: the clothes of their first official date, the place where they shared their firsts _I love you_, her favourite dessert…and now what he hoped would be the cherry on the top of the date.

Clearing his throat, Troy tangled one of his hands into her curls, keeping the other intertwined with hers. "Baby," he began tentatively.

Gabriella noticed the change in his voice and looked upwards to him. "What?"

"I need you to know how grateful I am that you're here with me, and that you've been beside me all these years. Without you, I'm sure I wouldn't have survived; I've been a mess in the total darkness but…in that mess, I've always seen the light of a very special lighthouse. You and your love have been my lighthouse, Gabriella." Troy took a deep breathe and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "I need you to know that I love you with all my heart, and that I'm yours forever. Nothing has sense if you are not there; life has no interest if I can't share it with you…"

"Troy…" Gabriella whispered with a strangled voice.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that…" Troy locked his eyes with hers; he needed for her to see the truth behind his words. "My heart is yours, only yours, always has been, and I promise you always will be." With that, Troy took the velvety box off his pocket and placed it in front of Gabriella. "Be my official girlfriend…"

Gabriella turned her face to see what Troy was holding in front of her and sat up, turning her body so she was looking at Troy and at the box. "What's that?" She asked in a petite voice letting her tears fall free now.

"My promise," Troy said softly opening the small box. "I told you once that one day I'd take you to Hawaii, and here is our first step together." Retrieving the ring from its place, Troy grabbed her hand and Gabriella noticed how the shivers were overtaking his body. She gulped and observed silently how Troy put the ring in his finger, returning her hand to her so she could admire it.

"_Kuuipo_…" Gabriella whispered in awe at the engraved word. "You've remembered…"

"I can't forget it." Troy corrected her speaking in a very low voice.

"I love it," Gabriella said turning to look at him. "I love you…"

"I love you too." Troy said leaning down to connect their lips together in a very sensual kiss, moving Gabriella so she was sitting on his lap. "Forever."

"Forever," Gabriella agreed leaning up to kiss him again.

* * *

They'd been lying on the blanket Troy brought with them for hours now. They hadn't been keeping a straight conversation, but they'd been talking randomly, sharing sweet kisses and mostly sweet gestures. Their legs were tangled together and Gabriella was resting her head on his strong chest, while Troy had both his arms wrapped around her, squeezing her petite frame from time to time as if he was checking if she was there or everything was a fantasy.

But no.

They weren't in a fantasy; they were actually lying there, as closer as possible, sharing their love, and neither of them could believe it was real.

"Do you want to go?" Troy murmured into her curls.

Gabriella nodded. "It's late now…" She said tightening his jacket over her shoulders.

Troy stood up and helped her to stand up as well, and then the couple grabbed everything so they could return to Gabriella's house. "You ready?" Gabriella asked running her eyes along the spot they'd been eating checking if they were forgetting something.

"Yeah," Troy nodded reached down for her hand, intertwining their fingers again and pulled her towards the car.

* * *

When they arrived at Gabriella's, the couple was silent. The trip from the lake had been absolutely silent, keeping their hands intertwined. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was peaceful and full of meaning; because they were registering the new step they'd taken together, and neither wanted to break the magic they were surrounded with, neither wanted to break the bubble their love provided.

Locking the house again when both were inside, they went to the kitchen to leave there the basket and the bags and then they went upstairs, to her room, but always silent, keeping their eyes connected. Because their eyes were having their own conversation; a conversation full of feelings and emotions: love, lust, passion, care, adoration and everything in between.

Stepping into her room, Gabriella went in first and Troy followed her, closing the door softly behind him.

"Gabriella, I…" Troy began from beside the door looking at her back.

But he couldn't finish because Gabriella chose that moment to turn around and to run to him, kissing his lips with everything she had, trying to convey everything her heart had inside in the kiss. Troy returned the kiss with equal fervour, feeling the same amount of emotion that she was feeling overtake him.

Soon clothes disappeared and the couple fell on the bed with their limbs tangled together, keeping their eyes intently connected. No words were expressed; they talked with their eyes, with their bodies, with their gestures, letting the love and the passion they felt for each other guide their actions, connecting their bodies, their souls and their hearts in the most amazing, special and unimaginably way.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the delay! I've been having some personal problems and I didn't have the strength to write. I hope the chapter has turned out okay though, because it's been difficult! :S this chapter is more a filling chapter than anything, because in the next one, the last piece of drama begins****. I wanted to begin the drama with this chapter, but then I've realized that it would have looked weird, so I've decided to "prepare" the scenario for this drama to occur believably, and that scenario is that chapter. **

**I'm thinking about 3-4 more chapters for this story more or less; I'm not sure because it depends on my muse, but I think that, with 3-4 more chapters, the story will be wrapped and finished. Wow, that's sad! :(**

**Anyway, the story is not ended yet and I'm already thinking about my next story, so…back to the topic. Tell me what you think please! Your words help and inspire me! ;)**

**I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to all of you who have reviewed, added the story to your lists or added me to your lists. Seriously, that feels incredible! :D**

**Anyway, stop with my rambling. **

**Here goes chapter 19. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"That's impossible!" Troy exclaimed frustrated throwing the book to the ground. "I'll never learn that!"

A sweet giggle escaped from Gabriella's mouth and she reached her hand to stroke his upper arm. "Don't be silly, you get there. Let's start again, ok?"

"I don't want to," Troy muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Troy," Gabriella said sternly. "Go grab your book. We need to end this and you'll know how to solve those problems before we go to bed."

"I hate Maths," Troy murmured standing up from the sofa and grabbing his book. Gabriella giggled again at his attitude and Troy couldn't help but lock his eyes with hers and smile at her.

"Come on dorky, I'll reward you later…" She winked playfully.

"You better," Troy whispered with a husky voice kissing the hollow under her ear.

Turning her head to look at him, Gabriella rubbed their noses together. "You know it." She pecked his lips and pulled away when she saw Troy was getting too much to into the kiss. "Maths?"

"Way to kill the mood babe," Troy sighed grabbing his pencil again, placing his free arm around her shoulders so he could pull her body closer to his, and kissing her forehead. "But okay, one more time and if I don't get it, we leave it."

"Okay," Gabriella said leaning her head on his shoulder and explaining the problems from the very beginning again, emphasizing the points she knew Troy had difficulties with.

Being Monday night, our couple was sitting on the sofa of Gabriella's living room, with their homework in front of them, and with a soft music as a background.

While they had been having dinner, Troy had admitted he was having some difficulties with his Maths' homework, and so Gabriella had insisted she could explain them to him after doing the dishes. Being the stubborn guy he was, Troy had refused her help, but after her pout, her baby voice and her puppy dog eyes, he had been a goner, accepting her help without more fights.

"See?" Gabriella said proudly. "You know how to solve them, but you want to go too fast and so you do it wrong."

Just when Troy was about to answer they heard a car pulling up the driveway. "Are you waiting anyone?" Troy asked confusedly.

Gabriella shook her head and listened more intently the noises which came from outside; the car's door closed and then loud steps coming closer to the front door of the house could be heard.

"Gabi! I'm home!" A loud voice yelled. "Whose the car parked outside?"

Gabriella and Troy froze and locked their eyes. Troy thought he would be the one doing the talking seeing how shocked Gabriella was, but she surprised him. "In the living room!"

Troy tried to pull away from her but Gabriella tightened her hold on him. "Please…"

Her whispered voice made him relax and he nodded his head, wrapping his arm around her once again. The couple waited for the person to arrive to them; the steps were closer each second by and then the voice spoke again. "Hey Gabriella…"

Peter's voice lowered and his eyes widened when he saw with who his daughter was. "Troy?" He asked with an astonished voice.

"Hey Peter," Troy said trying to act natural.

"What? When? How?" Peter stuttered surprised.

He knew Gabriella and Troy had been best friends and a couple time ago, but then Troy's visits stopped and also his calls. He had tried to talk with Gabriella long time ago about it but she shook him off and he dropped the subject. Now, seeing them the way they were cuddled together, he couldn't help but wonder how much of his daughter's life he had missed with his absences.

Gabriella chose that moment to speak. "Hey daddy, how was your trip?" She asked standing up from the sofa and going to her father.

"Well…" Peter muttered kissing her forehead in a reflect action which didn't go unnoticed by Troy and Gabriella, who locked their eyes and shared a look.

"Have you eaten something?" Gabriella asked trying to divert the attention from herself and Troy to another topic.

"In the plane," Peter nodded. "But…"

Troy stood up from the sofa and went to stand beside Gabriella, who reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers together. "I suppose you're tired after your long trip." Troy said nonchalantly and, squeezing Gabi's fingers, he continued. "I'm going now, Gabi can you come with me to the door?"

"Sure," Gabriella said clearing her throat. "Be right back dad…"

Peter nodded his head, still too shocked to phrase a coherent sentence and stood frozen in the middle of the living room.

Gabriella and Troy went to the door still with their hands intertwined and then they stepped outside the house, standing beside Troy's car. "Fuck…" Gabriella cursed.

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Now you'll have your chance with him, baby…"

"But now you have to go," Gabriella whined. "We still had two days together and now…" She buried her head in his chest.

"Hey," Troy said lifting her head and caressing her cheeks. "We'll still be together; only…we won't be living in the same house…"

"That's my point," Gabriella pouted. "Now I'll barely see you…"

"Don't be silly," Troy said tightening his arms around her. "We'll see each other every day. I could come pick you up and drop you off every day, so we are together and alone for some minutes before and after school, and you know you can always come to my apartment…"

"But…" Gabriella said softly, avoiding his eyes.

"What baby?" Troy asked sweetly using one of his hands to pull one of her curls behind her ear.

Gabriella shook her head. "It doesn't matter…"

"Come on," Troy urged softly. "Tell me what you're thinking please…"

"Will you still come here at night?" Gabriella whispered wincing when his eyes turned colder after her question, hiding her face in the crock of his neck.

Troy tightened his arms around her and whispered into her curls. "If you let and want me…"

Gabriella, too surprised by his answer, pulled away and looked at him. "Always."

Her firm voice made Troy smile. "Then…" He pecked her lips softly. "We're still lucky I have the key of your balcony's doors with me…"

Gabriella giggled and Troy smiled at her. "True that."

"I'm going now baby," Troy said disentangling from her. "Your father should awake from his shock soon and I'm sure he'll have a few questions for you…"

"Don't remind me," Gabriella groaned and as an afterthought, she crossed her arms over her chest. "Where do you think you're going?"

Troy looked at her confused. "To my apartment?"

His voice had sounded as if he was asking something and Gabriella smirked. "Without a proper kiss?" Gabriella pouted. "That's not fair…"

Troy smiled at her sweetness and stepped closer to her again, embracing her body with all his might, devouring her mouth passionately and rubbing her sides with a certain amount of pressure. Gabriella let out a soft moan and he rubbed her lower lip asking for entrance; Gabriella obliged and opened her mouth, so their tongues could began their sensual dance together.

When the need of air became a problem, they pulled apart but still with their foreheads together. "Love you baby," Troy whispered pecking her lips again.

"I love you too…so much…" Gabriella whispered.

"I'll come bright and early tomorrow morning to pick you up, ok?" Troy asked already stepping into his car.

"Okay," Gabriella nodded and stepped aside to look at Troy manoeuvring his car. "Oh Troy!"

Troy stopped his car. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting anything?" Gabriella asked giggling.

Troy shook his head. "I don't think so; I have my books with me…"

"All your things are here…" Gabriella said amused by his poor memory.

"True," Troy nodded, blushing a little when he realized she was right. "Well, we'll arrange everything tomorrow. I'll call you later to know what he tells you, okay?"

Gabriella nodded and blew him a kiss, which he returned, and then Troy drove away.

When his car was out of sight, Gabriella entered in her house again, only to find her father still frozen in the middle of the living room. "Dad?"

"What was that about?" Peter asked narrowing his eyes.

"We were studying together," Gabriella explained in a neutral voice. "He had some trouble with our Maths' homework and I was helping him…"

"I get that," Peter said impatiently. "But what happened between you two?"

Knowing her father wouldn't drop the subject, Gabriella chose to explain him the truth. "We've arranged our problems and now we're together again."

"And when has this happened?" Peter asked sighing.

"A while ago," Gabriella said vaguely. "Are you mad?" She asked after a while.

"No," Peter answered straight away. "I'm only surprised. When his visits and calls stopped…and you stopped to talk about him, I supposed your relationship with him had ended…"

"It did," Gabriella said softly. "But we talked and now we're together again."

"Okay, okay…" Peter sighed. "I'm going to bed now. I'm tired…"

Gabriella widened her eyes; he couldn't disappear now, she needed to talk with him. "Dad, wait!" She exclaimed when he was already in the middle of the staircase.

Peter turned around. "Yes?"

"Can I talk with you?" Gabriella asked softly avoiding his eyes.

Peter cleared his throat. "Uhm…sure…"

Slowly, he descended the stairs again and went to sit in a sofa. When he was sitting there, Gabriella sat beside him, but avoiding to look into his eyes. "Well…"

Peter sat there uncomfortably. He had been too many years without a proper talk with his daughter and he didn't know what to expect from Gabriella's weird behaviour; she wasn't looking at him but at her lap, and her voice was like guarded, like if she was hesitant to talk with him.

Gabriella knew he was feeling weird with being sat there with her; she was uncomfortable too. They had been too many years without almost noticing each other, and now they were sitting together, ready to have a talk that, Gabriella hoped, would be what would save their relationship as a father and daughter. However she wanted and needed this talk with him at the moment, the truth was that she couldn't speak; she tried to swallow the lump in her throat but still her nerves were attacking her stomach.

"What Gabi?" Peter asked after he took a deep breathe. "What…?"

But he couldn't end because Gabriella decided to begin with their conversation…probably in the bluntest way she could do it. "You left me the same moment mom went away and I need to know why."

"What?" Peter widened his eyes; he clearly wasn't expecting from Gabriella to want to talk about it.

"You've heard me," Gabriella said sternly. "I get mom left but I can't understand why you left with her…"

"No Gabi," Peter stuttered. "Things are not like that. I'm here…"

"That's not true," she knew she was right and that knowledge gave her the strength she needed to face her father. "Since mom left, you've been ignoring me…you've forgotten you have a daughter and I want to know why. Lucy Bolton and the Danforth's have been the ones who have taken care of me. You're never at home; you can be almost a week here in Alburquerque but you don't come home to sleep. You're always travelling. You don't know anything about me simply because you don't care! You weren't like that…"

Peter closed his eyes at his daughter's rant. He knew she was right and, though a part of him would have preferred for her to never bring the topic up, another part of him was shocked it had took so long for her to snap at him. "Look," Peter said opening his eyes but freezing a mid sentence when he saw tears falling from Gabriella's eyes.

"What have I done, daddy?" Gabriella whispered not even bothering to wipe the tears that were falling from her eyes down her cheeks. "Why don't you love me?"

"Gabriella," Peter sighed.

"No dad," Gabriella interrupted again. "I'm almost 18 and you are practically a stranger! You're my dad but yet you don't know anything about me. You barely talk to me, you barely look at me…fuck you haven't told me you loved me once but until the other day…and I need to know why."

"Damn it Gabriella!" Peter shouted frustrated. "You're like her!"

Gabriella recoiled shocked by her father's outburst. "What?" She whispered.

Peter closed his eyes and buried his head in his hands. "It's not that I don't love you but you remind me too much to your mother…you look like her…"

"And that's an excuse for you to abandon me too?" Gabriella snapped.

"Of course not!" His eyes locked with hers. "But I don't know how to be me around you; your mother was always telling me that I had to change the way I was, she always told me that I couldn't play with you because that would make you weak…"

"What?" Gabriella stuttered, too shocked to talk normally. "You stopped playing with me because she told you I would be weak?"

"No, well yes…no…I mean…" Peter groaned. "I'm sorry…"

"A sorry won't make me forgive you," Gabriella stood up. "A sorry won't make up for those 14 years I've been alone here, leaning on to people who weren't even my relatives because I had neither my father nor my mother with me. Bye dad."

"No wait!" Peter stood up too, grabbing her arm and making her to turn around. "Gabriella I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry…I know I've been the worst father but…you've to understand you look like her and I hate her; she abandoned me and…"

"She abandoned me too, and I'm her daughter." Gabriella hissed. "Look, I don't know why mom left other than because she got together with her gym trainer," Gabriella said. "And I don't think she left you because you were a bad person, father or husband. She was a selfish person, and I know you weren't like that. Now, after she took the door and never came back, you are as selfish as her. Think about it."

With that, Gabriella left the living room and went to her room, locking the door behind her, collapsing onto the mattress. The conversation with her father hadn't gone the way she would have wanted, but now at least he knew how she felt. The feeling was bittersweet; a part of her was happy because she'd, finally, been able to stand up for herself in front of her father, but another part of her was sad because she'd just known the reason because of her father had been always away had been that she looked so much like her mother.

Actually, Gabriella knew she looked like her mother; the old photo she'd found those years ago was a proof, but she still thought it was a poor excuse for her father to live his life as if he didn't have a daughter. If he thought she could forgive him only with a sorry he could wait sitting in a comfortable chair because she needed for him to show her how sorry he was. She wouldn't accept anything more than the respect she thought she deserved as a daughter, and if her father wanted to be close to her once again, he had to work his ass off because she wasn't about to make things easier for him.

A low beep snapped her out of her thoughts and she reached for her phone. Looking at the screen, she couldn't help but grin. "Hey baby," she answered cheerily. It was amazing how with his voice, his smell or simply the fact that he was calling calmed her nerves down the way they did. Gabriella was aware of that, but at the moment she only wanted to forget everything about her father and focus her attention on Troy. "Are you already at your apartment?"

"Yeah," Troy answered unsurely. "But I wanted to give you some time with your father though I see you haven't talked with him yet…"

"Actually, I've talked with him," Gabriella answered softer now.

Troy, leaning onto the pillows of his bed, narrowed his eyes. He couldn't understand how she could be so cheery after her talk with her father, unless the conversation had gone amazing and now Peter and Gabriella had a normal relationship, though he had the feeling things weren't like that. "What happened?"

"I've told him everything," Gabriella snapped. "And the idiot only says he's sorry and that he's been leaving me because I look like my mom and he hates her."

The bitterness of her voice alerted Troy that she was mad, yeah, but also hurting on the inside. He remained silent while she rambled and took his chance to talk when Gabriella stopped for a moment to breathe. "Baby," he cut her.

"What?" Wincing at her own tone of voice, Gabriella tried to speak normally. "Sorry…"

"Are you okay?" Troy asked softly.

"Of course," Gabriella answered as convincingly as she could. "Why shouldn't I?"

Troy knew right there and then that Gabriella was trying to avoid the topic; maybe she'd faced her father but she wasn't facing the talk with her father, she wasn't facing what he'd told her nor what she told him. She was avoiding the problem and Troy didn't was up to let her do that; he knew, after her talk with Gabriella about what was bothering her, how worse things could get if she kept everything for herself. The problem was that he didn't know how to get Gabriella opening herself to him. "Gabriella…" He said in what he hoped was a sternly way.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Gabriella said using a defensive tone. "I'm okay, I swear."

Troy rolled his eyes. "Sure you are…"

"I am," Gabriella hissed. "Stop now Troy…"

"Why?" He asked using her same tone. "You're not okay and I'm not planning on to let you close yourself. You can't keep those things all inside of you…you need to let it out…"

"I have nothing left to let out," Gabriella said. "I'm okay." Gabriella heard his groan and narrowed her eyes. "Look, if you will only argue with me about that, maybe we should end this conversation right here."

"That's what you actually want?" Troy asked coldly.

"Yes," she answered as coldly as him.

"Okay then," Troy snapped. "I see you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Gabriella closed her phone and collapsed onto the mattress rolling her eyes at Troy's behaviour.

She was fine; actually she was more than fine. If her father wanted to avoid or ignore her, that was fine with her. She'd said what she wanted to say and now she was perfect; she has emptied her thoughts and she'd been the one facing her father. She couldn't do anything more; now it was her father's turn.

However, a little voice inside of her was shouting for help, for release, for support, but she wasn't about to let this voice win. Not this time. She was strong enough to deal with everything alone, and hell, she was more than fine…or at least, that was the thing she was trying to convince herself about.

Troy, on the other hand groaned aloud when he closed his phone. Gabriella could be one of the most stubborn people he knew; he was stubborn too, but he had been sharing everything with her since their talk. He'd been good on his promise, and he had hoped that maybe Gabriella would do the same…but he was wrong.

Turning off the light of his bedside table, Troy closed his eyes and decided to forget about the fight. He would see her the next day and they would be okay.

Gabriella turned off the light of her bedroom too and put the sheets tightly around her, while her brain was still trying to convince herself she was okay. However, a sudden smell came through her nostrils and then her façade disappeared.

Troy's smell was everywhere; in her pillow, in the t-shirt of his she was wearing and he'd worn the night before, in her room itself…and then it clicked to her that she needed him. She wanted him with her; she wanted his help, his support…the comfort she only could find in his arms. But she'd been stupid and she'd refused to even knowledge what her heart was screaming at the top of its lungs, and now she was alone.

And she was the one to blame, because she had been the one pushing him away.

Gabriella thought about what her father had told her and huge tears of rage fell from her eyes. Maybe she was a reminder of what her mother did to him, but that didn't excuse him; she'd needed her father with her all these years but still he'd been physically with her…but mentally in the other side of the globe. However she knew she was right, that wasn't enough for her to be okay; she'd emptied what she felt, and that felt amazing, but still there was something inside of her which was breaking.

Her heart.

Because she'd been hoping that, maybe, after their talk, she would be okay with her father…or at least she would understand him a little more. She had hoped his excuses would be…better, different, more believable; she'd hoped she would be in the right path to have her father back with her…but she'd been wrong, because his excuses were pathetic and because she felt farther away from him now than ever.

Now he knew how she'd been feeling all these years but still he had had the face to almost blame her because she looked like her mother. She hadn't asked for her face, her hair or her figure; it simply had happened.

Groaning, Gabriella buried her face in her pillow, trying to search the comfort she needed in Troy's smell, and she let out everything she had inside crying her eyes out. But she wasn't only crying because she was sad, which she was, but also because she was mad, she was angry, she was furious…but mostly frustrated. Frustrated with her parents because they were the ones to blame for her disgrace; frustrated because she'd tried to search the answers she had and she'd ended as if she had received a punch on the gut.

And if those things weren't enough, she felt alone knowing, at the same time, that she was the only one to blame.

_

* * *

_

_In the meantime, with Troy_

Tossing around in his bed, Troy couldn't sleep, and thinking about it, he realized he was too used to have Gabriella curled into him that now that she wasn't there, he missed her. He missed the warmness of her body, the perfect curves that fit with his own body so well, her amazing smell, her soft breathing when she was sleep…he even missed her muttered words she said during her sleep and he thought were a little bit irritating.

Turning around, Troy looked outside; the night was clear, the moon was shining incredibly and he couldn't help but let his mind go back to their date at the lake. He'd been happier than ever since that day; Gabriella was his now, she was his official girlfriend because he had made things the way he should have done long time ago. They were official now…well, even more official than they already were.

He wasn't afraid to admit he was in love with her.

He wasn't afraid to hear she was in love with him.

He wasn't afraid to be with her now, because she'd proven to him that their love could win over everything.

He wasn't afraid to be himself with her now.

He wasn't afraid to feel happiness and he'd been taking advantage of this new courage Gabriella's love had brought with it, because to make Gabriella happy was his goal on life. If she was happy, then everything was okay. If she was happy, he was happy too. If she was happy, his life felt complete.

And those feelings had been what had been ruling their world lately.

But still they'd managed to have their first fight merely three days later.

And he felt bad.

And he felt guilty, because she'd pushed him away but…hadn't been him the one doing precisely that all these years but Gabriella had been still by his side unconditionally?

"Crap…" He muttered standing up from his bed and putting on his sneakers.

* * *

Gabriella was still crying trying to absorb Troy's essence, which was everywhere, at the same time; she felt better feeling a part of him with her, but still she needed more. Tightening his shirt around her, Gabriella buried her nose into the fabric of the item because she noticed his smell was stronger there.

Too distraught as she was, she didn't hear the crack her balcony doors did when they were opened nor the bouncing of the mattress; she only was aware that someone was there with her when Troy's smell intensified and when his two familiar and strong arms encircled her waist, pulling her back into his warm, strong and toned chest. "I'm sorry…" He muttered into her curls, caressing her stomach with his hand.

Gabriella turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry too…" She sobbed.

"Shhh," Troy soothed her caressing her back. "I'm here baby, everything is okay…"

And he let her sob into his neck, because he knew that was what she needed.

And he felt better knowing she was letting it out, because she knew that was what she needed.

And he felt complete because he was being the shoulder he had promised he would be when she needed to cry.

After a while, Gabriella's sobs subsided and she moved herself so she was lying on top of Troy, who still remained with his arms around her. "How did you know?" She whispered.

Troy gave her a small smile and pulled a loose curl behind her ear, lingering his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears that were still there. "Because I simply knew."

"I'm sorry I've been a bitch," Gabriella whispered lowering her eyes. "But…"

Troy stopped her. "I'm the one who should be apologizing; you needed comfort and I've reacted almost attacking you…I'm sorry…"

Locking his eyes with hers, Troy leaned up and rubbed his nose with hers, kissing her lips softly afterwards. Gabriella didn't remain stilled; pushing herself closer to him, Gabriella rubbed his lower lip with her tongue, and when Troy opened his mouth, she invaded the space merely a second later. Their tongues began their usual sensual dance and she smirked when Troy groaned because she had pushed herself more "on" his little friend.

"Don't tease," Troy muttered pulling away from her mouth but devouring the soft spot of her neck viciously. "It's not nice…"

Gabriella moaned softly and closed her eyes. "Actually, I think that's very nice…"

Troy didn't even bother to answer her; rolling both bodies so Gabriella was on her back, he hovered over her body admiring his art work. "You're such a tease…" He whispered against her lips, smiling when her sweet giggles invaded the room.

"Thank you for being here," Gabriella whispered after some seconds roaming her eyes over his face. "And I'm sorry I've pushed you away before…"

"You don't have to talk about it if you're not ready yet," Troy said honestly. "Just…please, don't pretend you're okay when you're not. I prefer you telling me you don't want to talk about it but admitting that you're not okay or there is something that's bothering you than to know you're suffering but hearing how you say everything is okay."

Gabriella pulled him towards her and buried her head in the crock of his neck. "It's just…it's not my fault I look like my mother; is that reason enough to ignore me all these years? Because he hates her? She abandoned me too…"

"I know," Troy sighed rolling onto his back and pulling Gabriella into his side. "But you have to give him some time; he's just arrived from Seattle, and I'm sure he has been shocked you've brought that topic up just now. You need to talk to him baby, make him listen what you have to say…and before you leave the room, listen to him. Maybe his excuses are the worst, but you need to hear everything he needs to say, the same way he needs to hear everything you have to say. Don't give up just yet; give him some time and then you talk about it again."

"But he doesn't deserve it…" Gabriella murmured.

"Neither did I," Troy said softly, "but still you gave me another chance. Baby, to forgive doesn't mean to forget. You can remember what happened but you have to learn to live with it, to accept it like something that has made you the person you are now. What happened with your mother…I know it sucked, completely, but neither you nor your father have talked about it yet. I think you both need to work this out together, because that's something that affects you both."

"With you it was different," Gabriella said. "Maybe you were…weird, but you still were with me. He left the same moment mom left…"

"Gabriella," Troy protested. "I was as bad as them, and you know it. You've forgiven me, and I can't express how grateful I am for that, but you and I talked about it before things were "normal" again, and you and I hurt each other in the process. You need to do that same thing with your father…"

"He won't want…" Gabriella said. "He hates mom and so he hates me too…"

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Troy said pulling her head away from his neck. "He loves you, but your mother hurt him and he hasn't dealt with it. You either. You both have accepted she is not in your lives but neither you, nor your father, have thought or rambled about how that affected you both and your relationship."

"So I have to forgive him just because?" Gabriella said in a low voice. "I have to forget how I've been suffering so he is okay?"

"No." Troy answered right away. "You both need to talk; once you hear what he has to say and once he hears what you have to say, then and only then you'll be able to decide which the best thing to do is. But first, you need to talk to him, fight to him…whatever, but talk to him."

"Maybe you're right…" Gabriella said lowly. "But not now, I don't want to see him now…"

Troy nodded his head. "Let him sleep now; he's tired and you're tired too and I'm sure the conversation couldn't have gone well. Tomorrow you both will see things differently and you'll be able to talk to him for real."

Gabriella leaned her head on his shoulder again and reached for his hand with the hand she had around his waist, interlocking their fingers together. "Thank you," she said kissing his chest softly.

"Any time." Troy murmured kissing her forehead. "I'll be with you until you sleep, ok?"

"No," Gabriella said pressing herself closer to him. "Can you spend the night here?"

"Baby," Troy said. "Your father is here, and I'm sure he'll want to talk with you tomorrow morning. I think you and I have shocked him enough when he has entered through the door and I'm not sure if he would like to see me here cuddled with you in your bed after I, supposedly, went home…"

"But…you've slept here with him in the house before…" Gabriella pouted.

"Let's give him at least one night to register we're together again, ok?" Troy said moving his fingertips along her arm. "I'll be here until you sleep and I'll be here again first thing in the morning. We could go and have breakfast at Starbucks…what do you say?"

"If you are here with me until I sleep and you are here again when I wake up then it's okay." Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"That's my girl," Troy winked at her. "Now sleep and have happy dreams. I love you so much…" He said against her temple.

"Love you too," Gabriella whispered kissing his chest and snuggling closer to his body, letting his smell, his scent, his breathing…him, to be her lullaby.

* * *

Then next morning Gabriella awoke with a pounding headache but she felt better; now at least her father knew what she'd been feeling, how she'd been feeling all those years.

Sighing, she stood up and, just when she was about to go to the bathroom, she noticed a paper with something written in it on her bedside table.

_"I'll be here at 7; I'll honk and wait for you in the driveway :) I've grabbed my things...well, the shirts I've found because I'm guessing you have the others as "hostages" ;) You know, you look like a perfect angel when you sleep. Incredibly beautiful! Love you lots baby, Troy."_

Smiling, Gabriella folded the note and went to take a shower, hoping the hot water will release some tension off her muscles.

Once she was dressed, she went downstairs only to find her father in the kitchen, drinking his coffee absently. "Morning," Gabriella murmured lowly.

"Good morning Gabriella," Peter answered softly giving her a small smile. "I wanted to talk to you…"

"I'll be late for school," Gabriella interrupted him.

"It'll be just a second," Peter said locking his eyes with hers. "Please, listen me for a minute…"

Thinking about Troy's words, Gabriella nodded. "Okay," she said sitting in front of him and crossing her arms on the table.

"Don't you have breakfast?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Troy is picking me up and we'll have breakfast at Starbucks." Gabriella snapped. "Dad, what do you want?" She sighed tiredly.

"I want to apologize," Peter said lowering his eyes at the same time Gabriella did. "Yesterday what I said was totally out of line and I want you to know that I maybe hate your mother, but I don't have you. I…I…I love you. It's just…I don't know how to be around you; I know it's a pathetic excuse, but every time I see you I see your mother. I know I'm wrong, and I know you've suffered a lot because of that. I've been unfair to you, and you don't know how sorry I am. Give me another chance, please…"

His voice broke and Gabriella snapped her eyes up just in time to see a few tears running down his cheeks. "You hurt me…"

"I know," Peter said. "And I'm sorry. I realize now how unfair everything has been to you, and I want to make it up to you. I want to show you I don't hate you but I love you. Maybe we should have had that talk when you were older enough to understand why your mother left…but…I thought that if I ignored the topic, it wouldn't hurt you, me, us."

Gabriella smiled when her father said that; she was still angry but seeing how her father was saying the same thing Troy said when they were together made she realize that they were right. They needed to talk, fight, scream, shout…whatever, but they needed to sort things out. They couldn't keep things bottled inside more time.

"You were wrong…" Gabriella murmured. "But now you're right. We need to talk about it…" Peter locked his eyes with hers and Gabriella realized a little bit of hope was shining in his eyes now. "Are you sleeping here tonight?"

Peter nodded. "I have a meeting but I'm going to cancel it; you're more important than work."

Gabriella smiled at this and nodded her head. "Ok then, we'll talk tonight." Then a loud honk came from outside and Gabriella stood up. "That's Troy; bye dad..."

"Gabi!" Peter said when she was about to step outside the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Gabriella turned around.

"I'm happy you're with Troy now; you're glowing again." Gabriella returned the smile. "And I'll cook tonight; what about _fajitas_?"

"Seriously?!" Gabriella exclaimed gladly shocked.

Peter nodded. "I think that was the only thing cooked by me you liked…" He smiled embarrassedly.

"It's been years…" Gabriella said in awe.

"I know," Peter answered seriously.

"I think it's a great idea," Gabriella smiled. "I see you tonight…"

Peter stood up and went to his daughter silently. Standing in front of her, Peter wrapped his arms around her petite figure and pulled her closer to his body, kissing her forehead softly afterwards. "Thank you so much Gabriella. I…I love you…"

"Thank you daddy," Gabriella muttered wrapping her arms around his torso. "I see you tonight ok?" She said pulling away after a moment.

"Have a nice day sweetie," Peter said passing by her and going upstairs.

Gabriella remained frozen in the middle of the kitchen and only snapped out of her reverie when Troy made the honk sound again. Grabbing her bag, Gabriella stepped out of the house with a small smile on her face, which Troy picked up in an instant. "Well, aren't you happy today?" He teased leaning down to kiss her once Gabriella was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Uh-uh," Gabriella nodded smiling into the kiss. "I've talked with dad again this morning…"

"And…?" Troy asked pulling away trying to read her face.

"We've agreed we're going to talk about everything later tonight and," Gabriella took a deep breath, "he's told me he's going to cancel a business meeting he has because I'm more important than work and that he'll be the one cooking tonight." Gabriella couldn't help but end her sentence with a smile on her face.

"Woah!" Troy said. "That's a nice change…"

The couple remained silent for a minute; Gabriella had her eyes directed to the front, not really seeing anything but remembering what her father had told her. "Are you feeling better then?" Troy asked as an afterthought breaking the bubble she was in.

Gabriella nodded. "Yep; maybe we don't arrange anything but at least we'll have things talked and we'll both know what the other thinks and feels."

"That's my girl," Troy said against her lips pulling away after a peck. "I'm starving…let's go…" He said making Gabriella giggle.

Once he had the car in the street again, Troy reached for Gabriella's hand and drove with only one hand, rubbing her soft knuckles with his other, while listening intently Gabriella's detailed explanation about what had happened that morning with her father.

Troy didn't know if things between Gabriella and her father would turn out okay; he hoped fervently that everything would be okay in the future after their talk about everything, but either way, he hoped Gabriella would let him be beside her, sharing with him the good and bad things life threw at her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well, here is the next one :) I know I'm being suicidal with that chapter…probably you'll hate it (if not me) but…well, I think it was needed for the story, and heck, I wanted to add a major drama before the story ended so the story was believable because…being sincere here, the fluffiness of these last chapters wasn't normal…if we have in mind which kind of relationship Troy and Gabriella have had until now.**

**Anyway, I hope you'll like it, though I'm seriously planning on to disappear for a while so you all can't throw eggs or worse things at me :S I know this will suck BUT, please, give it a chance the same way you did at the beginning of the story, when everything was rather confusing…**

**I'm going to stop my rambling now but, please, I really would love to know your opinions because, at the moment, I'm nervous as hell :S**

**Here is chapter 20. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Hey dorky," a softly voice said at the same time two petite, but already known by heart, arms encircled Troy's waist.

Reaching his hands behind him, Troy pulled Gabriella in front of him, so she was trapped between his body and his locker, and buried his head into her curls, where he chuckled. "Hey sexy," he greeted back kissing the hollow under her ear.

Gabriella giggled and pulled away. "What did the Coach want when he's asked you and Chad to go to his office at lunch? Tay and have been waiting for you but you weren't coming and we didn't want to be late…"

"He wants to run a practice this afternoon," Troy groaned.

"And what about that?" Gabriella asked placing a hand in his cheek, smiling when Troy lifted one of his hands from her waist to rub her wrist with his thumb.

"I kinda had plans…" Troy muttered. "And now we can't do them…"

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows. "Plans?"

"Yeah," Troy said tightening his arms around her waist and lowering his voice even more. "I've thought we could go to my apartment…"

Gabriella gasped; of course she'd been in his apartment before, but when Troy became "weird" after Lucy's death, she stopped her visits there. He'd never said a word about she going there, and Gabriella hadn't wanted to push him, so the topic had been avoided at any cost. Even though Troy said the night before they always would have his apartment, Gabriella hadn't been thinking he would want her there so soon; she knew that, to let her there, meant another step in the right direction for Troy, because it was like her entrance in his private place, and Gabriella knew how hard that was being for him.

"Oh Troy," she sighed. "We can go tomorrow…"

"I know," Troy interrupted her. "But I want to share it with you now; I…I think I'll feel better once you are familiar with it again…as if it was your second home…"

"You sure?" Gabriella asked really wanting nothing more but also knowing how hard it was for Troy.

Troy nodded. "I want you there; I want your smell there, I want to see something there that reminds me of you…I need to feel you there…" He said lowly dropping an arm from her waist and using his free hand to grab her hand and caress her ring.

Gabriella looked at his fingers tracing the ring and then leaned up smiling, kissing his lips. "I understand baby, but we can go there later or tomorrow. Your apartment won't run away; I'm sure it'll still be in the same place when we decide to go there…" Gabriella joked trying to lift his mood.

Embracing her waist with his arms again, Troy squeezed it once and whispered against her lips. "Yeah…but…yesterday I couldn't sleep because I was missing you like crazy, apart from the little argument we had. I'm so used to have you curled into me at night that I can't sleep if I can't smell your scent beside me…"

"We have to do something about it then," Gabriella smirked. "I already have your shirts in my house so now it's just fair you have something mine in yours. You were right by the way, they are hostages…"

"But you could keep one or two and give me back the others," Troy suggested winking at her.

Gabriella shook her head in mock horror. "Never!"

"But baby," Troy whined. "You have more than 10 of my shirts in your house. Keep one or two if you want but why do you want all of them?"

"They smell like you," Gabriella answered sweetly. "And they are comfier than my clothes…"

"But if you keep them for so long," Troy explained, "they won't smell like me because I won't be the one wearing them."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "I hadn't thought about that!"

Troy chuckled in her ear. "I thought so…"

"Don't laugh!" Gabriella slapped his chest. "That's not good…and serious!" Troy rolled his eyes at her and she slapped his chest, glaring at him. "Well…I suppose I could give them to you for a while…but I want them back!" She added quickly.

"What about this," Troy continued playfully. "You keep one and we change it each week."

"Only one!?" Gabriella gasped but shut up when she saw the look Troy was sending her, thinking about his idea for a minute. "But you could give me 2 or three shirts and this way I can change it and so your smell still be there…" She added sweetly with a little pout.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Seriously baby, why do you need so many of my shirts?? You only wear them to sleep!"

"That's not true," Gabriella pouted. "If I don't have to go out the house, I wear them too…"

"Well, then keep two," Troy sighed. "But you give me the rest back…"

Gabriella got silent again, thinking about what he was saying. "But you would give me shirts you'd worn recently, right? I mean, you won't give me shirts you haven't worn in years, will you?"

Troy rolled his eyes again. "You could choose the shirt you want, but seriously, I need them back! I've only found this shirt this morning!" Troy exclaimed. "And it's way too old…"

"But you look so hot in it," Gabriella answered sweetly putting her puppy dog eyes.

Troy narrowed his eyes. "You're the devil…"

"But you love me anyway," Gabriella whispered against his lips.

Troy nodded. "Lots…"

The couple kissed softly and unhurriedly ignoring the whispers and the stares; every day was like that: gossip and more gossip about them, but they were learning to ignore everything. Troy already did, but that was new for Gabriella, and he was trying to help her with that; he distracted her when they were walking hand in hand to their next class so she couldn't notice the stares, he always made a point that show they were together when he noticed girls glaring at her wrapping his arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead…little things that gave Gabriella some kind of comfort…without revealing too much about them and their relationship.

Gabriella was aware of Troy's actions, and she couldn't be more grateful. The fact that she felt him with her even when he wasn't there physically helped her a lot, because she knew that, whatever happened at school, in the end of the day he was hers and she was his.

Pulling away from the kiss, they rested their foreheads together and looked each other lovingly taking advantage of the cocoon the locker's door still opened gave them.

"I want something yours in my house too…" Troy whispered.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "We'll think something then…"

"Perfect." Troy pecked her and pulled away from her, and Gabriella moved to her right, so he could close his locker. "Are you sure you don't want to wait for me? I could take you home later…"

"It's okay; I have to do some errands," Gabriella said already reaching for his hand. "But we could meet before I have to go to mine and have dinner with dad…"

"Sounds good to me," Troy said squeezing her fingers with his. "Do you want me to pick you up from your house?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Don't worry; I'll take my car and so you won't have to drive me back to mine later…"

"I don't mind," Troy said sincerely.

"I know," she said smiling at him. "But you need to work on your Maths homework…dorky," she said whispering her last word.

Troy glared at her playfully. "Like I've said, you're the devil…" Gabriella giggled and then he dropped her hand so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders, pulling her body closer to his.

"Troy, the exit is in the other direction," Gabriella said stopping dead in her tracks when she realized Troy was leading her to the opposite direction she needed to go.

"I know," he winked at her playfully after checking no one was at side. "But you are accompanying me to the locker room, then you'll kiss me goodbye, and then I'll go to my practice and you'll go to run your errands."

"No way mister!" Gabriella said trying to shake his arm off of her shoulders. "The gym is too far away and today precisely I'm wearing heels."

Troy chuckled and tightened his arm so she couldn't escape. "Your fault, but anyway you're coming with me."

"Troy!" She pouted. "Are you really planning on to make me walk all the way to the exit alone then?"

"Yep," he answered nonchalantly still pulling her to the gym. Gabriella turned her face away from him and muttered something with her pout still adorning her features, making him smile. "Please baby…come with me to the gym…please, please, please…"

His words, whispered against her forehead, and his voice, so soft and sweet, made her insides melt. "It's not fair; I can't say no to you when you talk to me like that…"

"Welcome to the club baby," Troy said smiling knowing he would have his way. "I already have to suffer your pout, your baby voice and your puppy dog eyes. It's only fair I have a secret and lethal weapon too…"

Gabriella giggled at that and relaxed her head on his shoulder, lifting her hand so they could intertwine their fingers together.

"Okay," Troy said when they reached the locker room's doors. "We are here so you can go now…"

"Way to be romantic," Gabriella said sarcastically.

He chuckled and pushed her back towards the wall, trapping her body with his arms. "I was joking, and you know it. Now give me a proper kiss, please?" Gabriella smiled and kissed him, passionately but still innocently, knowing the Coach's office was close.

"Call me later, okay?" She said when they pulled away.

"Sure," Troy nodded. "You'll know how to arrive there?"

"Of course," Gabriella smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be there at 6 okay?"

Troy nodded his head and pecked her lips again. "See you later baby…"

"Love you," Gabriella whispered realizing Troy's team mates were arriving where they were.

Troy winked at her and Gabriella turned around, already searching for her iPod in her bag, and walked to the front doors of East High, but her phone ringing stopped her. Not even looking at the screen, Gabriella pressed the answer button and put the phone beside her ear. "Hello?"

"_Gabriella?"_

"Hey Susan!" Gabriella greeted the woman happily. "How are you?"

"_I was about to ask you the same question,"_ both women laughed.

"Everything is great," Gabriella answered smiling. "Really, really great."

"_Don't you seem happy?"_ Susan teased smiling. _"Something you want to talk about?"_

Gabriella narrowed her eyes. "You knew about the date?" She asked strongly surprised.

"_Well…"_ Susan hesitated not knowing if Troy had already given her the ring or not and didn't wanting to spoil his surprise. _"Not about the date per se…but I knew something was up…"_

Suddenly, Gabriella looked at her ring and soon it clicked to her that maybe Troy had needed Susan's permission to spend so much at once. "The ring…" She whispered in a strangled voice.

"_Oh so,"_ Susan let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, _"has he given it to you then?"_

"Yeah," Gabriella answered still shocked. "Did you choose it?"

"_No, no,"_ Susan answered at once. _"Troy did; I was only there to pay…you know, rules are rules."_

Gabriella remained silent for a minute worried about the amount of money Troy had spent on her; she knew his financial situation was more than good, but still she hadn't thought for a minute how much the ring had cost. If he had needed Susan there, then it had cost much more than what she could have imagined…

"How much did Troy spent on the ring, Susan?" Gabriella asked in a low voice.

Susan caught her tone of voice and narrowed her eyes. _"I can't tell you, but why this sudden change? You were happy not even two minutes ago…"_

"Troy has spent too much if he needed you there," Gabriella answered. "And I haven't given him anything…"

"_Oh sweetie,"_ Susan said smiling. _"Don't be silly; Troy knew what he was doing, and also I did. Don't worry about that…"_

Gabriella sighed. "I know but…"

"_No buts,"_ Susan clicked her tongue. _"But if you feel better, then you could go and buy him something meaningful too…"_

Groaning, Gabriella sighed. "Troy is the most difficult person in the world when it comes to give him presents…"

"_Maybe I can help you with that then…"_ Susan smirked. _"Actually, I was calling you because of that. Can you talk now?"_

"I'm already going home," Gabriella answered. "Troy had a last minute practice…"

"_Cool,"_ Susan nodded for herself. _"Could you come to my office?"_

"Of course," Gabriella smiled. "I was about to go to the mall because I've already done my homework…"

"_Which mall were you planning to go?"_ Susan interrupted her.

"The _Modern City Mall_." Gabriella said.

Susan squealed. _"My office is beside that mall!"_

"I know," Gabriella giggled. "I was about to tell you that…"

"_Oh okay,"_ Susan blushed in her office lowering her voice a little. _"So I wait for you here. Do you remember the floor and everything?"_

"Yep," Gabriella said. "I'll be there in ten or so, okay?"

"_Sure. See you in a few!"_ Susan said excitedly.

Giggling again, Gabriella shook her head. "Bye!"

_

* * *

_

_With Troy_

"Hey dude," Chad said patting Troy's back when he bent down to put on his training shoes.

"Where were you?" Troy asked narrowing his eyes. "I thought you had left; we haven't seen you or Taylor during the last class…and I know for a fact to skip is nothing like Taylor…"

"Well," Chad blushed. "We kinda had something planned for today but the Coach's plans have fucked it up so we were having some alone time…"

Troy looked around and lowered his voice. "Where were you two?" Chad blushed furiously and Troy caught that up. "You're blushing!"

"Shhh!" Chad said embarrassed. "I'm not blushing."

"Of course you are not," Troy rolled his eyes. "Come on Chad, we're alone now. Where were you two? I want to know if I've won the bet or not…"

"What bet?" Chad asked shocked. "Have you and Gabs bet about where were we?"

"Yep," Troy smirked. "And I want to know if I'm going to receive a massage today or not. Come on, tell me already or we'll be super late…"

"In the lab," Chad whispered widening his eyes when Troy groaned.

"You can't be serious…" Troy muttered. "I doubt that has been your idea…"

"Actually," Chad cleared his throat, "it's been Tay's idea. I wanted to go to the car…"

"You two are like rabbits," Troy chuckled. "And you've just made Gabriella win a massage tonight…"

"She's said the lab?" Chad asked shocked.

Troy nodded. "I swear I thought she would loose, but it seems she knows Taylor and her power with you too much…"

When Chad was about to answer, a loud voice bummed through the doors. "Chad, Troy, the Coach is waiting!"

When the head of the guy peeked around the wall, Troy glared at him with a cold look. "We're going."

Chad shook his head. "Easy, Troy…"

The boy didn't move and Troy stood up. "I've said we're going."

Seeing how Troy was a foot taller than him, how cold his eyes were and how menacing his pose was, the boy nodded gulping and disappeared.

Troy heard Chad's sigh and turned around. "What?"

"Nothing," the boy said. "But you should calm yourself a little Troy; you can't talk people like that…"

"I know, okay?" Troy sighed.

"No Troy," Chad rolled his eyes. "You have no right to talk people like that…"

"Don't give me that crap, Chad…" Troy narrowed his eyes.

"You know what?" Chad said standing up from the bench. "Suit yourself." Chad replied coldly before disappearing through the door.

Troy shook his head but stood up, following his friend to the gym, running to keep path with him. "Why are you so worked up now?"

Chad sighed. "Because I get you want to keep from them how you really are, but I think sometimes you are too harsh, and I don't like it because I know you are not like that."

"Don't be so drama queen Chad," Troy said rolling his eyes.

Chad stopped dead in his tracks and turned to look at Troy. "You're behaving like a fucking jerk Troy. You stopped the bullying remember? Would you like someone talking to Gabriella like you've talked to Johan?"

Troy was about to answer; in fact, he opened his mouth to speak but then he realized he had nothing to say to that but that Chad was right. "You're right…" Troy whispered. Chad nodded his head once and then saw how Troy began to run to the gym, with Chad hot in his heels.

"Johan!" Troy exclaimed when he arrived at the gym.

The other players were already there, and so everyone turned to look at Troy, who ignored everyone until he was in front of Johan, who gulped loudly. "What?" The boy asked with a quivering voice.

Grabbing his arm, Troy pulled the guy apart from everybody. "I wanted to apologize…"

"Are you serious?" Johan asked with a shocked voice.

Troy nodded. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"Sure," Johan stuttered. "Forgotten."

Troy smiled. "Thanks dude," he said going to where Chad was standing, smiling at the scene.

"Now this is the Troy I know," Chad patted his back and Troy snorted, shaking his head and resuming their positions for the practice, just in time for the Coach to arrive.

_

* * *

_

_With Gabriella_

Gabriella arrived at Susan's office and didn't hesitate this time; entering in the building, she went directly to the lift and pressed Susan's floor's number. When the doors opened, she went to the desk. "Good afternoon, I'm here to see Susan Meyers."

"Are you Gabriella?" The receptionist asked smiling. Gabriella nodded and the woman picked the phone without another word. "Susan? Gabriella is here…yeah…okay…sure…bye."

The door of Susan's office opened at the same time the woman was hanging up the phone. "Gabriella!" Susan exclaimed cheerily, embracing the girl.

"Hey Susan," Gabriella said returning the hug.

"Come with me," Susan said pulling Gabriella into her office. "Now sit," she said pushing Gabriella to a chair. "Do you want a coffee or something?"

"No, no," Gabriella shook his head. "Thank you."

Susan took a sit behind her desk and crossed her arms over her chest. "Does Troy still love professional basketball?"

That question took Gabriella out of guard. "What?"

"Does Troy watch the games on the TV and talks about it later?" She asked seriously waiting for Gabriella's answer.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered unsure. "He's still in love with the LA Lakers…" She added smiling a little.

Susan returned the smile. "Then, you have the perfect gift for him in your hands."

Gabriella narrowed her eyes confused. "How?"

"I've been seeing a guy lately and he's one of the directives of the LA Lakers." Susan explained with a dreamy face, which made Gabriella giggle. "I told him about Troy and he offered to give me first row tickets and other stuff…"

"Seriously?!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly. "Troy will love that!"

Susan giggled. "I know…"

"But I don't understand," Gabriella stopped herself. "What does that have to do with me?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Do you like basketball?"

"Not really," Gabriella giggled. "I couldn't care less about it…"

Susan giggled too. "I know what it's like, trust me…" She rolled her eyes. "But does Troy know you don't like it?"

"Sure," Gabriella nodded. "He's tried to teach me, he's insisted to watch the games with him, he's tried to rub on me his enthusiasm…but nothing. I don't see the point in the game…" She added blushing a little.

"Well," Susan smirked. "It depends on what you do want to give him, but if you want to do something that will mean a lot to him…"

"What are you thinking about?" Gabriella interrupted already guessing what Susan was thinking.

"Maybe you could go to one of those games with him," Susan answered. "Lucy's death's anniversary is in 3 days, and when James offered, I've thought that would be something that would cheer him up a little."

"I know," Gabriella sighed. "I've been thinking about something to distract him or something but with no luck."

"So this is the perfect solution," Susan squealed again. "Think about it; in the Lakers stadium, first row tickets, meeting the team…and sharing everything with you. I don't think there is something he would love more because, between you and me, I don't see Troy wearing jewels…"

Gabriella giggled. "In no way! He's always saying he doesn't understand how I love to wear rings, earrings and bracelets…"

"See?" Susan said excitedly again. "He'll love that…"

"Maybe you're right," Gabriella answered nodded her head. "He loves Kobe; do you think we could have one of his jerseys dedicated to Troy?"

"No problem," Susan nodded. "Why?"

"Because that will be the first hint I'll give him." Gabriella smirked. "He did something really special with the date and the ring and everything, and I want to do something also special for him. I'm going to throw hints at him slowly…but making sure his enthusiasm increases with each new hint."

Susan shook her head. "You two are really made for each other…"

"I know," Gabriella smiled wildly, which made Susan laugh.

"Well," Susan began hesitantly, clearing her throat. "Do you think you could explain me something about the date? I'm really curious about it…but if it's too personal then I understand."

"Well, not even our friends know about the whole date because Troy and I agreed to keep it to us," Gabriella said sincerely, "but I can share with you what our friends know…"

"Yay!" Susan clapped her hands. "Gosh, I'm so excited…"

Gabriella laughed and explained to Susan parts of her magical date with Troy.

_

* * *

_

_With Troy_

"Ok guys," Coach said clapping his hands. "Practice is finished. Hit the showers and you can go home. Well job!"

Chad and Troy waited for the team to disappear and then they went to sit on the bleachers. "Coach is pushing us hard, man…I'm all sore…" Chad complained rubbing his shoulder.

"I know," Troy sighed grabbing his bottle of water. "But if we want to win against West, he doesn't have another option but to push us…"

"We'll win," Chad said confidently.

"I hope so," Troy answered. "But still; I prefer that he puts pressure on us from now than he waits to pressure us one week before the game, because if not, people will relax and you can't compare how prepared we can be with months of full training than with days of full training…"

"You have a point," Chad nodded. "But still…maybe I shouldn't have met Taylor before…I'm sore as hell…"

Troy chuckled. "Man, you knew you had a practice later so you're the one to blame…"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's Taylor we're talking about!"

"And your point is…?" Troy asked amused.

"She's too hot," Chad sighed. "And seriously, the skirt she was wearing today can't be legal…" He whined. "How can I not be all bothered by her mere presence if she wears clothes like that?"

Troy shook his head amused by his friend's behaviour. "God Chad, you're like a little kid…"

"Maybe," Chad smirked. "But my woman seems to think this NOT little "kid" totally satisfies her."

"Does Tay know you talk about your "activities" this way?" Troy asked amusedly.

"As if," Chad snorted. "She'll freak out and then she'll break up with me; she thinks I'm too blunt with those things…"

"No!" Troy said in mock surprise. "How dare she?" He continued sarcastically.

"I know!" Chad said not catching Troy's sarcasm. "I've told her we guys always talk about those things this way but she doesn't get it."

"I can't believe it!" Troy continued sarcastically.

"Thank God you think like me, dude," Chad said shaking his head. "Maybe you could tell Taylor this so she will back off a little…"

"Chad!" Troy exclaimed exasperated. "How can you be so dumb?"

"Uh," Chad looked at Troy confused.

"I was being sarcastic. Tay is right; you are too blunt." Troy answered. "You've never heard me talk about what I do or what I don't do with Gabriella this way…or in any way for that matter."

"Well sometimes you've explained some anecdote…" Chad protested.

Troy rolled his eyes and punched Chad's arm playfully. "Key word being "anecdote" Chad, not the whole story…"

"It's the same!" Chad said complaining following Troy to the locker room. "I was sharing with you an anecdote."

Troy stopped and looked at his friend with a disbelieving face. "Are you serious?"

"Of course," Chad answered coolly.

"Then you're dumber than I thought," Troy said pocking Chad's chest before he disappeared behind the grey metal doors.

Chad stood there, dumbfounded, in the middle of the gym, thinking about what Troy had just said. When it clicked to him what Troy meant, he ran to the locker room. "You are so in for it Bolton! Hide while you can!" He yelled running along the locker room's main corridor while Troy's loud laugh could be heard from the showers, entertaining the rest of the boys who looked the scene amusedly.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Troy asked Chad thirty minutes later.

Chad nodded. "Let's go."

Both boys stepped outside the school and noticed that, apart from two cars in the teachers' parking lot, their cars were the only ones there. "Dude, how come we've been so long in there?" Chad asked confusedly. "I think it's the first time I'm the last student coming out of school…"

"You are one of a kind man," Troy chuckled shaking his head.

"Yeah, yeah," Chad protested. "Don't go there again. You've already settled what you think of my brain…"

Troy rolled his eyes at Chad's antics. "You're so drama queen…"

"Troy," Chad said sternly. "If I was you, I'd stop…now."

"Uhhh, I'm afraid," Troy laughed. "What if I don't want to?"

Chad glared at Troy. "Do you remember what happened when we were five?"

Troy widened his eyes and Chad smirked. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I dare," Chad said amused this time already walking towards Troy, who was backing away.

"Chad stop," Troy said glaring at his friend.

Chad chuckled. "I don't want to."

"I'll tell Taylor what you've said before," Troy tried to threaten.

Chad shook his head and stopped dead in his tracks. Troy stopped too and both boys glared at each other, with their eyes locked and having a silent conversation about the "weapons" they had against each other. It was as if they were daring each other to make the first move, but neither moved; both were very still, smirking to each other…until they couldn't hold their laughter more and both exploded almost in hysterics.

"Dude…" Troy gasped. "That…has…been…amusing…" He said between fits of laughter.

"And…what…about…your…face?" Chad answered holding his stomach.

When their laughter died, both had to wipe the tears that were rolling down their cheeks. "Uf," Troy panted holding his stomach.

"Tell me about it," Chad said trying to regain his breath.

Troy chuckled again. "Well, I think we can agree we've been lucky no one was here…we seemed two mental guys for sure…"

"I know," Chad said still laughing. "Well I'm off, I'll see you tomorrow!" Chad said going to his car, which was beside Troy's.

"Bye!" Troy said entering in his car. When he was about to put on his sunglasses, the passenger's door opened and Troy turned to look at his right. "What are you doing?"

"My car won't start," Chad growled.

"And who has told you I could take you home?" Troy asked lifting his eyebrow.

"As if you could leave me here," Chad snorted. "Plus, I don't have to go home now; I need to go to the pharmacy. My mom barely uses her phone but man, when she uses it always it's to send me a message where she asks oh not so nicely to do her errands…" He said between his teeth.

"What do you have to buy?" Troy asked amused. "By the way, why are you so whinny today?"

"I'm not whinny," Chad said while Troy rolled his eyes. "I'm not! She's asked me to go and buy feminine stuff. I swear she wants for me to die of embarrassment…"

Troy laughed at Chad. "That's not the first time she's asked you that Chad; you should be used to that by now…"

"Oh okay," Chad said smirking. "Now you're the one who is going to enter in the pharmacy to buy it…"

"No way!" Troy exclaimed. "I already had to go the other day for Gabriella and I'm not planning on to go there again _for that _any time soon."

"Please Troy," Chad begged. "I'll die from embarrassment…"

"I'm not going," Troy shook his head. "Your mother has asked YOU to buy it, so you'll be a responsible son and do what she'd told you."

"Troy!" Chad whined. "Please…and I'll do whatever you want me to!"

"No way," Troy said turning on the engine. "You only have to go in, grab the stuff and pay…"

"Right," Chad rolled his eyes. "And the woman behind the desk won't think anything of me, right…"

"What do you want for her to think?" Troy asked when they stopped at one red traffic light. "She'll think you are buying stuff for a woman…"

"You're going to be a great friend and buy the stuff for me." Chad said in a final voice.

Troy rolled his eyes. "You're being immature…"

"Says the person who doesn't want to go there," Chad said sarcastically.

"Because I don't have to!" Troy protested. "I already went there for Gabriella."

"Of course, if it's Gabriella the one who asks you…" Chad muttered.

"Eh!" Troy interrupted him. "What was that about Gabriella?"

"You are whipped," Chad mused shaking his head.

"And you are not?" Troy asked mockingly. "Chad, we both know you are Tay's puppy…"

Chad glared at him. "Okay, you won't go alone. We both will go in and buy the stuff…"

"What are we? Five?" Troy said laughing. "Come on dude, it'll look weird if we both go there…"

"Then you can buy another thing," Chad said. "I'll talk and pay, but please, don't make me go alone…"

Troy shook his head. "Okay, but I'm planning on to use that against you in the future…"

"Again with the threats?" Chad rolled his eyes. "And you say I'm immature…yeah right…" The boy said sarcastically.

"I've already agreed to go in with you," Troy narrowed his eyes. "Do you want to go in alone?"

Chad turned to look at Troy and widened his eyes. "You are a great and mature friend."

Troy smirked at that. "I thought so…" He said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah…" Chad mocked crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly, which only made Troy laugh louder. "Will you stop? I'm nervous already…"

Troy chuckled at Chad's antics, but took pity of his red face. "Okay, okay…" He said bemusedly.

_

* * *

_

_With Gabriella_

"Who would have said Troy was such a romantic!" Susan exclaimed surprised.

Gabriella giggled. "I know…it was magical…"

Her dreamy face made Susan squeal. "Gosh that's so exciting!"

Both women shared a laugh. Susan couldn't help but think about how different Troy was since the day Gabriella told him the truth about his mother; his behaviour had been completely different, but in a good way, he was sweeter, he laughed a lot, he even was caring with her…it was as if he was a different person altogether.

Susan already knew Troy had a soft side, but she couldn't have ever imagined this soft side was so deep; the way his face lightened up when he talked about Gabriella, the way he wanted and needed Gabriella's happiness even before his, the way he'd been suffering all those years only trying to protect Gabriella…it was being too much. She was amazed by this new Troy; it was as if he was finally forgiving himself, as if he was allowing himself to be happy, to enjoy what to be in love was…and he seemed to be taking advantage of that new freedom, because she'd never seen him so free from demons as he was now.

"Well, I have to go now," Gabriella said interrupting her train of thought. "Will you call me when you've talked with James, then?" She added worriedly.

"Of course," Susan waved her hand dismissively. "But there won't be any problems, so you can calm down. I'll call you with the details tonight or tomorrow, and then we'll meet again so I can give you the stuff…"

"Perfect," Gabriella smiled looking at her watch. "Now I have to because I have to be at Troy's at six." She said already standing up.

"Oh wait," Susan interjected. "I'm off too. Wait a minute and so we'll go down together." Gabriella nodded and sat back in the chair again. "It'll be just a second."

"No worries," Gabriella smiled.

"All done," Susan said five minutes later turning off the screen of her computer. "Let me grab my coat and we'll be ready to go."

When Susan put the coat on, she grabbed her bag and opened the door of her office, gesturing to Gabriella that she could step out of there first. "Thank you, I'll wait for you beside the elevator." Whispered Gabriella seeing how the receptionist came to them with a bunch of papers for Susan to sign.

"Okay, let's go." Susan said returning the papers to her secretary.

"Susan," Gabriella asked lowly while waiting for the elevator to come. "How come you've finished so soon today?"

Susan blushed a little. "I have a date with James and I need to go to the hairdresser's."

Gabriella smiled. "How long have you been dating him?"

"Dating-dating days," Susan admitted embarrassedly and feeling like a teen again. "But flirting and having phone conversations, meeting with more friends and things like that…mmm…almost 6 months."

"Six months?" Gabriella exclaimed surprised. "Did you know him before?"

"Yeah," Susan sighed. "His brother is my brother's best friend."

"Oh…but…six months?" Gabriella asked again. "I mean…if you knew each other already, then you began flirting…"

"I know," Susan interrupted. "I had doubts because I didn't want to mess up the relationship our brothers have…"

"What made you change your mind?" Gabriella smiled softly.

"Him." Susan shrugged. "I don't know, he insisted a lot, and I always was refusing if we had to be alone but…one day he called me to have a coffee together, I agreed because I was dying to see him…and we went from there…"

"How sweet," Gabriella squealed lowly knowing they were surrounded by Susan co-workers.

"I know," Susan said with a dreamy face again. "It's like a thousand butterflies are living in my stomach permanently though. I think I embarrass myself a lot in front of him but…"

"I know what you mean," Gabriella nodded stepping into the lift when the doors opened, "but it's worth it in the end."

"I hope so," Susan giggled.

"You'll see…" Gabriella winked playfully.

"Shhh!" Susan nudged her shoulder with Gabriella's and, with a nod of her head, signalled the other occupants of the lift.

Gabriella nodded her head but giggled nonetheless at Susan's red face, while the older woman rolled her eyes and shook her head amusedly.

When the lift opened its doors, they waited for everyone to step out before they did it. "I can't believe you were talking about that as if it was nothing in front of these people…" Susan hissed embarrassed.

"Oh please," Gabriella waved her hand dismissively. "They don't know what we're talking about. And even if they knew, so what? It's not a crime for you to date someone, you know?"

"Yeah I know," Susan sighed. "But I don't feel comfortable with them knowing about my private life. Actually, they barely know anything about it…"

"Oh sorry," Gabriella nodded in understanding. "I didn't know…"

"Don't worry," Susan said placing a friendly hand on Gabriella's arm. "I think they've barely paid attention to us…"

Gabriella dissolved in a fit of giggles and both women stepped outside the building, where Susan stopped a cab.

_

* * *

_

_With Troy_

"Oh look," Chad said. "Isn't that girl Gabriella?"

"Where?" Troy asked excitedly.

"There, outside that building," Chad pointed. "It seems she's talking with a woman…"

Troy narrowed his eyes when he realized where they were. "With a woman you say?"

Chad nodded his head absently. "Yeah, and it seems they are friends…" He said looking how Gabriella and the woman hugged before the older woman stepped inside the cab. "Who is that woman?"

Troy couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing; he'd seen the woman Gabriella was talking to and to say he was shocked was the understatement of the century. "Susan…" Troy hissed between his teeth.

"What?" Chad asked shocked. "What did you say?"

"That woman was Susan," Troy said in a very low voice while the cab disappeared.

Chad gulped seeing how fucked up the situation was; Troy's eyes were colder than ever, and he could say Troy was talking lowly trying to control his fury…because at that moment, Troy's blood was boiling, the inferno of his eyes was powerful and all his body was shaking in a mixture of rage, angriness, fury…and mostly betrayal.

"Troy…" Chad interjected seeing how Troy had stopped the car all of a sudden and had opened his door to step outside, action which Chad imitated in a bit. "Troy!"

Gabriella turned around when she heard Troy's name and widened her eyes when she saw Troy coming right her way with a murdering face. He didn't need to say anything because Gabriella guessed he'd seen her talking with Susan, and she knew she couldn't lie. "Troy, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," Troy hissed. "What the fuck Gabriella?" Gabriella remained silent. "Answer me damn it!"

"What do you want me to say?" Gabriella said in a petite voice.

"You've got to be kidding me," Troy laughed bitterly. "What the fuck were you doing with Susan? Have you had fun with her? Talking to her about me without me knowing anything? Sharing with her what we do? How could you?"

"I haven't told her anything Troy," Gabriella said trying to pacify her. "Calm down…"

"Calm down?" Troy laughed again. "How can I calm down when I see my girlfriend hugging all friendly with the woman who has made my life a living hell?"

Gabriella's eyes snapped up at that. "You're being unfair! You know that's not true Troy. Grow up! She cares about you and…"

"The same way you care about me?" Troy shook his head. "I can't believe I've trusted you two…"

"What are you saying Troy?" Gabriella shouted.

"I'm saying you two are two bitches," Troy hissed. "And I'm saying I hope you two had fun while gossiping about me because your fun has ended."

"Troy…" Chad interjected knowing things could end pretty badly if they continued talking without thinking what they were saying.

"No!" Troy growled furiously. "You are a traitor, Gabriella…a fucking traitor."

Gabriella locked her eyes with his and she couldn't believe how cold his eyes were; she'd seen this look before but never directed at her. Even when she and Troy had argued, he'd never used neither this tone nor this look with her, and her body began to tremble.

She wanted to tell Troy she'd talked with Susan, of course she wanted…but she wasn't ready. She knew she'd acted behind his back even though her intentions were good, and she knew he was more or less right when he said she was a traitor, but she'd had her reasons. She'd never gone to Susan to fuck Troy's life…on the contrary! She went to Susan looking for the help she needed for him to be okay…

"You're being unfair!" Gabriella exploded. "First you should know the details before you come here all hysteric!"

"What the fuck Gabriella?" Troy shouted. "You're unbelievable! What were you doing with Susan? When did you know her? Where? How?"

"I…" Gabriella began with a trembling voice.

"You know what?" Troy spat at her. "I don't care. We're done."

"What?" Gabriella shrieked following him to the car, grabbing his sleeve when he didn't stop at her voice. "Are you serious?"

"Completely." Troy nodded. "I don't want to do anything with you or with her." He said shaking Gabriella's hand off his arm and entering in his car.

Chad was there dumbfounded, observing the scene with wide eyes. Even though he seemed to be not paying attention, the truth was that he had heard everything they'd told each other, and he couldn't believe how fucked up the situation was. Though he wanted to run after Troy, the truth was that his body was paralysed, and it continued like that until he heard Gabriella's hysterical voice.

Turning around, Chad saw how Gabriella shouted Troy's name trying to open the door but finding impossible because Troy locked the car from the inside. "Troy!" But Troy ignored her; turning on the engine, he pressed the accelerator leaving a crying and shivering Gabriella behind.

Chad began to walk towards where she was but a sudden honk pierced through his ears, making him to turn his head. What he saw made him wide his eyes in horror; a huge bus was coming Gabriella's way and she was stood in the middle of the street, not paying attention to the traffic.

"GABRIELLA!" Chad shouted. The adrenaline was running wildly down his veins; he needed to reach Gabriella before the bus did. "Gabriella move!"

The honk intensified and Chad knew the bus was closer each time. "Gabriella move!" He shouted again running as fast as he could towards the girl, who fell on her knees when her body gave her away.

But Gabriella wasn't listening anything; she only could hear Troy's words in her head, she only could see the fury inside his eyes, she only could feel the stab in her heart at what had just happened. However, something hit her and snapped her out of her dumb state; she only was aware of a piercing pain in her side…before everything went black.

* * *

**A/N2: Please...don't hate me!! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well, finally the new chapter is up! ;) I'm not sure you'll like BUT…well, I like it so…deal with it :P **

**Thanks SO MUCH to those of you who have reviewed (14 reviews only with that chapter. WOW!) or added the story (or myself) to their lists. These gestures mean the world to me! :hug:**

**And though I'd love to dedicate this chapter to everyone, the truth is that I'm going to dedicate it to my TH's followers because I've been having some personal problems and they've made sure I was okay. GIRLS: I laugh a lot with you all and seriously, your support showed me on a daily basis is one of the most preciated treasures I have now…so girls, this is for you! :big_hug: I promise this "torture" is almost over, ok? Don't worry ;)**

**Anyway, stopping now with my rambling; here goes chapter 21. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_With Troy..._

Troy arrived at his apartment in less than the supposed time he needed to arrive. He'd been driving like a crazy person, but he didn't care; he needed the cocoon his apartment was, the shield those four walls provided him, because he felt as if someone had punched him. His body was shivering; it was as if he was in the middle of the Antarctica so cold he felt…because that wasn't his usual coldness towards the world but as if his veins had frozen and so his insides were full of snow.

The person he cared for the most, the love of his life, the most beautiful and precious thing he had…had betrayed him.

Because what Gabriella had done, to meet with Susan behind his back, had been a betrayal, a fucking betrayal he didn't think he deserved; why would want Gabriella to meet with her? Why Gabriella had been so private about it? If she didn't have anything to hide, why she'd been so fucking silent and had been acting without him knowing? He didn't understand; he'd thought they shared everything, but it seemed he was the only one following "those rules", because Gabriella had ignored those same rules, acting alone and not having in mind his feelings.

Banging the door violently, he stepped inside his apartment noticing how a fluency of heat surrounded him just from the very beginning; he was mad, he was furious, the rage he was feeling was overcoming his body and he had no strength to think objectively…but in the safety of his apartment, those bad feelings released their hold on him a little bit.

His brain, however, couldn't stop to replay the hug he'd witnessed between Gabriella and Susan; he only could see them hugging as if they were long time friends instead of mere acquaintances…and that bothered him, because he couldn't recall a time where he had introduced them. As far as he knew, they only knew about each other because of what he told them.

But what he'd seen was far more than the relationship two mere acquaintances had: the image of Gabriella stepping out of the building where Susan's office was, laughing and talking animatedly with the woman was the most confusing thing.

When the fuck did they meet?

Where the fuck did they meet?

For how long they'd been meeting behind his back?

He never introduced them; in fact, he was almost sure he had barely talked about Susan with Gabriella. Of course Gabriella had seen Susan when they went to Lucy's burial, but even then he didn't introduce them. He hadn't thought for a moment than those two women could meet…he hadn't wanted to. Because what he had with Gabriella had been too important for him to allow any stranger in the circle; he didn't want anyone interfering in their relationship…not even when it was a little fucked up…not now, when things were running smoothly for them.

Gabriella and Susan were two people that shouldn't have met ever; both were important in his life, but because of two different reasons: Gabriella because she was the love of his life, and Susan because she was the key to his freedom. And he denied to himsled that Susan meant more; he would never admit that, lately, his relationship with Susan had changed. He wasn't ready to think about that; Susan was his tutor, end of the story…or so he thought.

Entering in his room, the first thing he saw was a picture of him and Gabriella, with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist from behind and leaning down to kiss her cheek, while Gabriella had her head tilted up and her fingers intertwined with Troy's. Stopping dead in his tracks at the sight, a flash of Gabriella's face when he'd left her invaded his mind making him wince.

Because not even when their relationship had been "weird" and he had to leave her, her face had been so full of tears; because not even then, her body had been shaking as violently as it did when he'd left her in front of Susan's office; because not even then, her eyes had begged him to stay the way they'd done some minutes ago. Gabriella's face was the mirror of a broken person, and though he was mad at her, he couldn't help but feel her pain too. The only one thing that could break Troy was a miserable Gabriella…and not only he'd seen her that way but he had been, also, the cause of her misery.

Groaning, Troy let his body fell onto the mattress of his bed. His mind was telling him to forget everything about Gabriella, but his heart couldn't do that. His heart was attached to Gabriella's in the most intrinsic way; her heartbeat was a mirror for his, and to know she was suffering was murdering. But he couldn't bring himself to her, not after what his eyes had seen; maybe he was being irrational, he didn't know, but the sight of Gabriella and Susan hugging had been enough for him to damn all the heavens.

Turning his head to the left, Troy watched the "Memory Wall" and something there made him to stand up and walk closely to the wall: his mother. The only picture he had where she appeared alone…but so fucking happy at the same time. Her smile was wild, and her blue eyes were twinkling as if there wasn't tomorrow; he wanted to be like that too. He wanted to feel this happiness his mother radiated from the old photograph, he wanted to feel the freedom love and happiness brought to human's lives.

But now that was impossible.

And it was impossible because the only one thing that could make him this happy was Gabriella.

And it was impossible because he'd broken up with Gabriella.

And it was impossible because, in the bottom of his core, he knew he'd let his brain won over his heart for too many times already; he knew this time things wouldn't be back to normal for sure. He couldn't blame Gabriella for that, and he wasn't about to, but he also knew the petite and traitor brunette had been the reason for his current misery...like always, it was as if a war was taking place inside his head: a part of him wanted Gabriella back, the other, wanted to be as far as he could from Gabriella.

A piercing noise broke his train of thought.

Retrieving the phone from his pocket, he looked at the screen and saw Chad's smiling face, but he didn't want to talk at the moment and so he left the annoying item beside his body on the mattress; he needed some time to register everything that had happened, so he let the call die by itself. The continuous beeping was exasperating, but he didn't care, he would put his phone in silent mode once Chad's call ended and so he wouldn't be disturbed.

Stripping off of his clothes, he left his phone still ringing on the bed and went to the bathroom to shower; some hot water would do some good to his muscles, sore and tensed as hell, and would help him clear his mind as well.

_

* * *

_

With Chad and Taylor...

"He doesn't pick the damn phone up," Chad groaned. "That boy is stupid…"

"Have you called your mom?" Taylor asked softly. Chad shook his head and she continued. "Go call her then. My parents are on their way and I'm sure your parents would like to be here too…"

"And what about Peter?" Chad asked in a petite voice. "I'm not capable to call him giving him the news…"

Taylor sighed and pulled Chad's head on her shoulder, kissing his temple. "Let your mother call him…" Chad sniffed and Taylor wiped his cheeks, though hers were also wet. "She'll know what to say…"

"I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here beside me now…" Chad murmured.

Taylor pecked his lips. "Well, you don't have to worry about that."

"Thank you," Chad whispered.

"You're welcome baby," Taylor said sniffing a little. "Go call your mom and I'll try to reach Troy, ok?"

Chad had called Taylor from the ambulance and she was already at the hospital when the ambulance had parked beside the emergency doors. After a long hug where Chad had cried part of the tension he felt away, he had explained everything to Taylor who, in a bit, realized about how fucked up everything was and took control seeing how destroyed Chad was.

She was afraid for her best friend; her situation seemed to be serious, and from Chad's description of what had happened, they were lucky Gabriella wasn't dead yet. Knowing how much Chad loved Gabriella, it'd broken her to know that he'd seen everything, that he was a witness of maybe the reason of a fatal destiny. She couldn't even imagine what she would have felt, apart from a tremendous horror, if she had seen what Chad had seen…but she had to be strong for him, because he needed her, and he needed her strength.

Though she wasn't sure if her strength would help him because she felt as if someone had punched her in the gut; the unknown scared Taylor to death…and if you added that they didn't know if Gabriella would make it or not…well, to say she was about to pass out would be the understatement of the century.

_

* * *

__With Troy..._

Stepping out of the shower, Troy went to his room and put on a pair of clean boxers and a shirt. When he was about to turn the volume of his phone off, the item rang again. Looking at the screen, this time he saw Taylor's smiling face, but he wasn't ready to face them yet.

However, something clicked lightly in his brain.

Taylor had never called him.

Maybe something had happened…but no, they probably wanted to arrange things between him and Gabriella…and he didn't have the body for that at the moment. Putting the phone on the nightstand table, Troy nodded once, as if he was convincing himself that ignore them was the right thing to do and stepped out of his room, closing the door behind him so the beeping arrived at him muffled, and went to the kitchen to prepare something for his dinner.

His heart was telling him that something wasn't right…and he would have been worried if not because his brain found quickly the answer: he had broken up with Gabriella, of course something wasn't right.

Troy decided to forget about them and Gabriella for a while. She didn't deserve more of his time; she had messed up and she should be the one calling him. If she wasn't doing so, that fact showed how little she actually cared about him…so then he wouldn't be the one worrying about her. And he didn't want to be so. He'd be cool and okay without her.

'_Keep dreaming Bolton…'_ He thought.

From the kitchen, he noticed the beeped had stopped and rushed to his room, turning off the phone before it rang again and the temptation to know what was all about overcome him. He would talk with them in the morning.

_

* * *

__With Chad and Taylor..._

Gabriella's phone began to beep from Taylor's bag and she reached for the item. "Maybe it's Troy…" She muttered to Chad who had his eyes closed, letting the tears fall freely.

"I don't think so," he sighed wiping his cheeks.

"It's Susan!" Taylor exclaimed shocked. "What should I do?"

"Answer her," Chad said. "Maybe she's talked with Troy…"

Taylor nodded and cleared her throat once. "Hello?"

"_Ops, you are not Gabriella," _Susan giggled. _"I'm sorry I've must dialled wrong. Sorry."_

"No, no," Taylor sighed. "This is Gabriella's phone…"

"_And how come is not Gabriella the one answering?" _Susan asked bewildered.

Taylor reached down her hand to grab Chad's. "Because…" The lump in her throat made impossible for her to talk.

"_What happened?"_ Susan asked truly worried by this girl's voice, now.

"We're at the Michael Sinnai hospital," Taylor whispered.

"_I'll be there in fifteen minutes," _Susan said quickly just before Taylor heard the click of the end of the call.

"What did she say?" Chad asked quietly squeezing Taylor's fingers.

"She's coming," Taylor answered as quietly as him.

Chad nodded and the couple stood in silence once again, holding hands for dear life. "Why haven't they said anything yet?" Taylor said in a low voice looking at Chad with an afraid face after some minutes. "They should have told us something by now…"

"They've told us they'd come and talk with us whenever they knew what's happening with her," Chad said engulfing his girlfriend into a tight hug when she began to sob. "Babe, I know you're worried, but Gabi is strong. She'll be okay…"

Taylor couldn't help but feel a pang of regret ran through her; she'd know Gabriella for some years now, and she was her best friend, but Chad knew her since…forever, and still he was the one comforting her. "Sorry but…"

"I understand," Chad gulped loudly and then took a deep breath. "But you see how Gabriella will be okay…" He murmured sighing when he felt Taylor nodding against his chest.

"Chad! Taylor!"

The couple turned their heads and, without thinking, threw themselves to each of their mothers, breaking in sobs at the mere contact with them, who tried to calm their children as best as they could…having in mind how bad and ugly the situation they were in was.

After a while, both teens calmed down. "Have you called Peter?" Chad asked his mother.

She nodded. "He's coming…"

"What has he said?" Taylor asked quietly from her mother chest.

"I've told him Gabriella had been in an accident and that she has been brought here," Diandra cleared her throat. "He's worried as hell…"

Chad's body shivered again and his eyes burnt because of the tears he was holding back. He didn't want to cry more; he didn't want to feel so lost, so afraid of what could happen to Gabriella. But the feeling of the guilt he was feeling overcame him. "I'm sorry, so so sorry…it's been my fault…" He said gasping for air.

"Son," Chad's father said placing his hands on Chad's shoulders locking his eyes with his and trying to calm him down. "You have nothing to apologize for; it's been an accident and no one is blaming you."

"But I should have been looking at her…" Chad said breaking in sobs again. "I should have been beside her…"

"Baby no…" Taylor began rubbing Chad's tight softly. "It's been an accident and…"

But she couldn't end because a sudden bang stopped her. "Diandra!" All the six heads turned to look at the man running towards them almost in hysterics. "How is my baby? Tell me she's okay! Where is she? What's going on with her? Tell me!"

"Calm down, Peter," Diandra said softly. "We don't know…the doctors haven't said anything yet…"

Peter stood up in front of his friends and her daughter's friends…too distraught to notice _The Absence_ the whole group had already noticed but neither of them had pointed out. "How come? They should be here at least saying something…"

"Peter I…" Chad began trembling when he saw a father panicking for his daughter's wellbeing. "I'm sorry…it's been my fault…"

Peter snapped his head up to look at Chad. "That's not true Chad, if not for you, Gabriella would be in the middle of the street only God-knows-how. You've called the ambulance and thanks to your quick and good reflexes Gabriella has still a chance. Don't blame yourself Chad…" Chad nodded his head but remained silent, like the entire group did.

"I can't believe now we were going to arrange things between us…" Peter began talking lowly.

"Diandra!"

Peter stopped and everyone turned their faces to the door, where the sound came from. "Susan?" Diandra asked standing up shocked to see the woman there. "What are you doing here? Is Troy…"

Taylor and Chad interchanged a look when Troy's name was said but neither of them commented anything about it.

"No," Susan said gasping for air. "I'm here for Gabriella. How is she?"

"We don't know," Chad said standing up. "I'm Chad and that's my girlfriend Taylor."

"Nice to meet you, Taylor, Chad," she nodded at both teens. "Gabriella has talked a lot about you…" She said giving them a small hug trying to give them some comfort, seeing how bright and red their eyes were, and how their cheeks were all puffy from all the crying they had made.

Susan realized at that moment that Troy wasn't there, but she couldn't bring herself to ask for him. She didn't know why, but a weird feeling was increasing in the pit of her stomach; it was as if her own body was warning her to not ask anything related to Troy, and she decided to trust her instinct without a doubt when no one seemed to say anything about the boy.

Though that didn't make sense…at least with what Gabriella had explained her that afternoon in mind. Susan couldn't help but think that, with how much Troy loved Gabriella, it was weird for him to not be there. It just didn't seem right. But she couldn't ask; not until someone brought up his name or talked about him.

"Who are you?" A sudden question thrown at her snapped her out of her reverie.

"Oh sorry," she said blushing a little embarrassed. "I'm Susan, Troy's tutor."

"I'm Peter, Gabriella's father," he said shaking her hand. "May I ask how come you're here? Do you know Gabriella?"

Susan turned her head to look at Chad and Taylor and both shook their heads. Susan panicked because she didn't know what to say but, luckily for them, Diandra saved the day seeing the widened faces both teens and Susan were making. "I've called her because I couldn't reach Troy's phone…"

"Me neither," Chad said following his mother's lead. "He may be out of battery. He's told me he had to do some errands this afternoon...so we'll have to wait for him to arrive at his apartment."

Diandra nodded and turned to Peter. "Come here you," he said pulling the man towards a chair, leaving the teens and Susan by themselves. "You'll see how Gabriella gets better in no time…"

Neither Susan nor Chad nor Taylor said anything, but Susan lifted her eyebrow while looking at Chad, who shook his head discretely, hoping the woman would catch his drift; Susan nodded once signalling her understanding.

Okay, so something bad had happened, and she had the feeling it had to do with Troy. But she couldn't think more about it because, in that moment, the metallic doors opened and a man dressed in green appeared, stopping in front of the group.

"Gabriella Montez?"

_

* * *

__With Troy..._

The next morning, Troy awoke feeling as if someone had punched him mercilessly; all his body was burning from tension.

At first he was disorientated; shouldn't be Gabriella with him? But then the cruel truth fell upon his head. There wasn't more Gabriella for him…but his brain took the control again before the truth was registered completely by his heart, deciding he didn't care because she'd been the one looking for that with her acting behind his back. Shaking his head trying to erase everything about Gabriella his mind had, Troy stood up from his bed, not even once looking at the picture of Gabriella which was on his nightstand.

After a quick shower, Troy got dressed and took a quick breakfast…all the time looking at his phone. He still had it turned off…and thinking twice about it, he decided to let it this way for a little while…at least until he was at the school. He had to gain enough courage to do so, and maybe he'd gain it while going to the school.

Or so he hoped.

Part of him, his heart, was excited because he thought a call from Gabriella would wait for him, but another part of him, his brain, was afraid that there actually was a call from Gabriella waiting for him. And _his brain_ was afraid because he wasn't sure if he would be able to "not cave" once he saw her; he was a goner when it came to Gabriella, and he wasn't sure about what the right thing to do was.

When he arrived at the school, making sure he was one of the last people there, he parked his car in his usual spot and realized that Chad's car wasn't in his.

Weird.

Going directly to his locker, where he expected to find Chad waiting for him, he saw no one was there waiting for him. This time, however, he let it go thinking that, maybe, Chad was at Taylor's locker.

But they weren't there.

Weird.

Looking at his watch, he realized the bell was about to sound; frowning, he couldn't help but wonder how come neither Chad nor Taylor were at their morning-usual-spots when classes were about to start.

Weird.

Deciding that, probably, they were already at homeroom, he went there...only to see how they weren't there.

Weird.

"Troy!"

Closing his eyes at that voice, Troy groaned inwardly. He didn't want to deal with _that_ at the moment. But it seemed the other person wasn't about to let him go because, suddenly, a very cold hand touched his arm, and he turned around, shaking it off. "What the fuck do you want?"

His voice was the coldest, the harshest, the cruellest, the rudest he could muster, and he tried to convey all these same feelings in his look, so the other person took the hint that she wasn't welcomed at all.

"Well," Sharpay said flirtatiously. "Seeing you are not with the bitch you are supposedly dating with…I've thought that maybe you wanted some company…"

Troy froze and the rage he had been feeling against Gabriella became rage against Sharpay just when Gabriella was associated to the term "bitch". One thing was to be mad at her because of her betrayal, but another different, and very different story, was for him to let someone talk about her like that. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He said in a very low and menacing voice already going to his seat.

Just when Sharpay was about to answer him, Mrs. Darbus entered in the classroom. "Okay young thespians," she began dramatically, "let's see if someone is missing before we proceed with the announcements."

When he heard that, Troy turned his head instinctively to Gabriella's seat, looking for her. She wasn't in her desk yet…and neither Chad nor Taylor.

Where the hell were they?

The feeling of that something bad happened, which he'd assumed was the result of his break up with Gabriella that morning, intensified and Troy retrieved his phone from his pocket, turning the item on but in silent mode so Mrs. Darbus wouldn't freak out.

"Troy Bolton?" Mrs. Darbus asked.

"Yeah," Troy answered distractedly but also looking discretely his phone. In ten seconds, he saw he had 20 missed calls from Taylor and Chad; his eyes widened in alarm but he calmed himself when he saw he didn't have new messages on his voicemail because he thought this lack of messages meant that there wasn't any emergency.

A pang of pain crossed his heart when he saw he had not even one call from Gabriella, but he couldn't hold onto that thought too much because, just then, Chad was called, and Mrs. Darbus' voice had sounded strange.

"Chad Danforth?" When no one answered, Mrs. Darbus narrowed her eyes…before something clicked on her mind and her angry face became a worried and sad face. "Oh yeah, right. Neither Taylor nor Chad are coming today…"

Though Mrs. Darbus muttered the last part, Troy heard her. _Not one of them was coming to school and the school already knew it._

That made things even stranger.

He waited for Mrs. Darbus to call Gabriella…but she missed her name. "And what about Gabriella, Mrs. Darbus?" He hadn't been able to help himself; he needed to know where Gabriella was…even though his action meant to show a little of concern, a little about his private persona to the rest of the class.

"She's not coming," the teacher answered with bright eyes and a broken voice but not adding anything more.

_What the fuck!?_ Troy thought inwardly.

He needed to make a call…and he needed to make this call now. Standing up from his seat, Troy grabbed his things without a word and, in front of the bewildered expression of the teacher and his classmates, he opened the classroom's door and went to the rooftop garden.

Once there, he dialled Chad's number, already knew by heart and put the item beside his ear.

'_Hey, Chad's phone speaking. I'm busy doing something so…leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as possible.'_

BEEP-BEEP

Troy lowered the phone when the tone sounded and stared blankly at the screen.

What the hell was happening?


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey people! Here is the next one! Hopefully you'll like it but if not, tell me anyway, ok? :) Like always, I need to say a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed last chapter, or added the story or myself to their lists. Love you lots, guys! :hug:**

**Here is chapter 22. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

To say Troy's day was being slow was the understatement of the century.

It was being painfully slow; the seconds seemed hours, and the hours had no end. Each class was even more boring than the other and the feeling of that something bad had happened was excruciating; the unknown was killing him and it burned into his core. He didn't know what was bad, but he had the feeling it has to do with Gabriella.

He'd already tried to reach her at her phone but he'd only reached the voicemail.

The same with Chad's phone.

The same with Taylor's phone.

It was as if the ground had opened and had swallowed them.

He felt a painful sensation in his heart and at this point he couldn't care less about Gabriella and Susan being friends, talking or whatever. He only needed someone assuring him that she was okay but no one was answering him; not even Chad nor Taylor were picking their phones up, and he didn't know how much of this killing sensation he could stand.

He'd never be so eager to hear the bell signalling the end of the school time; usually he wasn't sure he wanted to be outside the school, because that would mean to be alone at his apartment and because while being in the school he was able to see Gabriella. Maybe they didn't talk, but to see her, to lock his eyes with hers, was enough for him. That day though, he needed to hear the bell.

And he needed to hear the bell because that would mean he would be able to drive to Gabriella's house. He guessed she wouldn't want to do anything with him but he didn't care; he only needed to see her…to feel her between his arms one last time. And if Gabriella wasn't home he would go to Chad's and to Taylor's; he didn't know which would be their attitude towards him, but he only needed a reassurance from them.

It wasn't as if he didn't care if he had lost his friends or not; he only needed to know if his love was okay first and he would deal with the other mess later. Because he was sure he would have to deal with a huge mess; Chad and Taylor had, probably, taken Gabriella's side, because if not, if they thought that what Gabriella had done was wrong, they would be in the school. But they weren't there…and that only could mean that there was some information missing for him.

And he needed to know it.

And he would know what the fuck was happening.

Aware that people in his class were looking at him because of his bad mood and because of his obvious nervous state, Troy preferred to ignore everyone, locking his eyes in the big clock hanging in the wall. Mrs. Darbus was talking about something, but he wasn't listening; his mind was far away from East High. His mind was wondering where the hell Gabriella was; his mind was replaying their fight; his mind was replaying the fatidic words that left his mouth.

_We__'re done._

How could he be so stupid? He couldn't live without her; he'd been trying to live without her for years now but the truth had been too obvious to deny: he needed Gabriella the same way he needed to breathe; hell, he needed Gabriella more than he needed to breathe.

Though he was aware that he had fucked up big time this time, he also knew he had been right when he'd god mad at Gabriella. She talking with Susan behind his back wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he'd been stupid when he hadn't let her explain. He'd been a jerk letting his heart overtake his mind, because the rage, the fury, the betrayal he felt when he saw his (ex)girlfriend hugging Susan were as if someone had stabbed him, and the pain, the sorrow clouded his mind wholly.

He didn't know if he and Gabriella would be able to arrange things between them; they needed to talk because things couldn't continue the same way. They needed to have a long chat, and he only hoped Gabriella would be up to that. Maybe things wouldn't be the same; maybe their relationship wouldn't exist anymore, but both of them deserved a last chance to explain themselves.

He hoped with all his heart that Gabriella's explanation would be enough to stop the pain of her betrayal the same way he hoped his apologies would be enough for Gabriella to take him back…again.

Groaning inwardly when he realized how fucked the situation was, he couldn't help but think that the most likely thing would be for Gabriella to send him to hell. She had the right to do so because he'd behaved in the worst way with her, but still he hoped her love for him would win. He still hoped the feelings she felt would be strong enough to fight against the hate, against the angriness she sure was feeling.

A sudden loud bell broke his train of thought and he didn't miss one more second in stupidities; gathering his things wildly, he was the first person in step outside the classroom under the scrutinizing sight of his classmates, who were looking the scene bewildered.

Running to his locker, he opened it and left his books there, not even caring about his bag. Screw the homework; he had more important things to do.

Running again, he arrived at his car and turned on the engine, putting the car in reverse in one fluid motion and then driving madly towards Gabriella's house. Traffic laws were broken but he didn't care; he couldn't think about anything but Gabriella. His only thought was to arrive at her house, see her, crush her against his chest, maybe even talk to her and then kiss her senseless; maybe those three last things wouldn't be possible, but now wasn't the moment to think in negative.

He had to be positive if he didn't want to get crazy at once; he needed some common sense, he was aware that he seemed more an animal than a person, but that was beside the point. First things first. And the first thing was to see Gabriella; to see she was fine…and then he would deal with the rest. Then he would be a person again; then he would behave like an human being again, but at the moment his senses, his love for Gabriella, his need for Gabriella overtook him in the craziest way.

Arriving at her house, and just when he was about to enter the car in the driveway, he realized that no car was there, that all the lights were off, that the house seemed to be empty. Deciding to park in the street instead, Troy killed the engine of his car and stepped out of it, pausing a moment to take a deep breathe.

Gulping loudly, he went to the front door and rang the bell; no sounds came from the inside.

Narrowing his eyes, he went to the back door and the same occurred.

Going to the backyard, he climbed up the tree and landed in her balcony with a low thud. He didn't hesitate; even though everything seemed to be as if no one had touched it for some time, he took the key of the balcony doors from his pocket, unlocked the doors and, tentatively, stepped inside the house. He tried to be as noiseless as possible in case Peter's car was in the garage or something, but soon he realized he was worrying too much because the house was, actually, empty.

However, he took a moment to inspection Gabriella's room closely. Things seemed to be untouched since the day before. He recognized a shirt Gabriella had been wearing the day before hanging on the chair of her room, the shirt of his she'd been using as pyjama laying on her bed instead of being under her pillow, her room was more or less a mess having un mind Gabriella's standards. Deciding Gabriella was too meticulous to have this mess in her room, he concluded she hadn't been there since the day before, and that bothered him.

Where the fuck she was?

The worry increased but he decided to take a look at the other rooms, just in case. Every room was empty…and the house had a special aura…as if no one had been there for more than a day, but he knew that was impossible because Gabriella had told him she and her father had agreed to have a talk the night before so…what the hell was happening?

Deciding he was wasting time, Troy went to Gabriella's room again to exit from the house the same way he had entered. Locking the balcony doors, Troy climbed the tree down and went to his car again. He stopped a moment deciding where he could go first; Taylor's and Chad's were the only possibilities he could think of, and he decided to go to Chad's first.

He didn't know why, because both were Gabriella's best friends, but he knew Chad had a special spot in Gabriella's heart. She considered him her big brother, and Troy knew for a fact that every time she'd felt down she'd gone to Chad.

The bond between those two had been strong since the first moment; of course, Troy's messed up life had helped but still. Since the very beginning Chad had taken Gabriella under his protecting wing and so she'd seen him always as a big brother. If someone hurt her, she would go first to Chad; at first that bothered him because Troy was her best friend, and then lover, but soon he understood her and where she came from.

Gabriella had been alone all her life; she had no brothers or sisters and soon Chad and Troy occupied those places…but differently somehow. Troy very soon became more than a _friend_; he became her best friend and even more soon her lover, but Chad was her _friend_ and then he became her best friend. There were things were Troy was out; there were things where Troy didn't have to do anything because they were between Chad and Gabriella. He'd learned to respect that and now he was more than grateful that things had gone this way because Gabriella had had a rock all this time whenever she'd needed one…she'd had a rock when he hadn't known how to be so because he'd needed more a rock for himself.

Turning on the engine of his car again, Troy drove to Chad's house…only to find the same that he'd found in Gabriella's. All the lights turned off; the windows closed; no cars in the driveway.

Frustrated, he grabbed the steel with all his might until his knuckles were white; things were beginning to be too frightening now. He had counted on to have someone there; maybe Diandra so he could ask her what the fuck was happening, where the hell his friends were, maybe Chad. But he hadn't expected to come to another empty house.

Deciding to not waste more time, he drove to Taylor's house, sighing in relief when he saw a car parked there. Stepping outside his car, he took a deep breathe and went to the front door. Knocking softly, aware that no one in that house knew him, Troy waited impatiently for someone to open the door. When no sound came from the inside, Troy pressed his ear to the warm wood and tried to silence everything but the possible sounds that may come from behind the closed door…without luck, because nothing came from the inside.

Another fucking empty house.

With no more ideas, Troy drove to his apartment respecting the traffic laws for once. He had no hurry to arrive at the empty place he called home; his body was numb, it was as if someone had absorbed all his strength, as if someone had sucked his life out of his system…and he knew that, once he was in his apartment, that sensation, that feeling, would only increase.

He had lost the count of times he'd tried to call Gabriella, Chad or Taylor. He hadn't left any messages because each time the pain in his heart was worse; the _beep _that signalled he could start his message was like a new stab and he couldn't stand it, so he'd hung up just the beep had begun every time. He knew they would see all his missed calls, though he didn't know if those calls would help him with his case.

Because, at the moment, it wasn't as if he had received a call back from any of them, anyway.

Sighing, Troy parked his car in his parking spot and exited from the car slowly. He was already afraid of the loneliness that was waiting for him once he crossed the front door of his home; not even Gabriella's smell would be there, nothing from there reminded him of her because she hadn't been there for so many years now. And he cursed himself for that.

Unlocking the door, he felt a sudden need to watch the "Memory Wall"; he didn't know why, but there he could find the comfort his fucked up life denied him so strongly.

Sitting on his bed, he let his eyes wander along the pictures that hung there; his extremely beautiful mother, his lovely and caring father, his adored big brother, the woman who was like his mother, Gabriella and Chad. His family.

All looking at him intently; it was as if they were judging him though he knew that was no possible. He returned the look; he wasn't afraid of their sternly stare because he knew in the deep of his core that all of them only wanted what was best for him.

And then it clicked.

And then he understood.

And then he realized he'd been more than a jerk. He'd been a fucking idiot. He'd been dumber than he thought was possible.

Because then, he'd guessed why Gabriella was with Susan.

* * *

Furious.

Susan Meyer was furious.

And you didn't want to see her furious if you knew what was good for you.

Only thinking about what Chad had explained was enough to put her blood in boil mode. She could understand that Troy was kinda shocked, astonished…maybe even angry…but she hadn't expected for him to be so brutal with Gabriella until the point of decide to break up with her without even hear what she had to say.

That was a major _what the fuck!? _if you had in mind how much he loved her, how much Gabriella loved him and how deep their relationship was. It just didn't make any sense.

And though Chad had asked her to not do anything, and she'd tried to do so waiting a whole night thinking about it, the truth was that she felt frustrated with Troy; she felt as if she needed to punch some wall so angry she was. She couldn't keep herself silent, and she didn't care Troy would throw a fit when he saw her at his house. She couldn't care less about what he would do; she needed to make him listen, she needed for him to stop his bratty attitude and grow up, because keeping his current behaviour would mean a very lonely future, and she cared about him too much to allow that.

Troy would hear her even if that was the last thing she did; she would shout, scream, yell…whatever, but she only would leave his apartment when the boy had listened everything she wanted to say. She'd been silent too many years by now; putting up with his rudeness, his polarity, his bad manners…but that was it. She had been giving him all the rope he seemed to need, but that had to end. Susan realized she'd been all wrong allowing him to behave in such bad way; she should have cut his wings the first time he was rude with her, she should have tried to put some sense into his narrow minded brain.

At the moment, she knew that the past was the past and the past couldn't be changed, but she could try to change the future that was waiting for him if he continued this way. He'd been lucky Chad and Gabriella had remained beside him all these years, but with what he'd done to Gabriella, she didn't know if both she and Chad would still be Troy's supporter walls. Because when she'd asked Chad which his plans were about Troy, Chad had shrugged his shoulders and had told her that depended on Gabriella.

And Susan couldn't blame him.

After all these years putting up with him once per week, she could only imagine how hard was to have to put up with him on a regular basis. Because with what Gabriella and Chad had explained to her, it seemed Troy had been a selfish jerk with the both of them for years now, and that had to end. Susan didn't know what Gabriella thought about this topic, she hadn't been able to talk with her yet, but she would do everything that was in her hands to arrange the situation before it was impossible to do so.

Even though Troy had been horrible with her, Susan cared deeply about him; it was something strange, weird, because he'd only begun to show some kind of good emotion around her with Gabriella's ring, but still she knew he had a huge heart. If things weren't like that, he wouldn't have been keeping his distance from Gabriella even though the only thing he wanted was to gather her in his arms and never let her go; he wouldn't have been building walls around him so people wouldn't got too closer in order to protect them; he wouldn't have isolated himself until the point that he had no one beside Chad and Gabriella…and well, now Taylor too.

And that was the reason she was going to his apartment at this same moment.

Because she still had faith in him.

She didn't care if he would be the rudest he'd ever been or if he didn't want to see her there; she had a mission to accomplish and she would do precisely that. Two could play at his game…she had enough practice with him and she could win over him. She had to put herself at his same level; she had to show him his games had to stop; she had to teach him a lesson using his own weapons, and that was precisely what she would do.

Troy would hear everything she had to say.

Troy would stop being a spoiler brat and would be a man for once.

Troy would know everything that was in her mind.

And all even if he didn't want it.

Parking her car carelessly, Susan stepped outside not even bothering to lock it. She was in a hurry and the car was too old for someone to want to steal it anyway.

Stopping in front of Troy's apartment's door, she searched the key in her bag. She didn't know if she should go in without warning or not; the key was already in her hand and her hand just touching the handle. What would he do if she entered using the key he forbade her to use?

Well, she didn't care. At this point Troy had no right to demand anything from her because he'd shown with acts he was still a little kid, and she would treat him like one.

Nodding for herself, Susan introduced the key and turned it, opening the door softly. No sounds came from inside the apartment but she saw his keys already in the table situated in the hall, so that meant Troy was there.

Tentatively, and trying to be as noiseless as possible, Susan went to the living room.

It was empty.

She went to the kitchen.

It was empty.

And then she decided to go to his room.

And she wasn't ready to see the Troy she found there.

He was curled in a ball on the mattress with his knees hugged to his chest and crying silently.

She'd never seen him so vulnerable; he seemed a lost child. The blank look of his face alerted her that his mind was far away from where his body was; his wet eyes were roaming along the wall, and she directed her eyes there, realizing he was seeing his family and friends, the people for who he cared the most.

And her motherly instincts kicked in.

She didn't care she was supposed to be angry at him.

She didn't care he had been behaving like a spoiler brat.

She didn't care he had been a jerk.

Because she'd realized that he simply was a lonely kid trapped in an adult body; he'd been an adult when he was supposed to be playing. He'd been taking care of himself alone for too long; paying bills, taking care of his home…he'd been assuming responsibilities that a child shouldn't have. Of course he'd messed up. Of course he'd done some things in the worst possible way, and she would tell him precisely that…but at the moment he was only a child. A lonely child.

Slowly, she sat behind his stilled figure and put a hand on his upper arm. The sudden touch awoke him from his absent state and he turned his head to the left; warm look met a begging for some kind of comfort look. Her eyes studied him closely; they were directed to him, looking at him with concern, with care…and that was it. He lost all the composure he had left in his system and he sat back, wrapping his arms around the woman, burying his head in her shoulder and he cried.

A lot.

More than what Susan thought it was possible.

But she only hold him; she wrapped her arms around him and she let him to let out everything. The worry, the pain, the suffering…everything. They would have time to clear things up between then; she would have more than enough time to tell him everything she thought and he would have time to answer the way he wanted…but at the current moment, what was important for her was to help the lost child Troy was at heart.

Seconds, minutes, hours passed by and neither of them moved. At first, when Susan had realized they would be like they were for some time, she had leaned her back on the headrest of the bed and Troy had leaned into her side, with his arm wrapped around her torso while hers was wrapped around his shoulders. But since they'd moved into that position neither of them had moved a muscle.

When his sobs stopped, Susan waited for him to say something but nothing came, and so she decided to take the lead. "We need to talk, Troy."

He didn't answer at first; but when Susan was about to talk again he opened his mouth. "Tell me why you were with Gabriella."

"No." Susan answered seriously but playing with the little hairs of his nape. "You are in no way to be the demanding guy now, Troy. You are going to listen what I've come to say, you are going to have a piece of my mind because you've been the one acting like a jerk with everyone."

"I know," he sighed.

"That is not enough," Susan said sternly. "Sorry won't help you this time Troy. You've fucked up, and though I think you're conscious about it and you know this time things won't return to normal as if nothing, that doesn't mean you don't need to listen everything I should have told you when Lucy died."

At the sound of his grandmother's name Troy shivered and pulled away from Susan. "Are we going to the archive now?" Troy asked mockingly. "Fuck Susan, I have more important things to do."

"Excuse me, sir," Susan said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "Stop that bratty behaviour Troy. If I recall correctly, the one in the mess is you, not me."

At the threat in her eyes Troy admitted defeat. She was right; the one who had fucked up was he, and he'd done everything by himself. "I know, okay?" Troy said closing his eyes with frustration. "I know I've messed up big time, I know I've lost Gabriella…but…"

"You don't know if you've lost Gabriella," Susan interrupted him seeing how he was going into rambling mode. "You'll know that once you talk to her."

"She won't want to talk with me," Troy whispered. "I've hurt her so many times now…she must hate me…"

"Don't get all victim with me, Troy," Susan said exasperated. "You've put yourself in this mess. Now what do you want? My pity? Grow up! You're almost 18, Troy. You can't pretend that everything you do won't have consequences. You have to face them! And now I want to know why you went all crazy when you saw Gabriella and I together."

Clenching his teeth, Troy closed his eyes. "I don't know. It was a shock and…"

"A shock?" Susan gasped. "You broke up with her only because you were shocked! Oh poor you," Susan said mockingly. "And what about Gabriella, uh? What about her feelings? What about her explanation? You are so fucking selfish…you only see what you want to see, forgetting the others' feelings."

"Do you really think I've put myself away from Gabriella all this time because I don't care about her?" Troy asked angry. "You don't have any fucking idea what it's been for me. The pain in her eyes each time I've left her, the way her eyes let out tears without stop begging me to stay has been the most painful thing for me, Susan. Don't make me look as the selfish guy who doesn't know what love is because I fucking love Gabriella with all my heart, okay? With all my heart!"

Susan smirked inwardly. This was the reaction she wanted from him; he wanted all his thoughts in the open; she needed to now everything he felt because she was sure there was a lot more inside of him. But she had to be careful; she had to choose her words carefully because one wrong word and then everything would be hell. "If you love her so fucking much why the hell you broke with her?"

"Because she was with you!" Troy shouted at the top of his lungs. "When I saw her with you I thought she was betraying me!"

"So you choose the most drastic measure because you _THOUGHT_ she was betraying you?" Susan rolled her eyes. "Very mature Troy, very mature."

"Don't patronize me, Susan," Troy growled. "You have no fucking idea…"

"But I have, Troy. I have more idea about everything than you think." Susan smirked when she saw Troy gasp. "Do you really think you're so mysterious and that your life is so unknown for me? I know more than you, Troy."

"What do you mean?" Troy narrowed his eyes and spat the words between his teeth.

Susan crossed her arms over her chest. "I know Gabriella's version about everything."

Troy's face reflected the pure shock that ran through his body. "What…what…what do you mean?"

"I'm not going to tell you how I know Gabriella's version," Susan lifted her eyebrow. "Gabriella is the one who has to tell you that. If you want to listen, that is. But I'm going to tell you one thing: if you think you're the one who has suffered the most, you need a fucking reality check. Gabriella has been putting up with you unconditionally for how long now? And you turn the favour being a major jerk without talking about the problem first…that's one of the stupidest things you've done…"

Troy groaned aloud. "Listen, I know I've fucked up okay? But when I saw you with her…I don't know. It was as if she was siding with you instead of siding with me and…"

"Siding?" Susan interrupted surprised by his choice of words. "You've got to be kidding me…" She muttered in disbelief.

"Let me finish, damn it!" Troy said exasperated.

"Fuck Troy," Susan stood up from the bed. "Siding? Where are we? In a war? That's a war? Am I the enemy? Gosh how can you be so stupid? There is no war; both I and Gabriella are on your side dumbass, we both want what is best for you. The one you've to fight against is yourself because you're your first, and more dangerous, enemy…"

"I know that now!" Troy shouted standing up from the bed too. "Why do you think I was crying? Now I've realized that you care for me and…and…and I'm no used to that! I don't know how to deal with someone caring about me, Susan. I don't have a fucking idea because I haven't had the chance to learn that."

"Ah-ah," Susan shook his head. "You're wrong; you haven't had the aim, you haven't wanted…because your friends, your friends' parents, Gabriella and myself have been around you trying to give you support and you've been pushing us away."

"But…" Troy interrupted though soon kept silent.

He couldn't say anything back because Susan was right.

"But nothing," she said desperately. "You and the stupid walls you've built around you are the ones to blame. Be a man, Troy. Fight for what you want; don't give up your happiness when you're only 18! You can't pretend you can live alone because you actually can't…but if you choose to be a jerk and try it, then keep yourself away from your friends and Gabriella. They've been suffering as much, if not more, as you, and I think now it's time for them to be able to be happy. It's your choice now…but the choice you make now is definitive, you won't be able to change it."

Troy looked at the woman bewildered; he'd never seen her so passionate about something, he'd never seen her talk with so vehemently, so convinced about something. And he didn't know what to say because he knew that everything she was saying was the truth.

The reality fell upon his head and he sat on the bed again. Burying his face in his hands, he let out tears of frustration. He felt lost, incomplete…he only wanted Gabriella. He needed his Gabriella back. He needed his lighthouse back.

But he had no fucking idea about where the hell she was.

Susan saw his shoulders shake and realized he was crying again. Sighing, she kneeled in front of him and grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. "Look at me, Troy," she commanded softly. She waited until he obeyed and then she whispered. "You have to stop this fight against your happiness. Though you know now you didn't kill your mother you are still afraid of to be closer to someone. You've been pretending everything was fine for Gabriella's sake, but in the deepest part of your core you know that has been it: a pretending. You know you are not okay; you know you're still afraid." Susan realized he was letting all her words penetrate into his brain for the very first time so she took advantage of that. "Do you want to know why I think you broke up with Gabriella?"

Troy nodded silently.

"Because you needed an excuse," Susan wiped the tears that were falling from his eyes sweetly, giving him a sad smile. "You wanted an escape, something that let you push yourself away from Gabriella."

"But I need her," Troy whispered. "I need her so much…"

"I know, and I'm glad you've finally seen the light," Susan sighed pulling his body into hers and hugging him. "But you need to accept that you can be happy, that you deserve be happy, Troy. You can't forbid you to feel something good…you are alive! You have to enjoy the life because you know how short it can be…"

"I can't be happy, Susan," Troy murmured from her shoulder. "It's unfair for them if I'm happy when they are not here…"

And here came Susan biggest fear; Troy feeling guilty for being happy when all the members of his family were dead. "Troy, your parents would want for you to live, to enjoy the gift life is. They would want you enjoying the love you share with Gabriella, with your friends…they wouldn't want you all depressed because they are not here."

"But I miss them," Troy's muffled words came from Susan's shoulders and she closed her eyes noticing her first tears fall.

"I know," Susan rubbed his back soothingly. "But it's okay to miss them; it's okay to remember them. Keeping yourself from happiness won't return them to life; keeping yourself from happiness is not the way to honour their souls. You can keep their souls alive by living your life the way they would have wanted for you; happy, in love, surrounded by friends…they wouldn't want you closed up in a shell, surrounded by walls that surround you with darkness, that the only thing they do is to shield you from the light…"

Troy remained silent though Susan noticed the tears his eyes were letting fall soak her shirt. She didn't dare to move; she finally knew the last piece of explanation of Troy's behaviour and now she could breathe again. She felt pity he really felt he couldn't be happy because his family wasn't there; it had to be hard for a kid to restrain himself from the happiness at such young age because you feel guilty because you're alive and your family not.

"I need Gabriella," Troy muttered snapping Susan out of her reverie. "Do you know where she is?"

Susan froze.

She was sure as hell that moment wasn't the best for her to tell him where Gabriella was, but she knew she couldn't lie. Taking a deep breath and swallowing loudly, Susan closed her eyes briefly and pulled away, only to open them and meet Troy's inquisitive stare.

"What?" He asked confused by her behaviour.

"She's in the hospital, Troy."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next one…which I hope you'll like. It's kinda another suicidal chapter, sorry about that, but, well, my mind works like that :oops: :) I'm really super grateful for all the reviews…wow, 20 reviews only for one chapter! That's amazing…and you all are amazing! :D**

**I hope you won't hate me after this chapter BUT, if you do, think that with only 1-2 more chapters the story is ended, so your suffering won't last long :)**

**Anyway, here is chapter 23. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Hospital. _

_His baby was in a hospital._

_The love of his life was trapped in a fucking hospital._

"What do you mean?" Troy asked in a petite voice already fearing the answer Susan was about to give.

"A bus hit her in front of my office," Susan gulped. "Chad has told me she was like frozen in the middle of the street and the bus couldn't stop on time. Chad tried to reach her but it was useless; she was too far away from him to be able to push her away…"

Troy kept frozen; his mind was already imagining the horrific scene, he was already seeing Gabriella's petite frame hit by a bus, blood everywhere…and soon he had to close his eyes. "Please tell me she's okay…" He whispered knowing that he wouldn't be able to talk in a normal voice. "Tell me she's alive…"

"She's alive," Susan said with no hesitation knowing that was Troy's main fear. "I don't know which her injuries are because when I was yesterday at the hospital the doctors hadn't informed us yet. I guess Chad's parents or Peter or even Chad or Taylor are more capable to answer you specifically."

"Why no one has told me?" Troy's voice changed from worried and laced with fear to cold and harsh.

Susan noticed that and stood up in front of him, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"You know how important Gabriella is for me, damn it!" Troy stood up too and yelled at the top of his lungs. "How come you haven't told me anything at all until now?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Susan shouted. "Who do you think you are, Troy? Chad and Taylor have been calling you! You were the one who chose to not pick up his phone so don't turn that into my problem. Is that clear? You're the one to blame; I could have kept this from you because if I recall correctly, you broke up with Gabriella. You should be thankful I'm here explaining you that because both Chad and Taylor gave up some hours ago seeing you were ignoring them blatantly." She took a deep breath and then continued lowering her voice a little. "Listen, I'm fed up with your need to be the martyr, always the martyr. Grow up, you hear me? You're hurting the people supposedly you love by your actions; be a man and face the problems instead of run away from them."

Troy lowered his head in shame knowing Susan was right; maybe he didn't want to hear what she had to say, but everything she was saying was actually the truth. "Sorry," Troy muttered burying his head in his hands.

"Sorry won't help you this time, Troy," Susan sighed. "You can't be all friendly one moment and then, when you think you're too close to someone change into a jerk. You can't pretend we are responsible of what happens to you when you're the one pushing the people away and being a major idiot. You're fucking up your life, not us."

"I've been calling Chad and Taylor all day," Troy whispered still trying to defend himself but already knowing Susan wouldn't fall for it and that his efforts were useless because he was the one to blame. "I've even gone to their houses but no one has picked the phone and the houses were empty…"

"Everyone is in the hospital," Susan pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers. "And they called you a lot of times. I don't know when they stopped but I know they were calling you while Gabriella was in the ambulance and they also called you from the waiting room where we all were waiting for some news."

Troy didn't know what to say or do. He needed to see Gabriella; he needed to see her alive, even though she didn't want it, but he was afraid of what he would find when he saw her. He couldn't bear to see her damaged figure; he didn't know how bad she was but his mind was already tricking him imagining the worst scenario. But like Susan had said, he needed to be a man and face the problems. And that meant he had to go to the hospital.

"I have to go to the hospital," Troy said standing up again. "I have to see her…"

"If you're going to shout at her and be mean with her I suggest you to stay where you are," Susan threatened. "I'm not going to tolerate more of this bratty attitude from you."

"Susan please," Troy begged realizing she didn't want for him to see Gabriella. "I need to see her…"

"Think about it for a while," Susan sighed. "In no way I'm going to let you go in your state now. Think about it, cool yourself down, and then I'll think about it."

Even though she wasn't shouting, even though her voice had sounded normal, Troy knew the special edge signalling she was not commenting but ordering. He wanted to fight against her idea, but he knew it would be useless; he knew she wouldn't change her opinion no matter what.

Both remained silent for a while; Susan leaned her back on the door of Troy's room and closed her eyes, noticing how the stress and the tension were invading her body. Troy, on the other hand, kept sat on his bed. The silence was not uncomfortable but peaceful; Susan wanted to give him some time so he could register what was happening wholly, and Troy, at first, used the quietness to think about everything he'd done…regretting his weaknesses, regretting his words, regretting his moods…

Soon he realized that the silence would only serve for him to imagine Gabriella's accident and he decided he needed to talk. Clearing his throat so Susan opened her eyes, Troy stood up from his bed and went to stand in front of the woman, who locked her eyes with his trying to understand the emotions that his face was showing. "Can we talk?" He whispered fidgeting his fingers but still keeping his eyes on hers.

"About what?" She answered in a colder tone than before.

"Anything, everything." Troy begged. "This silence is killing me and…"

"Okay," Susan sighed. She didn't want to hear more pathetic self-pity nonsense from Troy. "Lead the way…"

"Can we go to the living room?" Troy asked uncomfortably realizing Susan's cold attitude towards him.

She nodded wordlessly and opened the door carelessly, with Troy hot in her heels, who was following her in silence, trying to think about the best way to approach the subject he needed to talk about. When both arrived at the living room Susan sat on the sofa and looked at Troy.

She was aware he was nervous; she was aware he wanted to talk about something…and she was glad about that. Though in her opinion Troy didn't deserve anything but a good slap on his head, the truth was that he was like a son for her; she cared about him too damn much to leave him alone. She understood he had questions or need to talk; she would have them also.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Troy said hesitantly from the doorframe.

Susan shook her head. "What do you want to talk about, Troy?" She sighed tiredly.

Troy was a little taken aback; directly to the point wasn't an attitude he was expecting seeing how frustrated and angry she was with him. Of course he preferred for her to accept to talk other than the silence they were enduring in his room, but her bluntness was maybe too harsh. He knew what he wanted to talk about, but he couldn't help but doubt she would be willing to do so. "I wanted to talk about Gabriella…"

"What about her?" Susan leaned her back more comfortably on the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest.

Taking tentatively steps, Troy walked towards the other sofa and let his body fall. "Did she call you or did you call her?"

"When?" Susan asked frowning in confusion.

"When you began your meetings," Troy said in a low voice. "Who did the first step?"

"She did," Susan answered. "She called me and I agreed to see her…"

"What did she want?" Troy asked hoping Susan would be willing to answer him honestly.

"That's something you should talk with her, Troy," Susan said.

Troy closed his eyes as if he was in pain. "Please Susan…only tell me what she wanted from you…"

Sighing, Susan closed her eyes. "Help. She wanted help…"

"Help?" Troy squeaked. "With what? Isn't she okay? I mean…what she would go to talk to you to talk about her problems if she didn't know you…"

"She wanted to talk about you," Susan said rolling her eyes. "Her main problem was to try and help you…"

"Oh," Troy muttered falling into silence again. "But I…I don't understand…" Troy whispered.

"God," Susan moaned. "Look Troy, Gabriella was worried about you and she didn't know how to help you, so she thought I could help her and you both more…professionally…"

"Oh, I see…" Troy stiffened in his seat. "Did she explain something to you?"

Susan looked at him intently. "Look, she didn't explain anything too personal because she knew you probably wouldn't have told me, so she didn't want to betray you; she told me she wanted to keep those details for herself…but she did say some things. But…do you know which the curious thing is about my meetings with her?"

"What?" Troy answered afraid of the answer.

"In the end," Susan explained, "we talked about her and her problems. Of course she was worried about you, and we both tried to come up with something to make you see the light, but…I realized she had some internal problems herself and I don't know, we clicked and so she thought she could trust me with them…"

"Which problems?" Troy asked in a low voice realizing he didn't know Gabriella as well as he thought.

"Mostly her parents," Susan said simply. "Don't ask why Troy, we simply clicked and she thought she could trust me. That's all…"

"But her father and she were okay the day of the…accident…" Troy made himself to say the fatidic word. "Why she was in your office?"

"Actually," Susan cleared her throat. "I was the one who called her that day; but that's something she has to explain to you…I'm only going to say that it was something about you, about helping you…"

Troy nodded. His heart was hurting more with each word Susan was speaking; he realized, again, that the only thing Gabriella had wanted all along was to help him, to find the best comfort for him, to help him to find the happiness…and that he had dumped this angel because he didn't know how to be with her. While Gabriella had been selfless he'd been a major selfish jerk; he hadn't realized about it, of course, but looking from afar, he could see clearly he'd been hurting her because he hadn't had her thoughts and feelings on mind.

"I need to see her, Susan…" Troy said all of a sudden. "Please don't make me stay here…"

"In a minute," Susan sighed. She'd been thinking about Troy's problem and she'd realized she needed to intervene legally and professionally so he could be a happy guy again. "But first I want to talk with you…"

"About what?" Troy asked in a petite voice again.

"Your problem," Susan answered locking her eyes with his. "Look, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them as honestly as you can. I need for you to be totally sincere here, Troy. Totally, totally."

Troy nodded his head confused about where she wanted to go with that. "Okay…"

"Do you care about Gabriella?" Susan asked straight away.

"Yes," his answer also came surely and without signs of doubt or hesitation.

"Do you love Gabriella?" She continued seriously.

"Yes," again, Troy's voice sounded firm and sure.

"I'm not talking about a mere need here, Troy. I'm talking about feelings, about what you really really feel for her…" Susan explained wanting to know exactly if Troy loved or Gabriella or if, on the contrary, he only needed her.

"I love her, Susan." Troy explained not missing a beat. "I love her with all my heart; of course I need her, but it's a lot more than that. We've been through a lot together; she's helped me in a lot of ways, she's stood by my side through all the shit life has thrown at me. She knows me better than I know myself and still she's beside me."

"I know she's helped you a lot, Troy," Susan explained. "But you see? You're talking about how she's helped you. Though to help the other is something very important in a relationship, there are more things. Do you trust her? Do you believe in her? Do you respect her? Because those are the questions you need to find the answer for."

Troy thought about it. "I love her, Susan. I trust her and I respect her. I need her. I can't live without her…"

"Do you _trust_ her?" Susan asked putting a special edge around the word _trust_. "Do you really trust her, Troy?"

Troy realized where she was going at and he didn't like it. "Okay, maybe I haven't trusted her the way I should have done with all your talking with her but I know I love her…I know I need her with me…"

"Do you want her happiness?" Susan continued not going back to the _love_ question.

"Of course," Troy said in a duh tone.

"Then you have to let her go," Susan whispered.

"What?" Troy asked in a shocked and throaty voice. "Let her go?"

"Yes," Susan took a deep breath. "You need to do your own thing for a while; you need to work on your total recovery and that's something you have to do alone. You need to learn how to survive without Gabriella by your side, to be your own happy person by yourself. You need to realize you can be happy with yourself, Troy…and for that to happen, you need to do it alone, without Gabriella."

"But I can't live without her," Troy protested. "I can't let her go…I need her…"

"If you really, truly love her," Susan explained, "you have to want your own recovery also. She won't be happy with you if you're not happy with yourself."

"I'll be happy with myself but please don't make me let her go…" Troy kneeled in front of Susan. "I'm begging you, Susan, please you can't make me let her go…"

"You know things are not this easy, Troy," Susan whispered wiping the tears that were falling from Troy's eyes. "You need to make amends with your history, with your person, with yourself. You need to discover who you are; you need to realize you're a good guy who can be happy by himself."

"But without her I can't be…" Troy sobbed. "I can't not be with her…"

"If you really love her, Troy," Susan said wiping her own tears this time, "you need to love yourself first."

Her own heart was breaking at the sight of the broken guy she had in front of her, but she knew that, in the long term, her idea was the best idea in order to both, Troy and Gabriella, be actually happy.

"I have to see her everyday at school, Susan, my friends are her friends too. It's kinda difficult to see each other everyday and not talk…" Troy said with anger and bitterness in his voice.

"You won't see her," Susan sighed. "I'm going to send you to my grandfather's farm in Texas."

"What?" Troy yelled. "I won't go there…"

"You'll go there and that's final." Susan stood up. "I've been giving you all the rope you've wanted but that's it. You've showed me you don't know how to handle your own life and so I'm taking the reins from now on. Maybe you hate me now, I don't care, but I know in the end you'll say thanks."

"That's fucked up, Susan," Troy begged again. "How can I be happy if I'm not with Gabriella?"

"That's my point." Susan answered. "You need to be happy because of you."

Troy shushed at that; he knew what Susan was saying made sense, but he couldn't bear to not see Gabriella, to not hug her, to not make love to her…Gabriella was his heart, his oxygen…without her, life had no interest for him.

"I'm almost 18," Troy protested again. "You can't make me do that…"

"Actually, I do." Susan interjected. "Troy, I'm doing this thinking about you and your wellbeing as well as Gabriella's. The both of you need to be happy without the other, only by yourselves so you can be happy together if this is your future. Trust me just this once, please?"

"I can't," Troy shook his head. "I trust you but I think that's the craziest idea you've had…"

"I don't care what you think," Susan said flatly. "You're going and that's final…"

"And what about school?" Troy said trying to change her opinion. "I can't leave the school like that…"

"With my permission you can." Susan answered flatly again. "And you'll do that."

Troy knew his chances were less each second by. "And what about Gabriella?" He said desperately grabbing the last reason he could think of. "I can't leave her like that…"

"I'm not saying you're going to leave now, Troy," Susan said in a low voice. "You'll be able to talk to her first. Though you think I'm a demon, the devil, I'm a person with feelings too…" She lowered her voice and then her look got lost somewhere over Troy's shoulder. "And I care for Gabriella. To not see you after what has happened will kill her, so don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to get used to the idea of go away for a while."

Troy didn't know what to say; only the thought of to be apart from Gabriella was excruciating. It was killing him. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive if he hadn't Gabriella with him, and the determined woman he had in front of him had been clear enough: he would go to a fucking farm in fucking Texas.

"How long?" Troy whispered.

"What?" Susan answered snapping out of her trance.

"For how long I'll be in Texas?" Troy said looking directly at Susan.

"You'll be there while you need to be there, as long you need to be there." Susan sighed. "I'm not going to force you away from your home more than what's necessary. But now that's what you need so I'm not going to tolerate a tantrum about that."

Troy nodded once; he was mad, furious, but in the deepest part of his core he knew Susan was acting thinking about him. Susan cared for him, and he knew it even though this same thing pissed him endless. Plus, at the present time what he needed and wanted was to see Gabriella; later on they would be able to discuss whatever the crazy woman wanted to discuss, but Gabriella was his first priority.

"Can I go to the hospital now?" He asked in a cold voice not even bothering to show her some manners; he was too pissed for that.

"_We _are going to the hospital." Susan said. "I'll drive you there…"

"I can go alone, thank you very much," Troy rolled his eyes, fed up with her attitude.

"Shut the fuck up," Susan said loosening the end piece of patience she had. "You are going with me and that's it. Go grab your things and I'll wait for you in the car."

And then she disappeared behind the front door of his apartment without adding anything more, leaving a dumbfounded Troy behind her, frozen in the middle of the living room. A whole minute passed and Troy hadn't moved; it was as if his feet were glued to the ground. He knew he needed to move, he knew he needed to go to his room and grab his things so he could go see Gabriella but, at the same time, he knew that once he saw her Susan would take him away from her, and that was something he wasn't ready for; he couldn't say _goodbye_ when he wanted to say _I love you_. The simple thought was a stab in his heart.

His brain was telling him to go lock the front door of his apartment, hide under the duvet of his bed and let the time pass, but his heart was aching to see Gabriella, to feel her once more, to listen her heartbeat in totally sync with his…and he let his heart win for just this once. Because the crave he was feeling, the pain, would be number if he could feel Gabriella's presence.

Sighing, he ran into his bedroom and took his phone and keys and when he was about to go outside, he had the need to turn his head once towards the "Memory Wall". He had to stop for a moment; he didn't know why because he was aware that he was in a hurry, but he'd needed some kind of comfort from his family, from the people who were not there physically but each day by he felt closer to his heart. "I love you guys…" He whispered lifting his both hands, one to touch the only picture he had where all the family appeared and the other to touch the picture of his grandmother, the woman who was like his mother for the most important moments of his life.

Slowly and walking backwards, Troy directed one last glance towards the wall; he had to be a man for them…they deserved as much. He would show them they could be proud of him; for his family and for Gabriella, Troy had to fight against the demons which were threatening with steal his soul. For them, Troy would fight against the ghosts of the past…

And he would win.

Even if that was the last thing he did.

* * *

Though she was still trapped in the black loneliness that had been surrounding her for so long, the first signs of light came slowly at her.

The first thing she noticed was a cold hand grabbing hers; a soft thumb was drawing small circles in the back of her hand and Gabriella took the comfort that little gesture was giving, because she felt her body as if it was lying on needles, and this cold touch numbed the pain. The uncomfortable sensation was too much, and to know she was not alone, that someone was taking care of her, was enough to make her forget the pain.

All her senses but one, were useless; she couldn't see, she couldn't hear, she felt her throat as if it was covered by dry and tough paper and she couldn't smell anything, either. The sense of touch was the only thing that bonded her with reality at the moment; she had been living in a strange and weird world for she didn't know how long.

The world she was in was warm and welcoming; no problems, no drama, no hate…it seemed her own heaven, though it wasn't perfect.

Something was missing.

_Someone_ was missing.

Troy.

Though the place was inviting, she couldn't bare to be there if not with Troy beside her. Even though he had broken up with her, Gabriella knew they would have to talk. She needed to talk to him; she needed to explain what had happened, to make him see the light. And she would do that.

Some minutes passed and then she noticed how her ears were turning back to life; soft murmurs were surrounding her. She tried to guess who the owners of the voices were but she had no luck; the voices seemed to be too far away for her little ears to recognize who was speaking.

But that was good; it was another step towards her recovery.

The voices sounded closer each second by, until Gabriella could recognize her father's voice. "How come she hasn't woken up yet?"

"Peter," Gabriella recognized Diandra's soothing voice. "She'll wake up when her body is ready; the anaesthesia is still working so she doesn't feel pain. Don't worry; they've told us she'll be fine…"

"But," Peter interjected again tightening his hold on Gabriella's hand. "I can't be calm until I see with my own eyes she's awake. I need to see my baby okay…"

Gabriella smiled inwardly; she felt her father's voice and she recognized the special edge the fear and the worry with what the voice was laced. She tried to squeeze her father's hand and, to her surprise, she heard his gasp.

"Gabriella!" Peter's voice sounded super close now. "Can you hear me?"

"What is it, Peter?" Diandra's voice also sounded closer now.

"She's squeezed my hand…" Peter said in awe. "Hurry, call the doctors!"

Gabriella didn't hear anything else but a door closing and soon her senses returned back. "Dad?"

"Yes baby," Peter whispered into her ear squeezing her hand softly. "I'm here…"

At the same time her mind was gaining conscience, her body did too, and Gabriella began to notice the pain the painkillers had been hiding invading all her body. "It hurts so much, dad," she winced.

"I know, baby" Peter placed a hand on her forehead and began to caress it softly. "The doctors are coming and they'll give you something to stop the pain…"

The door opened in the distance and Gabriella noticed how Peter took the hand off her forehead and talked with someone.

"Gabriella," an unknown voice said. "Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?"

"I don't know," the girl whispered tightening the hold of her father's hand.

Slowly, she focused in to open her eyes; her eyelids were heavier than ever, but she fight against the soreness and finally she could she the white light upon her. Squirming her eyes, trying to adjust them to the new brightness, Gabriella blinked twice before she turned her head to her right, where she could see her dad. "Dad…" She said noticing how the first tears were trying to make an entrance but she stopped them.

Carefully, Peter wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her temple. "I was so worried…"

"I'm sorry, dad," Gabriella stopped her fight against the tears and sobbed into her father's neck.

"Shhh," Peter whispered. "You're okay…you'll be fine…"

The other occupants of the room walked to the back of the room, giving both father and daughter a private moment only for themselves. Diandra was sobbing into her husband's arms, and Chad had both his arms wrapped tightly around Taylor waist, with his head buried into her shoulder, sobbing tears of relief. Neither of them said anything and Gabriella didn't knowledge them, either, so they let her be for a while, understanding the special moment she was having with her father after so many years apart.

"I love you sweetie," Peter said lowly, only for Gabriella to hear. "So much…"

"Love you too, dad," Gabriella said between spasms of sobs.

The doctor cleared his throat and Peter and Gabriella pulled away, though Gabriella didn't let go of her father, who unwrapped his arms from around her body and grabbed her hands instead. "Gabriella, I'm Doctor Sullivan…" A man in his mid forties smiled warmly at her.

"Hi," Gabriella whispered.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked walking closer to the hospital's bed.

"Sore," Gabriella answered lowly. "And in pain…"

"What hurts?" The doctor took notes of everything Gabriella was saying.

"Mostly my ribcage," Gabriella said wincing when she took a deep breath. "And my right leg…"

"Well, you've 3 broken ribs, so the pain you're feeling there is totally normal," the doctor placed himself in front of Gabriella and opened the gown she was wearing. "We've bandaged them after the surgery and…" He said pointing at the big white bandage wrapped around her torso so Gabriella could see.

"Surgery?" Gabriella squeaked snapping her head up.

The doctor was a little taken aback by her outburst but smiled at her when he saw how Peter put one of his arms around Gabriella's shoulders and kissed her temple again, whispering some comforting words into her ear, and Gabriella responded leaning her side into her father's chest. "Yes; but don't worry, you're okay now. You'll be three weeks with the bandage and then you'll have to go to physical therapy for a month or so, depending on how fast you recover…"

Gabriella nodded her head trying to register everything the doctor was saying. "And my leg?"

"Well, that's another story;" the doctor smiled already working adding some painkillers in the IV. "You're a very lucky girl because you only have broken your ankle, and for the description this boy over there gave us of the accident, it could have been worse…"

The girl turned her head to look at her left, where the doctor had pointed at and gasped. "Chad…"

The emotion with which her voice was laced was too much for Chad, who stepped from behind Taylor and took 3 big steps towards Gabriella, embracing the girl softly, trying to not hurt her. "I thought I had lost you…"

Gabriella buried her head in the crock of Chad's neck and sobbed. "What happened?" She asked when her sobs subsided. "Why I'm here?"

"We'll talk about it later," Chad said sniffing but wiping Gabriella's tears nonetheless. "Now you should hear what the doctor has to say," he added smiling a little and trying to break Gabriella's hold. "Hey, you have to let me go…"

"No," Gabriella protested pouting. "Stay with me…"

Chad couldn't help but nod at her smiling. "Then you need to let me sit; this bed is way more comfortable than those horrible chairs and my back is killing me…"

Gabriella's giggles floated around the room and each person there couldn't help but smile at the sight of the girl trying to move her body carefully, trying to not hurt herself, so Chad could sit…and the boy sighing in annoyance when he saw her wincing in pain and simply pushing her back a little so he could fit behind her and her back could rest comfortably on his chest.

The doctor cleared his throat again. "Well Gabriella, as I was saying, you have to wear this cast for a week; after that, you'll need to take it slow for a while, but you won't have to go to physical therapy or whatever. Is that clear?"

"Yeah," Gabriella nodded and then frowned. "But I'll need some help with showering and stuff…"

"I'll come by your house to help you," Diandra said softly walking to the bed. "And I'm sure Taylor would love to help you too…"

"Thank you," Gabriella whispered returning the hug Diandra was giving her. "And thank you to you too, Taylor," she smiled while pulling away from Diandra and opening her arms for Taylor to step in the circle of them.

"You had us worried as hell, missy," Taylor said kissing Gabriella's cheek. "I was so scared…"

"I'm okay now," Gabriella said lifting her head and noticing for the first time her best friends' fathers standing at the back of the room. "Hey come here you two, too…" She said smiling at them.

Both men went to hug her and then Gabriella returned back to her position, leaning into Chad's chest and reaching for her father's hand, who took it eagerly and gave to hers a small squeeze.

"Well, I see you're in the best hands…" The doctor smiled leaving the chart in the box placed at the end of the bed. "So I'm going to check on other patients I have, but I'll come back later…"

"Uhm…" Gabriella muttered. "When I'll be able to go home?"

The doctor took the chart again and read everything written there. "Let's say…tomorrow after lunch? How does it sound?"

"Perfect!" Gabriella smiled. "Thank you."

"No worries, now relax and get some rest. The painkillers will get you sleepy but you won't feel more pain," the man smiled. "See you all later…"

The group chorused their goodbyes and then went back to chat quietly. Soon, the adults noticed the teens were like too silent and so they interchanged a look, agreeing about something wordlessly. "Uhm…" Peter cleared his throat. "I could go with a coffee; do you guys want to come?" He asked his friends.

"Sure," Diandra said cheery. "We'll be back in a bit. Behave…"

"God mom," Chad rolled his eyes. "What do you think we're going to do?"

Gabriella slapped his arm playfully. "Sure Diandra, don't worry. We'll be fine…" Diandra and both men nodded their heads and soon the threesome left the room, leaving the teens to themselves.

When the door closed, Gabriella reached for Chad's hand. "Where's Troy?" She asked in a petite voice.

The truth was that she had hoped he would be there when she woke up. Seeing he was not there, and though she'd tried to pretend she was happy and okay for her father's sake, the truth was that she was broken on the inside. To know Troy hadn't been there at all made her feel a pang of pain cross her heart, a stab; of course maybe that was what she deserved because of her talks with Susan, she didn't know, but she did know he was like the missing piece of the puzzle. Without him she didn't feel complete; she was kinda afraid about the rehabilitation she would have to do, and she knew that, with him by her side, her fears wouldn't be there.

But he wasn't there.

And maybe she should have to learn to live without him.

However, Chad clearing his throat broke her thoughts. "He doesn't know you're here…"

"What?" Gabriella's head turned to look at Chad. "How come?"

"We've been calling him but he never picked his phone up;" Taylor said rubbing Gabriella's arm softly. "You've been out almost for a day Gabs…neither Chad nor I have gone to school today…and so we haven't seen him."

"And he hasn't returned your calls?" Gabriella said trying to blink back the tears were forming in her eyes.

"Now that you talk about it…" Chad muttered frowning. "We don't know; we turned off our phones yesterday and I've forgotten to turn mine on today…"

"The same with me," Taylor whispered already reaching for their phones in her bag and handing Chad's and Gabriella's to their owners.

The three teens turned their phones on and so soon the _beeps _signalling new messages could be heard. "Wow," Gabriella whispered seeing she had 10 missed calls from Troy. "Should I call him?"

Before Chad or Taylor could answer a deep and husky male voice sounded from the door. "That's not necessary now…"

Gabriella and her two friends turned their heads to look at the newcomer at the same time, though their reactions were way too different one from the other. The four teens remained silent and stilled; Troy, however, was taking everything his eyes were seeing in mind. All three reactions were registered by his brain; even though Chad and Taylor's reactions were the ones he expected from them, the one he wasn't ready for, the surprising one, she shocking one, was Gabriella's.

Chad, as he expected, crossed his arms over his chest, standing protectively in front of Gabriella, with a dark look directed straight into his eyes, as if daring him to make a move, and a coldness in his eyes only showed to his enemies.

Taylor moved herself closer to Gabriella's bed, reaching for her hand as if trying to give her some kind of comfort with her right hand and placing her left hand on Chad's shoulder. Maybe she thought she would be able to stop him if Chad launched himself at Troy for a fight.

Gabriella, however, was another story: one of her hands was covering her mouth, muffling the gasp that was pounding to break free. Her eyes gained a special brightness fruit of the tears that she was trying to keep there; her body stiffened even though she felt pain doing so…nothing like he'd expected. Because he'd expected from her a yell, a shout…something that proved how angry she was at him, how much she hated him.

"What do you want?" Chad asked coldly snapping Troy out of his reverie.

"Sorry," Troy said simply not bothering to create a problem because he already knew Chad was right behaving the way he was doing. "I want to apologize…"

"Sorry? You've got to be kidding me…" Chad laughed without humour. "After everything you've put Gabriella through now you appear here and you really expect for us to forgive you? You're freaking dreaming…"

Chad's hissed words made Troy flinch a little; he wanted to fight back, he wanted to explain himself, but he knew it'd be useless and also unfair. He had to swallow whatever they wanted to throw at him. However, what he needed, first and foremost, was to be closer to Gabriella, to talk to her, to assure himself she was actually alive, to know if she hated him or not.

Taylor talked then looking at Gabriella from the corner of her eye. "Troy, now it's not the moment for that; Gabriella…"

And then the sweetest of the voices interrupted the glaring contest. "Enough!"

Both Chad and Taylor turned to look at her and Troy remained where he was; he wasn't sure which Gabriella's intentions were and he didn't want to make her more uncomfortable than she already was.

"But Gabi," Chad protested.

"I've said enough, Chad," Gabriella said with a firmer voice now. "I want to talk with Troy in private. Could you two go to the cafeteria with our parents so we're alone?"

Chad tried to read her eyes; he couldn't understand why Gabriella wasn't kicking Troy out of the room, but he didn't have time to analyze her for long because the warm hand of his girlfriend pulled his body away from the bed and towards the door. "Let's go, Chad…"

"Thanks Taylor," Gabriella nodded once and turned to lock her eyes with Troy's, ignoring both Chad and Taylor while they disappeared from her sight.

Troy didn't know what to do; of course the main thing he needed and wanted to do was to go to Gabriella, crush her into his chest and kiss her senseless, but he knew he couldn't do that. He was at her will and he'd respect whatever decision she made…even though it could kill him.

For the very first time, Troy couldn't read Gabriella's expression. A lot of emotions were written in her face and so it made confusing for him to know which the powerful one was: fear, happiness, sadness, angriness, pain, sorrow, hope…but Gabriella stopped his train of thought speaking directly to him. "Come here…"

She whispered the words but Troy understood them perfectly; their bond was still as strong as ever. Slowly, he walked towards the bed until he stood in front of Gabriella; the need to touch her overcame him but he closed his eyes, trying to avoid the caving he knew was close.

"Open your eyes, Troy…" She whispered again, but this time with a special edge laced in her voice. An edge he recognized full of pain and sadness, but also something different. It was a different sadness this time, and he couldn't understand what it was.

Obliging, Troy opened his eyes slowly and gasped when he saw Gabriella's face full of tears. He lifted his hands following his first instinct; the need to console her, the need to make everything better for her, the need to see her smile again, but he stopped them only mere inches apart from her body.

Gabriella could see the confusion, the doubt in his eyes…and though she knew they had to talk and that they weren't a couple anymore, she needed him; she needed his comfort, she needed to feel safe in the circle of his arms. Seeing him so hesitant around her was painful, and she chose to make her will clear. "Hug me, Troy…"

That was all it took for Troy to embrace her petite frame, carefully when he noticed the bandages, and to pepper soft kisses wherever spot of her skin his lips could reach. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

Gabriella didn't say anything; she returned the embrace and collapsed into his chest, finally breaking free the sobs she'd been fighting. Her ribcage was protesting in pain but she didn't care, she needed the comfort his arms around her were providing.

After a while, they pulled away. Gabriella looked at his face and saw he was also crying; she wiped his cheeks with her hand and Troy dropped one of his arms from around her so he could grab it. "I'm sorry," he whispered boring his eyes into hers. "So sorry…I lo…"

"Shh," Gabriella silenced him. "Can we talk later, please? I just want…no…I need you to hold me…" She whispered with a trembling voice.

Gabriella knew what he wanted to say, but she couldn't bear this kind of conversation now. The tension was being too much for her petite body and she only wanted the comfort only Troy could give; at the moment his mere presence was what she needed.

Troy wanted and needed to talk but the beg he saw in her eyes was stronger than the one she could have shouted. Slowly, he manoeuvred himself so he was behind Gabriella, and she rested her back into his chest, grabbing his hands and sighing in relief when he interlaced their fingers together, already feeling how the painkillers were acting relaxing her muscles and numbing the pain.

They knew they needed to talk, but at the current moment, both needed to feel, even more, the feeling of safety only the other could give.

The rest could, and had, to wait.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey! Here is the next chapter! I can't believe that only with one chapter more the story will be over. It's kinda sad, don't you think? :S well, I warn you: I've gotten so emotional with this chapter…I've even cried a little****!! (first time since my other story) I don't know how you will feel about this chapter, but I prefer to warn you…just in case :D**

**Oh, another warning: this chapter is looooooooong, but I hope you'll enjoy it the same :oops: :D**

**I'm going to let you read because I could ramble and ramble and I'm sure you want to read the story…not my crazy ramblings, so…there, I'm shutting up! **

**Here is chapter 24. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Have you told her?"

Troy shook his head. "I couldn't," he exhaled deeply. "She's been sleeping, then you came in and we haven't really talked about us…"

Susan nodded her head and directed her eyes to the road again while Troy's mind replayed his afternoon with Gabriella while being at the hospital.

_A soft murmur coming from Gabriella's sleeping form alerted __Troy that she was about to wake. Though he wanted nothing more than to wake her and talk, he'd promised himself that he wouldn't pressure her, and to force her into talking was something totally out of question. He'd been happy enough having the chance to hug her, to hold her while she slept, to feel her body moulding into his once more, but the burning sensation in the pit of his stomach was still there. _

_He had to close his eyes; he couldn't wake her up. She needed rest and, at the moment, what was important for him was her wellbeing, the rest could wait. However, he couldn't help but tangle his fingers in her silky hair and lean down to kiss her forehead softly. "I love you," he whispered so lowly so he wouldn't wake her up._

"_Mmm…" Gabriella murmured. "Troy?"_

"_I'm here," he said reaching for her hand, intertwining their fingers together. "Go back to sleep…"_

"_No," she whined still sleepy and snuggling her body more into his chest. _

"_Shhh," he said caressing her knuckles with his thumb. "Go back to sleep; you need to rest…"_

"_I need you more," she stated softly opening her eyes and looking directly into Troy's. _

_Troy couldn't help but lean down again and kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry," he whispered against her skin. "So so sorry…"_

"_It's okay," Gabriella sighed. "Don't think about it now…"_

"_But I've hurt you," Troy protested. "It's been my fault you're here…"_

"_Don't talk this way," Gabriella said squeezing his hand. "It's been an accident…"_

_Troy locked his eyes with hers. "But what I told you…"_

"_Shhh," Gabriella sighed. "Can we not talk about this, please?"_

"_But Gabi," he began._

"_Please Troy," she said closing her eyes. "Not now…"_

_And then she fell asleep, leaving Troy with his own thoughts for a while, until the others returned into the room._

_Troy felt frustrated; he needed this talk with Gabriella. He needed for her to know everything he had been feeling and that he would go away following Susan's orders, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Seeing Gabriella so hurt, so broken, was the most painful thing and he couldn't add more suffering because she was suffering enough; he knew the talk he was wanting so desperately was also the worst talk he would have with Gabriella, but he had to be a man. He had to face his fears, his worries, and he was sure as hell he would do so; not only because his family and Gabriella deserved happiness but also for him. _

_Because while Gabriella had been sleeping he had enough time to think about Susan's orders, and he concluded she was right. He needed to be a peace with himself, and he couldn't do that if he was with Gabriella. Of course the separation would be painful, excruciating…the worst, but he needed to do that in order to be able to love her completely._

_It wasn't as if he didn't love her; Troy's heart had an owner and that owner had been, was and would be Gabriella, but he was aware that, in a relationship, there were more things. Though until that moment they, both Troy and Gabriella, had thought the _Superman_ of their story had been Troy, they had been wrong; Gabriella had been the _Superwoman_ who had helped Troy over and over again. She was his rock, and maybe he was hers, but in a whole different level, and he wanted for those levels to be at ease; and for that to happen he needed to be at ease with himself first. _

_He was fearing the conversation where he would explain Gabriella he'd be away for some time; though they weren't a couple because he'd broken up with her, the truth was that their bond, their love, their care went so much deep than what a fight could do. But in order for him to be okay with himself, the rupture would have to be clearer; he didn't want to hold her back while he fought with his demons, he wanted her happiness and if she was happy with another person, then so be it. It would kill him but he was determined; he wouldn't be an obstacle for Gabriella's happiness in any way._

_Looking down at her again, Troy couldn't help the stab his hear felt when he saw the face of his dreams knowing he would have to say goodbye; it would be fucking difficult, too fucking difficult, but he needed to do it. There was only one thing that he would demand Susan: to be with Gabriella until she was okay or, at least, physically okay; he would be with her through the whole process, not only because he couldn't be away from her knowing she was living a hell but because it was time he was for her the same way she'd been for him, even if only as friends. _

_A soft knock broke his train of thought. Turning his head to the right, he saw how the door opened and everyone entered in the room. The adults didn't commented anything nor acted surprised he was there, and he was grateful for that; he didn't know if he'd be able to tell them why he hadn't been in the hospital sooner and he didn't want to answer their questions, because Troy was sure as hell that they had a lot of questions for him._

"_Is she sleeping?" Peter asked placing himself beside the bed._

_Troy nodded and tried to reach into his love's father's eyes the feeling the man had towards Troy, but he only saw respect and gratefulness. Wincing inwardly, Troy took a deep breathe feeling as guilty as a person could feel. "She woke up not long ago but she's fallen asleep again."_

_Peter nodded once and, realizing his daughter was when she wanted to be, retrieved himself and went to sit on the chairs placed at the back of the room with his friends, leaving Troy with his and Susan. He didn't expect for them to talk to him because he was sure they hated him, so his shock when Chad spoke was huge. "Hey man," he whispered trying to control his temper for Gabriella's sake._

"_Hey," Troy whispered still not looking directly into Chad's eyes. _

"_Susan has told us her plans," Chad sighed and gulped when Troy snapped his head upwards to lock his eyes with Chad's. "Have you told her?"_

_Troy shook his head. "She was barely awake and when I've tried to talk to her about it she's asked me to not do so…"_

"_We'll miss you," Chad said all of a sudden surprising himself and Troy._

"_I'll miss you too," Troy whispered knowing his voice would be more controlled this way. "A fucking lot…"_

"_It's for your own good," Taylor whispered placing her hand in his shoulder. "And also for Gabriella's…"_

"_I know," Troy closed his eyes forcefully and sighed. "And that's the reason because of I'm going to do it; I need her but I want her happiness first."_

"_We'll take care of her," Chad promised. "I promise you I'll be her shadow if needed…"_

_Troy smiled. "I know, and you don't know how grateful I am for that." The threesome stayed quiet for some minutes until Troy spoke again. "Susan," he said still lowly. "I'll go to Texas and wherever you want me to but…"_

"_What?" Susan whispered satisfied with this new maturity Troy was showing._

"_I can't leave her while she's still at least physically okay," Troy gulped. "You can't make me go away until Gabriella is not okay…"_

"_Don't worry," Susan smiled for the first time that day. "You'll be with her while she goes to rehabilitation and she recovers."_

"_Thank you," Troy whispered with some tears glistening in his eyes._

_Susan dropped a soft kiss on Troy's forehead, surprising him and herself, and stepped away. "You're welcome…" She said before she went to sit with the other adults._

"_She's nice," Taylor commented softly._

"_Yeah," Troy sighed again. "She's very nice…" He added absently looking out of the window._

_Taylor and Chad interchanged a look; the fact that Troy was willing to do whatever it took in order to be okay, in order to be happy, in order to make Gabriella happy was the thing they needed to forget all the crap that had happened between them. They knew the sacrifice Troy was about to do, and they respected him for that; they knew Troy would be unhappy for a long time, but even though he was aware too, he would go away. _

_Gabriella chose that moment to wake again. "Troy?" _

"_I'm here baby girl," he whispered squeezing her fingers still laced with his._

_She opened her eyes slowly and searched for his. "I thought it's been a dream…I thought you weren't here…" Troy didn't say anything and simply tightened his hold on her hands. "Dad?" _

"_Hey there sweetie," Peter said going to stand in front of her bed. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Better," Gabriella said closing her eyes for a moment. "But still a bit sore…"_

"_The doctor has said you would feel like that," Peter said with a smile. "Don't worry; it'll pass…"_

_Gabriella nodded and frowned, worrying Troy in the process. "What hurts?" He asked alarmed._

"_No, no," she giggled a little. "What time is it? I'm hungry…" She blushed making the occupants of the room smile while Troy's heart did a mortal jump at the sound, at the sight._

_As if on cue, the door opened and a nurse entered in the room with a tray. "It's time for dinner, Gabriella."_

_Troy was about to stand up from behind Gabriella so she could eat more comfortably but she whimpered. "Don't go…"_

_The beg he saw in her eyes was enough for him to stop any movement and kiss her temple, whispering with his lips against her skin. "Okay…"_

_Everyone smiled at that; it was incredible how Troy's presence was enough to comfort Gabriella, how with him there she felt more secure, protected. And of course, to see him so over Gabriella, to see the way he was looking at her, to see the lovely way he was treating Gabriella with was also a sight to keep in their memories. The bond they had was something out of the ordinary, and everyone with eyes could see that. _

_Susan had explained to everybody her plans with Troy; at first Diandra had protested but once she'd heard everything Susan, Chad and Taylor had explained she had agreed. They had no idea about what was happening with Troy's life; they thought everything was okay, but knowing the guy they loved as if he was their son was suffering so much had been a shock__ for them. _

_They knew Gabriella would be the one who would suffer the most, but they also knew that, in the end, this was the only solution they knew for them to be okay with themselves. Gabriella had her own problems to deal with, and being near Troy was the way for her to worry about him forgetting about herself; and the same with Troy. Both needed to learn to be happy with their own lives so, in the future if that was their destiny, they could be happy with their life together._

_The doctor came to the room again after a while; Gabriella had already eaten and the entire group was talking about anything and everything. He'd told them Gabriella needed to rest, and so everyone but Peter went to say goodbye. However, when it was Troy's turn Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. "Don't go Troy, please…"_

_It was like a flashback for him; this beg had been the same she'd been doing all this time, each night he went away from her after their lovemaking. He had to close his eyes at the sight, he couldn't bear it. "You need to rest, baby…"_

"_Please Troy," she whispered desperately. "Stay with me…"_

"_I'll be here first thing in the morning," Troy promised her grabbing her hands. "You'll be still sleeping and I would be waiting for you to wake up in that chair," he said pointing the chair beside her bed. _

_Gabriella locked her eyes with his and she could see he was being sincere. "Do you promise you'll be here when I wake up?"_

"_I swear I'll be here," Troy kissed her forehead. "Now sleep and get some rest…"_

"_I…" Gabriella began hesitantly. _

"_I know," Troy interrupted her. "Me too…" _

_Both knew what the other wanted to say, but both were aware that they needed to talk first. They couldn't complicate more things between them because everything was already too confusing, so locking their eyes once, both felt the _I love you_ they weren't saying but were thinking._

"_Come on, Troy," Susan said from the door. "Gabriella needs some rest…"_

"_Sleep well, baby," he pecked her forehead again._

_Gabriella kissed the corner of his mouth, making shivers ran up and down both their spines. "Good night, baby…"_

_Soon the room became empty but Gabriella and her father, who decided to stay the night. Peter had been looking at the couple and he could say their love was so strong; distance wouldn't be able to break it. He was sure Troy and Gabriella would survive the separation and he also knew their relationship would be stronger and deeper when both were at peace with who they were apart from each other; that didn't mean he wouldn't worry about Gabriella, though, because he knew that, even though they still needed to talk, now they were closer. Gabriella would have a rough time with the separation from Troy, and he only hoped she would let him in; he only hoped she would let him help her, cheer her, act like a father with his daughter. _

_With what Gabriella told him and with the accident, he realized how short life was and how important Gabriella was for him, even though she was a copy of her mother. She didn't leave him, her mother did. She was the one left…not only by her mother but also by him, and he knew that, thought it would be difficult, at one point he would have a normal relationship with his daughter. Even if that was the last thing he did; because he would fight for his daughter's love and for his daughter's respect with all his might. He would show Gabriella her father was back for good._

"_Are you okay sweetie?" He asked going to stand beside her bed._

"_Yeah," she answered absently. "Dad?" She asked after a moment._

"_Yes?" He smiled softly seeing how her eyes were a little happier now. "Can you sing my lullaby for me, please?"_

"_Of course," Peter said with a voice laced with emotion remembering all the times he had sung that same song to Gabriella when she was little; how it was the only thing that could pacify her when she woke in the middle of the night because of a nightmare; how Gabriella begged every night for their song; how Gabriella told him that would be her favourite song forever. _

_Placing himself in the chair beside the bed, Peter intertwined his fingers with Gabriella's and kissed her forehead. "Good night, sweetie," he whispered tucking the sheets tighter around his daughter's thin figure. "I love you…"_

"_Love you too, dad," she whispered already closing her eyes, squeezing her father's hand and letting the sweetest of the voices calm her body, her pain and her worries down, almost making her body numb and filling her heart with peace. _

_Finally, peace._

He hadn't left the hospital until he hadn't heard Peter singing softly at Gabriella; he needed to assure himself she was okay before he left. He couldn't bear to leave her unprotected, sad, crying…he needed to know she would be okay, and Susan had given him permission to eavesdrop behind the closed door for a while, until his fears were erased.

"Troy," a hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his reverie. "We're here…"

"Oh," he said noticing for the very first time the car was stopped, the engine killed off and that they were in front of the building of his apartment. "Thanks. Night Susan…"

"Troy, wait!" The woman said grabbing his arm. "Are you still mad at me?" She asked lowly.

"No," Troy answered sincerely. "I understand why you're doing what you're doing. It pisses me off, but I know you're acting this way because you care for me and because you want my happiness as much as Gabi does. I know I've been a jerk, but still you're here taking care of me…so thanks…"

A very touched Susan gave him a small smile, sniffing a little after his speech. "You're welcome," she said placing her arms around his neck, surprising when she felt Troy returning the hug.

"Good night, Susan," he said lowly. "Can I skip school tomorrow?" He added closing his eyes but still with his arms wrapped around her, and hoping with everything he had for her to say yes.

"Sure," Susan pulled away. "I'll call the school tomorrow morning. Do you want me to drive there?"

"No, no," Troy smiled at her. "I'll drive myself there. I need to be there first thing in the morning and I don't want you to wait for me or whatever. You have your schedule, your work…so no worries, ok?"

"Okay," she said turning the engine on. "I'll call you tomorrow…"

Troy nodded once. "Bye!" He said already walking to the entrance of the building.

Susan didn't move; firstly because she had wanted to wait for Troy to be safe inside and secondly because she was still shocked about what Troy had said. She was more than glad that he saw things the way they were; she was ecstatic to know that he finally had accepted she cared for him and that she only wanted his happiness. It was a huge step in the right direction; it was a change, a nice change, and she only hoped his stance in Texas would help him.

Her grandfather had been like her father figure because she lost his father when she was little, so her _grandfy_, her petname for him, had been the person she had gone to when she needed a break from everything, advice, or simply someone who she could talk to. The man was a very wise man and she knew he and Troy would have a beautiful relationship; with Troy being open about the idea, and knowing how sweet and caring her grandfy was, she knew things would go smoothly in Texas. At least she hoped so.

Troy entered in his apartment a little shaken; though he was sure Susan was right and that her idea was the best idea, he couldn't help but fear Gabriella's reaction to the news. Seeing how she'd acted that night just before he left her for the night, he didn't want to imagine what she would do when he told her he had to leave for some time to Texas. And her reaction scared him to death.

However, there was something that appalled his worries; to know Gabriella would be with someone caring for her. Troy had been observing Peter and Gabriella's interaction and, though he knew they still need to talk, he was aware that Peter had realized about his past mistakes; he was aware that both had realized how lucky they were to have each other, to be able to lean on each other, and he knew they wouldn't waste more time with stupidities. Troy knew Peter and Gabriella would talk, would empty everything they had inside and their relationship would blossom like a relationship between a father and daughter had to be.

Plus, Chad, Taylor and their parents would be with Gabriella also. He knew how deeply they all cared for Gabriella; the way they all had interacted with her while being in the hospital told Troy that Gabriella wouldn't be alone. And knowing Gabriella like he knew her, he knew Gabriella was aware of that.

Troy was also sure about Susan's care for Gabriella; the protective way she talked about her alerted him that their bond was way deeper than he would have ever imagined. They clicked in the most intrinsic way, and Troy was glad that Susan would be there for Gabriella whenever she needed her to. The fact that Gabriella had also asked for help to Susan, the fact that Gabriella had felt the need to explain her story to Susan told him that she was accepting her past…and that she was fighting to have a better future.

Because Troy knew Gabriella had finally forgiven herself; knowing her father loved her and that the others were there for her too had shown her that her mother left because she was an idiot, not because Gabriella was a bad person or because she deserved it. She finally was accepting that yeah, her mother left her but, at the same time, she was not alone.

Gabriella was sure the best role model for Troy; he would be like her, he would fight against his demons and he would win. He would accept all the crap life had thrown at him and he would fight to have a better future; he wanted to be happy, he understood that what happened to him was all shit, but his parents wouldn't want for him to be miserable. They would like to see him happy, content with his life, giving freely his love to another someone and receiving the just same amount of love. They would want to have a happy son, and he would make them proud, because he would be that son.

He knew he had to do that for himself, but with Gabriella as his role model and with the unconditional support of his family, with the memory of his family, he would have something to look forward to when things were bad, when he felt down, when he felt sad. He was not alone in his fight, and that was something he was thankful for.

Stopping in front of the "Memory Wall", Troy caressed his two favourite pictures again. His eyes were directly to each member of his family's eyes; he was being stupid, he knew that, but he could have sworn that, with each lock, he felt better, powerful, stronger…and he knew everything would be okay.

With Gabriella or without Gabriella, Troy had a future, and he would fight for that future to be a bright and happy one. Even if that meant to be away from his loved ones for a while, to be away from Gabriella giving her the chance to meet another guy, to be alone for months…because he would be proud of himself, and because he would make people who loved him proud of himself too.

* * *

The next morning, Troy woke and rushed to the shower; he didn't have time to spare, he needed to be in the hospital before Gabriella woke, like he had promised her he would be. Not even bothering to have some breakfast, Troy drove to the nearest Starbucks to buy both his and Gabriella's breakfast; it was silly, but he thought she would like it and that it would make her smile. And he was all for see and hear her beautiful smile, the melodic rhythm of her giggles, the brightness of her eyes…her perfect beauty glowing with happiness.

Parking in the parking lot of the hospital, Troy killed the engine of his car and grabbed the bag with the breakfast. Stopping for a moment with his hand already in the handle, Troy took a deep breath; he knew Gabriella would be in pain, and he needed to be ready for that. He needed to be strong for her, to be happy to cheer her up, and to do so he had to be mentally ready.

Arriving at Gabriella's room, Troy knocked softly and opened the door trying to be as silent as he could, meeting an already awake Peter, who lifted his eyes from the book he was reading and smiled at Troy. "Good morning, Troy," he greeted whispering.

"Morning," the guy said stepping into the room and closing the door softly behind him. "How is she?"

"She's been sleeping all night," Peter chuckled. "She hasn't even noticed the nurses changing the IV or anything so everything is okay."

Troy nodded once and returned the smile Peter was sending in his direction. There were so many things he needed for him to know, he didn't know where to begin with. However, the decision was made for him when Peter cleared his throat and spoke.

"Susan explained you'll go to Texas for a while," Peter said lowly. "How are you feeling about that?"

"Honestly, I'm okay with that," Troy said sitting in the chair beside Peter's. "At first I was mad, but now I understand where she comes from, and I also understand that this would be good for me…and for Gabriella."

Peter nodded his head. "I know I've been a bad father for her, and I know that I'm probably one of your latest favourite people in the world because of that or maybe you even hate me, but I want you to know that I'll take care of her, Troy. I love Gabriella and I want for her to see in me her father; I need to have the relationship with my daughter back, and I'm planning on to be beside her 100%. Gabriella won't feel alone anymore if I can help it."

"Actually," Troy cleared his throat. "I don't know how much you know about my story with Gabriella, but I want you to know I've been a jerk with her. Even though I loved her I've hurt her so many times…but…"

"I know," Peter put a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder. "You've been beside Gabriella, Troy. Maybe you've hurt her, but you've helped her too. You saw how yesterday she didn't want for you to go back home; with you she feels safe, she feels comforted, and only because of that, you have to be happy with yourself. You acted the way you acted because you cared for her, Troy. Everyone makes mistakes, but what's important is the reason behind our acts; you didn't mean to be cruel with her, you only wanted to protect her. Gabriella knows that and I know that."

"I'm afraid that hasn't been enough," Troy whispered looking at the sleepy form of Gabriella, "I wanted to protect her and she's ended in the hospital anyway…and it's my fault."

"Don't say that," Peter whispered. "It was an accident. Don't overthink about it, Troy…it won't help. You have to be positive because if not, if you continue blaming you for everything that has happened, you won't recover, you won't be happy…"

"I see you know more than what I think you knew," Troy muttered shocked somehow.

Peter chuckled. "When Susan explained us her idea, Chad and Taylor also explained a little how they saw things…and I think I've an accurate idea about what you have inside your head. I'm sorry you haven't been able to come to us; we were your parents' friends but still we weren't able to help you through everything…"

"No," Troy interrupted the man. "I was the one building walls around me; I was the one who didn't want for anyone to be too close to me…I was the one that pushed everyone away…"

"But you were a kid," Peter interrupted sternly. "We should have seen you were having a rough time; we should have seen you needed us…but we didn't see anything. I'm glad your friends have been able to help you somehow…"

"Mostly Gabriella," Troy whispered wiping a few tears that were falling from his eyes. "I don't know what I would do if not because I had Gabriella…though in a weird way…"

"I'm sure she thinks the same about you," Peter pulled Troy's body towards him. "Don't give yourself up…fight, please…try to be happy…"

"I'll try," Troy said with his voice breaking twice.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to have some breakfast now that you're here," Peter stood up. "Tell Gabriella if she wakes up before I'm here again."

Troy nodded once. "Will do, Peter…and I don't hate you…." He added softly smiling a little.

"Thank you," Peter said from the door returning the smile. "See you later…"

Troy thought about what had happened between him and Peter; it was amazing how all the hate and the rage he felt towards the man had evaporated when he'd heard the respect, the love, the care towards Gabriella under his spoken words. He had made mistakes but he'd assumed them and he'd learned from them; Troy thought about it and realized that, in reality, his situation and Peter's weren't as different as he thought in the beginning. Both had been completely jerks with Gabriella, but both were settled to try and make Gabriella proud and happy.

"Troy?" A sleepy Gabriella tossed in her bed, wincing in pain when she turned her body to the right.

The boy stood up and reached for her hand. "I'm here, baby…"

Gabriella opened her eyes slowly. "You're here…" She said in awe actually surprised Troy was there. "Am I dreaming?"

Troy chuckled, sitting carefully on the bed beside her. "I don't think so…" He whispered caressing her forehead with his free hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Gabriella smiled and leaned into his touch. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

Smiling, Troy pecked her forehead. "I promise you're awake…and I've brought you some breakfast…"

Gabriella's eyes brightened with excitement. "For real?"

Troy nodded chuckling and reached for the Starbucks' bag, placing her muffin' and her frapuccino on the table so she could grab them more comfortably. "Your breakfast is served," Troy whispered massaging her knuckles with his thumb.

Gabriella giggled and Troy's heart skipped a beat, ecstatic to see her as happy as a little girl on Christmas' morning ant to hear the only sound that was music for his ears. "Thank you," she whispered softly taking a sip. "Gosh, I've missed that…it's heavenly…"

He chuckled and retrieved his own breakfast from the bag. "Your father has gone to the cafeteria to have some breakfast himself."

"I can't believe he's been sleeping here," Gabriella said thoughtfully. "I'm still trying to understand the change of his behaviour…"

"He loves you," Troy answered directly. "He's realized how much he was about to lose and he doesn't want that…and neither do I…" He added whispering the last part.

Gabriella heard him. "You won't lose me…"

"Maybe you change your opinion…" Troy whispered afraid of the conversation he was about to have with Gabriella.

"Why do you think that?" Gabriella asked reaching for his hand and intertwining their fingers forcefully.

"I'm going to Texas, Gabriella," Troy said lowly afraid that his voice would break if he talked normally. "For a while…"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said as softly as him with her voice shivering in fear.

"Susan thinks that I need to be alone in order to be okay," Troy sighed. "She's sending me to her grandfather's farm in Texas for a while so I'm able to forgive myself and with who I am…"

Gabriella's reaction surprised him; he had expected more drama from her, but Gabriella remained quiet for a minute or two, and spoke calmly. "I understand," she said wiping a few tears that were falling from her eyes.

Troy snapped his head up to see her face. "Do you?"

Gabriella nodded. "You need to be at peace with yourself, and here, with all the memories…and me, you can't…I understand…"

"No baby," Troy said alarmed. "It's not that I can't be at peace with you beside me it's just…"

"Shhh," Gabriella gave him a sad smile. "I didn't mean it like that. I understand Troy…"

"I don't want to leave you," Troy touched her forehead with his. "But I have to…"

"I don't want you to leave, either," Gabriella said closing her eyes. "But I understand that you need to be happy first with yourself so you can be happy with another person…and I want you to be happy Troy. I want you without demons, without ghosts from the past haunting you…"

"Even if that mean we won't see each other for a while?" Troy whispered with his voice cracking.

"It's for the best," Gabriella placed her hand on his cheek. "You and I need to be able to be happy for ourselves, without worrying about the other forgetting our own happiness, forgetting to heal with our own problems…"

"I love you," Troy whispered with his lips inches apart from hers. "I love you so fucking much. Don't ever doubt that…"

"I love you too," Gabriella whispered as well.

Troy couldn't help but touch her lips with his, moaning with the desperation he was feeling; it was a simple kiss but still so full of emotion, of feelings, of love…Troy and Gabriella felt the usual sparks floating through their bodies. Pulling away after three simple pecks, Troy wiped Gabriella's tears. "Fuck, I don't want to leave you…"

This time it was Gabriella the one who wiped Troy's tears from his face. "If our future is to be together, we'll be together; we'll find each other again, free from ghosts, ready to love each other freely…"

Carefully, Troy hugged her and kissed her neck. "You are the most important person in my life…you are my life…"

"Oh Troy," Gabriella said closing her eyes. She wanted to say more but her throat was suddenly dry; she couldn't phrase what she wanted to say, but she knew Troy would be able to read it from her eyes, so she pulled away and locked her eyes with his for a moment. The interchange of unspoken words they shared was so powerful, no more words were needed. And then, as if they had agreed somehow, the moment was gone.

"When are you going to Texas?" She asked lowly taking a bit from her muffin'.

"I told Susan I didn't want to go away until you weren't recovered," Troy sighed taking a sip from his own drink. "So once you're perfectly okay I'll go…"

Gabriella nodded. "Will you be here while I go to physical therapy?"

"Of course," Troy nodded. "I'm going to be with you in every step of your recovering process…"

The doctor entered at the same moment, before Gabriella could add something more. "Good morning Gabriella, how are you feeling?"

"Good," she answered reaching for Troy's hand.

"And I can see why," the doctor chuckled. "I see this boy is spoiling you. Breakfast from Starbucks? That's what I call a good recovering gift…" Both Troy and Gabriella laughed along with the doctor and he took the chart. "Where's your father?" He asked after reading the notes the nurses had taken during the night.

"He's in the cafeteria," Gabriella answered.

"Well, I see you've passed a good night," the doctor nodded for himself. "So what would you say if I say you can go home in three hours?"

Gabriella's smile got wider. "Seriously?"

"I don't see why not," the doctor smiled. "You need to take it easy for a while; walk with crutches for a week and be careful with the movements you do. But other than that, you're ready to go…"

"But could she walk with the crutches having three broken ribs?" Troy asked confusedly.

The doctor nodded. "Sure, those ribs are the lowest ones, so the movement of her arms won't affect them. She can't walk a lot, so she will have to be at home for some days, but the simple movements she'll have to do while being at home with someone won't be a problem…"

"And the physical therapy?" Gabriella asked. "When I should start it?"

"In three days or so," the doctor nodded. "I'll give the details to your father, don't worry about it. Now I have to go to check other patients but I'll prepare everything so you can go home. I'll come back later to talk with your father, ok?" Both teens nodded. "Bye kids!"

"Bye," Gabriella and Troy chorused at the same time watching the doctor's back disappear through the door.

Chad and Taylor arrived one hour later and, with Peter, all talked about anything and everything until the doctor entered once again in the room to tell them Gabriella could go home. Taylor helped her to dress while the three men waited outside, and Taylor took advantage of those moments alone with Gabriella. "Have you talked with Troy?"

Taylor had been observing them; the couple had been with their fingers intertwined all the time and joking and laughing, and she thought Troy hadn't told Gabriella _the news_, because she couldn't understand how they could be so at ease, so normal knowing they would have to separate from each other.

"Yeah," Gabriella said. "He's told me about Texas…"

"Did he?" Taylor asked shocked. "And are you okay about it?"

"Of course," Gabriella answered confusedly. "Why?"

"You know he'll be in Texas for God-knows-how long and you'll fine with it?" Taylor asked again.

Gabriella nodded. "It's the best for us both, why shouldn't I be fine with it?"

Taylor didn't know what to say. "I thought you'll be sadder or angrier or more affected about it…"

"Sorry but no," Gabriella smiled. "We both need to be able to be happy for ourselves; we need to be able to make amends with who we are, Taylor, and we need to do that alone, without each other, because if we're together, we forget about ourselves only worrying about the other…"

A speechless Taylor locked her eyes with Gabriella's trying to decipher if Gabriella was being sincere or not. "But you were holding hands…and he's called you _baby_…"

"Look, I'm not asking for you to understand. Troy and I know what we have, and we know how deep our love for each other is," Gabriella tried to explain. "I don't want to worry about which kind of relationship we have at the moment…we only have two months at the most to be together and I'm not planning on to spend them worrying about which label our relationship deserves. I'm going to enjoy these last few moments with him freely, and I'll deal with what it's coming to us when it arrives…"

Taylor looked at her best friend speechless and amazed; the maturity with which Troy and Gabriella were handling their weird and special situation was beyond their years. It was incredible both had enough common sense to be able to sacrifice now so they could be happily together in the future; she'd expected a lot of drama from this separation. To see Gabriella so calm about it, to see her so natural, accepting this fate as it was coming though it was a huge mess, made her realize that both were like that because they knew that, whatever happened, the love for each other, being in a love man-woman way or a friend-friend way, would last forever. They would always have each other, and that was enough comfort and strength to fight against everything life threw at them.

A sudden knock at the door snapped Taylor out of her reverie; both girls turned to look at the door and saw Peter's head. "You ready, Gabi?"

"Yes," Gabriella smiled. "Can you give me the crutches, dad?"

Peter entered in the room and handled Gabriella the crutches, while Troy reached for her bag, placing himself beside her. "You okay?" He asked after Gabriella took three steps as rehearsal for what she should have to do for some time.

Gabriella nodded. "It seems more difficult than it was," she giggled and soon the others laughed with her. "Come on, let's go home…" The other four followed her to the elevator and, though Peter, Taylor and Chad soon were in front of her walking slowly but not paying attention to Gabriella, knowing she didn't want an audience, Troy kept himself just beside her, looking at her over and over again, as if he was assuring himself she was okay. Gabriella realized about it and turned her head to look at him. "Hey," she whispered when she saw his worried face. "I'm okay now, I think I'm managing quite well with those two which will be my best friends for a while…" She teased.

Troy understood what she was doing and after one softly smile, he answered back. "So you're changing me for a crutch? That hurt Gabi, right here…" He said pointing his heart.

"Oh poor baby," she mocked. "Get over it."

Troy chuckled and soon they entered in the elevator. Chad spoke then. "Taylor and I need to go somewhere first but we'll be by your house later, is that okay?"

"Sure," Gabriella said smiling at her friends before she turned to look at Troy. "Where are you going now?" She asked more lowly so only he could hear her.

"With you," Troy answered smiling softly at her. "Always with you…"

The couple shared a smile which didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the group, though no one commented anything about it. Soon they were at the entrance of the hospital; Chad and Taylor hugged Gabriella carefully and went to his car, while Troy stood by her while they waited for Peter to bring the car at the front door. When the car stopped in front of them Troy opened the passenger's door for Gabriella and helped her inside, leaving her bag in the backseat. "I'll meet you at your house, okay?" He asked kissing her temple.

Gabriella nodded. "See you in a few…"

Troy closed the door softly and Peter drove out of the parking lot; when the car couldn't be seen anymore, Troy went to his car and stepped inside, letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He was still shocked by Gabriella's reaction to the news; of course he shouldn't have expected anything more from her because Gabriella was naturally selfless. Knowing he needed to go away for him to be okay was enough for her to accept the dreading separation that was waiting for them, and he felt proud of her.

He was amazed she wasn't confused by their new situation; he'd broken up with her but neither of them had spoken anything about it, and both continued like always, as if the break up hadn't happened. Soon, he understood why; Gabriella didn't want to worry about what they were, she only wanted to enjoy those last moments together, and he would do the same. They would have time enough in the future, when both were okay with themselves, to discuss and talk about everything; he wanted to do so. He wanted to be able to analyze their lives in the future, he wanted to be able to talk with Gabriella when both knew what they were feeling completely; even if that talk was only as friends or as something more, he needed to make amends with her in the future. Gabriella was too important for him to be able to not have her in his life; he knew she would always have a special spot in his heart, and he would fight against everything with all his might so both could be in each other's life when the mess wasn't a mess anymore.

Turning on the engine, Troy drove to Gabriella's without any rush; it was incredible how after Gabriella's reaction he was eager to be beside her but not in an unhealthy way, not in a desperate way. He knew they would have more time together in the immediate future and that was enough at the moment for him.

* * *

The weeks passed by and Gabriella's recovering was more evident each day by; the cast of her leg was removed one week after the accident and she hadn't had any problem with her leg. She could walk normally and do normal stuff as if nothing had happened; her ribs, however, were different. Though the pain was less now, the truth was that the physical therapy was hard. Troy was the one driving her there, and standing beside her during all the exercises she had to do, and each wince, each gasp was a little stab at his heart. Even though to see her suffering was excruciating, the truth was that he'd promised he'd be with her, and he would do well on his promise; he drove her to the hospital and then back home, and he was the one driving her to school everyday too. It was as if Troy was Gabriella's shadow, and at first they joked about it, but the jokes soon remained something of the past; the date of Troy's departure was still unknown, because he'd settled with Susan that he wouldn't go if Gabriella was not 100% okay, but Troy, and everyone, could see Gabriella was better each day by, so the date was closer each day by too.

Though both knew the date was close, Troy and Gabriella acted as if no special date was close. They tried to enjoy the time they had together; they went to the movies, to the park, to the bowling centre…they tried to act as normal as they could, distracting themselves for the separation that was waiting for them, but each gesture had a special meaning behind it.

Troy knew that.

Gabriella knew that.

* * *

The month of physical therapy had ended the day before; it'd been a Friday, and Troy and Gabriella had begged to Susan and Peter that they let them spend all the weekend alone and together in his apartment, away from everybody. Of course, both adults had agreed without doubts or second thoughts, understanding the meaning of that weekend, of that last weekend together for a while.

After school, Troy drove Gabriella to her last session at the hospital. Her bag for the weekend was already in his car, because she'd taken with her at school when Troy had gone to pick her up from her house, so this way they could begin their last weekend as soon as they could. The plan was that Troy and Gabriella would go to his apartment to get ready for their double date with Chad and Taylor, with who they had agreed to meet at _Marcelo's_, a new Italian restaurant opened recently, so they could have dinner together.

After that, the weekend was only for Troy and Gabriella.

"How are you feeling?" Troy asked from the driver's seat reaching for Gabriella's hand.

"Better," Gabriella smiled intertwining their fingers together. "The therapy doesn't hurt anymore. I'd say I'm fitter now…"

Troy chuckled. "Sure you are," he squeezed her hand.

"Hey," Gabriella said mock offended. "I've been working out a lot with those almost two months, thank you very much."

Troy nodded. "Of course, because those weird movements with your torso and your waist equal to a triaging for the Olympic Games…" He said sarcastically.

"Idiot," Gabriella muttered retrieving her hand from his and crossing her arms over her chest, adding a little pout in her features knowing that, this way, Troy would cave sooner.

"Oh baby," he said reaching for her hand again. "Don't be mad; I was only joking…"

"Sure you were," Gabriella said turning her head so he couldn't see the smile that was trying to escape from her mouth.

"Gabi, come on," Troy said seriously. "I'm sorry…" Gabriella remained silent and Troy sighed. "Baby, please…"

Gabriella couldn't contain her giggles anymore and soon was gasping for air. "Oh my god!" She said between fits of laughter. "Your face has been priceless…"

Troy narrowed his eyes. "I can't believe you've put up that…"

"Oh come on Troy," Gabriella giggled and Troy remained silent. "Dorky come on…please dorky…come on…forgive me?" She said in a baby voice, putting her puppy eyes dog and pouting, all at the same time.

Troy made a mistake turning his head one moment to look at her…and he was a goner. "I can't be mad when you use all your weapons at once against me…" He said chuckling.

"A girl has to do what she has to do," Gabriella said reaching for his hand again and kissing his shoulder.

Troy smiled and soon parked the car in his parking spot. Stepping outside the car, Troy went to the passenger's seat and helped Gabriella, grabbing her bag from his car one moment later. "Let's go," he said reaching for her hand and pulling her with him, and walking to the entrance.

Gabriella was nervous; she'd been twice in his apartment since the hospital, but both times were to watch a movie or have a light dinner. She and Troy hadn't slept together since the big argument they had, and knowing she only had 2 more nights with him put a thousand butterflies in her stomach; she wasn't worried about what they would do or they wouldn't do because they'd decided to go with the flow, but those would be the last two nights they would be able to sleep feeling and touching the other's body.

"Hey," Troy said standing in front of his apartment door, waving a hand in front of Gabriella's face. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she whispered sniffing a little.

Troy became alarmed when he saw the moisture that was filling her eyes. "Talk to me, Gabi…what's up?"

"I was thinking those are our last nights together," she said pushing herself closer to him, sighing in relief when Troy wrapped his arms around her. "And it has hit me that you'll go away on Sunday evening…now…"

Troy closed his eyes. "No tears this weekend, please; promise me you'll try to have fun and won't worry about what ifs, maybes or whatever. Only you and me, enjoying our time together…please…" He pleaded with a broken voice.

"Okay," Gabriella nodded knowing it was as difficult for him as it was for her. "No more tears…" She said resolutely, wiping the ones that were running down her cheeks.

"That's my girl," he smiled and kissed her lips softly. "Now, we should go and get ready. Chad and Taylor will get mad if we make them wait…" He joked when they pulled away.

"Lead the way," she whispered taking a deep breathe.

The couple shared a smile and then entered in Troy's apartment, going directly to his room, where he left her bag somehow hesitantly. "Do you really want to sleep here?" He asked softly.

"If you don't want me to," Gabriella answered confusedly. "I can sleep in the other room…"

"No, no," Troy rushed to stay in front of her, wrapping his arms around her body. "I want you to be comfortable; of course I want you sleeping with me…but I wanted to be sure you wanted that too…"

"Then I'm sleeping here," she smiled.

Gabriella and Troy knew they would have some moments during the weekend when one of them would feel down, and they knew the other would be the one cheering the sad one up; if they thought too much about what the weekend represented, they would be depressed, and neither of them wanted that for their last weekend together. Even if they had to swallow their fears and worries in order for the other to be okay, they weren't planning on to let depression and sadness in their lives anytime soon.

Once they met with Chad and Taylor, neither of them spoke about the imminent departure of Troy. The topic was carefully avoided, knowing that if they talked about it, the mood of the evening, which wanted to be everything but depressing, would change in the time one person blinked, and neither wanted that.

It was something weird; they knew Troy wouldn't be away forever but still the fact that they didn't know when they would see him again was enough for them to feel like they were saying each other _goodbye_ instead of _see you later_. Specially Troy and Chad kept glancing each other through all the evening; Gabriella and Taylor of course noticed that, and they tried to give them some moments alone: they went together to the rest room, they made up they'd seen someone of the Decathlon Team and so they had to go and say hello…things like that so Troy and Chad could talk or whatever they wanted in private.

Both girls knew Troy and Chad were like siblings; each guy was a brother for each other, and they had been together through everything, one beside the other, supporting unconditionally the other. They'd shared the good moments and the bad moments they went through; they'd shared every little detail about their lives. Or simply they'd met for a one-to-one at the park, they'd had sleepovers almost each week until Lucy's death.

For Taylor things were different; though her friendship with Troy was younger that everyone's, she felt bad for his departure. Not only because she knew how devastated would be Chad and Gabriella but because knowing his story, knowing how much pain he'd inflicted himself in order to "save" Gabriella, knowing how much he cared for them, Troy had grown fond in her heart.

So now, there they were; enjoying the meal as if nothing, talking, joking, teasing each other…it was a "normal" evening, full of good moments that all of them would want to keep in their memories forever. All of them, without any exception, hoped that, at some point, Troy would be back, happy with himself, happy with his life, and all of them would be able to be together again. Their friendships were so deep, none of them could really think about his or her life, about his or her future, without the others in it.

After the dinner, and wanting to be somewhere more secluded, Troy suggested they could go to the beach; there was this little café there, with candles, chill out music sounding softly as background, sofas…it was like a little heaven in their crazy city, and so the rest of them agreed. Each couple went to his car to drive there, and both girls, even though they hadn't talked about it, reached for her boyfriend's hand, squeezing it, showing the boys their support and understanding.

When they arrived at the beach, they went to sit on two of the farthest sofas; Troy locked his eyes with Gabriella for a moment searching strength, and Gabriella understood what he was about to do. They didn't need words to know what the other was feeling or thinking, and Gabriella knew Troy was nervous as hell. Reaching for his hand, she intertwined their fingers and gave him an encouraging smile. Troy returned the smile and mouthed his thanks, before he turned to his friends. "Guys," he said lowly gaining Taylor and Chad's attention. "I need to talk with you two."

"What's up, man?" Chad asked worriedly sensing Troy's nervousness.

"I want…and need…to apologize with you two," Troy began hesitantly.

"Troy no," Taylor interjected.

"Yes, please…just…" He looked at Gabriella and she squeezed his fingers, smiling at him. "Let me apologize okay? I need to say it…"

Chad smiled; that was the Troy he got friends with when they were little. "As you wish…"

"Look, I know I've been a jerk with you two," Troy continued with his voice trembling a little. "But I need you to know that I didn't mean it like that. I mean…what I did, to push myself away from everyone was wrong, I know that now, but at the moment it seemed to be what I have to do…"

Troy's voice trailed off and then he continued. "Chad, we've been like brothers all our lives, but still I've managed to hurt you uncountable times; I've never acted consciously, I've never wanted to hurt you, but still I've managed to piss you off, to deceive you…I know that's not an excuse, but you have to know that my intention was never this one. I guess I thought you would be beside me always and…"

Silencing himself for a minute, Troy took two deep breaths, and Gabriella dropped his hand to put an arm on his back, rubbing it softly, and leaned to whisper into his ear. "You can do it, baby, come on…"

He sent her a smile full of gratitude and then turned to look at Chad again. "Look man, I need you to know that you've been, are and will be my best friend, my brother, for the rest of my life. I won't forget ever what you've done for me, how you've been beside me unconditionally, how you've been able to look past the walls I built around me…seeing the boy you met when we were little. And I want to say you thanks, thanks a lot for not giving up on me…thanks a lot for simply being the amazing guy and friend you are…"

No one said anything once Troy silenced himself; Taylor and Gabriella sniffed, really touched by Troy's words, and Chad was speechless. He didn't know what to say, but the fact that Troy had been able to admit how idiot he'd been, not only in front of him but in front of two other people, meant a lot to him. With each new detail, Chad was seeing the old Troy, the not-messed-up Troy, his old best friend back, and he was more than grateful. To see him putting himself in a so vulnerable condition, without masks, and only seeing what his heart was feeling, was something he'd been waiting for years.

"Troy," Chad said waiting for his friend to look at him. "Thank you."

And actually no one needed to add anything more, because the foursome understood that with those two words, Chad was not only accepting Troy's apologies but also forgiving him for everything.

Gabriella turned her head to look at Troy and saw something glistening running down his cheek; pulling her body closer to his, she realized he was crying, so she wrapped her other arm around Troy's neck and let him to bury his face into her curls. "I'm proud of you," she whispered kissing his cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered as well planting a kiss on her neck, wrapping his arms tightly around her body.

Taylor and Chad looked the scene and both felt shivers ran down their spines; not only because Troy's speech had been really something but because the bubble that was surrounding Troy and Gabriella right in front of them, the way they clung to each other, still amazed them. Taylor reached for Chad's hand, and he leaned to peck her lips softly. "Are you okay?" Taylor whispered knowing Chad was having a hard time trying to contain the tears that were ready to fall.

"Yeah," he nodded lowly.

"Taylor," Troy said once he pulled away from Gabriella, but still with his arms wrapped around her, pulling her body even closer to his.

"Yeah Troy?" She asked politely not really knowing what he would say or why he would apologize for.

"You don't know me the way Chad and Gabriella do," he began somehow hesitantly. "But still you've never thrown to my face my bad behaviour with you. I mean, you could have tried to push Gabriella away from me knowing how she was suffering but still you didn't do anything. You simply acted like her friend, respecting my space…or respecting the space I imposed."

"Well, I didn't know you back then," Taylor answered honestly. "So I couldn't opine about something I didn't know. Plus, Chad and Gabi warned me from the very beginning, and honestly, you never treated me badly; you ignored me, and I learned that ignore you, but being polite, was the best option I had, so that's what I did."

"I know," Troy sighed. "But still…maybe I haven't treated you badly, but my behaviour towards you has been the worse. You didn't deserve my changes of mood nor my rudeness. I've been a jerk with you, and I apologize. I didn't act that way because I had a problem with you but because…"

"I know Troy," Taylor smiled. "I understand why you acted the way you acted, and knowing you sacrificed yourself for them both, is something that shows me how good guy you are. My only concern now is for you to feel at ease with yourself. I think here everyone has forgiven you, and now you need to forgive yourself. I appreciate the gesture, your apologies, and that gesture makes me respect you more as a person, but what I want, what we want, is for you to accept your own apologies."

"I'll try," he whispered smiling at Taylor. "Thank you, to the three of you…"

"Now, we should celebrate," Chad said clapping his hands trying to lift the mood.

"I agree," Gabriella squealed. "Let's go dance!"

"Oh yeah, dance!" Taylor exclaimed ecstatic at the same time Troy and Chad rolled their eyes and said "No way!"

"What have you said?" Taylor asked Chad narrowing her eyes.

"I don't want to dance," he whined. "I don't know how to dance and look, those know what they're doing. We're going to embarrass ourselves…" He said pointing to the couples who were dancing.

Gabriella looked at Chad frowning. "But it's a slow song, I mean…you don't have to dance, you only have to move a little your body…"

"You need to work on your excuses, man," Troy complained. "If you actually have said something believable, now we wouldn't be in this mess…"

"Hey," Chad smacked Troy's arm playfully. "You weren't saying anything. I needed to intervene quickly and you know my mind can't work under pressure…"

Troy looked at him with disbelief and when he was about to answer Gabriella intervened. "Let's go dance, come on Troy…" She said grabbing his arm and pulling him with her to the dance floor.

"Chad please," Taylor pouted. "Can we dance? I love this song…come on…"

"Okay," Chad caved. "It's unfair that after all these years your pout is still working, you know?"

Taylor laughed and grabbed his hand. "You know you love it," she winked at him and didn't stop until they reached Troy and Gabriella, who smiled at the couple when they saw them beside them.

Both couples danced, laughed, joked…they had a great time together, enjoying their last chance to be together, in a bubble full of happiness and forgiveness, for a while. When the time of goodbyes arrived, Troy hugged Chad and Taylor with all his might, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see them anytime soon, because for the time he had until he had to go to the airport, he planned to be with Gabriella, only with Gabriella.

He asked Chad to take care of his love; it was stupid because Chad already did, and was doing, that, but he needed to ask it aloud, he needed Chad's reassurance. And he had it. Chad asked him to keep in contact with him, and Troy promised that he would fight so their friendship didn't resent from the physical distance they would have between them.

Hugging Taylor, he asked her to take care of both Chad and Gabriella; he knew they would have rough moments, and he couldn't ask for a better person to be beside them, helping them. And Taylor reassured him that she would do whatever she could in order for them to be okay…if Troy did whatever he could to be himself okay. And Troy added Taylor to the list of people he would make proud of him.

When Troy and Gabriella arrived at his apartment, they didn't comment anything about their evening with their friends. The only one who talked was Troy, who asked Gabriella to sleep nude; not because he wanted to do something with her at night but because it was their way to feel as close as they could with each other. She agreed and confessed she was about to ask him the same.

They locked their eyes, shared a smile, stripped their clothes off, slipped inside his bed and, unconsciously, put their bodies as close as they could, with their arms around each other and their legs tangled together.

Tightening his arms around Gabriella, and feeling her heartbeat in rhythm with his, chest to chest, Troy leaned down to kiss her lips passionately but still sweetly, conveying into the kiss all the feelings and emotions his heart was full of. When they pulled apart, both whispered _good night_, and pressed themselves even closer.

Only when her breathe evened, signalling she was asleep, Troy relaxed and waited for sleep to overcome him. Inhaling deeply so Gabriella's scent surrounded him, Troy thanked all the heavens for the incredible people that loved him. He hadn't been able to really register how amazing they were, but…knowing that a separation was waiting for them had made him realize that, even though his family wasn't with him, there were more people around him that were worth it, that needed him the same way he needed them, and so that helped him to have the last piece of strength he needed for the war against himself he was about to start.

He knew he would be okay.

He knew he would forgive himself.

He knew he would accept the life he had.

He knew he would break whatever piece of wall that still was surrounding him.

Because…those who loved him had broken the walls…but now he was the one who had to make them disappear completely. And he would do it.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So here comes the last chapter! ****This is soo sad :( But well, every story has to end some time, right? I really hope you'll like this chapter. Its format is kinda different…but I wanted to show you both perspectives, Troy and Gabriella's, and I think the way I've written the chapter allow you to do that. **

**This chapter is so long…sorry about that, but well, is the last chapter, so…it had to close all the subplots…as well as the main plot, so the length shouldn't be a problem ;)**

**Being this one my last A/N I want to repeat how thankful I am for the readers I have; each review, each PM has been the perfect gift, seriously! The way you've talked about the story has been something super encouraging for me to continue with the story; you know I'm Spanish and there had been moments when I was super insecure about a certain chapter, because to phrase feelings and emotions in a foreign language is super difficult, but your kind words had encouraged me to write without fear. So THANK YOU! :D**

**Next story topic – some of you have asked if I'm going to write a sequel. The answer is no, sorry; with the way I write…I don't know, I think the stories end quite good, and I'm sure a sequel would be something with bad results in the end…and I don't want that, so my stories will end, always, with the last chapter. **

**BUT,**

**I'll write another story :D I have the idea in my mind and now it's only a matter of time until I post it (which probably will happen during the weekend if not before). It'll be another TG story…but the others will be there too as **_**supporting cast**_**. I hope you'll check it out! ;)**

**THANKS again for your continuous support :)**

**Here goes chapter 25, the last one. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**Month #1**_

"_Baby, I've just arriv__ed to the farm and met Frederic, Susan's grandfather. He seems to be a kind man, and I think we will be okay here together. Or so I hope…_

_This place seems to be beautiful! I haven't had the chance to go and check it out because now it's all dark, but the moon is full and so I've been able to see more or less how this place is. It's huge, and Frederic has told me he has a lot of horses…remember when my dad took us to the range of his friend for those riding lessons? That has been like a sedative; I think that to know that I'll have this little thing that will remind me of my dad and you with me here will help me…at least at the beginning. It'll be as if I still have something from home with me… :)_

_Now I'm in my room; Susan and Frederic are already in their rooms sleeping, and I was about to do so, but then I've realized that I needed to share with you my first impressions, you know? I'm already missing you…and though I know we've agreed that we wouldn't write anything related to our feelings, I want and need you to know that I love you, and that if I've agreed to come here is because I want you proud of me…and because I know I have to be able to be happy with myself to be able to be happy with…someone._

_I can't forget the perfect weekend we've spent together; it's been magical, and believe me when I say that memory will be with me all my life. Those two days only with you have been a perfect goodbye gift for me; to be able to hug you, to kiss you, to hold you, to love you…again, is a treasure I have here with me and I'll protect it with my life if that's necessary. _

_I should sleep now; a weird and exciting (somehow) day is waiting for me tomorrow, and I want to be ready…you know how I am ;)_

_I love you with all my heart,_

_Troy xxxx"_

----------

Gabriella smiled sniffing a little and wiped the tears that were running down her cheeks. She was also keeping their last weekend together as a treasure, and knowing how much it'd meant for Troy, put a smile on her face…because that last weekend had been the perfect way for them to say goodbye…at least for a while…

_Knowing they would be separated for a while, Gabriella and Troy decided to spend their last Friday with their friends, but stay alone until Troy had to go to the airport on Sunday evening._

_When Gabriella woke up on Saturday, she sighed contently feeling two strong and warm arms wrapped around her, and a strong chest that shielded her from the world. A sudden kiss in her shoulder alerted her that Troy was wake, and she turned in the circle of his arms. "Morning…"_

"_Good morning, baby…" Troy whispered in a husky voice leaning down to kiss her lips softly. "How have you slept?"_

"_Perfectly," she said rubbing her nose with his. "You?"_

"_Amazingly," Troy said pulling her back to the mattress so he could cover her body with his. Rubbing her lower lip with his tongue, Troy deepened the kiss when she granted his tongue free entrance into her mouth, moaning when their tongues rubbed together and danced the sensual dance they loved to dance. _

_The contact was soft, but meaningful, where each caress, each tug, each moan, each groan meant much more than it seemed at first sight; both were trying to convey into the kiss and the caresses everything their hearts were feeling, and soon both founded themselves in a love making without the proper act, because with the way they were moving their lips, with the way they were moving their tongues, the love they felt was evident._

_Pulling away when the need of air was too much, Troy couldn't help but lean down again and peck her lips. "I've missed that," he whispered burying his face in the crock of her neck._

_Gabriella didn't answer; she knew her voice would crack and she didn't want to begin their last weekend together swimming in tears. She wanted to remember that weekend as something happy, and for her to be able to do so, the tears couldn't begin before the weekend properly started. She only tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed his shoulder, tightening her other arm around his strong torso._

_The couple remained embraced some minutes, trying to regulate their breath and savouring the moment, paying special attention at the smell, the scent, the sound, the breathing and the heartbeat of each other so they could remember it whenever and wherever they were._

_Troy lifted his head from her neck and locked his eyes with her; both knew what the other was thinking and, at the moment, that was enough. They didn't have the strength to say the words, but they could read them in each other's eyes, that were screaming them. "Breakfast?"_

"_Sure," Gabriella smiled. _

"_Okay," Troy nodded grinning._

_Gabriella looked at him pointedly. "You need to get off of me so I can get up…"_

"_I know," he nodded giving her a goofy smile._

"_Trooooooy," Gabi whined._

"_Gabiiiiiii," he answered back. _

_She pushed his shoulders and pouted when her efforts barely moved him. "I'm hungry doofus. Come on!"_

_Troy chuckled seeing her pout and he couldn't help but lean down and peck it away. "You're adorable when you pout…"_

"_Yeah, yeah," she rolled her eyes. "If you don't want the baby voice, the pout and the puppy dog eyes all at once I advice you to let me go…"_

_Laughing, Troy rolled onto his back and soon Gabriella was giggling with him._

_After one funny breakfast, cleaning the mess they did in the kitchen with their food war and showering separatedly, Troy and Gabriella decided to simply watch a movie cuddled together on his sofa. It wasn't that they didn't want to go out but the fact that they knew wherever place they went to it would be someone who knew them, or a lot of people, and they wanted quietness, silence, peace…so their best option was to be inside for a while. _

_They teased each other playfully with the movie they should watch, choosing in the end an option both were satisfied with: Gabriella would choose the first one and Troy would choose the second one._

_Their position was the same during both movies; Troy sitting on the sofa but with his legs on the coffee table, while Gabriella lied on the sofa with her head on Troy's chest, their hands touching if not intertwined and their heartbeats beating in sync. Troy played with her hair randomly and Gabriella drew random circles and lines on his legs. No words spoken; only gestures that showed both were aware the other was there, only gestures that spoken about their feelings, their need for each other, more than words could do._

_Because those simples gestures were more than enough._

_When both movies ended, Gabriella turned to look at Troy. "What should we do, now? We can't be indoors all the weekend…"_

"_How about we go to the mall?" Troy suggested pulling her hair out of her face._

_Gabriella thought about it for some seconds. "Fine with me; are you sure, though? You usually don't want to go the mall with me because you say I use you as bag-carrier…" She giggled sweetly making Troy smile._

"_That's true," Troy sighed. "But I kinda need some jumpers and hoodies; the ones I have are way too old or in your house, and I don't know if you'll give them back or not…" He teased tickling her._

"_No way," Gabriella gasped. "The clothes that are already in my house are my clothes now. They're hostages, remember?"_

"_And what about me?" Troy pouted. "I want to have something yours with me too…"_

"_I'll think about it," Gabriella answered vaguely. "Now let's go to buy you some cool clothes." She said standing up from the sofa. Troy laughed amused at her antics and Gabriella glared at him. "Care to explain what's so funny, mister?"_

"_You," he answered still laughing. "You can be like sleepy at one moment but when someone mentions clothes, mall, shopping you become the more awake person I know…"_

"_You're the one who has suggested the mall!" Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "I was also showing some enthusiasm for your sake…"_

"_Sure you were," Troy said rolling his eyes. "But it's okay today, I need the clothes. Shall we go?"_

"_You're impossible," she said stubbornly but grabbing her bag at the same time. "Impossible, impossible and impossible."_

_Troy chuckled. "Come on shopaholic," he said reaching for her hand, intertwining their fingers together when she placed her petite hand into his big and awaiting one. "Let's go and burn our credit cards!"_

_Giggling, Gabriella followed him out of the apartment and to the car, where he opened the passenger's door for her, closing it softly when she was sitting inside, and then going to the driver's side. "Which mall do you want to go?" He asked turning on the engine._

"_I don't care," Gabriella shrugged. "You choose because you're the one who has to buy clothes for himself. I'll only buy something if I see something I like…so you pick."_

"_How about the one beside the arcade?" Troy said putting his sunglasses on and reversing the car from his parking spot. _

"_Fine with me," Gabriella smiled turning the radio on._

_When the car was in the street, Gabriella reached for Troy's hand, and put their intertwined hands on her lap. "You know? I think you should buy some boots too…" She said randomly after a while. _

"_Boots?" Troy turned his head to look at her. "No way! I'm more than happy with my sneakers, thank you very much…"_

_Rolling her eyes Gabriella sighed. "You'll be in a farm, in a range…you need to have some boots with you."_

"_But why?" He whined. "I don't like them and they'll make me look all weird."_

"_You won't look weird," Gabriella patted his knee. "In fact you'll look sexier than with your sneakers when you're surrounded by cowboys…"_

"_But," Troy pouted. "I don't like them…"_

"_Come on baby," Gabriella said. "Don't be such a baby. You'll need to have a pair of boots and you don't have any, so we'll buy ones discrete but cool."_

_Knowing that maybe she was right, and also that when she had something in mind there was nothing in this world capable to make her think differently, Troy huffed and caved. "But I want them discrete…nothing too bright or shinny…"_

"_How about some dark brown boots?" Gabriella smiled sensing how he'd surrendered. "They'll look incredible with all your jeans and probably those will be the more discrete ones…"_

"_We'll see," he muttered stubbornly._

_With a very cool, in Gabriella's opinion, pair of dark brown boots purchased, the couple went to all the typical shops where they could find clothes for Troy. Some shirts, hoodies, jumpers and two sweaters later, Troy and Gabriella found themselves in front of a Starbucks. "Can we go in?" Troy said fed up with the shopping. "I swear I don't know how you can be so cheery after three hours of shopping without any stop…" He complained._

"_Practice," Gabriella answered nonchalantly. "I could go with a drink now…okay, let's go in…"_

"_Thank you," Troy said exasperated. "By the way, you know you haven't bought anything for you, right? Are you feeling well?" He teased her._

_Gabriella turned around and glared at him. "If you want for me to buy something, three more hours of shopping are waiting for you. Are you really in?"_

_Troy widened his eyes in horror. "I'm proud you know how to control yourself from buying clothes you don't really need. Do you want a frapuccino?"_

_----------_

_After thirty minutes in Starbucks talking about anything and everything, Gabriella took pity of him. "Do you want to go, now?" She asked sweetly kissing his cheek, knowing he was more tired than he would have ever admitted._

"_You know me too well," Troy answered chuckling. "The truth is that I can't wait to go home…but if you want to look something for you then…"_

"_No," Gabriella smiled standing up. "Let's go home…"_

_Exiting from the coffee shop, Troy stopped dead in his tracks, stopping Gabriella with him. "What are you doing?"_

"_I want to do something before we go," Troy said excitedly. "We need photos."_

"_Photos?" Gabriella asked confused. "Photos of what?"_

_Troy went to stand in front of her and touched her forehead with his. "Baby, I think we need some photos to keep with us while I'm not here…a reminder of today…of…us…" His voice broke a little in the end._

"_Where do you want to go?" Gabriella asked placing her hand on his cheek and smiling when Troy leaned into her touch. She understood his intentions and his mood; to have some photos of that day, where they were happy, where they were in an unbreakable bubble would be the perfect way to remember each other during his long absence._

"_Right there," he said pointing to the shop behind Gabriella. _

"_Let's go then," she leaned up, kissed his lips and pulled away but reached for his hand._

_----------_

_When they arrived at his apartment, Troy dropped the bags carelessly in the living room and went to lie on the sofa. "I'm tired as hell!"_

_Gabriella giggled and went to sit beside him. "Don't be such a baby, we've had a blast!"_

"_True," Troy said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body so she was on top of him. "But I prefer to be here with you…only you; away from stares, away from whispers, away from gossip…"_

_She didn't say anything back; leaning down, she kissed his lips sweetly at first but soon the passion she felt overcame her, plunging her tongue into his mouth without any doubt, forcing a sexy duel full of fervour between them. Troy responded into the kiss with an equal fervour, tightening his hold around her waist, pulling her body even closer to his, smirking when Gabriella moaned at something poking into her tight, and groaning when Gabriella used one of his hands to caress his length. _

_When the need of air became too much they pulled away, breathing irregularly and locking their eyes lustfully. Both knew what they wanted, but neither of them dared to say it aloud. Of course they could read the other's lust, the other's passion, the other's love in the other's eyes, but they were afraid that some spoken words would break the magic of the moment. _

_It wasn't about sex but about love; the need they felt for each other would have win over everything if not because they knew they just had an only amount of time left together, and they wanted to remember the weekend not only because of their sexual activities but because it'd been a perfect and full of feelings weekend. Each moment was a treasure; each moment was different from the others, and so they wanted for each moment to be perfect. Passion and lust couldn't overcome them if they wanted to have something to grab onto when their separation was a fact. _

_Troy dropped one of his arms from around her waist and placed his hand in her cheek. "Tell me what you want to do, please…" He said in a husky voice full of love. He didn't want to have anything for granted; their feelings were way so much important than their needs at the moment._

_Gabriella was torn between the physical need and the mental need; part of her wanted to let go and let the passion win, spending all the time they had in bed, showing each other how much they loved each other, but another part of her wanted to have different things to be able to remember. Their relationship had never been only about sex; they had been friends and then best friends first, and so that was something neither of them wanted to lose any time soon. "__I want what you want to give me," she whispered as softly as he'd talked. _

"_I need you," he said with a voice full of emotion._

_That was all it took for Gabriella to kiss him again and soon the passion overcame the couple, who joined their bodies and their hearts in the most intimate way._

_----------_

"_I'm hungry," he stated from his position under Gabriella's body._

_Gabriella chuckled and rolled her eyes. "You're always hungry!"_

"_That's not true!" Troy protested. "I'm not!" He continued seeing her disbelieving face. "And anyway, I'm a growing boy…I need food!"_

"_Aha!" Gabriella smirked. "So you admit you're always hungry!"_

"_I haven't said that!" Troy tickled her sides making Gabriella squirm. "Okay no tickles," he muttered rearranging her body on top of his so his "friend" didn't notice any pressure._

_Gabriella giggled and stood up. "Come on, let's grab something to eat…" She said going to the kitchen wearing nothing making Troy to wide his eyes._

"_Gabriella!" He shouted from the sofa. "Stop the teasing and put something on!" Gabriella didn't say anything but giggled and Troy sat on the sofa, putting on his boxers and grabbing the shirt he'd been wearing. "That girl will be the death of me…" He muttered going to the kitchen. "Put that on," he commanded tossing his shirt to her, closing his eyes and turning his body._

"_And what if I don't want to?" Gabriella asked playfully already putting on the shirt. "What if I want to be nude for a little more?"_

_Troy groaned. "Please baby, don't tease. It's not nice…"_

_She giggled and rolled her eyes. "I'm dressed; you can look now…" Troy turned around with his eyes still closed. "Troy really, I'm dressed…"_

"_It wouldn't be the first time you trick me," he said._

"_Trust me, I'm dressed." Gabriella said walking up to him and grabbing his hands so he could touch the shirt on her. "But what's the point? You've seen me nude before…"_

"_You're too tempting for your own good," he smiled goofily wrapping his arms around her after he opened his eyes, earning a precious giggle from Gabriella and a sweet peck on the lips._

_----------_

"_I want you to wait here until I say so," Gabriella commanded sitting Troy on the sofa._

"_Where are you going?" He asked confused by her behaviour._

"_Don't worry," Gabriella said kissing his cheek. "Hang on here and I'll be back in a minute…"_

_Troy looked at her; she'd been behaving weirdly since the dinner, and he couldn't help but feel worried about her. _

_He didn't want for her to regret anything that had happened between them; he wanted her being totally at easy, comfortable, but her nervous behaviour was doing all but calming his fears. However, when Gabriella saw his hesitation she used her pout, and so that served him to placate his nerves. "Okay go, but hurry back to me…"_

"_Cheesy much?" Gabriella giggled already from the doorframe._

"_You know you love it!" Troy exclaimed from the sofa chuckling when her giggles intensified._

_Those minutes alone served Troy to think about the magnificent day they'd spent together; of course they'd caved under their bodies' pressure, but it hadn't been only about that. They'd talked, they cuddled together, they watched movies, they went shopping…a lot of things that were a proof that what they had was not only about their physical connection but about something much deeper. _

_He was intrigued by her plans; he didn't know what she was up to, but seeing her happy after some hours of distress and nervousness calmed him. Whatever it was, was something she was happy for, and that was enough for him._

_Gabriella, on the other hand, rushed to his bedroom. "Where the fuck I left my bag?" She muttered surveying the room with her eyes. She looked beside the desk, under the bed, in the bathroom but the bag wasn't there. _'How strange…' _she thought. "Baby!" She exclaimed from the door._

"_What?" Came Troy's answer from the living room._

"_Where's my bag?" She asked. "Do you remember where we left it?"_

"_In my closet!" Troy answered back. "Why?"_

"_Nothing." Gabriella shouted going to open the closet, finding her bag there. "Don't move, uh?" Something incoherent came from the living room and Gabriella knew Troy was whining again. "Stop with the winning; I'll be there in a minute!"_

_Rummaging into the bag, Gabriella found the item she needed to find; she folded perfectly again and took a deep breath. It was so silly what she was about to do! She knew it, but still she hoped Troy would love it…_

_Going to the living room again, Gabriella stopped in the doorframe. "Close your eyes, Troy…"_

_He turned to look at her. "What?"_

"_Please," Gabriella whispered. "Close your eyes for a moment…" Seeing her change of mood, Troy obliged and closed his eyes, feeling how a new weight sat on the sofa beside the length of his body. "You can open them now…"_

_Her quivering voice alerted him and he opened his eyes at the same moment she allowed him to do. Looking at the item she had on her lap confusedly, Troy tried to read her face, but he couldn't. "What's that for?"_

"_You're always saying you want to have something mine," she whispered knowing her voice would crack if she talked normally, "but none of my clothes fit you, and I've thought that you could keep that…with you…like a teddy bear if you want…" Her cheeks flushed embarrassedly; she realized that what she was saying was sounding so silly, she didn't dare to look at him to see his reaction._

_Troy, on the other hand, was speechless. It was not as if he didn't like what she was giving to him but the fact that she had thought about it, that she'd been so thoughtful with his feelings, he didn't know what to say. "Look at me, baby…" He whispered sitting on the sofa. When she didn't do as he told her to do, Troy placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head. "I love it…"_

"_You do?" Gabriella's voice broke and a low sob escaped from her mouth. Too much was feeling, too much was happening for a tearless weekend. _

"_Of course I do," Troy said pulling her body into his, embracing her tightly and as closer as he could. "I love it so much…thank you…"_

"_Are you sure?" She asked wiping her tears with the palm of her hand. "You don't have to keep it if you don't like it…"_

"_I want it," Troy answered seriously grabbing the red dress from her lap and placing it over his heart. "I love it…"_

_When Gabriella thought about Troy's requests about him not having anything hers, her first thought had been that she was lucky his clothes were comfy clothes for her, but then she realized her clothes couldn't be as comfy as his were for him, so she thought she could give him something really meaningful for them, but hers at the same time, and thinking about it, the only thing she'd been able to think of had been the red dress she wore in their first date…and in their new first date. _

_Troy was amazed by how thoughtful Gabriella was; this same red dress she'd worn during their two most important nights together was perfect for him to keep it with him while being in Texas. Of course it would be like his teddy bear; it was so soft, the silky material on your skin was as if a feather was massaging you, and he imagined him sleeping beside the dress, surrounding by Gabriella's pure scent, surrounding by a texture almost as soft as her skin, and he couldn't help but feel really really touched by her gesture, knowing that it would be a sedative for his sleepless nights, when the nightmares chased him or when his worries and fears overcame him. _

"_I love you," he said a low voice__, locking his eyes with hers when they pulled away. "I love you so fucking much…"_

"_I love you too," she chocked a sob and hugged him tightly. "I don't want you to go…"_

_Troy closed his eyes. "Baby you know I have to go; it's for the best…" Gabriella shook her head and he could feel her tears damping the bare skin of his neck. "Baby please…I need to do that so we both can be happy…"_

"_But if we're together we're happy," she said between sobs. "How can we be happy if we are apart?"_

_Rubbing her back with big circles, Troy manoeuvred her so she was sitting on his lap. "We need to be happy without the other, only with ourselves, and you know we can't do that if we're together…"_

_She didn't say anything back and he knew she wouldn't talk anymore, so he tightened his arms around her and let her sob, letting out some silent tears himself. What they were feeling was a tumult of feelings mixed: happiness because they were together; sadness because they would be apart for a while; love because they loved each other to death; pain because, though they knew Troy going away was the best, it still hurt; and need, because both needed to make the most of these last moments together. _

_When her hold on him tightened, Troy took strength from he didn't know where and grabbed her body, standing up from the sofa. Carrying her bridal style, with her face still buried in the crock of his neck, Troy went to his room, placing Gabriella on the bed and lying beside her, knowing this way both would be more comfortable._

_After a while her sobs subsided, but she continued with her face buried into his neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered with a throaty voice from all the crying. "I didn't want to cry but…"_

"_Shhh," he whispered rubbing her back softly. "It's okay, and I understand…"_

"_But I know you're right," Gabriella pulled away and gasped when she saw his own tears running down his cheeks. Wiping them with her thumb, she continued. "It's just…that…I don't know how to let you go…I can't let you go…"_

"_And you don't have to do so now," he said wiping her tears. "We still have some time together; we need to be happy because if not, if we both felt miserable, we won't remember those last moments with a smile on our faces…and I need that smile baby, I'll need to be able to smile when I remember you…"_

_Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded. "No more tears…"_

"_No more tears," he nodded as well…though both knew that would be impossible. "Thank you for your gift; I'll keep it with my life…"_

_She giggled softly and he smiled. "I'm glad you've liked it…I didn't know if that would be so much silly or…"_

"_It's not silly," Troy interrupted her, "it's perfect…like you…"_

_Knowing more tears would appear if they continued like that, Gabriella pressed her lips softly to his so he couldn't talk…but soon she reacted into the kiss. The passion erupted and soon they were kissing passionately, their tongues dancing sensually and their hands roaming along each other's bodies._

_Pulling away when the need of air became too much, Troy moved his lips along her jaw down to her neck, nipping, sucking and lapping her skin there when she moaned, warning him he'd found her soft spot, though he knew it by heart. _

_His hands didn't remain stilled; his left hand moved down her body until he reached the hem of his shirt, and he pulled the item up, massaging softly the skin of hers that became nude, making goose bumps appear and a trail of fire when his fingers touched her skin. Gabriella moaned at the contact and she arched her back when his hand touched her breast. Troy took the opportunity and pulled the shirt all the way upwards, throwing it randomly behind them. "You're perfect…" He muttered worshipping her body with his lips, caressing each inch of skin, paying special attention to her breasts._

_Gabriella, on the other hand, moved her hands backwards, pulling down his boxers and freeing his erection. "Make love to me, Troy…"_

_Of course Gabriella knew their current activities would lead them to the sexual act, but she knew how important was for him to hear those 4 words from her; she never understood why, and he'd actually never been able to explain why they were so important, but she knew they made him feel good. Maybe it was a reminder from their past together; for him to know that she was aware that he was making love to her, that he wasn't using her, was what he needed to feel his heart more at peace. _

_Covering her right breast with his mouth, Troy pinned her already erect nipple with his tongue, fondling her other breast with his hand. Hearing Gabriella moan his name in so abandoned pleasure turned him on…more than ever, and he grunted in pure bliss when Gabriella caressed his engorged penis with her little and warm hands. Changing breasts, Troy copied his movements and moved one of his hands down her body, making her shiver in pleasure, and soon he arrived at his destiny._

_Caressing her warm walls with his fingers, Troy introduced a finger inside of her, and Gabriella gasped dropping his penis and placing her hands around his torso, clawing her nails on his back. "Fuck Troy…"_

_Adding another finger, Troy buried his head in the valley between her breasts, lapping there randomly. "Come on baby…" _

_Her moans got louder and soon Gabriella was panting desperately. "More…harder, faster…"_

_Adding a third finger, Troy had to close his eyes; his erection was being too painful but he didn't want to cum. He needed for her to reach her peak first, and he would do whatever it took for that. "More?" He panted._

"_I'm going to cum…" She panted breathlessly bucking her hips at the same rhythm he was plunging his fingers into her body._

"_Cum for me, baby…" He moved his body so he was kneeling beside hers and focused all his concentration in the hand that was opening the heaven for Gabriella to go in. He fastened his moves, and he used his thumb to apply some little pressure on her clit, and soon he noticed her walls clamping around his fingers, knowing she was so close. "Come on…"_

_Gabriella's body shook violently with the power of her orgasm, shouting violently his name, and soon her juices covered his hand. He retrieved it from inside of her, lapping her juices and moaning in pleasure at her taste. "Exquisite…" He murmured embracing her still trembling body closer to his, until it calmed down. _

"_Thank you," she panted hugging him and kissing his shoulder._

"_You're welcome," he said in a strangled voice which Gabriella picked up._

"_Lay down," she commanded pushing his body so he was flat on his back, his erect member poking into the air proudly. "My turn," she whispered grabbing the base of his penis with her hand, beginning to pump it up and down at a steady rhythm._

"_Fuck," he groaned grabbing the sheets tightly._

_Gabriella took a moment to look at him and when she saw him with his eyes closed, simply enjoying her ministrations, she lowered her mouth, lapping the shaft with her tongue and swirling it around its head. Troy gasped at the sudden new contact and moaned her name loudly, and then Gabriella engulfed his member into her mouth, while her hand never stopped._

"_Shit!" He moaned bucking her hips and thrusting into his mouth, while tangling his fingers into her hair._

_When the pressure on her hair increased, Gabriella fastened her movements and soon a warm liquid penetrated into her mouth and a loud shout of her name could be heard. Lapping him clean, Gabriella placed her mouth once more around the head of his penis, mewing like a cat and sending vibrations that made him squirm and moan once more between gasps of air. _

_Ending with a "pop", she crawled upwards and hovered his body with hers, waiting for him to open his eyes. When he did, she smiled at him and he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forcefully and plunging his tongue into her warm mouth, so their juices got mixed. _

_He rolled her body back, and when he was covering her, he continued moving his mouth along her neck again, letting his penis some time to get hard again. It didn't take long though, and soon Gabriella wriggled under him. "Baby please, now…" She was feeling his already engorged shaft poking into her tight, and she needed him, she needed to reach their heaven together._

_Troy pulled away and the couple locked eyes for a moment. "You're my life," she whispered placing her hand on his cheek._

"_You're what keeps me alive…" He murmured back before he kissed her lips again._

_Gabriella opened her legs so Troy could rest more comfortably between them, and locked her arms under his, anticipating his new move. When his tip touched her burning core, Gabriella moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, closing her eyes at the new sensation._

_Troy, on the other hand, kissed her breasts while he entered her slowly, inch by inch, savouring the moment. When he was fully inside of her, both moaned at the feeling; it was as they were already home, and the couple took a moment to hug each other._

"_I love you," he whispered beginning to move in and out of her._

_Gabriella kissed his lips and whispered her response, moaning when he fastened his thrusts._

_Soon she was bucking her hips upwards, meeting him thrust by thrust, closing her eyes in pure ecstasy; she needed to keep this feeling, this memory, this moment under key in her brain. "Faster Troy…" _

_Troy obliged speeding up his thrusts, and he buried his face in the crock of her neck, kissing randomly and biting her skin softly when Gabriella bit his shoulder in abandoned pleasure. "Come on baby…" He muttered; he wouldn't last but he needed to cum with her. _

"_Almost…there…" She panted tightening her hold on him. "Harder, Troy!"_

_His thrusts became then erratic; he moved his hips as fast as he could, and her walls began to clamp over him. "Come on Gabi…" He pleaded._

"_Almost…" She panted closing her eyes forcefully but still keeping her rhythm in sync with his._

"_Open your eyes, baby," he begged when her walls tightened around him, contracting spasmodically, knowing she was already there. "I love you so fucking much…"_

"_I love you too," she panted before she opened her eyes. Because when she obliged and opened her eyes, this lock of eyes with his was all it took; their orgasms came together, and Troy released his seed inside of her, while her juices covered him, both screaming each other's names. _

_Retrieving himself from her carefully, Troy collapsed beside her, not wasting a second and wrapping his arms around her trembling body, pulling her body into his, feeling every inch of skin connected, their heartbeats erratic but in sync as if they were one, and their chests convulsing evenly grasping whichever piece of air their lungs were needing._

_When their breaths got normal again, Gabriella kissed his chest, lifting her head afterwards. The look they shared, full of love, filled their eyes with tears again, and soon the couple embraced in a tight embrace, trying to be as close as they could, damping their already damp skins with each other's tears. _

_But they didn't care._

_Because it was then, in that moment, that both realizing their love would survive everything; their connection was so deep, so magical, so perfect, neither time or distance would be able to separate them. They needed each other, but they needed the other being happy, feeling normal, feeling at easy, reconciled with their pasts, and so they knew they had to fight against their demons physically separated but with their hearts closely joined._

"_I love you," she chocked between sobs._

"_I love you too," he sobbed as well, pulling her body over his._

_Soon their sobs stopped, but neither of them moved; kissing each other's randomly, sleep overcame the couple who remained embraced together, with their legs tangled together, with their chests moving in sync and listening each other's breathing got even._

_Magical dreams joined them at night; a magical place where they could be together without worries, fears, ghosts, demons…only a boy and a girl deeply in love. _

_----------_

_Some hours later__, Gabriella woke still lying over Troy. Lifting her head from his chest, Gabriella took a moment to observe him while he slept; his face was peaceful, and from time to time his arms would tighten around her, as if he was checking if she still was there or not. _

_Slowly and carefully so she didn't wake him up, Gabriella used her thumb to draw the lines of his face; his hair, his forehead, his closed eyelids, his cheeks, his nose, his parted lips, his strong jaw…it was as if she was memorizing an already memorized face, as if she was studying him so she could draw his face when he was not there. He was so perfect in her opinion; his body was the body of a god, and everything about him was inviting. It was as if they were both two magnets; even if they fought to be separated, they ended joined together. A more powerful force drew them together not only physically but also emotionally. _

_She was so concentrated on her task that he didn't realize two blue orbs were looking at her intently. Troy was mesmerized by her beauty; he knew she was gorgeous but boy, he didn't know if because they'd spent a perfect night together, because their feelings were running wild or what, but at this same moment Gabriella looked like the most perfect thing in all the universe, and he couldn't believe she was real, that she was in love with him, that she loved him, that she was in his arms. "Am I dreaming?" He asked; he needed the reassurance._

_Gabriella gasped softly and gave him a small smile. "No."_

"_Am I dead?" Troy smiled, running his fingertips along her facial features._

_She giggled then and shook her head. "No."_

"_Then I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world," he grinned at her and she giggled, sighing contently when she placed her cheek on his chest, letting his warmness and his heartbeat be her lullaby. "I'm definitely the lucky one," she muttered before sleep overcame her body again. _

_Troy chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Definitely we're both the luckiest people: we love and we're loved by our loved ones. Sweet dreams, my love…"_

_----------_

_When they woke up again, the sun was already up and bright. "What do you want to do today?" Gabriella asked wrapping a towel around herself after a warm shower, stepping outside the bathroom so Troy could shower himself._

"_I don't mind," he shrugged. "Whatever you want to do is fine with me…"_

_Closing the bathroom's door so he could shower in peace, Gabriella got dressed in the bedroom. She knew what she wanted to do, but she didn't know if Troy would be up to that or not, and she didn't want to force him into anything._

_When she got dressed, Gabriella made the bed and put a square box with a big red bow on top of it, with a note. Nodding to herself when she saw the final result, she went to the kitchen to prepare something for them to eat, closing softly the door of his bedroom behind her. _

_In the meantime, Troy ended his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, going to his bedroom to get dressed. Going to the closet, he grabbed his clean underwear and his clothes and he got dressed, not paying attention to anything. When he went to the bathroom to hang there the towel he'd used, from the mirror he saw a box with a bow lying on his bed. _

_Narrowing his eyes, he turned around and walked slowly to the bed again. He saw an envelope beside the box, and he sat there, grabbing the envelope and unfolding the letter._

'Baby, I know you have the dress and that you'll keep safe with you, but I wanted and needed to give you something more personal, more…about us and who we are, and I've thought this would be a cute way to do so… :) I really hope you'll like it!

Lots of love,

Gabriella xxxxx'

_Curiosity took the best of him, and so Troy opened the box, gasping when he saw its contents. "God…" He muttered in awe lifting the big frame full of pictures of him, his family, his friends, his friends' parents, Gabriella, Susan…_

_Touching each picture with his fingertips, Troy couldn't help but shiver seeing each person who was important for him looking directly into his eyes__, smiling at him and encouraging him to get better. He couldn't believe Gabriella had had time to prepare and do that surprise for him…when they'd been spending all the time together _

_Roaming his eyes over the collage, a series of pictures of he and Gabriella placed in the lowest part took his attention; not only because of the pics, though they were incredibly perfect pictures, proofs of their love for each other, but because the sentence she' written under those pictures. _'You'll always be my kuippo. ILY'

_Leaving the collage over his bed carefully, Troy opened his bedroom's door searching for Gabriella. "Gabi!" Stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her, he took a tentative step towards her figure. "Gabi," he whispered with a strangled voice._

_Slowly, Gabriella turned around and soon their eyes connected. "You like it?" She asked quietly not really knowing what she would do._

_He shook his head, walking directly towards her and wrapping his arms around her waist when he reached her. "I love it," he touched her lips sweetly and softly with his. "I love you…"_

"_Love you too," Gabriella whispered hugging him. "So much…"_

_After some silent minutes, Gabriella spoke again. "I know what I want to do today…"_

"_What?" He pulled away sniffing a little and giving her a smile when she used her thumb to wipe the tears that were beginning to fall from his eyes._

"_Can we go and see Lucy?" She whispered locking her eyes with his. _

"_I think it's the best we can do," Troy nodded and hugged her again. _

_----------_

_Arriving at the __cemetery, Troy squeezed Gabriella's hand so she looked at him. "Do you mind if I go alone to my family's tombs?"_

"_Of course not," Gabriella smiled at him. "I'll wait for you here and then we'll go to Lucy's together, ok?" She kissed his cheek and was about to turn around but Troy pulled her body towards his, hugging her and gaining courage enough to go and say a _see you later_ to his family. "You can do it, baby. I love you…"_

_Stepping away from their embrace, Gabriella turned around and went to the bench nearer to Lucy's tomb, looking in the distance how Troy went to his parents and brother's tombs. She saw his knees giving him away and, though she wanted to go with him, she knew he had to deal with whatever he was feeling alone. _

_His shoulders bounced and she knew he was crying, but she kept herself together. She would have time to console him, but at the moment, this one was a moment only between Troy and his family. _

_He never told her what he said, felt or thought while being there, but she knew; she knew he'd promised them he would make them proud, she knew he'd told them he loved them, she knew he'd finally let go of their ghosts, she knew he'd told them he'd finally had accepted that they would want for him to be happy, she knew he'd forgiven them for go away from him, she knew he'd told them he'd forgiven himself for not be with them wherever they were…and she knew he'd promised them he would come back totally recovered, remembering only their good times together, away from the demons that had been haunting him. _

_When he returned back to where Gabriella was waiting for him, they hugged wordlessly; he wanted her comfort, she wanted to comfort him. "Are you okay?" He simply nodded, but she knew he would be just fine. _

_Going to Lucy's tomb, walking slowly hand in hand, Troy and Gabriella stopped together, at the same time. "Hey Lucy," she whispered smiling. "How are you granny?"_

_Troy stepped away from beside Gabriella and went to stand beside her, wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his head in her shoulders; she knew he was crying and that he probably wouldn't talk, but she also knew he was making amends with the old lady at his own way too. _

"_I'm here with Troy," Gabriella said interlacing their hands together. "We're sorry we haven't come here sooner but our lives have been a little mess. Don't worry, everything is fine now…"_

"_We know you wanted for us to be happy together, granny," she took a deep breathe noticing the first tears burning her eyes, "but we can't do that now. Now it's impossible…but we're here because we want to promise you that we will come back here, being together…or not…" She chocked a sob and Troy kissed her shoulder affectionately, "but I promise you we'll always be together in our hearts. We'll always be the best of friends, and we'll always have the other supporting whatever we do. We love you, granny…"_

"_I love you, granny," Troy whispered from behind Gabriella._

_After some minutes in silence, Gabriella pulled herself away from him and wrapped her arms around his torso. It was incredible the feeling of pure peace they were feeling at the moment; they had accepted their fate, whichever it was, and they had finally faced (and had won) the first of the battles they would have to face. "Let's go, Troy…"_

_He kissed her forehead tenderly and lifted her head placing two fingers under her chin. "Thank you," he whispered lovingly. And Gabriella understood why he was thanking her._

_----------_

_Knowing they had only 4 hours left, Troy and Gabriella were trying to decide where they wanted to go while walking around the city. "How about the park?" She suggested knowing it was one of the most special places for them._

"_Do you want to go grab something to eat first?" He asked looking at his watch._

"_We could grab something and eat there," she shrugged. "Like we did when we were little," she giggled, "and you ended always with big stains on your t-shirt…"_

"_That's not true!" He protested mock offended._

"_You've always been a mess when you eat," she teased. "Even now, all adult and grow up but still you should have a bib with you when you eat…"_

"_Oh now you're so in for it!" He said chasing her when she began to run to the park._

_Their laughs sounded free, sounded right; and that was because both had taken their first step towards their recovering together, one beside the other, one supporting the other._

_Gabriella collapsed onto the grass still laughing and soon Troy collapsed beside her. "Who would have told me you were this fit…" He teased laughing._

"_Hey!" She slapped his arm. "I'm one of the fittest people in this world!"_

_He chuckled again and rolled his eyes. "Sure you are, baby, sure you are…"_

"_I am!" She pouted when his laughter didn't die. "I'm fit!"_

"_Of course baby," he nodded winking at her. "That's what I was telling you…"_

"_You're impossible," she groaned._

_Troy moved his body so he was covering hers, and leaned down to talk against her lips. "But you love me…"_

_Gabriella smiled at him and then she pushed his face down so she could kiss him properly._

_----------_

"_Hey!" Gabriella protested. "I was eating that!"_

"_Oh sorry baby," Troy said from his position behind Gabriella, while they were lying under _their_ tree. "I thought you had finished…"_

_She narrowed her eyes and slapped his tight. "You're lucky I wasn't hungry anymore…"_

_Troy chuckled; if he'd eaten her food had been because he'd seen her hesitant movements, warning him that she was eating because she still had something to eat, not because she wanted to eat. "Wow, I'm a lucky guy, aren't I?"_

_Gabriella giggled with him and soon their moods changed; their time together was arriving to its end, and they were in the most significant place in the world for them, enjoying each other's company, enjoying the feeling of their bodies touching, enjoying the feeling of the bubble they were in._

_They talked, they joked, they kissed, they caressed each other…savouring each one of them at its maximum, knowing that the gesture would be the last one…at least for a while…_

_---------_

_Standing in front of his apartment, Troy and Gabriella were hugging each other, both crying on each other's shoulders, while Susan and Peter carried Troy's bags in the car. _

"_Troy," Susan said softly. "We need to go…"_

_The boy stepped away from Gabriella, keeping his hand intertwined with hers, and went to stand in front of Peter. Both mans hugged tightly. "Take care of her for me, please…" Troy whispered with a broken voice._

"_With my life," Peter promised. "Take care of yourself and come back being the real you, okay? We'll be waiting for you, cheering for you and sending all our support. Don't give up on yourself; you're better than that and we need you, okay? Be safe…"_

_Troy nodded and stepped away from the man, pulling Gabriella's body so she was in front of him again. "Well…that's it…" He sniffed._

_Gabriella threw her arms around his neck and freed the sobs she'd been trying to control. "I love you, Troy…" She chocked between sobs. "Be happy, okay?"_

"_I love you too," Troy whispered hugging her so tightly. "You've been what have kept me alive Gabriella…and now I want to return you the favour."_

_He pulled away and locked his eyes with hers. "I want you to promise me that if you find someone who makes you happy you won't think about me. I don't want to tie you back; if you find happiness with another person, go for it. I'll be happy for you…"_

"_No Troy," she interrupted sobbing even more hardly._

"_Please? For me?" Troy whispered with a voice laced with emotion. "Be whatever you need to do in order to be happy…"_

"_Only if you do the same," Gabriella whispered locking her eyes with his. "If you promise me you'll do whatever you need to do in order to be happy, even if that's with another person, then I'll promise the same to you…"_

_The couple locked eyes silently for some minutes. "I promise," both said at the same time._

_After one passionate kiss, devouring each other's mouths desperately, intertwining their tongues as if there wasn't tomorrow, pressing their bodies as close as they could, not even caring about Peter and Susan's presences, Troy and Gabriella pulled away breathlessly but with a smile on their faces. "I love you…"_

_Their whispered words, said at the same time, were the last thing they told to each other. Both wanted to keep this last memory in their heads forever, and so they had to tell each other their deepest feeling towards each other with a smile on their faces. It'd be hard, but they would remember that moment as something happy at some point in their lives._

_**

* * *

**_

_**Month #3**_

"_Dear Troy, _

_I can't believe it's been already two months…it's like you're still here with me. Your clothes still smell like you and when I feel down, to look at the pictures we took that day at the mall cheer me up. Both look ridiculous putting all those crazy faces, but they put a smile on my face :)_

_I'm glad Frederic and you are having a great time together…and that he'd complimented your cool boots!! :D see? I was right! You needed a pair of cowboy boots urgently… :P_

_Chad and Taylor sent their best greetings for you; they are as happy as I am that you feel well there. Maybe you were a cowboy in another life and so it's everything come back…though please, don't begin with masking tobacco now! ;) I'm sure that you, being the healthy freak you are already know by heart each path, each trail and everything of those mountains by now…be careful though, okay? Don't get all savage now! Hehe!_

_We're missing you…this is not the same without you here. School sucks, by the way, but now with the finals so close I'm studying like crazy. Susan was here the other day and told me the school has allowed you to do the exams there in Texas; that's great so you won't lose the year :) She's told me she'll go to Texas with the exams, that you'll do them and that she'll bring them back so the teachers can mark them…it's pretty cool Matsui has been so easy about it…but well, what can we expect? You're the most famous and popular Wildcat ;)_

_The other day was the last game of the season; the Wildcats won (obviously) and Chad was incredible! I and Taylor were like jumping from our seats but it was super exciting, I swear. I wore your jersey like Chad told me you wanted; I felt, and feel, honoured that you wanted for me to wear it, and since then I wear it sometimes to go to school. Sharpay throws a fit each time but…I'm handling her just fine. We've had some encounters but I couldn't care less about all the shit she says about me, you or us. The girl just doesn't learn and each time she makes a fool of herself…but well…you should see her…it's pretty funny to see her stomping her foot, pouting and telling me I'm mean with her. I mean…WTF? ;) but well, it's funny and we laugh a lot with that… :)_

_Tell me more things about Texas…_

_Lots of love,_

_Gabriella xxxxx"_

_----------_

Troy folded the letter and smiled; her letters were always funny to read…though sometimes he felt his insides melt with the sweet things she would say. He tried to not think about them often, but sometimes it was inevitable.

He felt proud of her; she'd been able, finally, to face Sharpay. The way she talked about their encounters was funny, and he was more than happy that Gabriella was seeing all the drama that Sharpay meant the same way he did: with a laugh and thinking it silly.

"Troy!" An old man shouted. "Roger is here!"

"Coming!" Troy shouted from his room. He put the letter in the drawer of his nightstand, where Gabriella's letters were, and locked it with the key he always had with him. After a few seconds standing in front of Gabriella's collage, his "Memory Wall" in Texas, Troy stepped outside his room, closing the door softly behind him. "Where is he, Freddy?" He asked grabbing an apple.

"It seems the young lady you two met the other day was calling him," the old man rolled his eyes. "I swear that boy is whipped…"

Troy chuckled. "You can't blame him; the girl was hot!"

"Troy Bolton!" Frederic said. "You are not going to talk this way in my house!" Troy laughed hard; Frederic was sweet and funny but he also had some temper and Troy loved to tease him and annoy the crap out of him with his comments. Frederic observed him; after every letter from Alburquerque, specially the ones from Gabriella, Troy was happier, more relaxed, more at ease, and the old man couldn't help but be curious about this young lady that seemed to have this tough boy so wrapped around her pinkie finger. "You have mail; have you picked it?" He asked nonchalantly.

Troy rolled his eyes at his tone. "I know you know I've read my letter already, and I know you know the letter was from Gabriella…and I know you are going to ask me something now…"

Frederic widened his eyes in feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Of course you don't," Troy said smiling. He took a bit of his apple and chewed it looking amusedly at the man, who was blushing because he'd been busted. "Come on; spill…"

Frederic cleared his throat. "Is this Gabriella girl your girlfriend?"

Susan had explained to him a little about Troy's story and life, but only the most superficial details so he knew a little about the guy. He hadn't wanted to know a lot about him because he preferred to discover the real Troy by himself, and with what Susan had explained to him about Gabriella…and with the face Troy had every time this girl's name was mentioned, he couldn't help but feel super curious.

"No," Troy answered more seriously. "She's my best friend…"

Sensing he didn't want to talk more about it, Frederic nodded. "Whenever you want to talk about her or whatever I'm here, okay?"

"Thank you," Troy nodded.

"Now go," Frederic laughed when Roger, the youngest of his employees (who was the son of his best man working in the ranch) honked twice. "This boy is stupid. He's going to scare the horses if he continues like that!"

"Don't get mad," Troy smiled at the grumpy man.

"Go have fun," Freddy said pushing Troy out of the door. "Be back by seven!"

"Okay!" Troy shouted from outside. "Hey man," he greeted his new friend jumping inside his truck. "The oldie says to stop with the honking. He says you're going to scare the animals…"

"Whatever," Roger said rolling his eyes. "Melissa has called me," the boy said smirking.

"I know," Troy nodded. "Freddy has told me you're whipped!"

"I'm not!" Roger said. "Dude," he continued when Troy continued his laughs. "I'm not whipped. I'm totally in control of that…I have her eating from my hand, you know?"

Troy laughed at his friend's antics. "Whatever you say…"

Roger reminded him so much of Chad; the same cockiness in front of people but also the same pureness in the inside. Roger had been asking about Gabriella too, and Troy had shared with him some things…but not the whole story; he wasn't ready for that, but he was getting there.

The nightmares still chased him; some nights he would wake up sweating in fear for Gabriella, but during those nights he would hug tightly to his chest her red dress, letting her sweet scent surround him and so sleep would be back in seconds. Both Frederic and Roger knew there were nights where something happened with Troy; the morning following those nights he would be quieter and moody, but soon discovered that when they less talked about it, the more Troy was open about it, and so they always let him his own space to deal with whatever that was worrying him, knowing that he would be his normal self with some time alone.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Month #5**_

"_Dear Gabriella,_

_I'm proud you won the Scholastic Decathlon! Well done! I wasn't expecting any less, with you and Taylor…fuaaaaaa…no team is better than you two, brainiacs! :D_

_Susan is coming with my exams next week; I'm nervous as hell! I've been studying but with Roger…it's impossible. Is like Chad, I swear they seem to be the same person…but Roger doesn't have an afro :) they have this same cockiness with them, but then, if you dig a little you find the perfect friend, you know? He's helping me a lot :D_

_I'm so glad your father has started dating again…who would have known Peter has that inside of him, uh? I'd like to meet this Caroline woman; from your words, it seems you're quite fond of her already. Tell me more about her in your next letter and mostly how your father introduced you both…I need to be updated from the gossip you all have up there! Hahaha! _

_Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Freddy has told me he's surprised about my skills with the horses; he says I remind him of when he was my age. It's pretty incredible to be able to feel this free riding a horse again; the horse he assigned to me is female, and do you know how she's called? BRIE. I swear I almost fell when he told me…the truth is that I froze, but I don't know, he saw me and he pulled me with him towards the kitchen, which is like his rooftop garden, and he served me a big cup of coffee…and I explained to him everything about Mark and his nickname for you._

_Freddy is a great man; he explained to me he also had a brother, and that he died when he fell from a horse. I don't know, to know we've been through this same experience has made a great bond between us. It's like…we look each other and we instantly know what the other is feeling. You know? I've never realized about it but…Freddy is like a mixture between Mark and my dad. Not physically, of course, but inwardly. He has the same humour my dad had, but also the same playful nature and goofiness Mark had. With him I can talk seriously and also I can joke a lot…he's so easy to tease…man, I laugh out loud with him :D_

_I really want you to meet him some time; I know you'll love him! _

_Take care!_

_Love, Troy xxxxxx"_

_----------_

Gabriella smiled while she folded the letter, keeping it with the others received from Troy. She was so happy he was having a great time…she felt better knowing that, though he still thought about her the same way she thought about him, both were trying to move on and be happy by themselves.

"Gabriella," a voice sounded from outside her bedroom.

"Come in!" She said closing the drawer.

The door opened and a woman entered in her room. "Your father is complaining about the barbeque; I know for a fact the problem is he really doesn't know how it works but he's being all _macho_ and saying the problem is the barbeque itself." She rolled her eyes and giggled when Gabriella's giggles echoed in her room. "Could you please come down with me and show him how the barbeque works? If you want to have lunch at a decent hour, that is…"

"Of course," Gabriella said standing up from her bed. "But you know what, maybe we should tease him a little more about it…we need to show him that two women know way better than him about everything, for example, with a barbeque, that is something usually "reserved" only for guys…" Gabriella smirked at Caroline, who squealed happily.

"Oh I love the way you think, Gabi!" Caroline rushed down the staircase, amusing the teen, who had to laugh at her goofiness. "Come on girl, we need to show him that we women wear the pants here…"

Gabriella laughed and soon Caroline placed a friendly arm around her shoulders, stepping into their backyard laughing and amusing Peter no end, who loved to see his daughter and his girlfriend bonding so much and having this weird relationship when they were kinda friends.

Observing them whispering for themselves and laughing, he couldn't help but let his mind walked back into the memory line, until the day he introduced Caroline to Gabriella properly…

"_Hey Gabriella," he told her when they were having breakfast. "Can I talk to you for a minute, please?"_

"_Sure," she answered absently._

_Peter sighed inwardly; it'd been three weeks since Troy's departure and Gabriella was still kinda down. He'd tried everything to cheer her up, but all is efforts had been unsuccessful._

_Even though they'd talked about their past relationship and both had agreed to give their relationship as father and daughter another chance, Peter still felt Gabriella like too away from him. Since the accident he'd been a lot more at home; helping her and simply talking with her, trying to know her better and that she could know him better too._

_He even had settled a "family night"; on Tuesday, he and Gabriella would have dinner together, without excuses, and they would watch a movie, or talk, or play cards…the point was to spend time together, without interruptions and also without any kind of barrier. They could talk about everything, and he'd asked her…well, begged her, that just she had a problem with him, they had to talk about it; he didn't want to be a stranger for her anymore, and they were still adjusting to this new feeling of to be a family. _

_He was the happiest man alive when Gabriella told him she'd forgiven him; she told him that when she saw how worried he was about her, how caring he was with her and how "fatherly" he was with her since the accident, she realized she wanted her father back and that this same father seemed to want his daughter back. Of course she imposed conditions; 14 years of abandonment couldn't be erased of her memory in a heartbeat, and so Gabriella had told him that she was giving him another chance…but that this chance would be the last one._

_He'd accepted her conditions knowing she was right without a fight. And since then they would have breakfast together, if he wasn't travelling, which he did only when it was really necessary for him to be there, and he would always sleep at their home. _

_Gabriella noticed the efforts her father was doing and she tried to put an effort to make things easier for him too. Both left the pride behind them, only focusing in to have a normal relationship; they wouldn't be best friends but they would have a normal relationship where problems, fights and misunderstandings would be frequent…but never letting them set a grunge between them._

"_You see…" He lowered his eyes and Gabriella picked his nervous state at once._

"_Dad," Gabriella interrupted him. "What's up?"_

"_I…I…I…I want…you…to…" He stuttered clenching his hands in fists._

"_Hey," Gabriella soothed. "What's up, dad?"_

_Peter realized he needed to speak about it aloud. "I want you to meet someone…"_

_Gabriella remained silent for some minutes trying to process this new information. "Someone as in a friend or someone as in more than a friend?" She asked gulping not knowing how her body would react with either of those answers._

"_More than a friend," Peter whispered. "You don't have to if you don't want it…but I'd like for you to meet her…"_

"_Have you been dating with her behind my back?" She whispered sitting beside him._

"_No!" Peter exclaimed alarmed seeing how deflated she seemed to be. "I swear we aren't dating…we're knowing each other…and I kinda like her…and I'd love to know what you think about her…"_

_Gabriella lifted her head so she could see his eyes; he seemed sincere and she felt well knowing her father cared about her opinion. Deciding that to meet her wouldn't hurt, Gabriella sighed and nodded. "Okay," she pulled her hair away from her face. "I'll meet her."_

"_Seriously?" Peter exclaimed surprised but mostly happy._

_Gabriella giggled seeing his excitement; if she had the chance to move on, to start again, her father should have this same opportunity. "Yep, what's her name, by the way?"_

_Peter didn't hear anything; throwing himself at her, Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, making her to giggle uncontrollably. "Dad!" She exclaimed between fits of laughter. "Put me down!"_

_He obliged and hugged her. "Thank you, sweetie…"_

"_No worries," she giggled kissing his cheek. "Now tell me what her name is and how have you met her…"_

_Father and daughter sat again in the kitchen and Gabriella purred to cups of coffee. "Her name is Caroline, and she's 42. She got a divorce from her husband because he cheated on her 6 years ago, and she'd been single since now."_

"_She has values…I like it," Gabriella smiled winking at her father. "Where did you two meet?"_

"_Well, you know those big buildings that are like the door of the city?" He asked somehow hesitantly._

"_Of course," Gabriella said excitedly. "Those are incredible! They are intelligent buildings, and we went with the school there for a visit. They are amazing…"_

"_She's the architect who designed them," Peter answered proudly seeing her daughter so excited about something related to his "special friend". "And you know Roberta? My secretary? Well she's her sister; I met her one day she came to the office…we talked and…well, you know…"_

"_Woah!" Gabriella widened her eyes. "Seriously? Oh wait…we're talking about Caroline Magree? As in the same Caroline Magree who has designed some of the most incredible buildings around the world?"_

_Peter nodded, not daring to answer speaking afraid of her reaction at this new information._

"_I can't believe I'm going to meet her!" Gabriella clapped her hands excitedly. "I read an interview the other day; the woman is super wise, and her answers were so intelligent…woah, I can't believe I'm going to meet her!"_

_Peter chuckled. "So you're not mad, then?"_

"_Of course not!" She waved her hand dismissively. "Even though I admire her and probably she's a kind woman, I'll give you my sincere opinion about her being girlfriend material, okay?"_

"_That's what I'm asking for," he nodded proudly. _

"_Well then," Gabriella took a sip of her coffee and Peter imitated her. "When and where?"_

"_How about if we go to a restaurant being that the first time you two meet?" Peter suggested. _

"_Fine with me," Gabriella nodded. "Crap I have to go to school!" She widened her eyes when she realized she would be late. "Talk with her and when you have the plans let me know, okay? Bye dad!"_

_Peter chuckled and cleaned the mess, already hoping their interaction in real life would be as incredible as it'd seemed to be when he'd talked with both women separately._

_----------_

_The day of the meeting, Gabriella was pacing her bedroom up and down, with Taylor put on speaker. "I don't know what to wear Taylor!" She moaned. "I don't have anything to wear…"_

"_Don't sulk," her friend told her. "Where are you going?"_

"_Dad wanted to go to a fancy restaurant but she's told him that she prefers something more relaxed," Gabriella giggled. "She suggested the _Paprika_ and dad threw a fit, but when he told me I pressured him too because you know I simply love the place and so we're going there…"_

"_Then why the hell are you worrying about what to wear?" Taylor asked confused. "Heels, jeans and a cute top and you're ready to go!"_

"_Are you sure?" Gabriella asked looking from the corner of her eye the outfit Taylor had just described she had separately from the others. _

"_Of course," Taylor clicked her tongue. "You'll be just fine; something classy but simple at the same time…"_

"_Do you think I should wear the turquoise top with my dark blue jeans?" Gabriella bit her nail._

"_Of course," Taylor squealed. "Wear your hair falling down your back naturally, the gold earrings and your black boots. You'll go perfect!"_

_Gabriella giggled at her friend's excitement. "Okay, okay. I have to go now…I'll explain everything tomorrow, okay?"_

"_Okay, bye hun!" Taylor said._

"_Bye," Gabriella pressed the end call button and went to the bathroom to take a shower._

_----------_

"_Gabriella," Peter said knocking at her door. "Are you ready? I don't want to be late…"_

"_Yes," she answered. "I'm putting on my earrings. I only have to grab my purse and I'll come downstairs. You can go and turn on the car now…"_

"_Okay," Peter answered from behind the door._

_Gabriella rolled her eyes; he was nervous as hell even though he didn't want to admit it. She knew him and, though she knew he hadn't wanted to pressure her talking about Caroline as someone already important in his life, the truth is that the brightness his eyes had when he talked about her gave him away. _

_She smiled remembering the butterflies she had when she began dating Troy; the feeling was incredible, and she was sure as hell that was precisely what her father was feeling…even though he didn't want to admit it aloud. _

_Although remember Troy still hurt her, she felt her heart more at peace now. Of course she missed him, but she realized she could function, live and be happy without him. She still had a long way in front of her, but she knew she'd get there. Turning her head to look at her favourite picture, where Troy and her were wrapped around each other laughing at something Chad had said, she winked at the picture. "Time to meet daddy's girlfriend Troy…wish me good luck…" She whispered laughing at her own silliness._

_----------_

_Arriving at the restaurant, Gabriella saw Caroline just with her first step. She recognized her from the pictures of the interview, but also because her face lightened up when she saw her father. "Peter," the woman said taking a tentatively step towards them. _

_Peter kissed her cheek affectionately and she blushed; Gabriella smiled inwardly at how cute they were. "Caroline, this is my daughter Gabriella. Sweetie, this is Caroline," Peter introduced both women who locked their eyes._

_Gabriella saw warmness in Caroline's eyes, and she guessed right there and then that the woman she had in front of her really cared for her father. She didn't know why, but she knew at that moment that there was something special between them…something very special, and this same warmness she noticed in Susan's eyes invaded her chest. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you; my dad has talked about you and I couldn't wait to finally meet the real Caroline…"_

_Gabriella giggled and soon the woman was giggling with her. "No Gabriella, the pleasure is all mine. You're even prettier than what your father has told me…and I swear the pic of you he has inside his wallet doesn't do any justice…"_

"_Dad!" Gabriella whined. "Which picture do you have in your wallet? I hope it's not that one from the fair…" She muttered remembering how blurred and weird the pictures of that day were._

"_I'm sorry sweetie," Peter sighed. "But I think you look cute…and…"_

"_Cute?" Gabriella rolled her eyes. "If I recall correctly, Troy thought it would be funny for him to throw ice cream at me…and my face is pink from the strawberry!"_

"_Oh please, you look too cute…" Peter said reaching for his wallet. "Look…"_

"_Oh no," Gabriella said. "We're not looking at that horrible picture. You need new pics dad…seriously, this is embarrassing…" She muttered._

"_I still think you look gorgeous in those pictures…" He muttered clearly confused by Gabriella's antics._

"_Men," Caroline rolled her eyes, placing a friendly arm around Gabriella's shoulders. "We need to work a lot with him Gabi…can I call you Gabi, by the way?"_

"_Of course," Gabriella nodded. "And yeah, you're right…it's like we're from different planets…gosh, sometimes it's like we even speak a different language…"_

_Peter stood there dumbfounded, looking at his daughter and his girlfriend talking about him as if he wasn't there; they seemed to know each other all their life instead of a minute. Peter saw their connection the same way the two women felt it and the threesome couldn't be happier. _

_The dinner went smoothly; they talked about anything and everything, Caroline and Gabriella interacting a lot, almost forgotten about Peter. They talked about music, clothes…everything that came to their minds; and what they liked the most, was that everything had been so natural, so normal, that they didn't have any awkward moment…it went perfect; absolutely perfect._

_Since that dinner, it wasn't weird for Caroline to be at the Montez's household; she even spent some nights there, but Gabriella didn't care. Caroline was a great woman; she didn't want to be her mother but a woman who could understand her and a woman Gabriella could go to if she needed her, and soon Gabriella used that "will", because one day, when she received a letter from Troy, maybe it was because she was more emotional, she didn't know, but she cried and cried and when Caroline found her, Gabriella explained to her everything._

_Caroline was a huge help; she gave him a different point of view, the one from someone who was totally out of their circle and their past, and soon she realized that Caroline was right: she was hurting because she was still holding onto Troy. Of course it was right for her to miss him, and probably she wouldn't stop to do so, but she needed to try and let him go; she needed to try and find her own happiness, and Caroline offered her help, distracting her, offering her to do girlie things so she could fill her mind of something more than Troy…and it worked._

_The result of everything was that Caroline and Gabriella were close; they teased Peter together, with Diandra, Taylor, Meredith (Taylor's mother) and sometimes Susan they would go and spend the day at the spa, gossiping about men or simply forbidding to talk about men, so they could talk about whatever thing the men didn't want for them to. Those days were the funniest thing, and Gabriella always had a huge smile on her face when she arrived at home._

"Come on, you two," Peter shouted at _his_ two women. "I'm starving and that thing won't work; we need to call and ask for a pizza or something…"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and elbowed Caroline. "I bet whatever you want I'm able to light the barbeque up…"

"You're in," Peter said confidently. "If you do that, I'll pay for this special weekend you and Taylor want to spend in Disneyland."

"Do you promise you'll pay for the whole weekend?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Planes, hotel, passes, shows and souvenirs without a tantrum?"

Gabriella narrowed her eyes; she and Taylor found a special offer to go to Disneyland and when they read the ad on the newspaper they craved to go there all of a sudden. Of course their parents told them they wouldn't be the ones paying, and so both girls were saving their money, doing little jobs, babysitting, tutoring…whatever they needed…so this deal Peter was offering was the most tempting thing for Gabriella at the moment.

"I promise," he said confidently. "Now come on…" He dared her signalling to the barbeque.

Gabriella turned her head and winked at Caroline, who exploded in giggles. "You are so going to lose darling!" She teased Peter who looked all offended.

"I'm not," he said stubbornly looking at her.

"I don't think so," Caroline gasped for air, holding her stomach that hurt from the laughing. "Looks like you've already lost!"

Peter turned around and gasped in shock; Gabriella was beside the barbeque pointing at the flames excitedly. "I'm going to Disneyland, I'm going to Disneyland!"

Caroline gave Gabriella a high five and soon both women were laughing at Peter's dumbfounded expression. "Women…"

"What was that?" Caroline asked glaring at Peter.

"Oh nothing," Peter waved his hand dismissively. "Shall we eat?"

Caroline continued glaring at him and Gabriella giggled. "Looks like you're in trouble, dad…"

"Oh shush," Peter hissed. "Don't give her ideas…"

Gabriella exploded in a fit of giggles and soon her father and her father's girlfriend joined to her, sharing the evening together, talking and laughing about everything, as a family.

Because Gabriella finally realized that, apart from her friends and Troy, she finally has a real family behind her, who had her back and supported her unconditionally.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Month **__**#7**_

"_Dear Troy, _

_How are things down there? I'm fine…well, more than fine excited! :)_

_I've just arrived from Disneyland with Taylor. We've had a blast! And I now, we are kinda old to enjoy those things but I swear we've had a great time. It's been like a girlie weekend but instead of manicures, pedicures and stuff, we've shared our time with Mickey, Pluto and Goofy :P_

_We've felt like little girls again, and though at first we were like…too embarrassed to let go our squeals, because believe me, the park is absolutely incredible, in the end we thought that we could squeal, scream and laugh all we wanted, even though some people would think we were silly. And we did, and it was amazing! :D_

_You know? We decided to buy Disney-shirts…mine was green and has Pluto…but its ears are like hanging outside the shirt! It's super funny! Taylor bought one in red with the elephant of Tarzan, I can't remember his name now, but its tail and its trunk are also hanging outside the shirt. Of course we also bought Minnie caps, with its red bow full of white dots and her black ears…and we went through the park dressed like that…embarrassing? Maybe, but also super funny and super worthy :D In the envelope I've added a picture we took that day… :P hilarious? Isn't it?_

_I'm so glad you and Freddy are getting along this way…I can't wait to meet him! tell him I say hi :) Susan and James are going down there again. The other day I met the guy; he's super in love with her, I swear it's funny to see him so whipped and Susan blushing so furiously when we tease her! James told me he brought some Lakers stuff for you…so now I can imagine you all cowboy, with your cool brown boots, your jeans and…your Lakers jersey! Hahaha! I'm sure a pair of black boots with sparkles would have been more discrete than your current outfit… :D_

_How went your exams? Mine good; I think I've passed everything…though Morron did a super difficult exam. I swear this man lives to put a D in our exams… : but well, we'll see our marks next week. I hope your exams went good and that your marks will be good too :)_

_I have to go now; Caroline wants to go and buy a nice dress because dad is taking her to the Annual Gala of his company for the very first time. They are sooooo cute together… ;) _

_Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Love, Gabriella xxxxx"_

_----------_

Troy searched for the picture inside of the envelope and when he saw it he exploded in laughter. Gabriella and Taylor looked ridiculous somehow, but the smile adorning their faces was a proof that they were goofying around and having a great time together.

Something took his attention though; something bright in Gabriella's finger…and his heart melt. She still was wearing his kuippo ring…the same way he adored the kuippo collage she'd done for him.

"What's with the laugh?" Freddy asked from the doorframe of the kitchen.

"Gabriella," Troy panted between chuckles. "Look at this picture, Freddy…"

The old man grabbed the picture and laughed with Troy. "Gabriella is the one with the green shirt, right?"

"Yeah," Troy nodded grabbing the picture Freddy was handing him.

"The girl knows how to have fun, that's sure…" Freddy said softly knowing Gabriella was a soft topic for Troy. The boy nodded and Freddy sensed he needed distraction. "Let's go ride, come on…"

"Of course!" Troy exclaimed. "Let me put the letter with the others…"

"I'll wait for you here, then." The old man smiled watching Troy climbing up the stairs almost running, still with a smile on his face.

Freddy knew Troy a little more; they had connected, and Troy had explained to him some of the ghosts that haunted him. They'd talked a lot, and Freddy was sure Susan's idea of sending Troy down to Texas had been the best decision.

Troy seemed freer now; his eyes didn't hold the thunderstorm he'd seen at the beginning, and his smile was sincere. It was something incredible to see Troy's face light up whenever Gabriella's name was mentioned, but that didn't contain misery and sorrow anymore. It was as if Troy was only keeping in his memory the good times they'd spent together; the bitterness of the separation wasn't there anymore. Troy explained to him that their love was so deep it couldn't be erased ever, but that he'd learned to survive without her.

Gabriella was the most important person in Troy's life, but not in a desperate way but in a "normal" way. They were best friends again and who knew what the future was holding for them? At the moment they were keeping in touch, updating their lives and opening their hearts to new people…new people who was there for them, new people who'd taught them that both had something inside worth it for the rest of the world to know.

Even talking about his family, Troy seemed more at ease with his past. Of course it still hurt him, but it was different. Now guilty was not the feeling Troy felt; he felt bad and sad because they weren't there, but he could speak about them normally, remembering the good times, sharing anecdotes with him…

Yeah, definitely, Troy was closer to his recovering than ever.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Month #9**_

"_Dear__ Pluto, _

_I've passed all my exams! Susan called me the other day and it seems Morron loves me because he's marked my exam with an A+! :D __I would tell you good luck but I know for a fact you don't need it because I'm sure all your marks are like this only one mine so…there ;)_

_I have great news! Freddy has asked me to take care of some kids and I have to teach them how you ride a horse. It's pretty funny to see them…I have a blast! Though some kids are too little and so we make them practice with ponies instead :P but I'm enjoying this so much…to be able to explain to them some tricks, give them advice, teach them how you have to hold the reins…I don't know, it's like I'm useful, you know? The feeling is great :)_

_Roger and I went to the Fair the other day, and your picture encouraged us to be more…careless about the others' opinions…so we ended buying two cowboys hats and fake guns! We look ridiculous and people stared at us, but we felt like Walker, I swear! You should have seen us, our jeans, our boots, our fringed _

_vests, our sunglasses (the only thing that seems to come out of this world) and our hats :P __Freddy called us all the bad names he knows but…we couldn't care less; we were having our own little party and it was more than funny, so it was worthy! There is a pic in the envelope; be careful with who sees it but…we look cool or what? :D_

_I can't wait to meet Caroline…she seems to be perfect for your father ;)_

_Love, Troy xxxxxxxx"_

_----------_

Gabriella looked at the picture and laughed; Troy seemed to be a ranger, a goofy and silly ranger but a ranger nonetheless. This Roger guy seemed to be a fun guy, and she was glad Troy had a great friend there. The way he talked about Roger told her he respected him and that he'd let himself to be his true self around him, and she was more than glad that he'd let someone in. Well, in fact, it seemed that both Freddy and Roger had a soft spot in Troy's heart, and they seemed to be so close, though in two different levels.

Plus, the way he talked about Freddy…was something refreshing. She didn't know what it was, but this old man seemed to have bring out from Troy the best of him: maybe it was because, like Troy said, he seemed a mixture of Mark and Jack, she didn't know, but Troy seemed to be more at ease now, more in peace, and she was sure as hell this Freddy man was the reason.

Her phone beeped then and she answered. "Hello?"

"_Gabriella!"_ Taylor panicked voice sounded from the other line.

"Tay?" Gabriella asked confused. "Are you okay?"

"_NO!" _Taylor screamed.

Gabriella widened her eyes. "What happens?"

"_I'm in a serious need of a new outfit Gabi;" _Gabriella heard Taylor's sigh. _"Chad is taking me to the fanciest restaurant of Alburquerque because you know tomorrow is our anniversary, and I don't have anything to wear. The gold dress, you know which one I mean, right?" _Gabriella hummed and Taylor continued. _"Well, it was perfect but the zip is broken and this is the only one appropriated dress…"_

Gabriella smiled sweetly. "How about a quick trip to the mall? I could go out of the house for a while. My dad and Caroline are I don't know where because they needed to buy a new sofa or something like that, and I'm kinda bored now…"

"_Would you come with me?" _Taylor's voice sounded relieved.

"Of course," Gabriella said already standing up from the bed. "I'll pick you up in 10, okay?"

"_Oh god, thank you Gabi,"_ Taylor smiled for the very first time. _"I didn't know what to do…"_

"Well don't worry now," Gabriella giggled. "We'll find the perfect dress and Chad won't know what has hit him…" Both girls giggled and then Gabriella continued. "I'll see you in a few, okay?"

"_Ok, bye!" _Taylor hung up the phone and Gabriella shook her head. Trust those two to amuse her no end.

Writing a quick note in case Peter and Caroline returned sooner than her, Gabriella grabbed her phone, her bag and her keys, stopping a moment to look at the picture on her nightstand smiling; she was missing Troy, but she didn't need him anymore. Of course she still loved him, but this love wasn't desperate now; she could live without him, she'd been able to look at things with perspective, realizing that she had a lot of things to be thankful for. If Troy was in her future as something more than a friend, she'd welcome him with her arms wildly opened, but if not, if their fate was to remain best friends, she was okay with that…because those letters they wrote each other showed her that they would be in each other's life for good, supporting the other and being a friend.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Month #**__**11**_

"_Dear Walker,_

_I can't believe you've participated in a rodeo!!! I couldn't believe it when I read your letter, but I'm glad you're okay…and that you haven't liked it so much so you need to participate anytime soon. How's your butt by the way? :D_

_Things here have been crazy. Chad and Taylor had a huge fight and I've been trapped in the middle. Everything is okay now…but because I locked them in a closet. Can't you believe how stubborn both are? They didn't want to talk about their problems and so the "problem" became bigger and bigger until neither of talk with each other! I could have strangled them…so I decided to…do something about it… ;)_

_I locked them in my closet and they had no other option but talk. They are good now but…gosh, the fight was something over so stupid…neither of them want to tell me what it was about, but from what I heard while they were inside of my closet talking, it seems Chad told her that she needed to go to the hairdresser or something…and she had just come from there! This boy won't learn…ever…how a feminine minds works… :D_

_I have to go now; we've decided to go to Colorado, the three families plus Susan and James. It seems there is a lot of snow, and we've thought it would be a good escapade before Christmas. I'll send you photos :)_

_Love, Gabriella xxxxxx"_

_---------_

Troy smiled while folding Gabriella's letter. Trust her to be the peacemaker; he loved the fact that she was able to help their friends with their relationship's problems, because it showed him that she was able to be happy for their friends' happiness…instead of being all bitter about it because she didn't have a man in her life.

Neither Troy nor Gabriella had been with anyone all this time; it wasn't that they had their doors closed to love but the fact that they wanted to be okay with themselves before they put theirselves in another relationship. Their relationship had taken a lot from them, and the point of their separation was to recover, to be able to be happy, to deal with both pasts…and if a new person arrived, then she or he would be welcomed, but going slowly and thinking things twice. Neither of them wanted to rush things; they were more than fine being singles, enjoying their time with their friends, remembering their good times together, meeting new people…and that was the main goal.

A goal both seemed to have accomplished.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Month #13**_

"_Dear __Pluto,_

_How are you? I'm fine; still with Frederic, helping him with the farm and __stuff. You know? I thought I wouldn't have been able to live in a ranch in the middle of nowhere but I'm loving this kind of wild life. When I graduated in June, Freddy organized a party here in the ranch with all the staff and we had a wonderful time together: we danced, we laughed…I even cooked the meat in the barbeque! :D _

_I don't know, this life…is different; the pure air of the mountains is like a vacuum cleaner of ghosts, the contact with animals is…magic, to be able to go to the mountains to think is…I don't have words, really. I'm thinking that maybe my place in this world is here; maybe I should move my permanent residence here…I'm still thinking about it. Freddy has told me that he would be pleased if I was the one continuing with his work here…and he's offered me to be his heir. It's weird, because we've known each other for 13 months but, at the same time, is like we've known each other forever._

_Susan told me about the wedding; believe me, I'd love to be there with you, but I can't. I'm not ready yet, and I don't want to mess up anything. We both are happy now, but I'm not sure if to see each other would be something good or bad…and in front of the doubt, is better if we continue like until now. I know a wedding day is something huge, but it has to be a happy day, and I don't know if I being there would help you to be happy or not. I want pictures though…so I hope you'll send me some! :)_

_Well, I have to go now; I have a riding lesson to do! The kids are incredible…and they say I'm the best teacher they've had ever!! It seems I'm the coolest guy down here… ;)_

_I wish you all the best!_

_Love, Troy xxxxxxxx"_

----------

Even though she'd read this same letter uncountable times, even though she already knew the letter by heart, with its every word, every coma, every point, it still hurt her. Her eyes created tears each time she read it though she didn't want them to; in fact, some of the words were blurred because of the drops fallen over them, but still Gabriella couldn't help but read it over and over again.

She received this last letter from Troy one week ago and since then all her tries to contact with him had been unsuccessful. They agreed they wouldn't call each other when they separated; both had behaved and the phone hadn't been used, but they'd sent letters to each other. Of course never talking about anything personal or about their feelings, but still they'd served for them to keep their friendship untouched.

"Gabi," Caroline knocked softly and opened the door. "We have to go now; how come you're not ready?"

"Troy is not coming," Gabriella muttered wiping the tears that were falling down her cheeks furiously.

"Oh sweetie," Caroline went to sit beside Gabriella. "You know he would love to be here with you, but he's not ready yet. You have to be patient…"

"But from his letters it seems he's already ready," Gabriella muttered. "How harm could do for him to come to the wedding? I'll be in the altar, where everyone can see me…and I hate the attention. With him there with me things wouldn't be so fucked up…"

Caroline hugged the girl and Gabriella sobbed into her neck. "Gabriella listen to me," the woman said pulling away. "The whole point was for you two to be able to be happy without each other, to be able to be happy by yourselves…and you've reached this goal but maybe Troy still needs to work more in it. You can't be selfish now…not after everything you two have gone through…"

"I know but…" Gabriella sighed. "I'm being silly, I know that…but I can't help but want him there with me…"

"I understand sweetie," Caroline kissed her forehead and wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "But if he says he's not ready is better this way; neither of you can't force the other…because if you do, if you force a meeting when you're not ready, things would turn out badly for one of you. Think about it this way: this is the major test for you. To be at the altar, where everyone can see you, without him, will be like a test, because you can prove yourself that you can do that, that you are confident enough only by yourself…"

Gabriella thought about it and looked at the woman she was starting to see like a mother. "Can you help me with my dress?" She asked in a petite voice.

Caroline giggled and hugged Gabriella's body tightly. "Of course! I'll do your hair and make up too. Now hurry up and take a shower. I'll wait for you here with everything ready."

----------

Arriving at the church, Peter and Caroline went to sit with Taylor and Chad's parents. Taylor and Chad were in the bench behind them, and soon the 8 people talked animatedly about the event that was about to take place in front of them.

"Susan," Gabriella entered in the room where Susan was getting ready.

"Gabi!" The woman hugged her. "You look gorgeous! I knew this red colour will look wonderful on you…"

The girl giggled. "I still can't believe you decided for me to be the maid of honour of your wedding…"

"Why not?" Susan smiled sweetly. "You are like my little sister…the little sister I've never had, so it just made sense…and seeing how beautiful you look in red, I know I was right!"

"Which colours are wearing the bridesmaids?" Gabriella asked grabbing the veil from the chair and signalling to Susan to sit, so she could put it on her.

"Light blue," Susan said applying some lip gloss and avoiding to look Gabriella into her eyes, though the girl was so focused in the veil that didn't realize about it.

"Red and light blue?" Gabriella asked confused. "It's a weird mixture, don't you think?"

"I talked about it with James, of course," Susan explained. "And he told me he was so agree…we decided it didn't matter what the others thought about it because we were the ones who were getting married…"

"Oh okay," Gabriella smiled. "There, perfect! And seriously, you look absolutely incredible!"

"Thank you," Susan smiled and a sudden knock on the door made both women to turn around.

Susan gasped when she saw the man entering in the room. "Grandfy!"

"Oh my baby," Freddy exclaimed opening his big arms for Susan to step in. "Don't you look gorgeous!"

"How was your flight?" Susan smiled wildly. "I thought you couldn't come…"

"James called me," Freddy chuckled. "And told me you needed me here so I arranged everything so the farm was in good hands…and well, here I am."

"Oh grandfy," Susan said grabbing his arm. "I want you to meet the maid of honour…"

Freddy looked closely at Gabriella and soon he understood Troy's love for the girl; she was beautiful, but also…she had something in her face, something magical, a special aura that invited you to go and hug her…and that was what he did, shocking Gabriella no end who, hesitantly, returned the hug.

"Gabriella," Susan said smiling at her. "This is my grandfather Frederic. Grandfy, this is Gabriella."

_Frederic. _

_Grandfather Frederic._

_Frederic as in Freddy, the man who had helped Troy._

Unconsciously, Gabriella hugged the man tightly who, startled, returned the hug. "Thank you for taking care of Troy…" She whispered in his ear making the man smile.

Freddy pulled away and kept one arm around her shoulders. "So you're the _Brie_ I've heard about so much…"

Gabriella froze when she heard that nickname; it was Mark's nickname for her and she promised Troy that no one would use it ever. "I'm sorry but…it's Gabriella…or Gabi…Troy…his brother…"

"But Troy is the one who wants for you to accept this nickname from Freddy." A husky voice came from behind her, freezing Gabriella's body.

Susan and Freddy embraced and looked at Gabriella smiling softly, who was still in the same spot, with her eyes widened in surprise, a lot of tears shining in her eyes, her mouth covered by her hands, muffling a gasp.

"Gabi?" Troy asked walking tentatively towards the girl. "Are you okay?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

That was all it took for Gabriella to turn around and threw herself at Troy's awaiting arms, which encircled her waist tightly, feeling both teens at home again. Gabriella sobbed in the crock of his neck, and he rubbed her back softly, peppering kisses in each inch of skin his lips could reach and whispering soothing words into her ears.

"How? What? When?" Gabriella stuttered from her position in his neck.

"It was a surprise," Troy explained. "A wedding is not a wedding if the best man is not there, isn't it?"

Gabriella giggled and pulled away. "But your letter…"

"All was a lie; I needed to make you believe I wasn't coming so this was a surprise…" Troy smiled wiping her tears. "Thanks for the red dress Susan…" He smirked looking at woman he'd learned to love as if she was his big sister.

Gabriella gasped and turned to look at the woman who was giggling happily in her grandfather's arms. "Troy told you about the red dress?"

"He suggested it," Susan wiped a few tears that were falling from her eyes and Freddy squeezed her shoulders. "And I can see why because you look really gorgeous…"

Gabriella blushed and buried her face in Troy's chest, who chuckled freely and happily at her antics.

"You have 15 minutes to catch up," Freddy explained. "We'll be in the other room…"

"Thanks Freddy," Troy smiled sincerely at the man he loved as if he was his own grandfather, pulling Gabriella's body into his arms again.

When the couple was alone, Gabriella pulled away from his chest to look at him; he looked different, but in a good way. He seemed older now; his hair was longer and fell over his blue eyes, his jaw was more defined and his torso and arms were stronger. His eyes were light blue; no torment, no sorrow, no pain, no sadness…only happiness.

Troy, on the other side, was admiring Gabriella. Time only had made her look even more beautiful; her big brown eyes were shining in pure happiness, and her body was still pure perfection. "Hey…" He whispered.

"Hey you," she whispered looking from his eyes to his lips.

Both needed the contact, but neither of them dared to make the first move. However, the love they felt for each other overcame them and both leaned to join their lips, moaning at the first contact when they could feel the fireworks exploding in their bodies, enjoying the feeling of each other's taste, body and scent close again.

The kiss lasted only a few seconds but it was more than enough for the time being; their feelings were still there, it had been obvious for the both of them with the kiss, but what neither of them expected happened. The feelings were deeper, were more intense, were healthier, were…perfect.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered hugging him tightly.

Troy closed his eyes letting his own tears fall freely and tightened his arms around her; he couldn't believe how incredibly he felt after hearing this words from Gabriella again, the woman he loved more than life itself, the love of his life. "I love you too, so so much…"

----------

And both realized that life could throw at them all the crap it wanted because they would be together facing everything; they'd always loved each other, but they'd learned to live without each other now. They were happy with themselves now; with their pasts and their stories. They had made amends with who they were…and now they were, finally, ready to be happy with each other.

Gabriella now had a family behind her; she'd forgiven her mother long time ago, and she realized that the lost was for the woman who gave her birth, not her, because Gabriella was surrounded by people who loved her, who had her back. And she knew she was worth it; she knew her love and her persona were worth it to love, to respect, to trust.

And she loved, trusted and respected herself now. Troy's strong love showed her that she could be loved…and she worked on herself from the inside; it'd been hard, but she'd realized that everyone had good and bad things…and she was like everyone. What was important was to be aware that you have bad things you have to work with…that you have to try to be a better person…never forgetting that you also have good things that make you a good person. She'd learned that it was okay to lean on another people; to talk about problems instead of bottle them inside, to not close yourself at anything, to have an open mind, to not be afraid to let new people in all the way…because you have more to win that to lose.

Gabriella had learned that each new person in your life could give you great advices, company, great times; that each new person in your life could show you new things…the same way you could do all of that for them…and for that to happen, you had to welcome them.

Troy's walls didn't exist anymore; he had learned that love was beautiful…if you let your heart feel it. He still missed his family, but he'd learned that they wanted for him to be happy…he'd learned that they had given him a new chance to start again, and he took that chance.

Now that he'd forgiven himself and his family, now that he was free from ghosts and demons, he could be happy with another person. Gabriella. Because the love she showed him, the love she felt for him, was the thing that threw the first punch towards his walls…beginning the breaking he'd ended only trusting in himself.


End file.
